Wszystko sprowadza się do czasu
by charlotte1989
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "It All Comes Down To Time" autorstwa JenKM1216.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**Witam wszystkich ponownie i z wielką przyjemnością pragnę przedstawić Wam tłumaczenie opowiadania „It All Comes Down To Time" autorstwa **JenKM1216. ** Autorka zgodziła się na tłumaczenie. Adres oryginału: .net/s/2901275/1/It_All_Comes_Down_To_Time _

_Mam nadzieję, że zarówno opowiadanie, jak i tłumaczenie Wam się spodoba. Liczę na komentarze, które są niezwykle pomocne przy pisaniu autorskich opowiadań czy też tłumaczeniu tekstu. W końcu robię to dla Was – czytelników. :)_

_Opowiadanie betuje **Iza**._

* * *

><p><strong>Wszystko sprowadza się do czasu<strong>

**Rozdział I**

Hermiona Granger była sfrustrowana. Była wściekła. Jak takie rzeczy mogły przytrafić się dumnej Gryfonce? Marniejąc przez profesora ledwo została prymuską – tym bardziej, że tym, który to spowodował był nie kto inny, jak tylko tłustowsłosy nietoperz z lochów, jak nazywali go uczniowie. Profesor Severus Snape we własnej osobie.

Wszystko zaczęło się pod koniec jej szóstego roku, kiedy ona i Ron zakończyli swój fatalny romans. Uciekała wtedy z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów na Wieżę Astronomiczną, by zaznać odrobinę spokoju. Nawet nie zastanawiała się, że była prawie północ i panowała już cisza nocna.

**.::.**

Dziewczyna nie była naprawdę zmartwiona rozstaniem z Ronem. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że lepiej im wychodzi jako przyjaciołom. Hermiona udała się na Wieżę Astronomiczną, by uciec Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil, które wydawały się myśleć, że rozstanie spowodowane zostało chęcią zmiany. Tak, jakby Hermiona kiedykolwiek _chciała_ zmiany. To była ostatnia rzecz jakiej pragnęła, więc opuściła pokój wspólny.

Pogrążona w myślach wpatrywała się w ziemię kiedy usłyszała. – Wyjście po godzinach, panno Granger? – Jedwabisty głos zabrzmiał prawie radośnie. – Dwadzieścia pięć punktów od Gryffindoru i wierzę, że szlaban będzie w porządku.

Hermione westchnęła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Nie miała szlabanu od czasu jej pierwszego roku, kiedy została złapana na korytarzu podczas ciszy nocnej. Wtedy ona, Neville, Harry oraz Draco otrzymali szlaban.

- Och, jak nisko można upaść. Książki nie pomogą wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, panno Granger. – Radość w jego głosie była prawie widoczna na twarzy.

- Profesorze Snape – błagała Hermiona.

Jedwabisty głos stał się chłodny. – Nie zaczynaj z żałosnymi wymówkami, Granger. Reguły nie mogą być pomijane tylko dlatego, że jesteś przyjaciółką Pottera. Tydzień szlabanu ze mną rozpoczyna się jutro o dwudziestej.

- Ale, sir – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

- Dwa tygodnie, panno Granger, i pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru. To zajmie ci czas do końca semestru. Jeśli chcesz coś dodać do swojej kary, mam mnóstwo pomysłów i starczy nawet na semestr jesienny.

Hermiona zwiesiła głowę. Łzy groziły wylaniem z jej oczu a ona nie chciała, by był świadkiem jej upokorzenia.

- Widzę, że wystarczy. Jutro, panno Granger. Teraz wracaj do swojego dormitorium.

Hermiona wróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Otrzymanie szlabanu pod koniec klasy było wystarczająco złe – nie chciała rozpoczynać ostatniego roku ze takiej pozycji.

Zatrzymała się nim weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek widział łzy, które spowodował profesor Snape. Z jej szczęściem, Lavender i Parvati pocieszałyby ją całą noc myśląc, że płacze po zerwaniu z Ronem. Zadowolona była tylko z tego, że powstrzymała się od płaczu dopóki nie znalazła się daleko od profesora Snape'a. Nie pokazała mu jak zmartwiona była. Nie był, mimo wszystko, znany ze swej współczującej natury. Wszystko czego potrzebowała to odebranie kolejnych punktów Gryffindorowi z powodu jej płaczu.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i otarła łzy z twarzy zanim obudziła chrapiącą Grubą Damę, po czym wśliznęła się do łóżka, modląc się, by jej współlokatorki spały. Miała szczęście i, po raz pierwszy tej nocy, nikt nie był obserwatorem jej nocnej wędrówki.

**.::.**

Następny dzień minął zbyt szybko, gdyż Hermiona została zmuszona do skończenia kilku referatów w bibliotece między lekcjami. Oczywiście z powodu jej wieczornego szlabanu zarobionego za wyprawę na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Ron i Harry powiedzieli jej, że nie była w tyle, tylko nie tak daleko naprzód jak zawsze. Zbyła ich machnięciem dłoni.

Obawiała się swojego szlabanu. Nie otrzymała kary od pierwszego roku i była świadoma, że profesor Snape może być bardzo szczęśliwy będąc tym, który ją jej zada.

Była w złym nastroju podczas śniadania oraz lunchu i tylko skubała jedzenie. Ron próbował jej powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale marna to była próba pocieszenia. Nie była sobą podczas lekcji, otrzymując tym samym więcej niż jedno zdziwione spojrzenie od profesorów, którzy oczekiwali od niej 110-procentowego przygotowania. Podczas całego dnia ani razu nie podniosła ręki. Była tylko zadowolona, że nie miała dzisiaj Eliksirów.

Nie chciała, by nastał wieczór, ale zanim się zorientowała, stała już przed pracownią Eliksirów. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała do drzwi.

- Wejść – powiedział szorstki głos. Wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, ale przywołała zdecydowane spojrzenie. Była Gryfonką. Stać ją na to.

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, zamykając je za sobą. Zbliżyła się do profesora Snape'a, zatrzymując się, kiedy dotarła do jego biurka.

- Dzisiejszego wieczoru rozpoczął się twój szlaban. Będziesz asystować mi podczas inwentaryzacji moich zapasów. Wymagam dokładnych pomiarów każdego składnika. Rachunku wszystkich flakoników, kotłów. Inne narzędzia również będą konieczne. Ufam, że nie będziesz skuszona do zagarnięcia do kieszeni niczego dla osobistego eksperymentowania?

Hermiona zarumieniła się. – Nie, sir, oczywiście nie. Może pan na mnie liczyć.

- Zaiste. – Przeszedł w łagodną wypowiedź. Wygiął jedną brew w łuk. – Przyzwyczaiłem się oczekiwać czegoś niezwykłego w twoim wypadku, panno Granger. Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. – Ale dlaczego, sir? – westchnęła.

- Nie zadawaj pytań, panno Granger. Kolejne dwadzieścia punktów.

Hermiona opuściła głowę pokonana. Profesor Snape machnięciem ręki wskazał jej drogę i rozpoczęła się pierwsza noc jej szlabanu.

**.::.**

Końcowe dwa tygodnie kary pokazały Hermionie jak blisko współpracowała z profesorem. Wzrósł jej szacunek do niego. Niewątpliwie był błyskotliwy. Każde zadanie wykonywał z wymaganą doskonałością, nic nie było zbyt błahe, by zająć całą uwagę Snape'a. Podziwiała go, że był skłonny zrobić zadanie jej przeznaczone i nie dawał jej nieprzyjemnych prac.

Kontynuowali pracę podczas wakacji na Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście i dziewczyna zauważyła, że szacunek przekształcił się w pociąg. Był zabawny na swój sposób. Rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia kiedy myślała, że on nie patrzy i doszła do wniosku, że nie jest brzydki. Posiadał cechy, które były całkiem miłe, jeśli pomijało się wieczne szyderstwo, przyklejone do jego twarzy. W sumie, jego twarz miała kuszące cechy. Oczywiście, jeśli pomijało się wielkość nosa. Jego umysł był złodziejem jej serca. Jeżeli byłaby tylko w połowie tak mądra jak on, dziękowałaby bogom za taki dar inteligencji.

Jej zainteresowanie musiało być bardziej widoczne niż przypuszczała. Nie wiedziała, że profesor Snape zauważył jej nieśmiałe spojrzenia i nerwowe jąkanie. Była głupia myśląc, że ktoś tak inteligentny jak on nie zauważy oczywistych znaków jej szacunku i zainteresowania względem niego.

Pod koniec lata, profesor Snape powiedział coś, co zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. – Panno Granger – zaczął – nie chcę i nie mam czasu dla głupich zauroczonych dziewczyn. Dla twoich uprzejmości i uśmiechów nie ma miejsca w moim życiu i w klasie. Jeśli czujesz się samotna, może powinnaś błagać pana Weasleya, by przyjął cię z powrotem.

Łzy popłynęły po czerwonych policzkach. Wybiegła z pokoju upokorzona jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. To był ostatni raz kiedy widziała go w te wakacje. Ostatnie tygodnie spędziła egzorcyzmując swoje uczucia do profesora Snape'a. Stosowała medytację, by schronić się w harmonijnej części umysłu i powtarzała w kółko, że nic nie czuje do profesora Snape'a. To ją uspokoiło i nawet uwierzyła, że osiągnęła sukces.

Weszła do Wielkiej Sali na Ucztę Powitalną w dobrym nastroju. Odznaka Prefekt Naczelnej lśniła na jej piersi i dziewczyna nie mogła się doczekać przywilei z tym związanych. _To będzie wielki rok_, pomyślała.

I wtedy go zobaczyła. Uczucia, które z takim trudem wyrzuciła powróciły z siłą oceanu.

**.::.**

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej i myślała o wszystkim, co doprowadziło ją do tego punktu. Była rozwścieczona samą sobą. Jak mogła pozwolić sobie na zadurzenie się w nauczycielu podczas wakacji? Gdyby nie to, miałaby zupełnie inny rok przed sobą. Westchnęła głęboko. To będzie długi rok.

W połowie października, po półtorej miesiącu wyczerpujących zajęć i ciężkich zadań, Hermiona usiadła wraz z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym.

- Harry! Ron! Wykażcie trochę zainteresowania! – Hermiona płakała w desperacji. – O.W.T.M.-y przyjdą szybciej niż myślicie!

- Spokojnie, Hermiono. Będą dopiero za parę miesięcy – powiedział Ron.

- A jutro jest mecz quidditcha – przypomniał jej Harry. – Musimy zaplanować strategię.

- Gracie z Huffelpuffem, Harry. Wygracie niezależnie od tego czy to zaplanujecie czy nie. – Hermiona zaczynała był coraz bardziej sfrustrowana.

- Quidditch jest teraz ważniejszy, Hermiono – zajęczał Ron.

- To jest to! Mam tego dość! Jeśli oblejesz swoje wszystkie O.W.T.M.-y nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałam! A kiedy nie znajdziesz dobrze płatnego zatrudnienia nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem. – Z dziewczyny promieniowała złość i oburzenie. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego chłopcy wydają się myśleć, że na końcu i tak wszystko będzie dobrze. Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że wszystko zostanie im podane na złotym talerzu?

- Hermiono – zaczął Harry.

- Odczep się, Cudowny Chłopcze! – Włożyła książki do torby i wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego.

- To muszą być te dni – usłyszała Rona, kiedy przechodziła prze dziurę w portrecie. Zbladła z gniewu, ale postanowiła to zignorować. Nie chciała się już z nimi kłócić.

Hermiona poszła do swojego pokoju. _Muszę się stąd wydostać_, pomyślała. _Być może spacer pomoże_.

Założyła wełniany płaszcz, gdyż październikowe wieczory stawały się coraz chłodniejsze. Idąc myślała o wszystkim co przydarzyło się w jej życiu.

Jak zawsze, była najlepsza w klasie. Bez żadnego wysiłku czy dodatkowej pracy i tak była przed swoimi rówieśnikami. Prawdę mówiąc, mogła już jutro napisać O.W.T.M.-y i zdać je bez trudu. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że Hermiona Granger otrzymałaby najlepsze wyniki z egzaminów. I ona sama o tym wiedziała. O.W.T.M.-y jej nie martwiły – martwił ją Severus Snape. Im bardziej starała się zapomnieć o uczuciach względem niego, tym silniejsze się one stawały.

Zaawansowane Eliksiry miała trzy razy w tygodniu, a jedne z tych zajęć były podwójne. Każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo przepływało przez nią powodując tęsknotę. Absurdalne było to, że ona wciąż go chciała. Zabierał jej punkty bez powodu, obrażał ją i bezlitośnie krytykował jej pracę. Tak, on wychodził z założenia, że deptanie jej uczuć będzie najlepszym sposobem na upewnienie się, że nie będzie już żywiła do niego żadnych. Niestety dla nich obojga, to nie działało.

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi i potrząsnęła gniewnie głową orientując się, że nieświadomie zawędrowała w głąb Zakazanego Lasu i zgubiła się. Wędrowała wzdłuż krawędzi lasu, nie zamierzając wchodzić do środka.

- Nie panikuj, Hermiono – powiedziała na głos. – Nie możesz być daleko. Odwróć się i wróć drogą, którą przyszłaś.

Szła tylko kilka minut kiedy natknęła się na dwóch zaskoczonych Śmierciożerców.

**.::.**

_Cholera_, pomyślał Severus. _Czego mógł chcieć Lucjusz?_

Otrzymał sowę z wiadomością od przyjaciela, w której prosił o spotkanie w Zakazanym Lesie_. Nagły wypadek – przybądź bezzwłocznie._

Westchnął i z tęsknym spojrzeniem odłożył książkę na półkę. _Tak miał wyglądać mój piątkowy wieczór przed tym cholernym spotkaniem_, pomyślał. Planował nadrobić zaległości w czytaniu, ale zamiast tego założył szaty Śmierciożercy, by nie musieć wracać po nie przed późniejszym spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem. Wyszedł spotkać się Lucjuszem Malfoyem czując, że to będzie bardzo długa noc.

Zanim opuścił zamek rzucił na siebie urok rozpraszający. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby ktoś zobaczył Śmierciożercę w pobliżu Hogwartu. Przeciął szybko błonia kierując się do Zakazanego Lasu.

Kiedy wszedł do lasu, zdjął z siebie zaklęcie. Lucjusz już czekał.

- Severus. – Pozdrowił go blondyn.

- Lucjuszu. Co jest takie pilne? – zapytał Snape przechodząc do sedna.

Lucjusz odparł. – Eliksir Czasowy jest gotowy i Czarny Pan chciałby go przetestować.

Severus pracował nad eliksirem odsyłającym w czasie. Było to coś podobnego do Zmieniacza Czasu, ale istniały drobne różnice. Eliksir się połykało i cofało się o lata, natomiast Zmieniacz Czasu mógł odesłać tylko do niedawnej przeszłości.

- Eliksir Czasowy nie jest gotowy! Wymaga całkowitej analizy i musi być przetestowany. – Severus był zaszokowany. – Nie wiem co się stanie, kiedy ktoś go teraz zażyje, to mogłoby nawet zabić użytkownika.

- Czarny Pan jest gotów ponieść takie ryzyko. Chce, abyś cofnął się w czasie i zabił Harry'ego Pottera zanim jego rodzice zaczną się ukrywać.

- Lucjuszu, nie mam pojęcia ile eliksiru potrzeba, by cofnąć się do określonego punktu w czasie. Muszę przeprowadzić testy. Ilość spożytego eliksiru może być zależna od tego jak daleko chce się cofnąć – kłócił się Severus. – To jest zbyt nieprzewidywalne, by opierać się tylko na domysłach. I nie stworzyłem napoju, który odesłałby użytkownika z powrotem.

- Kwestionujesz rozkazy Czarnego Pana? – syknął niebezpiecznie Lucjusz.

Severus nigdy nie dostał szansy na odpowiedź. W tym momencie pojawiła się Hermiona Granger.

- Cholera! – powiedziała przerażona. Odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać.

- Za nią! – ryknął Lucjusz.

Severus jęknął. Dzień stawał się coraz gorszy. Jak miał ochronić tą małolatę przed śmiercią?

**.::.**

Hermiona biegła tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie przez ramię w którym uchwyciła twarz Lucjusza Malfoya, który zrzucił swoją maskę. Miał morderczy wyraz twarzy i szybko się do niej zbliżał.

_Bogowie!_ Jej umysł krzyczał, a ona zaczynała panikować.

Wybiegła z Zakazanego Lasu i potknęła się zaczepiając stopą o wystający korzeń, który rósł tu tylko dlatego, by udaremniać ucieczkę od niebezpieczeństw czyhających w lesie. Przeturlała się po ziemi, ale nie miała czasu, by sięgnąć po różdżkę.

Nagle pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy, który biegł tak szybko, że nie potrafił wyhamować. Upadł na prawo od niej.

Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła walczyć. Gryzła, ciągnęła za włosy, kopała – wszystko co tylko przyszło jej do głowy. Jakimś cudem Lucjusz stracił swoją różdżkę. Zdołała kopnąć go kolanem w kroczę, a ból uniemożliwił mu dalszą walkę.

Skoczyła na równe nogi. Była tak spanikowana, że nawet nie starała się szukać swojej różdżki.

Lucjusz widział jak uciekała, ale nie był w stanie biec za nią. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Mimo bólu uśmiechnął się perfidnie.

Severus przedarł się przez Zakazany Las akurat wtedy, by zobaczyć jak Lucjusz rzuca fiolką z Eliksirem Czasowym w Hermionę. Cel trafił i fiolka rozbiła się na plecach dziewczyny oblewając ją swoją zawartością.

Hermiona potknęła się i zniknęła.

**.::.**

Kiedy Hermiona doszła do siebie była już noc_. Jak udało mi się uciec?_ Zastanowiła się w zakłopotaniu.

Każdy mięsień w jej ciele bolał, a głowę przeszywał ostry ból. Czuła krew zaschnięta na twarzy, która ciekła z rozciętej wargi i nosa – pamiątki po Lucjuszu Malfoyu.

Ostrożnie wstała i zaczęła wracać do Hogwartu. Podczas upadku zwichnęła kostkę, a jej głowa krwawiła. Zaczynała tracić świadomość z powodu zbyt dużej utraty krwi.

W ciemności zmaterializował się jakiś kształt. Zanim pochłonęła ją ciemność, Hermiona zdążyła zauważyć twarz Remusa Lupina. Potem, jeszcze raz, straciła przytomność.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Kochani, liczę na Was! Nie chcę, by powtórzyła się ta sama sytuacja co z "Pamięcią Serca". Wiele osób dodaje do ulubionych, a mało kto komentuje. Tłumaczę dla Was, ale nie zamierzam mówić, że kolejna notka pojawi się dopiero jak pod tym rozdziałem ukaże się 10 komentarzy - to nie jest w moim stylu. Dlatego proszę, byście wyrazili swoją opinię na temat opowiadania i tłumaczenia. Dobra, już nie zrzędzę :)_

_Betowała **Iza**._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział II <strong>

Hermiona słyszała przytłumione głosy dochodzące z oddali więc otworzyła oczy. _Muszę być w skrzydle szpitalnym_, pomyślała. Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale niewiele było do oglądania. Mały stolik obok łóżka, zielone zasłony otaczające jej miejsce i zapewniające prywatność. Spróbowała usiąść, ale fala nudności i zawroty głowy uniemożliwiły jej to. Jęknęła głośno kiedy żołądek o sobie przypomniał.

Głosy ustały i dziewczyna usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Zasłony otaczające łóżko zostały rozsunięte. Pani Pomfrey podążała za profesorem Dumbledorem.

- Nie, nie próbuj jeszcze siadać, młoda damo – upomniała pielęgniarka. – Straciłaś dużo krwi, ale eliksir uzupełniający krew zrobił już wszystko - reszta należy do ciebie. Obawiam się, że zostaniesz tutaj do końca tygodnia.

- Możesz nam powiedzieć jak znalazłaś się w takim stanie? – zapytał dyrektor.

- Więc – zaczęła Hermiona – spacerowałam pogrążona w myślach i niechcący weszłam do Zakazanego Lasu. Kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że się zgubiłam i starałam się odnaleźć drogę powrotną natknęłam się na dwóch Śmierciożerców. Ścigali mnie, a jednym z nich był Lucjusz Malfoy. Nie widziałam twarzy drugiego, ale zakładam, że musiał to być profesor Snape. – Zdziwione spojrzenie wypłynęło na twarz Dumbledore'a. Hermiona jednak tego nie zauważyła i kontynuowała. – Malfoy dopadł mnie i zaczęliśmy walczyć. Jakoś udało mi się go rozbroić i wtedy uciekłam. Rzucił czymś we mnie, po czym zemdlałam. Kiedy się obudziłam była noc. Zaczęłam iść w stronę zamku, ale głowa strasznie mi ciążyła. Musiałam doznać poważnego urazu. Tak przypuszczam, gdyż mogłabym przysiąc, że widziałam profesora Lupina, ale on był młody i wyglądał jak student! Potem straciłam przytomność i obudziłam się tutaj. – Hermiona zamilkła i patrzyła na dyrektora i pielęgniarkę oczekując wyjaśnienia. _Oni też wyglądają młodziej_, pomyślała nagle. Nieznacznie pokręciła głową mrucząc do siebie. _Co tu się dzieje?_

- Pomono, wybaczysz nam? – zapytał Dumbledore zauważając nieznaczne zmarszczenie brwi Hermiony.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała groźnie na dyrektora. – Nie naciskaj zbyt mocno na nią. Wciąż jest bardzo słaba i nie powinna się denerwować. – Po tych słowach niechętnie odeszła. – Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował będę w swoim gabinecie.

Kiedy zasunęła zasłony dyrektor rzucił silny urok wyciszający i odwrócił się do Hermiony. Wydawał się szukać właściwych słów, ale w końcu zaczął. – Część twojej historii nie jest dla mnie zbyt logiczna. Byłoby łatwej, gdybyś pozwoliła mi wejść do twojego umysłu za pomocą legilimencji. Nie chcę być wścibski, ale muszę dokładnie wiedzieć co się stało. Dlatego proszę cię o zgodę na obejrzenie twoich wspomnień.

Hermiona zmieszała się. Nie była pewna co rozumiał przez nielogiczne. Wydawało jej się, że była dosłowna. _Ale_, zadecydowała, _nie prosiłby_ _mnie o wejście do mojego umysłu bez powodu_. – Oczywiście, sir. Wiem, że nie pytałby pan, gdyby nie było to konieczne.

Kiwnął głową wyrażając aprobatę i machnął różdżką. – Będziesz musiała utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy ze mną. Odpręż się. Gotowa? _Legilimens._

Hermiona poczuła kiedy wszedł do jej umysłu. To było jak łaskotanie wewnątrz jej głowy. Po kilku minutach, które wydawały się godzinami, poczuła jak opuścił jej umysł.

- Wydaje mi się, panno Granger – powiedział, wyraźnie zbierając się w sobie – że eliksir w ciebie rzucony miał interesujący skutek. Wierzę, że był to Eliksir Czasowy. Cofnęłaś się w czasie o jakieś dziewiętnaście lat.

Hermiona zachwiała się. Z otwartymi w szoku ustami wpatrywała się w Dumbledore'a, który kontynuował. – Twoi profesorzy Lupin i Snape są teraz na siódmym roku.

W końcu odzyskała głos. – Jak to możliwe? Nie połknęłam żadnego eliksiru, on tylko zmoczył moje ubranie i włosy – powiedziała cicho. Czuła jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy i mogła wyobrazić sobie trupio białą cerę, którą Dumbledore na pewno widział. W głowie jej wirowało a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Całą siłą woli skoncentrowała się, by pozostać przytomną, mimo szoku i bólu.

- Wydaje mi się, że eliksir został wchłonięty przez twoją skórę. To prawdopodobnie nie było zamierzonym efektem. Twoje ubrania jeszcze nie zostały wyczyszczone, spróbuję wiec zdobyć próbkę tego eliksiru. Może uda mi się go odtworzyć i odesłać cię do przyszłości – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie trudne, ale musisz skoncentrować się na wyleczeniu. Przynajmniej będziesz mogła kontynuować naukę. Jest czwartek, więc masz czas na odzyskanie sił. Pani Pomfrey życzy sobie, byś pozostała na obserwacji do niedzieli wieczorem. Przygotuję dla ciebie łóżko w Wieży Gryffindoru i będziesz mogła przenieść się do swojego pokoju w niedzielę wieczorem a potem na czas rozpoczniesz lekcje w poniedziałkowy poranek.

- Jak mam odpowiadać na osobiste pytania? – zapytała nadal zmagając się z szokiem.

- Możesz mówić swoim rówieśnikom, że przeniosłaś się z Instytutu Salem. Twój ojciec wrócił do Anglii ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Sytuacja, w której się znalazłaś jest trudna, a stworzenie eliksiru, który odeśle cię do domu może w rzeczywistości zająć lata. Albo trwać chwilę. Mogę się mylić, ale muszę pozwolić ci żyć tym czasie.

- Dziękuję za szczerość, dyrektorze. Oczywiście zachowam dyskrecję.

- Dobrym pomysłem byłoby też nie posługiwanie się twoim prawdziwym imieniem. Sugerowałbym jakąś odmianę – powiedział.

Hermiona pomyślała przez chwilę zanim odpowiedziała. – Mogłabym zachować pierwsze imię takie samo?

- Myślę, że tak – odparł potakując.

- Więc, może Hermiona Colonus. Granger znaczy rolnik. Colonus jest jednym z łacińskich słów na określenie rolnika.

- To jest rozsądny pomysł. Łatwe do zapamiętania, kiedy ważne jest zachowanie dyskrecji. – Podniósł się i uśmiechnął. – Odpocznij, panno Granger. To znaczy, panno Colonus. Przeszłaś dużą próbę. – Zdjął urok wyciszający i zostawił Hermionę samą z jej myślami.

Głowa Hermiony bolała od natłoku myśli. Cofnęła się dziewiętnaście lat w przeszłość. Co jeśli Dumbledore nigdy nie odkryje drogi powrotnej? Musiałaby żyć przez dziewiętnaście lat w tajemnicy. Myśli pędziły przez jej umysł, aż zawładnął nią sen.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka obudziła się czując jakby nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc. Potykając się weszła do łazienki i wzdrygnęła się na widok swojego odbicia. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała jakby przespała całą noc. Zauważyła, że pani Pomfrey przygotowała dla niej ręczniki i czystą piżamę. Prysznic ją ożywił i wchodząc z łazienki czuła się o wiele lepiej.

Na łóżku było już nowe prześcieradło, a śniadanie czekało na jej powrót. Praktycznie pochłonęła jajka i bekon, a tost z pomarańczową marmoladą smakował niczym plasterek nieba. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo jest głodna dopóki nie zaczęła jeść.

Hermiona spędziła resztę dnia śpiąc. Zła noc wygrała i dziewczyna nawet nie obudziła się kiedy pani Pomfrey przyniosła jej obiad.

Późno w nocy, kiedy pielęgniarka poszła już spać do swojego pokoju, Hermiona zdecydowała się na krótki spacer. Była zesztywniała od wciąż bolących zranień i lekkie ćwiczenia na pewno by jej pomogły. Rozsunęła zasłony i wyszła, a kiedy odwróciła się wpadła na coś. Coś okazało się osobą. Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur i Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że wpatruje się w młodego Severusa Snape'a. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Miesiąc oświetlał jego sylwetkę nadając mu wygląd mrocznego anioła.

- Kim jesteś? – syknął, wyrywając ją z transu.

Już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy usłyszeli kroki. Złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął za zasłony. Stali skuleni obok łóżka dopóki kroki nie ucichły.

Hermiona z ulgą wzięła oddech i powiedziała. – Było blisko, Severusie.

Zabrał dłoń z jej ramienia i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. – Skąd wiesz kim jestem? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej – zapytał podejrzliwie.

Jej ręka nadal była ciepła w miejscu, w którym trzymał dłoń. – Ja… ja usłyszałam jak pani Pomfrey i profesor Dumbledore rozmawiali o tobie – skłamała.

Jego oczy zwęziły się, ale wydawało się, że zaakceptował jej wyjaśnienie – na razie. – Więc, kim jesteś i skąd przyjechałaś? – zapytał ponownie z lekką niecierpliwością.

- Hermiona, Hermiona… Colonus. Przyjechałam ostatnio z Ameryki.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał otwarcie.

- Zabłądziłam… ja, ummm… nie pamiętam – jąkała się nerwowo. To praktycznie była prawda. Mimo wszystko, nie była świadoma swojego trudnego położenia. – Pani Pomfrey uważa, że pomyliłam drogę do zamku. – Nie była to do końca prawdą, ale nie było też rażącym kłamstwem. Miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to przekonująco.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział marszcząc brwi.

- Wiesz jak poprawić dziewczynie humor – odparła sarkastycznie.

Jego bezdenne czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią przez chwilę, zanim uniósł do góry brew i postanowił nie zaszczycić jej odpowiedzią.

Marszcząc brwi, powiedziała. – Więc, co się z tobą stało?

Zesztywniał i odparł. – To nie twój interes.

- Zapytałeś mnie co mi się stało. To też nie był twój interes – odparła kwaśno.

Hermiona odwróciła się i wyszła zza kotar, zatrzymując się przed oknem. Czuła jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

Severus stał oparty o ścianę. Jej serce biło bardzo szybko. Wyglądał tak świeżo i młodo, nie tak jak swoja starsza wersja. Jej „oczarowanie" nim wciąż tliło się w niej i poczuła chęć udowodnienia mu, że jej uczucia nie były tylko zauroczeniem uczennicy nauczycielem. Zapragnęła go pocałować, dotknąć gładkiej skóry twarzy i sprawić, by poczuł miłość, którą ona czuła. Potrząsnęła głową i spytała. – Czy jest coś w czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Nie. – Padła zwięzła odpowiedź.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

**.::.**

Severus położył się na łóżku. Dziewczyna stanowiła dla niego zagadkę. Wiedział, że nie powiedziała mu całej prawdy, kiedy mówiła, że nie pamięta co się z nią stało. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego skłamała.

Chciał ją znowu zobaczyć. Wszystko co powinien zrobić to przeprosić ją, ale on nie potrzebował nikogo w swoim życiu. Uczucie jakie w nim obudziła usprawiedliwił hormonami, które po prostu zareagowały na bliskość pięknej dziewczyny.

_Hermiona,_ pomyślał tęsknie.

Z gniewnym warknięciem wypchnął wszystkie myśli dotyczące dziewczyny ze swojego umysłu. Nawet jej nie znał. Bezmyślne zauroczenie było poniżej jego godności. Wmówił sobie, że nikogo nie potrzebuje. Ze złością wytarł pojedynczą łzę. _Nikogo nie potrzebuję_, przypomniał sobie ponownie. _A zwłaszcza jakiejś dziewczyny z Ameryki._

**.::.**

Hermiona stała przy oknie jeszcze parę minut po wyjściu Severusa. Była zła. Nawet jako student był nieznośny. Pomyślała o tym i doszła do wniosku, że była szalona zakochując się w nim. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego inteligencję i poczucie humoru – wciąż był trudnym człowiekiem.

- To spore niedopowiedzenie – mruknęła do siebie odwracając się od okna.

Zerknęła na zasłony tworzące prywatną przestrzeń dookoła jej łóżka wiedząc, że Severus leży po drugiej stronie. Weszła do swojego „pokoju" i położyła się na łóżku z myślą, że zajmie jej wieki zanim zaśnie. Mniej niż pięć minut później, oddychała głęboko, równo i spokojnie.

Następnego dnia Hermiona została zaskoczona podczas lunchu, kiedy to usłyszała Dumbleodore'a pytającego czy może wejść.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – odparła.

Zasłony zostały odsunięte na bok i pojawił się uśmiechnięty Dumbledore. – Dzień dobry, panno Colonus – powiedział uprzejmie. – Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, dziękuję, dyrektorze. Proszę, niech pan usiądzie… - Rozejrzała się dookoła przypominając sobie, że nie było tu nic poza łóżkiem do siedzenia i wzruszyła ramionami.

Dumbledore rozwiązał problem transmutując mały stolik w krzesło. - Więc, byłem w stanie odzyskać próbkę eliksiru, który cię tu przysłał. Zamierzam zacząć nad nim pracować jak tylko zostaniesz przydzielona do klasy. Bazując na twoich wspomnieniach sporządziłem drobne notatki, które przedstawię gronu pedagogicznemu. Zapewne chcieliby co nieco wiedzieć o nowej uczennicy w naszej szkole.

- Może mogłabym pomóc, dyrektorze. Jestem dobra z Eliksirów. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. Potrzebowała wyzwania, by wyrzucić niechciane rzeczy z umysłu.

- Nie, przykro mi, ale to niedopuszczalne. To jest nieznany eliksir i nie mogę pozwolić, by uczennica ponosiła ryzyko.

- Ale, dyrektorze – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Westchnął i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Nie, panno Colonus. To jest moja ostateczna odpowiedź. Teraz skoncentruj się na odpoczynku. Musisz być gotowa na przeniesienie do swojego dormitorium w niedzielny wieczór.

- Tak, sir – powiedziała Hermiona starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. – Miłego popołudnia.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się transmutując stolik i wyszedł z prowizorycznego pokoju zasłaniając za sobą kotary.

**.::.**

Severus wbiegł z powrotem do swojego „pokoju" kiedy dyrektor wstał. To było niepodobne do dyrektora, by zostawiać takie możliwości. Odsłonięte zasłony, brak czaru wyciszającego – to dawało do myślenia.

Był zdezorientowany tym co usłyszał, ale nie na tyle, by nie zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że Hermiona na pewno nie przybyła ze Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Usiadł na łóżku i podparł policzki rękoma. _Kim naprawdę jesteś, Hermiono?_ Rozważał.

**.::.**

Po południu Hermiona została obudzona przez dwa głosy. Najwyraźniej pani Pomfrey odprawiała Severusa ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Wszystko wróciło do normy, panie Snape – powiedziała uzdrowicielka. – Możesz już iść. Tylko nie stawaj znów na drodze urokom podczas zajęć z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

- Nie stanąłem na drodze. Ten urok został rzucony we mnie umyślnie – odparł chłodno Severus.

- Dobrze wiem, że według ciebie to nie był przypadek, ale dyrektor rozmawiał już z panem Blackiem i został zapewniony, że to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. – Jej głos był wyczerpany, tak jakby mówiła to nie pierwszy raz.

Hermiona wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i zerknęła przez zasłony. Zrezygnowane spojrzenie Severusa nie było tym, czego oczekiwała. Mężczyzna, którego znała nie pokazywał niczego poza gniewem. Severus-nastolatek był całkiem inny. Noc podczas której rozmawiali pozwoliła jej wierzyć, że jest on bardzo podobny do profesora. Ale przygarbiony chłopak stojący przed uzdrowicielką temu przeczył.

Podczas gdy Hermiona myślała nad różnicami między starszą a młodszą wersją, Severus spojrzał na panią Pomfrey. – Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze to samo.

Z tym komentarzem na ustach odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Hermiona wróciła na swoje łóżko w momencie, gdy pani Pomfrey odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w jej kierunku.

Zdążyła nakryć się kołdrą, kiedy pielęgniarka rozsunęła zasłony. – Jak się dziś czujesz, panno Colonus? – zapytała, kiedy Hermiona udawała przebudzenie.

- Lepiej. Jestem tylko trochę znudzona. Przypuszczam, że nie pozwoli mi pani niczego dzisiaj robić, czyż nie? – zapytała z odrobiną nadziei Hermiona.

- Panno Colonus, mówiłam już, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Eliksir uzupełniający krew nie wystarczy. Nie możesz się przemęczać zanim nie zostaniesz całkowicie wyleczona. – Surowy głos nie pozostawiał żadnego pola do dyskusji. – Za kilka minut przyniosę ci tacę z lunchem.

Hermiona spędziła dzień tak, jak poprzednie. Jedynym wyjątkiem było to, że pani Pomfrey zlitowała się i pozwoliła, by skrzat domowy przyniósł dziewczynie kilka książek. Poprosiła o podręczniki, by przygotować się do nauki, ale pielęgniarka nalegała na lekką lekturę.

W ten sposób dzień zleciał jej na podróżach po magicznym świecie Xantha w książce „Zaklęcie Kameleona". Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że hogwarcka biblioteka posiada mugolską fantastykę Piersa Anthony'ego. Zawiodła się, kiedy odkryła, że to była jego pierwsza książka i że musi czekać aż kolejna się ukaże. Albo aż ona wróci do jej rzeczywistego czasu. Zawsze kiedy w wakacje była w domu chciała przeczytać powieści tego pisarza ale nigdy jej się to nie udało.

Obiad pojawił się kiedy skończyła czytać książkę. Reszta książek leżała zapomniana przez cały dzień. Po obiedzie nawet po nie nie sięgnęła, od razu poszła spać.

Została obudzona w środku nocy przez stłumione przeklinanie.

- Auć, złaź z mojej stopy – szepnął ktoś.

- Nie mogę, przyciskasz mnie do ściany – odparł inny głos.

Hermiona wyjrzała przez szparę w zasłonach, ale nikogo nie zauważyła. Już miała wrócić do łóżka kiedy usłyszała_ Lumos._

Widziała jak młody Remus Lupin pojawił się trzymając zaświeconą różdżkę. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i chwycił niewidzialny przedmiot. Pociągnął do siebie i James Potter oraz Syriusz Black pojawili się znikąd.

- Co wy dwaj tu robicie? – szepnął ze złością Remus. – Wiecie jak długo mielibyście szlaban, gdyby nakrył was ktoś inny?

- Tylko chcieliśmy zobaczyć twoją tajemniczą dziewczynę, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz troszkę za głośno.

- Ciiii, możesz ją obudzić – syknął Remus.

- I tak planowaliśmy to zrobić – powiedział cicho James. – Chcieliśmy ją poznać.

- Więc otrzymacie tę szansę jutro wieczorem. Wtedy wprowadzi się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Teraz proszę byście wrócili do dormitorium zanim ktoś was złapie – błagał Remus. – Jesteś prefektem James, musisz dawać dobry przykład.

- Nie jesteś zabawny kiedy masz obchód –odparł Syriusz.

Remus przewrócił oczami, kiedy jego dwaj przyjaciele zarzucili na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Chwilę później ich szeptanie ucichło.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno oglądając wybryki trójki młodych mężczyzn. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się czemu nie było z nimi Petera Pettigrew, ale wypchnęła go ze swojego umysłu. Żałowała, że nie ma z nią Harry'ego, by mógł zobaczyć jak zachowuje się jego ojciec. Byli do siebie tak podobni i to sprawiło, że zaczęła tęsknić za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Położyła się z powrotem ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy.

Rano została obudzona przez panią Pomfrey, która przyniosła jej śniadanie.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedziała uzdrowicielka. – Dziś niedziela czyli twój ostatni dzień w szpitalu. Na pewno się z tego cieszysz. Dyrektor jest tutaj, by z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziała szybko i gestem wskazała mężczyźnie, że może wejść.

- Wygląda pani znacznie lepiej, panno Colonus – powiedział jowialnie Dumbledore kiedy pani Pomfrey wyszła z pokoju bez zbędnych pytań.

- I czuję się znacznie lepiej, sir – odparła. Spojrzała na jedzenie, ale nie tknęła go. Niegrzecznie byłoby jeść przed dyrektorem.

- Śmiało, spróbuj – powiedział i machnął lekceważąco dłonią. Przytaknęła i zaczęła posiłek a on kontynuował. – Uzupełniłem dokumenty. Oficjalnie jesteś uczennicą Hogwartu, ponownie. Zamierzam rozpocząć badania jutro po spotkaniu z Radą Szkoły.

Hermiona odłożyła widelec. – Sir, naprawdę myślę, że mogłabym się przydać w procesie badawczym. Jestem całkiem dobra w…

- Panno Granger – przerwał jej Dumbledore ostrym tonem, wracając do jej prawdziwego nazwiska. – Wczoraj powiedziałem ci o powodach, które wykluczają cię z tego procesu. Teraz proszę, byś nie próbowała po raz kolejny. Nie zostaniesz włączona do badań.

Speszona Hermiona spuściła oczy. – Tak, sir. Przepraszam.

Kiedy dyrektor znów przemówił jego głos na powrót był radosny. – Teraz profesor McGonagall zabierze cię na dwie godziny do miasta, byś mogła kupić sobie ubrania i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Na pewno będziesz potrzebować więcej niż jednego kompletu ubrań.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego podekscytowana, eliksir wypadł jej z głowy. – Nie mogę się doczekać, by stąd wyjść! Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała.

- Dokończ zatem jedzenie i przygotuj się do wyjścia. Pójdę poinformować Poppy, że wyjdziesz parę godzin przed czasem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i odszedł do kantorka pielęgniarki.

Oczekiwanie przyprawiało Hermionę o zawrót głowy. Zwykle drwiła z podróży polegających tylko na robieniu zakupów, wolała spędzać ten czas czytając. Ale po trzech dniach nic nie robienia, z niecierpliwością oczekiwała podróży.

Wzięła szybki prysznic i założyła ubrania, które gdzieś zdobyła pani Pomfrey. Wiązała buty, kiedy profesor McGonagall weszła do pokoju.

- Dzień dobry, panno Colonus – powiedziała. – Dyrektor poinformował mnie o zaistniałej sytuacji, więc nie musisz zważać na słowa.

Hermiona była oszołomiona różnicą w wyglądzie profesor McGonagall. Dziewiętnaście lat naprawdę robiło wiele. Kobieta przed nią miała czarne włosy bez śladów siwizny, a jej twarz pozbawiona była zmarszczek. Wciąż miała sztywny, nauczycielski wygląd, ale wyglądała znacznie młodziej. I lepiej.

- Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall – powiedziała. – Z niecierpliwością czekam na ucieczkę z więzienia jakim jest szpital.

- Na pewno, panno Colonus – powiedziała McGonagall. – Chodź. Mamy dużo do zrobienia tego popołudnia.

Dotarły do Hogsmeade i przeszły na Pokątną przez Trzy Miotły. Dzięki Profesor McGonagall ich wyprawa nie była zbyt długa. Najpierw zatrzymała się by kupić potrzebne książki i przybory, które miały zostać dostarczone bezpośrednio do Hogwartu, a następnie zabrała Hermionę do Madame Malkin. Wybrały dwie szkolne szaty i jedną wyjściową – wszystko w 20 minut.

Hermiona zaczynała czuć zmęczenie kiedy zrobiły przerwę na lunch. Gdy zjadła poczuła się znacznie lepiej i mogły jeszcze udać się do innego sklepu by zakupić ubrania na weekend, piżamy i bieliznę.

- Panno Colonus, proszę tutaj podejść– zawołała profesor McGonagall z głębi sklepu. Hermiona wzięła trzy koszulki nocne, które wybrała i przeszła przez butik.

- Tak, pani profesor? – zapytała kiedy dotarła do nauczycielki.

- Wybrałaś już bieliznę? – dopytywała się McGonagall.

- Nie, jeszcze nie – odparła lekko zakłopotana widząc swoją wykładowczynię trzymającą parę koronkowych białych majtek.

- Sugerowałabym zatem bieliznę praktyczną i komfortową, która sprawiłaby, że czułabyś się pięknie. Wiedza, że wygląda się dobrze nawet pod ubraniem naprawdę może dodać kobiecie pewności siebie – powiedziała McGonagall.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. Nigdy nie pomyślała, że usłyszy takie słowa z ust poważnej profesorki. Co za różnicę robiło dziewiętnaście lat. Zastanowiła się jak z tą sytuacją poradziłaby sobie McGonagall, którą znała. _Prawdopodobnie kupiłaby tylko wełniane majtki_, pomyślała Hermiona prawie chichocząc na głos. Uspokoiła się szybko, przerażona myślą, że profesor, którą zna ze swoich czasów nosi dokładnie taki typ bielizny, jaki teraz dzierży jej przeszła wersja.

Dwie godziny później Hermiona była właścicielką trzech mundurków, trzech kompletów ubrań codziennych i tygodniowego zapasu staników i majtek we wszystkich kolorach. Jej twarz płonęła z zakłopotania – profesor McGonagall wybrała wszystkie zestawy i kazała jej je przymierzać, by upewnić się czy kolory będą pasowały dziewczynie.

Zrobiły dodatkowy postój by zakupić przybory toaletowe, po czym udały się do Dziurawego Kotła Przez bar wróciły do wioski czarodziejów. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyła widząc mury Hogwartu. Była zadowolona, że nie niesie pakunków, które zostały dostarczone bezpośrednio do zamku. To byłoby podejrzane, gdyby ktoś zobaczył ją niosącą paczki ze sklepów. Zakup wszystkiego czego Hermiona potrzebowała zajął im cztery godziny.

Profesor McGonagall zatrzymała się przed portretem Grubej Damy. – Panno Colonus, wiedz, że zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie, by porozmawiać. Wiem, że ta sytuacja musi być dla ciebie trudna. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała życzliwej osoby, pamiętaj o mnie.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor – powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona. Nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

McGonagall odwróciła się do portretu i wyraźnie powiedziała. – Myszka Miki.

- Myszka Miki? – zapytała Hermiona niedowierzając.

- Dyrektor został całkowicie owładnięty przez kreskówki Disney'a – wyjaśniła sucho McGonagall. – Jak wiesz, kiedy hasło ulegnie zmianie zostaniesz o tym poinformowana przez Prefekta. Prefekt Naczelną jest Lily Evans. Ona pokaże ci twój pokój. Miłego wieczoru, panno Colonus.

- Miłego wieczoru, pani profesor – powiedziała Hermiona i przeszła przez dziurę w portrecie do pokoju wspólnego. Natychmiast została przywitana przez ładną, zielonooką dziewczynę. _To jest mama Harry'ego, _pomyślała nagle.

- Cześć Hermiono. Jestem Lily Evans, Prefekt Naczelna. – Uścisnęły sobie dłonie. – Miło cię poznać.

- Ciebie również, Lily. Jestem Hermiona Colonus.

Lily została nagle pochwycona przez Syriusza Blacka i odsunięta na bok. Chłopak chwycił dłoń Hermiony i pocałował ją. – Witaj, jestem Syriusz Black. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem zadowolony mogąc cię poznać – zwrócił uwagę Hermiony na Remusa. – Remus ciągle o tobie mówi. Myślę, że cię lubi – powiedział Syriusz mrugając. – Remusie, chodź tutaj i ucałuj dłoń panienki.

Remus odwrócił purpurową twarz zanim odpowiedział. – Wspominałem o tobie kilka razy. Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że czujesz się już dobrze. W noc, w którą cię znalazłem wyglądałaś naprawdę kiepsko. – Podszedł do niej chwycił jej dłoń. Zamiast pocałunku, potrząsnął nią lekko. – Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Cieszę się, że jesteś już zdrowa. Proszę, ignoruj Syriusza – on lubi wyolbrzymiać różne rzeczy. – Remus spojrzał na Blacka.

James i Peter wyszli z dormitorium chłopców i zaczęli schodzić po schodach. – To jest James Potter – powiedział chłopak wskazując ojca Harry'ego. Mogliby uchodzić za bliźniaków, różnił ich tylko kolor oczu. Remus kontynuował. – A to jest Peter Pettigrew.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła dłoń Jamesa i zmusiła się, by uścisnąć dłoń Petera, ale nie dała rady się do niego uśmiechnąć. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wytarciem dłoni o szatę po przywitaniu z chłopakiem. Nie była mogła polubić Petera. Mimo wszystko był on mordercą i zdrajcą. Poczuła się lekko zdezorientowana kiedy w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że on jeszcze nikogo nie zabił, więc teoretycznie nie był jeszcze mordercą.

Nagle rozbolała ją głowa. Nie mogła być blisko z tymi ludźmi. Znała ich los. Żaden z nic nie otrzymał życia o jakim marzył. Musiała zachować dystans między nimi.

- Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka. Ostatnie parę dni było naprawdę wyczerpujące – powiedziała.

- To pora obiadowa. Nie jesteś głodna? – zapytała Lily.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, myślę, że sobie daruję.

Lily uśmiechnęła się i poprowadziła ją na górę. – To był mój pokój i łóżko zanim zostałam Prefekt Naczelną.

Hermiona weszła do pokoju, zauważając, że to był ten sam pokój i to samo łóżko, które ona zawsze zajmowała w Hogwarcie. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo. To przypomniało jej, że może nie zobaczyć przyjaciół i rodziny przez następne dziewiętnaście lat.

- Dziękuję, Lily. Zobaczymy się rano.

Lily wyszła a Hermiona rozejrzała się wokoło. Skrzat domowy położył wszystko na jej łóżku i dziewczyna spędziła trochę czasu sprawdzając, czy niczego nie brakuje. Przebrała się w piżamę, a kiedy podniosła kołdrę znalazła plan lekcji. Chwilę zajęło jej zapoznanie się z nim.

_Podwójne Eliksiry na sam początek dnia. Harry i Ron nie ucieszyliby się zbytnio_, pomyślała. Westchnęła, czując, że zbiera jej się na płacz. Zastanowiła się czy przyjaciele zauważyli już jej zniknięcie. Zmieszała się zastanawiając, co wydarzyło się od czasu kiedy ona przeniosła się do przeszłości. Zagrzebała się w pościeli zwijając w kłębek i płacząc zasnęła.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Dziękuję, że moja prośba odniosła skutek. Bardzo dziękuję osobom, które pozostawiły swój ślad w postaci komentarza. Dzięki :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział III<strong>

Świt zastał drżącą Hermionę w pokoju wspólnym. Inni mieszkańcy wieży jeszcze się nie obudzili. Głowa wciąż ją bolała od myślenia o losie, który czekał piątkę młodych ludzi. Jamesowi i Lily zostały tylko trzy lata, wszystko dzięki zdradzie ich _przyjaciela_, Petera Pettigrew. Była ciekawa, czy już pracował dla Voldemorta. Syriusz za trzy lata miał zostać zesłany do Azkabanu za rzekome morderstwo i spędzić tam dwanaście lat. Uciekł, by żyć wolno tylko dwa lata i zginąć w innym rodzaju wiezienia, którym było Ministerstwo Magii. Remus był jedynym, którego przeznaczenie nie było całkowicie tragiczne. To prawda, że straci swoich przyjaciół, jest wilkołakiem, ale będzie żywy i w końcu szczęśliwy z Tonks. Znajomość ich przyszłości sprawiała, że przyjaźń stawała się zbyt bolesna.

Szła korytarzem prowadzącym do Wielkiej Sali. Zagubiona w myślach nie zwracała uwagi na to gdzie idzie i w końcu się z kimś zderzyła. Skończyła leżąc na tej osobie. Spojrzała w dół i napotkała ciemne oczy Severusa. _Dlaczego ja?_ To była jej jedyna myśl. Upokorzona zeszła z chłopaka i patrzyła jak on podnosi się z podłogi.

- Czy miałem na sobie znak mówiący, _„Proszę, wpadnij na mnie"_? – zapytał obłudnie.

Z całą godnością na jaką ją było stać, odpowiedziała. – Wpadłam na ciebie tylko dwa razy i za każdym razem był to przypadek. – Wygładziła sztywno mundurek.

- Istotnie – odparł.

_Brzmi tak samo. Jedwabisty, seksowny głos i wyraz twarzy są dokładnie te same,_ pomyślała. Zaskoczona, usłyszała jak mówi. – Może szukam ciebie podświadomie? – Zawstydzona dodała – Bogowie, powiedziałam to na głos?

Severus był zbyt zszokowany, by skomentować. Gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami, z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.

Hermiona szaleńczo zachichotała i powiedziała. – Z ustami otwartymi w ten sposób wyglądasz jak ryba. Zamknij je zanim coś w nie wpadnie.

Odzyskał głos. – Co? – zapytał.

- Przepraszam. Tego zwrotu używa jeden z moich profesorów. Zawsze miał najtrafniejsze komentarze.

- Brzmi podobnie do mnie – powiedział cierpko.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – wymamrotała. Głośniej zaś powiedziała. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłam, znowu. Nie przypuszczałam, że ktoś przyjdzie zjeść śniadanie o tak wczesnej porze.

- Zazwyczaj przychodzę przed wszystkimi. Nie odczuwam potrzeby socjalizacji z innymi.

- Brzmisz jak samotnik – powiedziała cicho. – I masz dokładnie ten sam powód, dla którego też jestem tu tak wcześnie.

Severus spojrzał na nią, zauważając po raz pierwszy kolory Gryffindoru. – Jesteś Gryfonką – zaszydził i cofnął się.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego czując się zraniona. Dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że ona jest w tym konkretnym domu był nawet miły. – Nie wiem czemu miałoby to mieć jakieś znaczenie – powiedziała miękko. – Tylko dlatego, że jestem w Gryffindorze nie mogę się przyjaźnić z kimś ze Slytherinu?

- Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół – warknął. – A zwłaszcza żałosnych i samotnych Gryfonek. – Odwrócił się i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali zostawiając Hermionę, która patrzyła za nim smutno.

- Hej, Hermiona!

Wzdrygnęła się słysząc swoje imię i odwróciła się. Zdziwiła się widząc Syriusza zmierzającego w jej stronę. Myślała, że ktoś taki jak on, będzie spał dopóki tylko to możliwe.

- Dzień dobry, Syriuszu – powiedziała.

- Dobry – odparł radośnie. – Czy Smarkerus ci dokuczał?

Wiedziała o kim mowa, ale powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Nie powinna znać jego przezwiska. – Smarkerus? – zapytała.

- Taa, Snape. Dokuczał ci? Przeklnę go w następnym tygodniu jeśli chcesz.

- Nie, nie musisz – powiedziała ze złością Hermiona. – Nie dokuczał mi. Wpadłam na niego i ucięliśmy sobie krótką pogawędkę. To wszystko. Nie powinieneś nazywa

go Smarkerusem. To okropne przezwisko.

- Nie, to jest idealna ksywka. On cały czas płacze. Poza tym, nie jest typem osoby, którą chciałabyś widzieć obok siebie. Babra się w Czarnej Magii. Musisz na niego uważać – powiedział Syriusz. – Nie chciałbym, by stała ci się krzywda. – Uśmiechnął się. Drażnił się z nią robiąc krok do przodu i wkraczając w jej strefę osobistą.

W normalnych okolicznościach Hermiona byłaby podekscytowana, że tak przystojny chłopak z nią flirtuje, ale to był Syriusz. Znała go jako dorosłego mężczyznę, który spędził tuzin lat w Azkabanie. Był lekkomyślny i niegodny zaufania.

- Dzięki, ale myślę, że sama będę na siebie uważać – odparła Hermiona robiąc krok do tyłu.

Syriusz zrobił kolejny krok do przodu i złapał ją za rękę. – To nie boli, kiedy ktoś cię chroni – powiedział głosem, który z założenia miał brzmieć uwodzicielsko.

Hermiona spanikowała, domyślając się, że Syriusz zamierza ją pocałować. Ulżyło jej kiedy Remus, James, Peter i Lily wyszli za rogu korytarza.

- O, Syriusz! Co cię podkusiło, by wstać tak wcześnie? – zawołał James.

Syriusz z uśmiechem cofnął się. – Dokończymy tę rozmowę później – obiecał cicho. – Ratowałem Hermionę przed Smarkerusem – powiedział.

- Syriuszu, proszę, nie nazywaj go Smarkerusem – powiedziała stanowczo Lily. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy stroicie sobie żarty z ludzi. – Uderzyła go w ramię, kiedy przeszedł obok niej.

- Nie ratowałeś mnie. To nie była sytuacja, w której potrzebowałam pomocy – powiedziała wzburzona Hermiona. – Pokazałeś się dopiero wtedy, kiedy on był już daleko.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono – powiedziała Lily przerywając odpowiedź Syriusza. – Zamierzasz zjeść śniadanie?

- Dzień dobry. Tak, zamierzałam to zrobić, kiedy pojawił się Syriusz. – Zmusiła się, by na niego nie patrzeć. Już działał jej na nerwy myśląc, że chciałaby go pocałować. Arogancko byłoby sądzić, że pocałowałby go ledwo po dwudziestoczterogodzinnej znajomości.

Lily wzięła Hermionę pod rękę i weszły do Wielkiej Sali za szepczącymi między sobą Huncwotami. W tym samym momencie sala zaczęła się zapełniać, ale Hermiona bez trudu wyłoniła wśród uczniów Severusa siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu. Siedział sam przy krańcu stołu, z otwartą książką obok talerza. Przerażona zauważyła, że Syriusz idzie w jego kierunku.

Widziała jak Severus spiął się dostrzegając chłopaka. Zamknął swoją książkę i schował do torby.

Hermiona spojrzała na stół, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele, ale przestraszona pojęła, że ich uwaga skupiła się na niespodziewanie krzyczącym Jamesie.

- O! Gryffindor! – krzyknął, wskakując na środek stołu. – Kto w tym roku zdobędzie Puchar Quidditcha?

- Gryffindor! – wrzasnął na zawołanie Peter.

- Ojej – powiedziała Lily, patrząc prosto na Jamesa. Remus stanął za Peterem patrząc bezradnie.

James zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze coś na temat quidditcha, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Hermiona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Severusa i Syriusza.

Zanim Severus zdążył wstać, Syriusz okrążył go i uderzył w tył głowy. Hermiona była wystarczająco blisko, by słyszeć ich rozmowę, mimo wiwatów dobiegających od stołu Gryfonów.

- Myślisz, że jesteś wystarczająco dobry, by rozmawiać z Gryfonką, Smarkerusie? – wypluł Syriusz.

Severus spojrzał na stół nauczycielski jakby szukał pomocy. Odwrócił się do Syriusza, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że uwaga profesorów skupiona jest na Jamesie.

- Odejdź ode mnie – powiedział Severus, próbując zepchnąć Syriusza z drogi.

- Nie dotykaj mnie, ty tłustowłosy dupku – warknął Syriusz. Pchnął Severusa z powrotem na jego miejsce i przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Severusa. – Gdzie idziesz? Nie skończyłem z tobą.

Severus wykrzywił się w gniewie. Sięgnął do swojej torby, by wyjąć różdżkę.

- Ach, ach – powiedział Syriusz robiąc mocny zamach łokciem i rozbijając nos Severusa, z którego poleciała krew. – Nie ośmielaj się ponownie kalać Gryfonów swoją osobą – powiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Odwrócił się i mrugnął do Hermiony, dołączając do wrzeszczącego Jamesa. Hermiona obrzuciła go chmurnym spojrzeniem i znów zerknęła na Severusa, który podnosił swoją torbę. Zanim wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali popatrzył chwilę na dziewczynę, zakrywając dłonią krwawiący nos.

Hermiona pobiegła za nim. – Severus – krzyknęła wybiegając z Sali, do której właśnie przybył Dumbledore. – Severusie, zaczekaj! – Zignorował ją i dziewczyna zmuszona była biec, by go złapać. – Severusie proszę, zaczekaj.

W końcu zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do niej. Jego nos wciąż krwawił, więc Hermiona odłożyła swoją różdżkę i sięgnęła po kawałek papieru do torby. Transmutowała kartkę w chusteczkę i podała ją chłopakowi. Spojrzał na nią ostrożnie zanim przyjął chustkę i przyłożył do swojego nosa.

- Wyciągnij dłoń – powiedziała Hermiona. Widząc nieufne spojrzenie, dodała. – Proszę, Severusie. Nie zamierzam nic ci zrobić.

W końcu podał je dłoń, a dziewczyna rzuciła silne _Chłoszczyć_. Krew zniknęła a Hermiona wskazała na rękę, którą chłopak trzymał przy nosie. Westchnął i przełożył chusteczkę do czystej dłoni. Wyciągnął ją i Hermiona rzuciła kolejne _Chłoszczyć._

- Severusie, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że on to zrobi – powiedziała miękko.

- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka miła? Jestem pewny, że już powiedzieli ci jaką okropną osobą jestem – powiedział Severus. Jego głos był stłumiony przez materiał, który trzymał przy złamanym nosie.

- Mogą mówić co chcą, co nie znaczy, że jest to prawda – odparła Hermiona. Wiedziała, że Severus był zafascynowany Czarną Magią, ale wolała wierzyć, że nie jest tak zły, jak Syriusz starał się jej wmówić. _Ale dołączył do Voldemorta_, powiedział głosik z tyłu jej głowy. Odepchnęła go, gdyż Severus dał odpowiedź.

- Mają rację. Nie jestem miłą osobą – powiedział krótko.

- Możesz być niemiły, ale to nie daje im prawa do traktowania cię w taki sposób – powiedziała robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Przepraszam, że zrobili to przeze mnie.

Severus zrobił krok do tyłu. – Jeżeli nie przez ciebie, znaleźliby inny powód.

- Zamierzasz spotkać się z dyrektorem? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Wkrótce przekonasz się, że są osoby, których zachowanie jest pomijane przez dyrektora – powiedział ze złością i odszedł znikając za rogiem korytarza.

Hermiona westchnęła i wróciła do Wielkiej Sali.

**.::.**

Rozmowa z Hermioną pozostawiła Severusa z łomoczącym w piersi sercem. Był nią zafascynowany, zwłaszcza, że wydawała się brać jego stronę zamiast Blacka. Był jednak pewien, że to z biegiem czasu ulegnie zmianie. _Nikt się tobą nie interesuje, ty okropny, tłustowłosy dupku_, pomyślał.

Wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu pani Pomfrey. Otworzyły się po chwili.

- Co się stało, panie Snape? – zapytała z troską pielęgniarka, zapraszając go do środka i sadzając na krześle w gabinecie.

Zmrużył oczy i wycedził. – Och, po prostu kolejny _wypadek._

Zbolały grymas zagościł na twarzy uzdrowicielki. Jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił, zaraz zniknął. Kobieta wzięła swoją różdżkę i machnęła nią, szepcząc kilka leczniczych zaklęć. Oderwała chusteczkę i oczyściła twarz z krwi.

- Severus – powiedziała, po raz pierwszy używając jego imienia. – Nie jestem głupia, by myśleć, że wszystko co ci się przydarza jest wypadkiem. Ale dyrektor mówi, że tak jest, więc nic nie mogę zrobić. Mogę tylko troszczyć się o ciebie najlepiej jak potrafię.

Oczy Severusa zaszkliły się i gniewnie wytarł je rękawem szaty. – Wiem, pani Pomfrey. Dziękuję za wyleczenie mojego nosa.

Przytaknęła a chłopak wstał i wyszedł.

**.::.**

Weszła do Wielkiej Sali, by zobaczyć jak James dostaje szlaban z Filchem. Usiadła obok zadowolonych Huncwotów i Lily.

- Dopadłeś go? – zapytał James.

- Dobrze go potraktowałem. Tłustowłosy dupek odszedł z krwawiącym nosem – pochwalił się Syriusz.

Hermiona oczekiwała, że Remus lub Lily coś zrobią, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu tylko siedzieli. Przyznała, że nie wyglądali na zadowolonych, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało nic na temat tego co stało się Severusowi. Tylko Peter podskakiwał przy każdym ich słowie.

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że nasz plan się powiedzie. Jeden wieczór z Filchem był tego wart. Nadchodzi paskudna część pracy.

Apetyt dziewczyny nagle się ulotnił, wstała posyłając Syriuszowi i Jamesowi pełne złości spojrzenie. Opuściła Wielką Salę kierując się prosto do biblioteki. Kiedy weszła, pierwsze, co zauważyła to Severus siedzący przy stole. Chłopak spojrzał na nią kiedy weszła. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, schował do torby książkę, którą czytał i wstał.

Przeszedł obok niej bez słowa i wyszedł z biblioteki. Dziewczyna westchnęła, usiadła przy wolnym stoliku i otworzyła podręcznik do Eliksirów. Chciała być przygotowana do lekcji. Z roztargnieniem wyciągnęła jakiś pergamin i zaczęła robić notatki. Nie wiedziała ile czasu tam spędziła, kiedy Lily usiadła obok niej.

- Hermiono – powiedziała rudowłosa. – Przepraszam za sposób w jaki postąpili faceci. Też tego nie lubię.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? To co zrobili było okropne! – Teraz była bliska łez. Wiedziała, że Severus miał ciężko w szkole, ale nigdy nie pojęła ogromu tego, co przeżył. Nawet gdy, po tym jak Harry powiedział im co zobaczył w Myślodsiewni, zastanawiała się nad całą historią.

- Wiem, że to co zrobili było złe. Ale musisz pamiętać, że Severus również nie jest bez winy. Zaczynał pierwszy wiele razy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

- Cóż, rozbicie jego nosa nie jest rozwiązaniem wojny między nimi. – Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

- Masz rację – powiedziała cicho Lily. – Chodź. Zaraz spóźnimy się na zajęcia.

Granger wzięła książkę do Eliksirów oraz swoje notatki i zaczęła chować je do swojej torby cały czas podążając za Lily i udając, że nie wie gdzie znajduje się pracownia Eliksirów. Ruszyły przez hol skracając sobie drogę.

- Dzień dobry, panno Evans – rozbrzmiał wesoły głos. – A ty musisz być panną Colonus. Witaj na Zaawansowanych Eliksirach. Jestem profesor Slughorn.

Lily usiadła w ławce z blondynką o krągłej twarzy a Hermiona obserwowała dużego mężczyznę kołyszącego się na boki, który podszedł do niej z wyciągniętą ręką. Podała dłoń, która została mocno potrząśnięta przez profesora.

- Dyrektor powiedział mi, że jesteś całkiem bystra w robieniu eliksirów. Jesteś wspaniałym dodatkiem do mojej klasy – powiedział. – Proszę, usiądź. – Wskazał na jedyne dostępne miejsce w sali, które znajdowało się przy stole Severusa.

Podeszła do swojego stanowiska otrzymując przy tym wiele współczujących spojrzeń. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Nawet obecni w pracowni Ślizgoni go unikali. Poczuła się źle. Nie był lubiany ani jako student ani jako profesor.

Usiadła, a on ledwo zaszczycił ją spojrzeniem. Kiedy lekcja się zaczęła umyślnie ją ignorował. W momencie, w którym profesor Slughorn oznajmił, że dzisiejszy eliksir będzie wynikiem pracy zespołowej, Severus zaoszczędził jej jadowitego spojrzenia.

- Po prostu wykonaj swoją część, a ja upewnię się czy eliksir zrobiony zostanie poprawnie – powiedział niezbyt uprzejmie.

- Och, na pewno to zrobisz – odcięła się Hermiona. –Może powinieneś zejść mi z drogi. Jestem całkiem dobra z tego przedmiotu.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, dopóki profesor Slughorn nie przemówił. – Ruszcie się, panie Snape, panno Colonus. Zaczynajcie. Nie macie całego dnia.

Resztę czasu spędzili pochłonięci swoją pracą, odzywając się do siebie tylko kiedy było to konieczne i poprawiając siebie nawzajem. Do końca zajęć, byli jedynym zespołem, który wykonał perfekcyjny eliksir.

- Bardzo dobrze, panie Snape, panno Colonus. Każde z was zdobywa po dziesięć punktów – uśmiechnął się profesor Slughorn. – Na następne zajęcia oczekuję wypracowania na temat tego eliksiru. Długość jednej stopy – powiedział kiedy wszyscy zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła do Severusa pakując swoją torbę. – Severusie, to było cudowne!

Na moment uspokoił się i wyszedł z klasy bez potwierdzenia jej słów. Hermiona obserwowała jego wyjście rozdrażniona. Nawet jako nastolatek był nieprzystępny i wiecznie wściekły.

- Hej, Hermiona – usłyszała. Jęknęła w duchu.

- Syriusz – odparła, wstając i zarzucając torbę na ramię. Stłumione „ał" wywołało u niej radość. Starła szeroki uśmiech z twarzy i odwróciła się. – Och, przepraszam. Uderzyłam cię? – zapytała z fałszywym zainteresowaniem.

- Tak! Co ty masz w tej torbie, cegły? – zapytał pocierając ramię. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował. – Lily miała zobaczyć się z profesorem Slughornem i poprosiła mnie, bym zaprowadził cię na następne zajęcia.

Hermiona rozejrzała się dostrzegając Lily wychodzącą przez drzwi z Jamesem. Lily obejrzała się przez ramię i wzruszyła ramionami przepraszająco widząc Hermionę wpatrującą się w nią.

- Tak, James jest niesamowicie podobny do profesora Slughorna. Rozumiem, że mogłeś być zdezorientowany – powiedziała sucho.

Syriusz zaśmiał się i zaoferował jej ramię. – Możemy udać się na Transmutację? – zapytał.

Bez przyjęcia zaoferowanej ręki, Hermiona powiedziała. – Dzięki, ale myślę, że jestem w stanie dotrzeć tam bez wieszania się na tobie.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby. – Trudna do zdobycia. Remus lubi to kobietach.

Hermiona westchnęła i modliła się po cichu, by nie uderzyć Syriusza. Dotknęła nasady swojego nosa i powiedziała. – Możemy już iść?

Dotarli do klasy akurat na rozpoczęcie zajęć, ponieważ Syriusz zrobił postój, by „wyjaśnić" pewne rzeczy Hermionie. Dziewczyna miała przeczucie, że chłopak chciał się spóźnić i pobyć z nią sam na sam.

- Ach, panna Colonus. Witam – przywitała się profesor McGonagall. Spoglądając na Syriusza, który wciąż stał obok Hermiony, nauczycielka Transmutacji powiedziała. – Proszę usiąść, panie Black.

Mrugnął do Hermiony i poszedł na swoje miejsce. Hermiona czuła nadchodzący ból głowy. – Zajmij miejsce obok pana Snape'a, moja droga – powiedziała profesor McGonagall.

_Moje szczęście_, pomyślała spoglądając na puste miejsce obok Severusa. _W takim tempie, gdy wrócę do domu będzie mnie nienawidził jeszcze bardziej._

Gdy pierwszy dzień zajęć minął, Hermiona czuła się jakby przebiegła maraton. Głowa ją bolała od rozprawiana się przez cały dzień z Severusem i Syriuszem. Tych dwóch wystarczyło, by doprowadzić kogoś do szału. Ślizgon nie rozmawiał z nią jeśli nie musiał, a Gryfon nie przestawałby z nią rozmawiać.

Weszła do pokoju wspólnego i padła na kanapę przecierając oczy. Usłyszała jak portret się otworzył i dotarł do niej śmiech Syriusza. Złapała torbę i biegiem pobiegła do swojego pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Dzięki Bogu, nie widział mnie – odetchnęła. Rzuciła pełną torbę na podłogę obok łóżka i rzuciła się twarzą na posłanie. Kiedy tak leżała drzwi otworzyły się, a po chwili zamknęły delikatnie.

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – Usłyszała pytanie Lily.

- Tak – odparła nie podnosząc głowy.

- Co?

Podniosła głowę i powiedziała głośniej. – Wszystko dobrze. – Usiała i popatrzyła na koleżankę, zauważając, że blondynka o krągłej twarzy, z którą Lily siedziała na każdych zajęciach też tu była.

- To jest Alicja – powiedziała. – Jest jedną z twoich współlokatorek.

Hermiona poczuła ostry ból w sercu, kiedy zrozumiała, że to była mama Neville'a. Była taka młoda i wyglądała tak beztrosko. Hermiona zaczęła zmagać się ze łzami przypominając sobie o losie, który czeka jej współlokatorkę. – Miło cię poznać, Alicjo – powiedziała grubo.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko dobrze? – zapytała Lily.

- Tak, wszystko ok. Myślę, że po prostu potrzebuję drzemki. Głowa mnie boli, prawdopodobnie od upadku, który zaliczyłam – skłamała.

- W porządku, obudzę cię na obiad.

**.::.**

Hermionie udało się przebrnąć połowę kolacji nie tracąc humoru przez Syriusza. Był nawet znośny jak na siebie, przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczął znowu mówić o Severusie.

- Smarkerus dostał dobrym urokiem przed obiadem – powiedział, śmiejąc się. – Rzuciłem w niego upiorogackiem. Nawet mnie nie widział.

James i Peter ponownie się zaśmiali, Remus i Lily tylko siedzieli, patrząc z zakłopotaniem.

- Powinieneś był zobaczyć jak biegł – kontynuował Syriusz parskając. – Wyglądał jak chory nietoperz!

Hermiona miała już dość chłopaka. Wstała i podeszła do niego sycząc. – Jesteś brutalem nad brutalami. I pomyśleć, że wszyscy cię lubią.

Ciskając gromy wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i skierowała się na Wieżę Astronomiczną zanim zalały ją łzy. Była tam jakieś piętnaście minut kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś się zbliża.

Szybko wytarła oczy kiedy z ciemności wyłonił się Remus.

- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? – zapytała delikatnie.

- Nie! Tęsknię za moimi przyjaciółmi. Czuję się tu taka samotna, nawet jeśli jestem otoczona ludźmi. A Syriusz jest takim palantem. Dlaczego dręczenie ludzi sprawia mu przyjemność? I dlaczego nigdy z tym nic nie robisz? – Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, lekko zmartwiona kiedy dostrzegła cień winy w jego oczach.

- Hermiono, to jest długa historia, której na pewno nie chcesz usłyszeć. Powiem tylko, że Severus jest tak samo winny za to co się dzieje jak i my. Zaczął brać udział w tych walkach. – Remus wyglądał na niezwykle zmęczonego, tak samo jak mężczyzna, którego znała.

- Remusie, on jest jeden przeciwko czwórce. Możesz nie rzucać w niego urokami, ale jesteś tak samo winny temu, co on przez was cierpi. Mogłeś mu pomóc, ale pozwoliłeś Jamesowi i Syriuszowi nękać go. Zobaczyłam jak w ciągu jednego dnia, który z wami spędziłam oni dwa razy go zaatakowali. Co więcej, podsłuchałam w szpitalu, że Severus jest cały czas na celowniku Jamesa i Syriusza. – Hermiona prawiła mu kazanie tak jak Harry'emu i Ronowi, kiedy się z nimi nie zgadzała.

- Hermiono, byłaś tu tylko jeden dzień. Dlaczego pracujesz na korzyść osoby, której tak naprawdę nie znasz? Z tego co wiesz, on na wszystko zasłużył – powiedział wolno Remus.

- Bo byłabym taka jako on, gdyby nie dwójka moich przyjaciół. Jestem molem książkowym i gorliwą uczennicą aż do przesady. Na początku szkoły byłam obiektem żartów i kpin. Nie lubię patrzeć jak ktoś przechodzi przez to samo, co ja. A Severus przeszedł już znacznie więcej. – Łzy znów potoczyły się po jej policzkach, kiedy skończyła mówić nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Nie zamierzała tyle zdradzić, ale jej serce płakało z ulgi. Była zdenerwowana na nastoletniego Severusa, ale wciąż darzyła go uczuciem. _Nie,_ podpowiedział jej głos podświadomości. _Wciąż żywisz uczucia do mężczyzny, jakim się stał. Nawet nie znasz chłopka, którym jest teraz. _Zignorowała ten głos tak, jak wcześniej.

- Nie wiedziałem – powiedział cicho Remus. – Postaram się zniechęcić ich do dokuczania Severusowi. Wierz mi, wiem co to znaczy być innym.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego wiedząc, że mówi o swojej likantropii. Chciała przynieść ulgę chłopcu stojącemu przed nią, którego udręczone oczy były takie same jak oczy mężczyzny, którego znała. – Dziękuję ci, Remusie. Doceniam to.

- Wracajmy do środka. Robi się wietrznie – powiedział Remus.

Hermiona przytaknęła. – Tak. – Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile, a jej włosy powiewały dziko dookoła głowy. Wbiegła za Remusem do środka budynku i dotknęła swoich loków.

- O matko! – lamentowała. – Wyglądam jak potwór na Halloween! – Kosmyki sterczały na wszystkie strony. – Ulizanna zostanie wynaleziona dopiero w następnym roku – powiedziała żałośnie.

- Słucham? – zapytał Remus patrząc na nią dziwnie.

Hermiona chciała kopnąć się za tę wpadkę. – Nic takiego – powiedziała odrobinę za szybko.

Remus gapił się na nią przez chwilę zanim wzruszył ramionami.- Wracajmy do pokoju wspólnego. Musimy popracować nad tym zadaniem z Transmutacji.

Hermiona przytaknęła i ruszyli do Wieży Gryffindoru.

**.::.**

Severus wyślizgnął się ze swojej kryjówki. Po skończonym posiłku udał się na Wieżę Astronomiczną, by odpocząć od wszystkich. Został wyśmiany przez dużą grupę uczniów, kiedy dostał Upiorogackiem. Był upokorzony i nawet jeśli nie widział Blacka, był pewny, że to właśnie on za tym stoi.

Schował się w miejscu, z którego doskonale słyszał potknięcie Hermiony. _Ulizanna?_ Zastanowił się. _Wynaleziona dopiero w następnym roku? Ona __**na pewno**__ nie pochodzi ze Stanów._

Uśmiechnął się i zastanowił jakie ta informacja przyniosłaby mu to korzyści. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu z właściwych powodów. Opuścił swoja kryjówkę i poszedł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Zagubiony w myślach zauważył pojawienia się Syriusza i Jamesa, dopiero kiedy prawie na nich wpadł.

Miał szczęście, nie dojrzeli go. W porę schował się za zbroją, z sercem bijącym szaleńczym rytmem. Zaczął się pocić, myśląc o zostaniu schwytanym samotnie. Nie to, żeby ktoś mu pomógł, ale bycie z nimi sam na sam nie wróżyło dobrze. Powstrzymywali się przy innych, ale kiedy byli sami hamulce puszczały.

- Nie wiem, James. Lunatyk staje się gwałtowniejszy o tej porze roku. Wiesz, zbliża się Noc Duchów. – Severus usłyszał jak Syriusz powiedział.

Severus cicho sięgnął po różdżkę i wskazując na dwójkę chłopaków wyszeptał. – _Sectumsempra_. – Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego wrogowie zawyli w agonii chwytając się za krwawiące rany.

Po cichu ruszył do swojego pokoju, nie unikając niechętnych spojrzeń rzucanych przez jego współlokatorów. Dopiero kiedy dotarł bezpiecznie do pokoju, siadł na łóżku i zaciągnął ciasno zasłony. Wtedy pozwolił sobie na słabość. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i nie był zdolny do ich zatrzymania. Schował twarz w poduszę i gorzko zaszlochał. Z każdą łzą nienawidził sobie coraz bardziej. Właśnie za to otrzymał swoje przeklęte przezwisko. Uderzył w materac walcząc o zachowanie kontroli. Musiał nauczyć się jak wypchnąć uczucia z umysłu. W przeciwnym razie nie przeżyłby. Kiedy w końcu uspokoił oddech i opanował łzy zaczął myśleć o Hermionie.

_Kim jesteś? I skąd tak naprawdę pochodzisz?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV **

Po przekonaniu Hermiony do opuszczenia Wieży Astronomicznej Remus razem z nią wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Jednak nigdzie nie zobaczył ani Jamesa ani Syriusza. Dormitorium także okazało się puste. Podejrzewając najgorsze otworzył kufer Blacka i przejrzał jego zawartość szukając pewnego konkretnego pergaminu.

Znalazł Mapę Huncwotów i stuknął różdżką w pergamin mówiąc „Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego."

Atrament pojawiał się powoli, pełznąc od lewej strony przez środek do prawej, aż pokrył całą kartę. Chłopak rozłożył ją i znalazł Jamesa i Syriusza zmierzających na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się kiedy zobaczył kropkę podpisaną Severus Snape ukrytą z jednej strony. Kroki Jamesa i Syriusza nie zwolniły, więc Severus musiał się ukrywać. Nagle kropka reprezentująca ślizgona ruszyła do działania pośpiesznie odchodząc korytarzem, podczas gdy kropki gryfonów pozostały w miejscu. Remus był bliski paniki myśląc, że tym razem Snape pewnie ich zabił, ale zauważył, że kropki z wolna poruszyły się. Obserwował przez chwilę pergamin uświadamiając sobie, że przyjaciele zmierzają do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Westchnął ciężko, jego oczy bezmyślnie wpatrywały się w mapę podczas składania na coraz mniejsze części. Nagle zatrzymał wzrok na fragmencie, który właśnie składał a którym był pokój wspólny Gryfonów. I w ich pokoju był ktoś kto nazywał się Hermiona Granger.

**.::.**

Hermiona usiadła w kącie, starając się uniknąć tłumu, gdyż ćwiczyła zaklęcie zadane im przez profesor McGonagall. Machała różdżką, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzała na książkę krytycznym wzrokiem zanim ponownie przećwiczyła zaklęcie. Przytakując samej sobie zrobiła klika notatek na pergaminie leżącym przed nią i zamknęła podręcznik.

Odłożyła na stolik pióro oraz różdżkę i sięgnęła w prawo, odnajdując książkę do Eliksirów leżącą niedaleko stolika. Wtedy po schodach zszedł Remus i stanął naprzeciw niej.

- Hej, Hermiona – powiedział ostrożnie. – Jak się masz?

Spojrzała na niego zastanawiając się co się stało. – Remusie, widziałeś mnie dziesięć minut temu. – Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy odwrócił wzrok. – Co z tobą?

- Och, nic. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu zastanawiałem się gdzie są James i Syriusz. – Wciąż na nią nie patrzył.

Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć kiedy przerwało jej pojawienie Petera. Tłumiąc paskudny komentarz, spojrzała do książki.

- Hej, Remus – powiedział Pettigrew siadając na stoliku. – Hej, Hermiona.

Hermiona spojrzała w górę i wymamrotała. – Witaj, Peter.

Uśmiech na ustach chłopka osłabł. – Zastanawiałem się gdzie mogą być James i Syriusz. Mieli mi pomóc z tym zadaniem z Transmutacji. Chyba źle ruszam nadgarstkiem przy tym zaklęciu.

- Może Hermiona ci pomoże. Wydaje się, że ona już to opanowała – powiedział Remus. – Co ty na to, Hermiono?

Hermiona zamarła, kiedy usłyszała propozycję Lupina. Starała się trzymać na neutralnej pozycji, ale oni byli zbyt natarczywi i wciągali ją w swoje towarzystwo. Musiała być bardziej stanowcza w dystansowaniu ich względem jej osoby. Szorstkim głosem odparła. – Nie mogę mu pomóc, Remusie. Muszę napisać wypracowanie z Eliksirów. Wybaczcie, ale poszukam jakiegoś spokojniejszego miejsca, w którym będę mogła pouczyć się bez przeszkód. – Zebrała swoje książki i odeszła bez słowa.

- Myślę, że ona mnie nie lubi, Remusie – powiedział Peter patrząc jak dziewczyna odchodzi.

**.::.**

Hermiona siedziała na dziedzińcu przeglądając swoje notatki z Historii Magii. Ostatnie dwa dni miała błogosławiony spokój od Syriusza. Jednak dzisiaj było wyjątkowo ciepło i nie była sama na dworze. Dużo uczniów cieszyło się słońcem przed obiadem. Jednak większość z nich nie uczyła się, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony.

Przerzucając kartki usłyszała krzyki. Podnosząc wzrok zauważyła, że każdy obecny na dziedzińcu skupił się wokół jednego miejsca. Krzyki przybrały na sile i ciekawość Hermiony wzięła górę. Włożyła notatki do torby i wstała. Podeszła do grupy ludzi i zdołała przecisnąć się na przód. To co zobaczyła, rozwścieczyło ją.

James rzucił na Severusa zaklęcie wiążące i metodycznie darł notatki chłopaka na strzępy. Bezmyślnie machnął różdżką w kierunku ślizgona i powiedział. – _Finite Incantatem._

Severus wstał i rzucił się po różdżkę. Zabrał ręce kiedy James krzyknął. – _Confundus!_

Chłopak uspokoił się i rozglądał dookoła zmieszany. Potter prawidłowo wykonał zaklęcie. Peter piszczał i klaskał tak jak roześmiany tłum. James uśmiechnął się łobuzersko kiedy Pettigrew podszedł do zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Kopnął Severusa w żołądek i zaśmiał się na okrzyk bólu, który usłyszał.

Hermiona zobaczyła już wystarczająco dużo. Wyszła do przodu krzycząc. – _Finite Incantatem!_ – Zdezorientowanie Severusa zniknęło. Spojrzał na Jamesa z wściekłością, ale Hermiona jeszcze nie skończyła. – _Expelliarmus_ – wrzasnęła na Petera, który uderzył twarzą w ziemię, a jego różdżka potoczyła się daleko. Niewerbalne zaklęcie później była już w dłoni Hermiony.

Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Jamesem. – I ty! – wysyczała. – Dwóch na jednego? Nasyłanie gangu na kogoś sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej?

James skrzyżował ręce na piersi i powiedział obojętnie. – Do twojej wiadomości, to Smarkerus zaczął tą małą bójkę. Ja tylko się broniłem.

- Broniłeś? – zapytała niedowierzając. – Nie wiedziałam, że darcie notatek na kawałki i kopanie go przez Petera zalicza się do chronienia siebie! Daj mi te kawałki pergaminu, natychmiast! – zażądała Hermiona wyciągając lewą rękę. W prawej wciąż trzymała gotową do ataku różdżkę.

- I pomyśleć, że zostałaś przydzielona do Gryffindoru – zakpił James podając jej papiery.

- Być może zostałam przydzielona do Gryffindoru ponieważ nie boję się stawić czoła ludziom, którzy dręczą innych. Nawet jeśli mam stanąć przeciwko własnym domownikom – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona rzucając różdżkę Petera na ziemię.

Za nią Severus pozbierał resztę swoich notatek i wziął różdżkę. Schował wszystko do torby i wstał.

Hermiona odwróciła się i powiedziała cicho. – Chodźmy, Severusie.

Severus podążył za nią bez słowa, zostawiając za sobą drwiący tłum. Dla bezpieczeństwa udali się do Hogwartu. Ramię w ramię weszli do biblioteki i usiedli przy stole stojącym na tyłach.

- Wszystko w porządku, Severusie? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem Hermiona.

- Tak. Daj mi moje notatki – odpowiedział krótko, unikając jej wzroku.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – Ratuję ci skórę i tylko to masz mi do powiedzenia?

- Nie prosiłem cię, byś wtrącała się w moje sprawy. Przyszedłem tu z tobą, ponieważ trzymasz w dłoni moje notatki – warknął cierpko Severus.

- Dobrze więc – powiedziała sztywno Hermiona wstając. – Zostawię cię z zadaniem niemożliwym do wykonania, którym jest złożenie twoich notatek. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem jedyną osobą w całej szkole, która ma tak szczegółowe notatki jak ty. Również jedyną, która byłaby skłonna pożyczyć ci je. Ale nie chcesz bym wtrącała się w twoje sprawy. – Odwróciła się, by wyjść z biblioteki. Jednak została zatrzymana przez Severusa, który chwycił ją za rękę.

- Hermiono – powiedział cicho. – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy. To… to jest dla mnie nowość.

Pochyliła się, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie i powiedziała. – Przyzwyczaisz się, Severusie. - Po czym pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

Gapił się na nią z niepewnością wymalowaną na twarzy, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, położyła swoje notatki na stole i wyszła.

**.::.**

W piątek dwa dni później, oboje przybyli wcześniej na śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona.

- Skończyłem przepisywać twoje notatki – powiedział wręczając je starannie ułożone pergaminy. Jego następny komentarz został powiedziany dość oschle, tak jak gdyby nie używał tego zwrotu zbyt często. – Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnęła się.

Siedzieli w ciszy zanim Severus zapytał. – Wybierasz się jutro do Hogsmeade?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nawet nie pomyślała o wycieczkach do magicznej wioski. Zastanowiła się czy Dumbledore pomyślał o formie pozwolenia dla niej. Na pewno, nie mogła oczekiwać niczego innego, gdyż nie była z tego czasu.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała szczerze potrząsając głową.

- A więc… - zaczął wstępnie Severus. – Jeśli nie pójdziesz… może moglibyśmy pouczyć się razem na test z Transmutacji. Wiem, że jest on dopiero pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia, ale nie lubię uczyć się na ostatnią chwilę.

Umysł Hermiony zawirował z zachwytu. _Czy on zaprasza mnie na randkę?_ Zastanowiła się. Wydaje się, że stanięcie w jego obronie przyniosło oczekiwany efekt.

**.::.**

Severus patrzył na twarz Hermiony kiedy zapytał ją o wspólna naukę podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade, ale pozostała ona niewzruszona. _Powiedz tak,_ zapragnął. Miał nadzieję podpuścić ją do mówienia o swojej rodzinie. Kilka rzeczy nie miało sensu i postanowił odkryć prawdę o dziewczynie.

- Też wolę uczyć się przed czasem – powiedziała wolno Hermiona. – Byłoby miło mieć partnera do nauki, który troszczy się o swoje oceny tak jak ja o swoje. – Jej uśmiech był jej odpowiedzią zanim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie.

- Dobrze – podsumował chłopak. – Spotkajmy się w bibliotece zaraz po tym jak wszyscy udadzą się do Hogsmeade. - _Mam cię,_ pomyślał odnosząc przebiegłe zwycięstwo kiedy uczniowie zaczęli schodzić się na lekcję.

**.::.**

Hermionie wcale nie przeszkadzałoby gdyby zamiast tego dnia zaczął się już następny. Syriusz ponownie się do niej przyczepił i mówił przez pół dnia, nękając ją takimi rzeczami jak: - Przebaczam ci, że przeklęłaś Petera i groziłaś Jamesowi.

Jego próżne żarty o Remusie działały jej na nerwy i była wdzięczna, kiedy zniknął w nocy z Potterem, Lupinem i Pettigrew. James i Peter od wydarzeń na dziedzińcu się do niej nie odzywali, ale Hermiona nie dbała o to, próbując uwolnić się od Syriusza.

Tej nocy zasnęła szybciej niż oczekiwała i obudziła się dość wcześnie. Kończyła śniadanie kiedy Wielka Sala zaczęła się wypełniać. Drzwi otworzyły się i wkroczył przez nie Syriusz wraz z przyjaciółmi. Hermiona skorzystała z tłumu, by przemknąć do drzwi zanim on ją zauważy.

- Dzięki Bogu – odetchnęła.

- Za co? – zapytał jedwabisty głos.

Hermiona pisnęła i odwróciła się. – Severus – westchnęła z ulgą. – Przestraszyłeś mnie! Dlaczego zawsze podkradasz się do ludzi w ten sposób?

- Ja? – spytał niedowierzając. – Przypominam, że to ty zawsze na mnie wpadasz.

- Nie wpadłam na ciebie teraz – powiedziała z oburzeniem Hermiona, ciesząc się z tego przekomarzania.

- Tylko dlatego, że udało mi się uchronić i zejść ci z drogi – odparł. Lekkie drżenie kącików jego ust powiedziało jej, że jemu również podoba się ta słowna przepychanka.

- Och, jesteś bardzo dramatyczny – powiedziała sucho. – Tak jakbyś rzeczywiście był poszkodowany. Spójrz na siebie! Sięgam ci ledwie do ramienia.

Wyglądał jakby miał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Lily. – Severus, Hermiona? – zapytała otwierając szerzej oczy.

Właśnie wtedy zrozumieli jak blisko stoją. Severus przywołał wyuczone gniewne spojrzenie w tej samej chwili, w której drzwi się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich jakiś obserwator. W tym momencie wyglądał jak drapieżnik a Hermiona była jego zdobyczą. Severus odsunął się i odwrócił. Bez słowa ruszył korytarzem i zniknął za rogiem.

- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?- zapytała dziewczyna z zainteresowaniem. – Gniewa się na ciebie za pomaganie mu? Raz starałam się mu pomóc i nazwał mnie przed wszystkimi szlamą.

Hermiona udała wstrząśniętą ale jednocześnie czuła się winna. Wiedziała o tym wydarzeniu z doświadczeń Harry'ego z Myślodsiewnią. – Nie. W zasadzie, był nawet całkiem miły – powiedziała łagodząc winę prawdą.

- Uważaj. Przyjaźniłam się z Severusem. Jest dobry w ranieniu ludzi, którym na nim zależy – powiedziała cicho Lily spuszczając wzrok.

- Będę, Lily – obiecała. – Wracasz do pokoju wspólnego?

- Tak – powiedziała Evans. – Chcesz iść ze mną?

Hermiona przytaknęła i zaczęły iść w ciszy. Jej sumienie wybrało ten moment, by ponownie nękać ją logiką.

_Jak łatwo przychodzi ci bycie miłym dla Lily i Severusa a odpychanie wszystkich innych? Czy nie jest to tak samo niebezpieczne? Ta sama manipulacja jak z innymi?_ Hermiona ze wszystkich sił starała się ignorować głos z tyłu głowy_. Hipokrytka_.

Dziewczęta weszły do pokoju wspólnego i zaczęły rozmawiać na temat lekcji Zaklęć. Debatowały przez dwadzieścia minut kiedy pojawili się Syriusz, James, Remus i Peter.

- Hermiono – powiedział głośno Syriusz. – Tutaj jesteś!

Skuliła się kiedy natychmiast do niej podszedł. – Idziesz dziś do Hogsmeade? – zapytał. Każdy w pokoju wspólnym szykował się do wyjścia.

- Nie, zapomniałam dać mojemu tacie zgodę do podpisania.

- To niedobrze. Ty i Remus moglibyście spędzić trochę czasu razem.

Remus obdarzył Syriusza morderczym spojrzeniem i powiedział. – Naprawdę, Syriuszu. Hermiona nie jest głupia. Musiałaby być ślepa, by nie zauważyć, że z nią flirtujesz.

- Widzisz? To jest problem z Remusem. Nie wie jak poderwać kobietę – powiedział Syriusz. James, który zniknął podczas ich krótkiej rozmowy, pociągnął go za rękaw.

Remus rzucił jej przepraszające spojrzenie i podążył za przyjaciółmi.

_Wreszcie_. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

**.::.**

Kiedy Hermiona przyszła do biblioteki Severus już tam był.

- Witaj ponownie – powiedziała siadając po przeciwnej stronie stołu. – Jak dotychczas minął dzień?

- Cudownie – odparł sarkastycznie. – Jest dopiero dziewiąta, co złego mogłoby się wydarzyć o tej porze?

W jego głosie wciąż było słychać podejrzliwość, a wypowiedzi były uszczypliwe, ale od czasu kiedy mu pomogła był dużo milszy.

- Wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dzień był straszny – powiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem. – Czasem wystarczy jedna rzecz i humor jest zepsuty. Gdybym zapytała „Czy twój dzień nie został jeszcze zrujnowany?" może wtedy twoja odpowiedź pozbawiona byłaby sarkazmu.

Severus zachichotał cicho na jej słowa. Spojrzała na niego z szokiem na twarzy. – Czy to takie zaskakujące, że mogę się zaśmiać od czasu do czasu? – zapytał.

- Właściwie, to tak – powiedziała cierpko.

Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i podał jej swoje notatki. Zauważył, że zaskoczona Hermiona wciąż się w niego wpatruje. – Zamierzasz tak siedzieć i gapić się na mnie cały dzień, czy zaczniemy się uczyć?

Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech i Severus poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknego skierowanego do niego. _Trzymaj się, Severusie_, pomyślał czując ciasnotę w spodniach. _Jesteś tutaj tylko z jednego powodu, tylko jednego._

**.::.**

- Spotkamy się w Trzech Miotłach na lunchu – krzyknął James do Lily. Remus na próżno starał się przyciągnąć uwagę przyjaciela.

- Do zobaczenia na _lunchu_ – zakpił Syriusz, śmiejąc się kiedy James walnął go w ramię.

Remus westchnął. – Staram się z wami porozmawiać! – krzyknął.

Syriusz odwrócił w jego stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lupin rzadko zwracał na siebie uwagę. – O co chodzi? – zapytał wiedząc, że Remus chce się z nimi podzielić czymś ważnym.

Ten tylko spojrzał na uczniów przechodzących obok. – Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie będzie więcej prywatności.

Lunatyk odwrócił się a Black ruszył za nim. James zatrzymał się, by pociągnąć za sobą Petera, który zagapił się na szóstoklasistkę z Hufflepuffu.

Przyjaciele odeszli na bok jak tylko uwaga profesor McGonagall skupiła się na piątoklasistach, którzy rozpoczęli bójkę.

Kiedy kobieta odwróciła się dali nura w las, gdzie mogli rozmawiać bez obaw, że zostaną podsłuchani.

- W porządku, Remusie. Powiedz nam o co chodzi – powiedział Potter, przeczesując ręką już i tak potargane włosy.

- Pewnego dnia przeglądałem mapę, kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę. – James, Syriusz i Peter uważnie słuchali. – Hermiona zastała zaznaczona na mapie jako ktoś, kto nazywa się Granger.

Ostatnie zdanie było powiedziane najdramatyczniej jak tylko się dało.

- Po to nas tutaj ściągnąłeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Syriusz. – Chciałeś nam powiedzieć, że ojcem Hermiony jest jakiś inny facet?

Peter i James zaczęli się śmiać słysząc słowa Syriusza.

- Nie, nie rozumiecie – powiedział błagalnie Remus. – Kiedyś powiedziała coś takiego… _Ulizanna, myślę, że wymyślą ją dopiero w przyszłym roku._ Skąd mogła wiedzieć o czymś, co jeszcze nie zostało wynalezione? Pomyślcie. Ona jest tu ponad tydzień i jeszcze na nikogo się nie otworzyła.

- Być może jej ojciec ma patent, który zostanie upubliczniony w następnym roku – powiedział James śmiejąc się.

- Remusie, potrzebujesz snu – dodał Peter, bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać rozbawienie.

Ten tylko westchnął, kiedy jego przyjaciele odwrócili się i zaczęli iść w stronę miasta wciąż się śmiejąc.

- Wiem, że szykuje się coś dziwnego – wymamrotał podążając za nimi.

**.::.**

Zanim Hermiona otrzymała notkę od dyrektora zawierająca prośbę o spotkanie, minęły dwa tygodnie. Czyli trzy i pół tygodnia od momentu wysłania do przeszłości. A od czasu wspólnej nauki, Hermiona spotkała się z Severusem jeszcze dwa razy. Powoli otwierał się przed nią. Wtedy zniknął tak szybko jak muśnięcie jego placów na jej policzku kiedy podziękowała mu za wspólna naukę. I nareszcie Syriusz przestał dręczyć ją o Remusa i był raczej miły niż drażniący.

Szła do gabinetu dyrektora myśląc o tym jak dobrze się wszystko układało. Dotarła do kamiennego gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu i uświadomiła sobie, że nie zna hasła. Kiedy stała nie wiedząc co zrobić, gargulec ożył i otworzył się.

Zapukała do drzwi i usłyszawszy zapraszającego ją dyrektora weszła do środka. Zamknęła cicho drzwi i zajęła oferowane krzesło, grzecznie dziękując za cytrynowego dropsa.

- Więc, panno Granger – powiedział używając jej prawdziwego nazwiska. – Czy przystosowałaś się już do obecnych czasów?

- Tak, sir. Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Moja nauka nie ucierpiała – odpowiedziała niepewna o co mu chodzi.

- Cudownie, cieszę się słysząc to – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Jednakże to twoje stosunki z Severusem Snape'em mnie zainteresowały.

Hermiona spięła się. Była pewna, że to właśnie był ukryty powód ich spotkania.

- Pan Snape w twoich czasach jest nauczycielem. Byłoby nierozważnie wchodzić z nim w głębsze relacje. To mogłoby spowodować problemy na linii czasu.

- Sir – zaczęła. – Severus i ja jesteśmy zaledwie partnerami do nauki. Nie łączą mnie z nim żadne więzi. – _Jeszcze_, dodała cicho unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Jestem świadoma tego, że mogłabym wywołać zamieszanie w mojej przyszłości, jeśli zmieniłabym bieg wydarzeń.

Dyrektor odprężył się na fotelu. – Oczywiście – powiedział. – Jesteś rozsądną młodą kobietą i jestem pewien, że mój przyszły odpowiednik nie oczekiwałby po tobie niczego innego. – Zmieniając nagle temat powiedział. – Analizując eliksir, który cię tu przysłał dotarłem do kilku możliwości, które chciałbym sprawdzić, by otrzymać antidotum. Będę cię informował o postępach.

- Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała Hermiona. – Doceniam pańskie starania.

Dyrektor machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Nie myśl o tym, moja droga. Za dziesięć minut masz Eliksiry i nie chciałbym żebyś się spóźniła.

**.::.**

Następnej soboty Hermiona znów umówiła się ze ślizgonem. Zdecydowali uczyć się wspólnie dwa razy w tygodniu, nie licząc ich sobotnich spotkań.

- Nie, Severusie, mówię ci, że się mylisz. To nie jest eliksir, który zmienia człowieka w zwierzę. Tylko Transmutacja i forma Animaga na to pozwala – powiedziała dobitnie Hermiona zaczynając czuć rozdrażnienie.

- Eliksir Wielosokowy zmieni człowieka w zwierzę – odparł rzeczowo Severus z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Lubił ją denerwować.

Hermiona wiedziała, że tylko próbuje wciągnąć ją w dyskusję. Była świadoma tego, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Eliksir Wielosokowy nie ma takiego zastosowania. – To ma katastrofalne skutki – powiedziała. – Jest on przeznaczony tylko do ludzkich przemian. Wiem to, uwarzyłam go na drugim roku. – Zamknęła usta orientując się, że zdradziła swój sekret przed jej przyszłym profesorem Eliksirów. W dodatku przed profesorem, któremu ukradła składniki potrzebne do zrobienia eliksiru.

- Uwarzyłaś Wielosokowy na drugim roku? – zapytał niedowierzając.

- Cóż, ummm… tak – przyznała w końcu. Było już za późno na zmianę historii.

Severus przyjrzał się jej z zainteresowaniem poznawszy jej sekret. Wiedział, że była inteligentna, ale zrobienie tak skomplikowanego eliksiru w wieku trzynastu lat wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie.

Gapił się na nią świadom, że jej oddech przyspieszył. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym co robi, nachylił się i pocałował ją.

Hermiona, początkowo zaskoczona, szybko zaczęła reagować. Przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Jego wargi były miękkie, czuła jakby płonęła. Cieszyła się, że wybrali stół stojący w kącie, zasłonięty przez regały z książkami.

Pocałunek trwał zaledwie minutę gdy Severus przerwał. Wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa zanim schował swoje książki do torby i wyszedł z biblioteki. Cały drżał. Nie miał pojęcia, że pocałunek może być tak pobudzający, jeśli nigdy nie całowało się nikogo. Wcześniej żadna nie chciała nawet przebywać z nim w jednym pokoju. Gryfonka była inna niż wszystkie dziewczyny, które spotkał. Myśli o odkryciu jej sekretu zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan kiedy dotknął palcami warg, przypominając sobie ich pocałunek.

Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało. Pocałował ją i uciekł. Przyznała, że nie biegł, ale szedł dość szybko.

_Jest nieczytelny nawet kiedy się otworzy_, pomyślała pakując torbę.

Opuściła bibliotekę zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek będzie mogła nazwać niestałego Severusa swoim. Roztargniona szła korytarzem i krzyknęła kiedy silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ustach zaciągając ją do zakurzonego pokoju. Był to nieużywany schowek na miotły.

Zaczynała panikować kiedy usłyszała jedwabisty głos szepczący jej do ucha. – Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

Zabrał rękę i dziewczyna mogła odetchnąć. – Severus.

Mocno ją pocałował przygważdżając do ściany. Jego język brał w posiadanie jej usta. Jęczała i przyciskała swoje ciało do jego, czując rosnącą erekcję w jego spodniach. Wypchnięcie do przodu bioder zostało nagrodzone niskim jękiem.

Szorstkie ręce rozpięły jej koszulę. – Hermiono, nie jestem lubianą osobą. Jeśli inni się o nas dowiedzą będziesz potępiona. Nie zmienię się dla ciebie. – Dotknął nosem jej szyi i wolno przeszedł językiem wzdłuż linii jej szczęki. Zadrżała nieznacznie. Położył dłonie na jej piersiach i delikatnie uszczypnął jej twarde sutki przez koronkowy materiał.

- Severus – jęknęła, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. – Nie chcę byś się zmieniał. Lubię ciebie takiego jakim jesteś.

Przez chwilę szukał zapięcia jej stanika. Pracując nad nim powiedział. – Parę tygodni i mówisz coś takiego? Najprawdopodobniej będziesz żałować tych słów kiedy mnie lepiej poznasz. – Ściągnął jej stanik i rzucił na podłogę. Zniżył usta do jej piersi i polizał nabrzmiały sutek. Fala rozkoszy przepłynęła przez jej ciało kiedy zaczął ssać jej sutki. Jego zmysłowe dłonie błądziły po jej ciele.

- Znam cię lepiej niż ci się wydaje – powiedziała bliska jęku. Dłonie wplątane miała w jego cienkie włosy. – Nigdy nie będę żałować swoich słów.

Krzyknęła kiedy jego ręce uniosły jej spódnicę do góry. Nagle odsunął się od niej. – Nie, nie w ten sposób. – Odwrócił się i zostawił ją samą. Znowu.

Hermiona westchnęła. Bycie z Severusem zapowiadało się na trudniejsze niż myślała.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Po bardzo długiej przerwie, zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że tak ługa przerwa już się nie powtórzy. Chciałam podziękować Izie, która do tej pory betowała to opowiadanie. Od następnego rozdziału pałeczkę bety przejumje Dzessik. A ta część została zbetowana przez Bellanę, i ogromnie jej dziękuję, że podjęła się tego wyzwania. :* Konsultacje językowe: Angelina23 i Okami18 - im też wielkie dzięki. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział V<strong>

Hermiona zbudziła się w niedzielny poranek z lekkiego snu, w który zapadła po wielu godzinach wiercenia się na łóżku. Długo nie mogła zasnąć, czując się rozdrażniona wcześniejszym spotkaniem z Severusem. Zostawił ją samą, spragnioną jego dotyku i już do końca dnia była niezwykle pobudzona.

Przez niego zarwała noc, starając się ochłonąć. Wstała i wzdychając co chwilę, ubrała się szybko. Spojrzała w lustro, próbując rozczesać splątane loki. Powinna była pamiętać o tym, żeby nie zasypiać z mokrymi włosami. Skrzywiła się na widok swojej fryzury i cieni pod oczami. Zazwyczaj nie poświęcała zbyt wiele uwagi wyglądowi, ale teraz nawet ona nie mogła zignorować widocznego zmęczenia na twarzy.

Westchnęła, ponownie zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie poprawić swojego wyglądu. Musiała się z tym pogodzić. Przygotowała się więc psychicznie na wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Jeśli Syriusz już wstał, będzie miał niezły ubaw z jej włosów. Tego była pewna. Zresztą one naprawdę teraz przypominały gniazdo.

Na szczęście w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru nie było nikogo. Zeszła na śniadanie, nie wchodząc nikomu w drogę. Zanim pchnęła drzwi i weszła do Wielkiej Sali, modliła się cicho, by w środku nie było dużo osób.

Szczęście nadal jej dopisywało. Wielka Sala była prawie pusta. Kilku obecnych uczniów obrzuciło ją obojętnym spojrzeniem, ale poza tym jej obecność nie została zauważona. Usiadła i spojrzała na stół Slytherinu. Severus siedział przy nim sam. Był jedynym Ślizgonem obecnym na śniadaniu. Uparcie ją ignorował, a kiedy starała się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, odwrócił się do niej plecami. Zmrużyła ze złości oczy, bo kiedy wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Po śniadaniu spędziła godzinę na szukaniu Severusa, zanim poddała się i wróciła do pokoju wspólnego.

— Co ci się stało, Hermiono? — zapytał Syriusz, kiedy weszła.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparła kpiąco.

— On mówi o twoich włosach — podpowiedział Peter.

Godzinne poszukiwania Severusa zakończone fiaskiem wprawiły Hermionę w paskudny nastrój. Odwróciła się więc do Petera, stając z nim twarzą twarz i warknęła. — Dobrze zrobisz jak się zamkniesz, mały, żałosny leniu.

Peter odsunął się od niej, kiedy zwróciła się do Syriusza. — A ty —kontynuowała pogardliwie — jesteś rozpieszczonym, podłym brutalem. Tylko niepotrzebnie obaj zużywacie tlen.

Rozglądając się za Jamesem i nigdzie go nie znajdując, dodała. — I możesz powiedzieć swojemu nadętemu przyjacielowi, by również schodził mi z drogi!

Niczym burza wpadła do swojego dormitorium, które na szczęście było puste.

— Co my takiego powiedzieliśmy? — zapytał chłodno Syriusz.

Peter wzruszył ramionami, wciąż wstrząśnięty dziwnym zachowaniem dziewczyny.

**.::.**

Hermiona pozostała w sypialni przez cały dzień. Nie była próżna, ale opłakany stan jej włosów zdenerwował ją. Oraz unikający ją Severus, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Mimo wszystko to on pierwszy ją pocałował i zaciągnął później do schowka. Ona, po prostu, tylko zareagowała na jego zaloty.

_Racja_, podpowiedział jej głos w podświadomości. _Reagowałaś tylko na swoje potrzeby. Tak, jakbyś tego nie chciała. Hipokrytka!_

Nienawidziła swojego racjonalnego głosu. — Dlaczego nie mogę być szczęśliwa, kiedy tu jestem? —zapytała siebie podenerwowana.

_Ponieważ wiesz, jak zły będzie profesor Snape, kiedy wrócisz. I co z Dumbledorem? Niedawno ostrzegał cię przed związkiem z Severusem._

Zakończyła wewnętrzny monolog, opuszczając tego dnia lunch i obiad.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka Hermiona wstała dość wcześnie, by upewnić się, że jej włosy nie będą przypominać hełmu astronauty. Wygładziła je tak, jak tylko dało się wygładzić kręcone włosy, zanim poszła do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Kiedy mijała Huncwotów usłyszała znajomą pogawędkę na temat quidditcha, do której zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, słysząc ją nieustannie u Rona i Harry'ego.

Usiadła obok Lily i zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie. — Lily — zapytała, kładąc pieczywo na swoim talerzu. — Jak tam esej na Eliksiry?

— Myślę, że dobrze — Evans odparła po namyśle. — Zastosowanie Skrzeloziela jest fascynujące.

— W rzeczy samej — powiedziała Hermiona, ożywiając się. Kochała wszystko, co miało związek z nauką.

— Zajęło mi wieki, by namówić Jamesa do napisania eseju — dodała Lily. — Odmawiał i zajarzał do zadania dopiero dwa dni temu.

James na chwilę przestał rozmawiać o quidditchu, by zapytać. — Mówiłaś coś, Lily?

— Nie, James. Rozmawiam z Hermioną.

Chłopak wznowił przerwaną rozmowę.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, mówiąc. — Jest naprawdę taki sam jak Harry.

— Kim jest Harry? — zapytała Lily.

— Kimś, z kim chodziłam do szkoły — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, uśmiechając się smutno.

**.::.**

Hermiona weszła do pracowni Eliksirów i westchnęła z ulgą widząc, że Severus już tam siedział. Było wcześnie i nikogo więcej, oprócz niego, nie było w sali. Przeszła przez klasę i usiadła obok niego.

— Severus — wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Co się z tobą dzieje? —Zniecierpliwiona patrzyła na profil jego twarzy. Nie odwrócił głowy i nie dał żadnego znaku, że ją słyszał. — Severus — syknęła. — Słyszysz mnie? — Ponownie żadnej odpowiedzi. — Jaki masz problem? Najpierw, prosiłeś mnie o wspólną naukę. Wielokrotnie. Potem mnie pocałowałeś. Uciekłeś z biblioteki, jakby stało się coś strasznego. Kiedy wyszłam, zaciągnąłeś mnie do schowka na miotły… Wiesz, co się stało potem. Unikałeś mnie cały dzień. Co zrobiłam, że tak mnie traktujesz?

Severus był skupiony na leżącym przed nim tekście, Hermiona jednak zauważyła, że nie śledził go wzrokiem. Definitywnie jej słuchał. W przypływie gniewu chwyciła książkę leżącą przed nim i warknęła. — Co jest z tobą, do cholery? To jest warte uwagi.

Severus wreszcie przemówił. — Oddaj moja książkę, teraz!

— Nie możesz przed tym uciec. Czujesz coś, tak jak i ja. Oboje tego chcemy. — Jej gniew stopniał do błagalnego tonu, wyrażającego niezrozumienie.

Z gniewnym warknięciem Severus chwycił ją w ramiona i pocałował namiętnie. Jego wargi, prawie boleśnie, zgniotły jej. Jego język domagał się dostępu do ust Hermiony, a ona rozchyliła wargi, wpuszczając go tam. Językiem badał jej usta i dziko penetrował ich wnętrze. Paląca potrzeba, która wzbierała w niej przez dwa dni, teraz zawładnęła nią w pełni. Niestety, Severus wypuścił ją z objęć, gdy tylko usłyszał śmiech na korytarzu.

— Severus — pisnęła miękko.

Wyjął jej z dłoni swoją książkę i otworzył na stronię, którą wcześniej czytał. Powrócił do ignorowania jej.

— Severusie, proszę — powiedziała ponownie Hermiona. — Muszę zrozumieć, czemu tak się zachowujesz. W jednej minucie ignorujesz mnie. W następnej całujesz tak, jak jeszcze nikt wcześniej, potem znów wracasz do ignorowania mnie. Co się dzieje? — Desperacko chciała otrzymać odpowiedź, a szalejące hormony pchnęły ją do niezwykłego jak dla niej zachowania.

Gdyby dalej zwlekał, pewnie kazałaby mu spadać, ale przez rozbudzone pożądanie jej kobieca strona rozpaczliwie domagała się Severusa. Racjonalny głos szyderczo powtarzał w kółko jedno słowo — _hipokrytka!_ W końcu, kiedy głosy na korytarzu zbliżyły się, zbuntowała się.

— W porządku — warknęła. — Będziesz cierpiał tak samo jak ja, kiedy musiałam męczyć się przez ciebie.

Severus odwrócił się do niej zaskoczony. — Co masz na myśli? — zapytał zdumionym głosem.

— Och, myślę, że dokładnie wiesz, co mam na myśli — powiedziała skromnie, kiedy dwójka uczniów weszła do pracowni.

Severus zamilkł, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że zdobyła jego uwagę. Który nastoletni chłopak zignorowałby tak krzyczącą ofertę? Uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie, wyjmując z torby materiały na Eliksiry.

**.::.**

Musiał znosić przez cały dzień szalejącą erekcję. Dziękował za szaty, w przeciwnym razie ukrycie problemu byłoby niemożliwe. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział Hermionę, ona uśmiechała się do niego i oblizywała pełne wargi.

Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, był w rozsypce. Szybko wycofał się do swojego dormitorium. Jego ciało desperacko pragnęło wyzwolenia. Wszystko czego chciał, to posiąść Hermionę. Oczywiście, ona z pewnością też tego chciała. Chodził po pokoju, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego napięcia. Musiał ją mieć.

Pośpiesznie udał się do biblioteki w celu znalezienia dziewczyny. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie było jej tam. Następnie sprawdził dziedziniec. Było chłodno, ale uczniowie wciąż przebywali na dworze. Jednak wśród nich także nie było Hermiony. Gorączkowo przeszukiwał szkołę, ale nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu. Dziewczyny nigdzie nie było.

— Psiakrew — zaklął głośno. W końcu wrócił do swojego dormitorium, które na szczęście było puste. Podszedł do łóżka i zaciągnął zasłony, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie wejdzie do pokoju, dopóki nie skończy swojego interesu. Nie potrzebował kolejnego powodu do wyśmiewania go.

**.::.**

Hermiona usiadła po zajęciach w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinna pójść do biblioteki. Severus na pewno będzie tam jej szukał, po tym jak cały dzień go dręczyła. Dobrze wiedziała, czemu trzymał cały czas szaty przy sobie. Przez to jeszcze bardziej drżała z pragnienia, wiedząc, że wywarła na nim takie wrażenie. Z całą siłą woli, jaką dysponowała, zmusiła się do pozostania w pokoju wspólnym. Chciała, by cierpiał tak, jak ona cierpiała. Wiedziała, że postępuje nieuczciwie i jak Ślizgonka, drażniąc go, ale cieszyła się z tego. Zastanawiała się, jak Severus zachowa się po tygodniu takiego traktowania.

Dwa dni później, w środę, Hermiona szła z Syriuszem ramię w ramię na zajęcia z Transmutacji. Czuła się winna, wykorzystując zainteresowanie Blacka jej osobą, ale potrzebowała go do następnej części planu. Poza tym postawiła sprawę jasno, mówiąc mu, że chce, by byli tylko przyjaciółmi i z chęcią pozwoliła się eskortować do klasy. Jeśli pomyśli sobie coś więcej, to już jego problem.

Jednak Severus nie miał pojęcia o tym, co dziewczyna powiedziała Syriuszowi, że chce być tylko jego koleżanką. Po tym jak Snape nie odpowiadał na jej zaloty, zdecydowała się na bardziej radykalne posunięcie. Syriusz był tylko środkiem do zakończenia jej planu.

Logika podpowiadała jej, że drażniła cienką linię nienawiści, jaką odczuwali względem siebie dwaj chłopcy. Wmawiała sobie, że gorzej już i tak być nie może. Ona tylko używała dla swojej korzyści tego, co już istniało. Powtórzyła sobie to ze cztery razy, idąc z Eliksirów na Transmutację.

Wszystkie myśli dotyczące poczucia winy uleciały z jej głowy, kiedy wchodząc przez drzwi z Syriuszem, zauważyła zazdrość na twarzy Severusa. Prawie się uśmiechnęła, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się. Podziękowała Syriuszowi i usiadła na swoim miejscu obok Severusa.

— W co ty pogrywasz? — syknął wściekle, nie patrząc na nią.

— Co masz na myśli, Severusie? — wyszeptała słodko.

Spojrzał na nią wymownie.

**.::.**

Do piątku całe ciało Severusa płonęło z powodu powstrzymywanego pożądania i frustracji. Chciał rozerwać Blacka na strzępy i brać Hermionę tak długo, dopóki nie zaczęłaby błagać go o litość. Został zmuszony, by sobie ulżyć w poniedziałek i wtorek, a od środy musiał robić to już dwa razy dziennie. Ale nawet po tym wciąż chodził sfrustrowany.

— Lepiej żebyś jutro była w bibliotece — powiedział złowrogo.

Następnego ranka Severus czekał z niecierpliwością w bibliotece. Nerwowo stukał stopą o podłogę, zarabiając tym samym ostre spojrzenie bibliotekarki. W końcu, kiedy był już przekonany, że ona nie przyjdzie, Hermiona stanęła w drzwiach.

Obserwował ją pożądliwie, kiedy szła wolno w jego kierunku. Usiadła ostrożnie. Pochylając się nad stołem, pozwoliła mu spojrzeć w głąb dekoltu. Jak normalny nastolatek, którym targały hormony, Severus chciwie podziwiał widoki.

— Dzień dobry, Severusie — powiedziała głosem, który w jego przekonaniu był uwodzicielski.

_Ale znowu,_ pomyślał, _może to tylko moja wyobraźnia_. — Dzień dobry, Hermionio — powiedział najbardziej obojętnym tonem na jaki było go stać.

— Jakie plany na dzisiaj? — zapytała. — Eliksiry czy Numerologia?

Severus był zbyt rozproszony ruchami jej pełnych warg, by usłyszeć to, co powiedziała. — Hę? — spytał głupio.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Dlaczego jesteś taki rozkojarzony?

Zmrużył wściekle oczy. — Tak jakbyś nie wiedziała, czemu jestem rozkojarzony.

Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, zanim odpowiedziała. — Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Wiesz, że w ten weekend nie ma w szkole Dumbledore'a? — zapytał, nagle zmieniając temat.

Spojrzała na niego zaintrygowana. — Nie… Co to ma do rzeczy?

— Chodź ze mną — powiedział, wstając z krzesła i wyciągając do niej rękę. Zawahała się przez chwilę, zanim przyjęła jego zaoferowaną dłoń. — Dobry wybór — zamruczał aksamitnym głosem. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, jak przeszył ją dreszcz.

Maszerowali szybko przez szkołę, a jego ręka mocno ścisnęła dłoń Hermiony. Chłopak zmusił się, by stawiać mniejsze kroki, tak by Hermiona nie musiała biec, starając się za nim nadążyć. Zatrzymał się przed starym gobelinem przedstawiającym Barnabę Szalonego uczącego trolle baletu.

— To jest Pokój Życzeń. Musisz się skoncentrować na tym, czego potrzebujesz i przejść trzy razy wzdłuż gobelinu. Pojawią się drzwi do pokoju spełniającego twoje pragnienia — wyszeptał jedwabistym głosem do ucha Hermiony. Znów przeszedł ją dreszcz, kiedy Severus za jej plecami trzy razy przeszedł wzdłuż gobelinu.

Drzwi pojawiły się po ostatnim przejściu i Severus otworzył je. Pytaniem było, co znajdowało się w umysłach nastolatków. Weszli do pokoju i zobaczyli na środku duże łóżko z baldachimem. Jedwabna pościel była koloru złoto-szmaragdowego. Cztery ściany pokoju przesłonięte były półkami pełnymi książek.

Odwrócił się do niej i zapytał. — Czy zechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć?

Jedwabisty głos Severusa znów zaatakował i podrażnił wszystkie zmysły Hermiony. Owładnął nią i nie chciała zmieniać tego stanu. Też go pragnęła. Skinęła nieznacznie głową, będąc wciąż pod jego wpływem, i ruszyła za nim. Opadła na łóżko.

Zanim usiadł, rzucił jeszcze na pokój wyciszający urok. Hermiona tymczasem zmieniła pozycję. Teraz leżała wygodnie obok Severusa, który pochylał się nad dziewczyną. Oparła swoją dłoń o jego, a drugą dotknęła policzka ukochanego. Zbierając w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę, nieśmiało dotknęła ustami warg chłopca. Oddał jej pocałunek i gwałtownie przyciągnął bliżej siebie, a ona zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Po chwili z warknięciem wciągnął ją sobie na kolana. Jęknęła mu w usta, czując jego podniecenie. Severus, wślizgując się dłońmi pod jej szatę, szczypał palcami sutki dziewczyny. Zatrzymany przez stanik i koszulę, niecierpliwe zaczął zdejmować z niej ubranie. Po kilku minutach walki z guzikami, Hermiona zrobiła to za niego. Zrzucił jej z ramion bluzkę i przesunął dłonie na zapięcie spódnicy. Hermiona prawie spadła, próbując wstać i umożliwić Severusowi zdjęcie spódnicy, starając się przy tym nie przerwać pocałunku. Zderzyli się głowami, kiedy schyliła się, by zdjąć buty i skarpetki. Masował obolały nos, gdy dziewczyna znów usiadła mu na kolanach. Szybko jednak zapomniał o bólu, bo Hermiona gwałtownie zaatakowała jego usta. Łapiąc oddech i przeklinając, odepchnął ją szybko, po czym przewrócił na łóżko i pocałował, zanim znowu się od niej oderwał. Po chwili zobaczył ją ubraną tylko w koronkowy stanik i pasujące do niego majteczki.

Hermiona, guzik po guziku, zaczęła rozpinać koszulę Severusa. Gdy tylko się jej pozbyła, dotknęła dłońmi jego klatki piersiowej, rozkoszując się uczuciem, jakie wywołało w niej zetknięcie się jej palców z jego sutkami. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, obdarzając kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkiem i drżąc pod wpływem jego gorącej skóry. Severus tymczasem walczył z zapięciem jej stanika przez dwie minuty, a Hermiona z trudem powstrzymała się przed bębnieniem palcami ze zniecierpliwienia o jego plecy. Kiedy, po kolejnej minucie, nadal nie mógł sobie poradzić z zapięciem, Hermiona sięgnęła dłońmi do tyłu i uwolniła swoje piersi z biustonosza. Przycisnął wargi do twardych sutków i zaczął je ssać, dopóki dziewczyna nie krzyknęła z bólu.

— Przestań! Przestań!— krzyknęła niecierpliwie. Odsunął głowę i spojrzał na nią pytająco. — Proszę, bądź delikatny! To bolało.

Severus przytaknął i zaczął lizać je delikatnie. Westchnęła i powiedziała. — Tak, właśnie tak.

Przebiegł dłońmi wzdłuż jej płaskiego brzucha i zatrzymał się na krawędzi jej majtek. Wolno wślizgnął się palcami do środka i skierował w dół. Zadrżała, wplątując dłonie w jego długie, czarne włosy.

Severus w duchu wychwalał swoich współlokatorów za to, że mógł podsłuchiwać opowieści o ich seksualnych podbojach. Zachwycał się pięknem kobiety, którą właśnie trzymał ramionach. Rzeczywistość przerosła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie mógł zrozumieć, że ona może pragnąć go tak samo mocno, jak on jej.

Pozbawił ją majtek, jednocześnie zdejmując swoje buty, a Hermiona wstała i zsunęła mu spodnie i skarpetki. Położył ją na plecach i spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Proszę, Hermiono. Potrzebuję cię teraz — jęknął.

To była najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. — Cholera, Hermiono — zawołał w rekordowo krótkim czasie. Ostrożnie, tak by nie zgnieść dziewczyny, położył się na niej.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić.

— Wszystko w porządku, Severusie — powiedziała delikatnie, gładząc jego plecy. — Teraz możesz zaspokoić mnie w inny sposób. — Pchnęła jego ręce w dół.

Kiwnął porozumiewawczo głową i sięgnął po różdżkę, by rzucić czar czyszczący.

— To było cudowne — powiedziała, kiedy skończył. — Następnym razem będzie jeszcze lepiej.

— Następnym razem? — Chcesz to zrobić ponownie? — zapytał zdziwiony, unosząc brwi i patrząc jej w oczy z nadzieją.

Uśmiechnęła się i trąciła nosem jego policzek, zanim odpowiedziała. — Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak ciężko pracowałam przez cały tydzień nad tym, żebyś poczuł się zazdrosny?

— Ty mała kokietko —zawołał się wesoło. Ogarnęła go euforia, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał i chciał, by trwała wiecznie. Pocałował ją głęboko i przewrócił się na bok. — Dobrze, że rzuciłem ten czar wyciszający — zaśmiał się. — Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby ludzie usłyszeli jak krzyczysz moje imię w uniesieniu. — Trzepnęła go w ramię i przytuliła się do jego boku. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i pocałował burzę loków na czubku jej głowy, po czym szczęśliwy zamknął oczy.

Kiedy się obudził, było już prawie ciemno. W panice spojrzał na zegarek, który pojawił się zaraz, jak tylko chłopak pomyślał o godzinie. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa. Przespali lunch i pewnie szukali ich już współlokatorzy. _Dobra, w każdym razie szukali Hermiony_, pomyślał gorzko.

— Hermiono! — zawołał miękko, potrząsając nią delikatnie. — Hermiono!

— Co? — zapytała, budząc się nagle.

— Już prawie pora obiadowa — powiedział. — Jeśli się spóźnimy, po tym jak opuściliśmy lunch, ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać, co się z nami dzieje.

— Pora obiadowa? — zapytała, zrywając się z łóżka. — Świetnie! Obiecałam Lily, że pouczę się z nią po lunchu. Co mam jej teraz powiedzieć? — Założyła majtki i spódnicę. Jej biust mocniej zafalował, kiedy podciągnęła skarpetkę.

Severus zagapił się na jej pełne piersi. Podszedł do niej i schwytał jeden sutek ustami.

— Severus — skarciła go.

Zaczął ssać mocniej, a ona przyciągnęła go bliżej. Ze słyszalnym pyknięciem puścił ją i powiedział niewyraźnie. — Lepiej załóż stanik zanim przegapimy też obiad.

Pocałowała go namiętnie, przytulając się. Ich języki przez chwilę walczyły ze sobą, zanim założyła na ramiona stanik znaleziony pod łóżkiem.

Severus patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym założył swoje ubranie. Kiedy się odwrócił, Hermiona szczotkowała włosy, stojąc przed lustrem.

— Skąd to się tu wzięło? — zapytał bezmyślnie.

— Pokój Życzeń — odpowiedziała melodyjnym głosem, śmiejąc się.

— Och, racja — powiedział, czując się jak ostatni głupek.

Machnął różdżką usuwając urok, który wcześniej rzucił i zapytał. — Jesteś gotowa?

Pociągnęła szczotką jeszcze raz i powiedziała. — Tak gotowa, jak tylko mogę być, kiedy wszystko, czego pragnę, to zostać tu z tobą.

Podeszła do niego i mocno się przytuliła. Czując wzbierające, nieznane mu dotąd emocje, powiedział cicho. — Dziękuję.

Nie odpowiedziała ani słowa, ale ścisnęła go mocniej ramionami. Obejmowali się przez chwilę, zanim oderwali się od siebie. Pocałował ją delikatnie i podszedł do drzwi.

Wystawiając swoją głowę na korytarz, powiedział. — Czysto.

Wyszli z pokoju i szybko ruszyli korytarzem. Kiedy byli już blisko Wielkiej Sali, Severus zarządził. — Idź dalej beze mnie. Nie chcemy, by ktoś zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu pokazujemy się razem na obiedzie po tym, jak opuściliśmy lunch.

Hermiona przytaknęła i jeszcze raz dotknęła jego policzka. — Do następnego razu — powiedziała delikatnie i odeszła.

**.::.**

Hermiona weszła do Wielkiej Sali w wyśmienitym nastroju. Wreszcie dostała to, czego pragnęła przez cały tydzień. Cholerny, wewnętrzny głos zaczął coś mówić, ale szybko go stłumiła. Usiadła obok Lily i zaczęła napełniać sobie talerz.

— Gdzie byłaś? — zapytała Lily. — Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Miałaś spotkać się ze mną po lunchu, a ty go opuściłaś. Nigdzie nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć.

Hermiona zamarła, uświadamiając sobie, że nie pomyślała o wiarygodnym usprawiedliwieniu opuszczenia lunchu i nauki. — Ja… ja… — jąkała się. — Cóż, uczyłam się niedaleko chatki Hagrida i zasnęłam — wyrzuciła z siebie.

— Hermiono — zaczął Syriusz — musisz być ostrożniejsza. Chatka Hagrida jest niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Byłaś tam prawie do zmierzchu. Coś mogło ci się stać.

— Wiem — powiedziała z ulgą, widząc, że kupili jej kłamstwo. — Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zamknęłam oczy. Przepraszam, Lily.

— Nie przejmuj się — odparła Lily, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. — Po prostu uważaj następnym razem.

— Będę — obiecała Hermiona, kiedy zauważając Severusa wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, wspominając uczucie wspólnego dotyku ich ciał. Starła go jednak szybko, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Lily widzi, jakim wzrokiem patrzyła na chłopaka. Jej obawę potwierdziło wymowne spojrzenie Evans.

Skończyła obiad, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Czterej chłopcy rozmawiali o quidditchu, a Lily omawiała pracę domową, którą musieli wykonać, jeśli zamierzali zdać do następnej klasy. To przypominało jej rozmowy z Harrym i Ronem.

Była tak zajęta zdobywaniem Severusa, że w ostatnim tygodniu nie myślała o nich zbyt wiele. Wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, wspominając przyjęcie z okazji jej osiemnastych urodzin, które chłopcy przygotowali dla niej we wrześniu.

— _Pospiesz się, Hermiono — ponaglił Ron. — Kałamarnica jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo aktywna. Przegapimy to, jeśli nie przyspieszysz!_

— _Już idę, Ron. Uspokój się! — Jej uczucia zostały zranione. Nikt nie pamiętał o jej osiemnastych urodzinach. Ani jednego „wszystkiego najlepszego" przez cały dzień. A teraz Ron ciągnął ją nad jezioro, żeby zobaczyła kałamarnicę. Z żalem podążała za nim._

_Kiedy wyszli zza rogu zamku, duża grupa osób, zgromadzona na błoniach, krzyknęła. — Niespodzianka! Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono!_

_Harry podbiegł do niej i zamknął ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku. — Wszystkiego najlepszego! — wyszeptał._

_Ron poklepał ją po plecach. — Założyłaś, że zapomnieliśmy — powiedział._

Otarła płynące z oczu łzy. Jej przyjęcie — niespodzianka, które urządzili dla niej, było jednym z najczulszych wspomnień.

_Tęsknię za wami, chłopcy — _pomyślała, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego. Wieczorny nałóg zdobywania wiedzy próbował ją zmusi

do skoncentrowania się na nauce. Niestety, jej umysł wędrował pomiędzy myślami o Ronie i Harrym, a myślami o czasie spędzonym w ramionach Severusa. Profesor Snape będzie bardzo zły, kiedy ona wróci.

_Ciekawe czy wiedział, co się działo?_ Zastanowiła się. _A może nowe wspomnienia pojawią się w jego umyśle, kiedy wrócę?_ Obie możliwości nie wróżyły jej zbyt dobrze.

W końcu uporała się z pracą i poszła do dormitorium.

Gotowa do snu ułożyła się na łóżku, wspominając słowa Dumbledore'a. Ostrzegał ją, by nie wiązała się z Severusem, a ona umyślnie je zlekceważyła. Była sobą rozczarowana. To było do niej niepodobne, żeby nie słuchać nauczycieli, a zwłaszcza dyrektora. Pomyślała o Snapie. Czy jej nauczyciel uzna, że zrobiła to wszystko tylko po to, by odegrać się na nim, za jego wcześniejszą nienawiść do niej? Szybko odepchnęła te myśli, pozwalając sobie ponownie przeżywać wspólne chwile miłości z Severusem.

Była lekko rozczarowana, kiedy skończył tak szybo, ale jednocześnie żadne doświadczenie tak nią nie podziałało. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się taka pełna i nasycona. Zasnęła z uśmiechem na twarzy.

**.::.**

— Mówię ci — powiedział natarczywie Remus. — Coś dziwnego dzieje się z Hermioną. Odpycha nas tylko po to, by znów się z nami przyjaźnić i zanim ponownie nas odepchnie. A potem znika na cały dzień? Hagrid na pewno, by ją znalazł.

— Remusie, kumplu — powiedział Syriusz. — Hermiona jest dziewczyną. Kobietą. Kto je zrozumie?

Peter śmiał się, wchodząc za Syriuszem do dormitorium, które wspólnie dzielili. James i Lily wyszli dziesięć minut temu, udając się na obchód zamku. Tej nocy Remus miał wolne.

Remus westchnął. — Dlaczego nikt mnie nie słucha? —zapytał sam siebie szeptem. — Wiem, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego. Nie jestem szalony.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Przywitajcie moją nową betę - __**Dżessik**__, dla której praca przy tym opowiadaniu to debiut. Mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie układała się pomyślnie i Wy - drodzy czytelnicy/drogie czytelniczki, będziecie mogli cieszyć się z efektów naszej pracy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VI<strong>

Minęło sześć tygodni od czasu, kiedy Hermiona znalazła się w roku 1977 i teraz po raz drugi stała przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora. Była przerażona tym, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Czy wiedział już o jej związku z Severusem? Wyraźnie się trzęsła, idąc schodami w górę.

- Ach, panna Colonus – przywitał ją dyrektor. – Dobry wieczór. Ufam, że zajęcia poszły dzisiaj dobrze?

- Tak, sir. Dziękuję – rzuciła Hermiona. Była pewna, że wiedział o jej seksualnych doświadczeniach z Severusem sprzed czterech dni.

- Jestem pewien, że zastanawiasz się nad postępem prac dotyczących eliksiru, który odeśle cię z powrotem – kontynuował, nieświadomy jej zdenerwowania. – Cieszę się, że mogę powiedzieć, iż jestem w stanie odtworzyć eliksir, który sprawił, że tu jesteś. Badania nad powrotnym rozpocznę bardzo szybko.

- To cudownie – powiedziała Hermiona, rozdarta między szczęściem a zmartwieniem. Była gotowa na powrót do domu i ponowne zobaczenie przyjaciół i rodziny, ale nie była przygotowana na opuszczenie Severusa. Z każdym mijającym dniem zastanawiała się coraz więcej nad tym, co powie profesor Snape, kiedy ona wróci. Była pewna, że profesor Dumbledore będzie miał do powiedzenia kilka rzeczy, jeśli nie zdąży ich odkryć, zanim ona odejdzie. – Doceniam ciężką pracę, jaką pan wykonuje, profesorze – kontynuowała. – Poświęca pan temu dużo czasu i nie jestem w stanie wyrazić, jak wdzięczna jestem. – Mogłaby pogratulować sobie mówienia półprawdy, w czasie, gdy ze spokojem mówiła kłamstwa.

- Hermiono – powiedział poważnie dyrektor. – Nawet nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak niebezpieczna jest twoja obecność tutaj. Mogłabyś zmienić swoją przyszłość, nie będąc ostrożną.

- Tak, sir. Jestem świadoma delikatnej natury tej sytuacji – powiedziała, czując się okropnie. Już zmieniła pewne rzeczy i wiedziała, że jej poczynania mogą mieć opłakane skutki. Unikała kontaktu wzrokowego i była pewna, że dyrektor zaczyna coś podejrzewać, nawet, jeśli nic nie powiedział.

- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, panno Colonus – powiedział – przyjdź do mnie lub profesor McGonagall. Każde z nas będzie więcej niż szczęśliwe, mogąc ci pomóc.

- Dziękuję, sir – odparła cicho.

- Będę informował cię o sytuacji – powiedział Dumbledore, dając do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy.

Przytaknęła i wyszła, dziękując. Do biblioteki szła pogrążona w myślach. Była pewna, że Dumbledore podejrzewał, iż nie mówiła mu wszystkiego. _Tym razem wdepnęłaś bardzo głęboko, Hermiono_, pomyślała.

Kiedy weszła do biblioteki, Severus czekał przy ich stoliku. Usiadła ciężko obok niego i westchnęła.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał. – Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś przełamał twoją różdżkę.

- Właśnie byłam u Dumbledore'a i jestem pewna, że podejrzewa, że jesteśmy w związku – powiedziała szybko, zanim przypomniała sobie, że Severus nie ma pojęcia, czemu podejrzenia Dumbledore'a o ich związku miałyby być złą rzeczą.

Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią. – Wstydzisz się bycia ze mną? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona, odrobinę za głośno. Bibliotekarka obrzuciła ją groźnym spojrzeniem i dziewczyna zniżyła głos. – Nie, nie wstydzę się bycia z tobą – powiedziała, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

Zabrał dłoń z jej uścisku, nie chcąc, by ktoś ich zobaczył. Mówił jej, że nie jest osobą publicznie okazującą uczucia. – Dobrze – powiedział, przesuwając stopę, by stykała się z jej. – A teraz, czemu Dumbledore wezwał cię do siebie?

**.::.**

Severus wysłuchał beznadziejnego wytłumaczenia Hermiony, którym było wezwanie do dyrektora z powodu wyciągu ocen z poprzedniej szkoły. Wiedział, że ukrywała coś przed nim. Kilka razy próbował nakierować rozmowę na jej rodzinę, ale próby kończyły się fiaskiem. Po prostu zmieniała temat tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Nikt inny nie roztrząsałby tego problemu, myśląc, że jej relacje z rodzicami nie układają się najlepiej, ale Severus wiedział, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, odkąd podsłuchał jej komentarz na Wieży Astronomicznej. Był zdeterminowany, by odkryć, o czym ona mówiła. Zamierzał tylko odkryć jej sekret, ale kiedy ich relacja zaczęła być coraz bliższa, nie zrobił nic, by to powstrzymać. Dała mu coś, czego inna dziewczyna na pewno nie oddałaby mu z ochotą i odkrył w sobie, że mu na niej zależy i troszczy się o nią pomimo jej sekretu. To nie było coś zwyczajnego u niego, ale był skłonny pozwolić temu dalej trwać, jeśli sprawiało to, że czuł się tak dobrze.

Pytanie Hermiony wyrwało go z zadumy. – Severusie, planujesz pojechać do domu w tym roku na Święta Bożego Narodzenia?

Poderwał głowę i warknął: – Nie pojechałbym do domu nawet, gdyby mi za to zapłacili.

Hermiona najwyraźniej nie oczekiwała od niego odpowiedzi przesyconej aż takim jadem. Spojrzała na niego czule, jej oczy lśniły łzami. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zanim ponownie złapała jego dłoń. – Przykro mi, że tak się czujesz, myśląc o powrocie do domu.

Nie wyszarpał ręki z uścisku, gdyż ich stolik był dobrze ukryty i drugoroczni, będący w bibliotece, nie mogli ich zobaczyć. Bibliotekarka gdzieś zniknęła i nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. – To nie twoja wina – powiedział, wzdychając miękko.

- Również zostaję podczas przerwy w zamku – powiedziała. – Możemy spędzić ten czas razem, jeśli chcesz.

Severus pomyślał przez chwilę. Od początków jego nauki w Hogwarcie nie miał nikogo, kto, tak jak on, zostawał w zamku i z kim mógłby spędzić ten czas. Mogłoby być miło, mieć kogoś przy sobie. Zamiast tego powiedział. – Cóż, przerwa jest dopiero za miesiąc. Teraz nie trzeba się tym martwić. Bardziej interesuje mnie, kiedy będziemy mogli… więcej poćwiczyć. – Wyszkolony spokój był obecny na jego twarzy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo. – Kiedy tylko zechcesz _poćwiczyć_, jestem gotowa.

Severus poczuł znajomy ucisk w spodniach, który męczył go za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o Hermionie. – Spotkajmy się wiec podczas weekendu, w który będzie wyjscie do Hogsmead. – Do tego czasu pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Nie był pewny, czy wytrzyma tak długo, cierpliwie czekając. Od czasu, kiedy przestał się powstrzymywać, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.

Resztę ich naukowej sesji spędził z dokuczliwą erekcją. Czuł, że Hermiona była świadoma jego kłopotu, ponieważ musiała się schylić po pióro, które upadło jej pod stół. Kiedy się podniosła, obdarzyła go uśmieszkiem, nim wróciła do nauki. Kiedy w końcu nie mógł już tego znieść, powiedział. – Nie sądzę, byśmy nauczyli się więcej na egzamin ze Starożytnych Runów. Chodźmy na obiad.

Hermiona przytaknęła i pozbierała swoje rzeczy, ponownie upuszczając swoje pióro. Severus westchnął. Jeśli ona nie przestanie, jego mokre spodnie wprawią go w zakłopotanie.

Wyszli razem z biblioteki, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. Z głębi pomieszczenia docierał do nich szum głosów. Severus zatrzymał się i chwycił rękę Hermiony, zaciągając ją w ciemną wnękę.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz, iż upuszczanie przez ciebie pióra nie zostało zauważone – powiedział jedwabistym głosem.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się drażniąco. – Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zaprzeczyła. – Myślę, że po prostu twój umysł tkwi w rynsztoku.

- Nie sądzę, by mój umysł był jedynym, który tam tkwi – warknął, delikatnie przyciągając ją do siebie. – Myślę, że twój jest tam razem z moim.

- Może i jest – zgodziła się drażniąco. Zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Zamierzasz mnie pocałować?

Severus uśmiechnął się prowokująco, zbliżając swoje usta do jej. Z wargami znajdującymi się milimetry od jej ust, powiedział: – Wiesz, że jesteś moja. Moja na zawsze. Zabrałaś coś ode mnie i dałaś mi coś. Jesteśmy tym związani do końca życia. – Po tej deklaracji zawładnął swoim wargami jej i pocałował ją z taką pasją, na jaką tylko było go stać. Z zapałem oddała pocałunek. Po kliku minutach intensywnego całowania oderwała się od niego.

- Chciałabym pozostać w twoich ramionach, ale myślę, że Lily podejrzewa, iż coś jest między nami. Muszę dostać się na obiad wcześniej niż ty, bez ciebie. Dobrze znam twoją potrzebę prywatności, a jeśli ona dalej będzie coś podejrzewać, nasz związek przestanie być tylko nasz.

Przytaknął. To, co wiedziała Lily, wiedział też James, co z kolei zaprowadziłoby do tego, że jeszcze bardziej musiałby uważać na siebie. Wyszli z zaułku i chłopak złożył na jej ustach szybki pocałunek, zanim się rozdzielili. Nic nie powiedziała, odwracając się i idąc do Wielkiej Sali.

Severus oparł się o filar stojący za nim i obserwował, jak drzwi zamykają się za dziewczyną. Chwilę później usłyszał. – Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci, byś trzymał swoje brudne łapska z dala od Gryfonek.

Odwrócił się do Syriusza Blacka, wściekły, że jego intymny moment z Hermioną został zauważony. – Moje ręce nie były na Gryfonce – powiedział poważnie.

- Nie, ale twoje usta są gorsze od twoich rąk – odparł złośliwie Black. – Nawet się do ciebie nie odezwała. Po prostu odwróciła się i odeszła. To powinno ci uświadomić, że nie troszczy się o ciebie bardziej, niż o partnera do nauki.

Severus poczuł ulgę, zauważając, że Black myślał, iż nic więcej nie było. Oczywiście Black nie chciał wierzyć, że Severus zdobył uwagę dziewczyny, z którą on flirtował przez sześć tygodni. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem i trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu.

Pojedynek był blisko, jednakże zza rogu korytarza wyszła profesor McGonagall, zmuszając ich tym samym do schowania różdżek do rękawów.

- To nie koniec, Smarkerusie – obiecał Black, przechodząc obok Severusa.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odparł szybko.

- Dobry wieczór, profesor McGonagall – powiedział beztrosko Black.

Spojrzała na nich obu, zanim odparła ostrożnie. – Dobry wieczór.

Severus skierował się za nimi do Wielkiej Sali. Black miał swoje sposoby. Był tego pewny.

**.::.**

Minęły trzy dni, nim Hermiona i Severus mogli znów spotkać się w bibliotece. Była sobota i pierwszy mecz quidditcha w sezonie – Gryffindor kontra Slytherin. Severus zapomniał, jak szkoła pustoszała w tym czasie i pragnął go spędzić z Hermioną. Przez ostatnie trzy dni zdołali ukraść sobie tylko kilka pocałunków, ale i one powodowały u Severusa erekcję. To już stało się dla niego chlebem powszednim, zmaganie się z nią przez cały dzień.

Podskoczył, kiedy Hermiona weszła do biblioteki. Usiadła, oparła łokcie o stół i położyła głowę na dłoniach. – Severusie – zaczęła – nie możesz opuścić meczu quidditcha tylko dlatego, że ja nie chcę iść.

Uśmiechnął się niegodziwie i powiedział: – Szkoła jest opustoszała. Wszyscy nauczyciele są obecni na meczu. Mogę myśleć o znacznie bardziej interesujących rzeczach do zrobienia niż quidditch.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. – Takich jak… - drażniła.

Severus nic nie powiedział. Po prostu wstał i zaczął iść, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy usłyszał kroki Hermiony za sobą. Niezauważeni przez nikogo dotarli do Pokoju Życzeń i weszli do środka, znajdując się w identycznym pokoju, w którym byli za pierwszym razem. Severus rozłożył się na łóżku, podczas gdy Hermiona usiadła na krawędzi mebla.

- Jak znalazłeś ten pokój? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie znalazłem – odparł. – Ktoś mi go pokazał. – Sięgnął po nią, ale odskoczyła od jego uścisku.

- Kto? – zapytała.

- Lucjusz Malfoy – powiedział, chwytając ją ponownie. Kiedy znowu mu umknęła, zapytał: – Czy to ma znaczenie?

- Słyszałam pogłoski o Lucjuszu Malfoyu – powiedziała cicho. – I żadna z nich nie była dobra.

Severus westchnął i przetarł oczy. – Lucjusz jest aroganckim czystokrwistym czarodziejem, który zawsze dostaje to, co chce. To jest najgorsze. Był na siódmym roku, kiedy ja byłem na pierwszym. On… on nie kpił ze mnie tak jak inni.

- Wciąż się z nim przyjaźnisz? – zapytała, unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Hermiono, czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytał z frustracją. Pragnął jej, a ona wciąż nie pozwalała mu się dotknąć.

- Nie wiem, Severusie – powiedziała cicho. – Po prostu martwię się o ciebie.

- Hermiona, nie musisz się o nic martwić. Chodź tu, pozwól mi wyrzucić z twojego umysłu te bzdurne rzeczy – powiedział, ponownie sięgając po dziewczynę. Tym razem mu pozwoliła i przyciągnął ją blisko siebie, wdychając jej zapach. – Przysięgam, że nie ma się czym martwić.

**.::.**

Hermiona słuchała obietnicy Severusa, wiedząc, że jego słowa nic nie znaczą. Było się czym martwić i przejmować. Zostało mniej niż rok do czasu, zanim on dołączy do Voldemorta. Po tym już nigdy nie pozna świata bez lęku i zmartwień. Pozwoliła mu się objąć, kiedy znów wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Pocałował delikatnie jej szyję i przejechał językiem po jej szczęce. Zadrżała, kiedy wplątał dłonie w jej włosy i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Był dla niej gotowy. Rzeczy, które z nią robił, były wspaniałe, ale w jej umyśle toczyła się bitwa i dziewczyna nie mogła się skoncentrować na jego dotyku.

_On ma dużo zmartwień, a ty sprawiasz, że będą jeszcze gorsze,_ powiedział ze złością głos jej podświadomości. _Dlaczego nalegasz tylko na myślenie o tym, co ty chcesz? Samolubna wiedźma_.

Czuła palące łzy pod powiekami, kiedy Severus, z większym spokojem niż poprzednio, rozpiął jej bluzkę. Przejechał ustami po gładkim ciele jej klatki piersiowej, napotykając barierę w postaci stanika. Ścierające się uczucia zatrzymała w sobie, naprawdę ciesząc się z miękkości jego warg, które dotykały jej ciała wzdłuż czerwonego koronkowego stanika. Wytarła łzy, nie chcąc zranić Severusa, który na pewno pomyślałby, że były one spowodowane tym, że ona nie chce z nim być.

Severus przesunął się za nią i ściągnął jej bluzkę. Potem bez problemów rozpiął biustonosz. Mogła wyczuć uśmiech tryumfu na jego twarzy, kiedy stanik spadł na podłogę. Severus nauczył się, że widok haftek ułatwia rozpięcie biustonosza. Przebiegł dłońmi wzdłuż jej pleców, poznając je, czego nie uczynił wcześniej. Starał się sprawić jej przyjemność, zanim ulegnie swoim potrzebom. Jego starania rozgrzały jej serce i w końcu mogła wypchnąć bolące myśli z głowy. Kiedy przebiegł dłońmi wzdłuż jej pleców, przełożył dłonie do przodu i zaczął pieścić jej piersi. Uszczypnął jej sutki trochę zbyt mocno, co spowodowało pisk.

- Severusie, proszę, bądź ostrożny – powiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Severus przesuwając się do przodu. Zmieszane spojrzenie na jego twarzy wywołało u niej śmiech. Spojrzenie zostało zastąpione przez nachmurzoną minę.

- Przepraszam, Severusie – powiedziała między atakami śmiechu. – Wyglądałeś po prostu zabawnie!

Jej śmiech nagle się urwał, kiedy chłopak zdecydowanie naparł na jej usta, popychając ją na łóżko. Pozwolił swoim dłoniom wędrować po jej ciele, skupiając specjalną uwagę na piersiach. Delikatnie skręcał jej sutki, a kiedy ona jęczała z przyjemności, wepchnął swój język do jej ust. To było znacznie przyjemniejsze doświadczenie niż to, które dzieliła z Ronem.

Ręce powędrowały w dół, Severus przerwał pocałunek i zaczął ściągać jeansy, w które była ubrana Hermiona. Miały one podwójny guzik i chłopak warknął z irytacji, kiedy nie mógł ich rozpiąć.

- Hermiono, czy ty zawsze nosisz tak niedostępną odzież? – zapytał, poddając się.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o mugolskim przysłowiu, _przyganiał kocioł garnkowi_, kiedy zrobiła to za niego. – To nie moja wina, że nie możesz odpiąć prostego guzika lub haftek.

- One są wszystkim, tylko nie są proste – odparł, ściągając jej spodnie w dół. Chciał je zdjąć, ale napotkał opór w postaci jej butów. Wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem, spróbował ściągnąć jeden bez rozwiązywania go.

- Ała! Stop, Severusie! Wyrwiesz mi stopę – poskarżyła się Hermiona z bólem. – Tak ci ciężko szybko je rozwiązać? – Mroczne spojrzenie, którym ją obrzucił, dało jej wrażenie, że jeśli nie byłby nastoletnim chłopakiem pragnącym jej, wybuchłby.

Szybko rozsznurował jej buty i szarpnął je bezlitośnie. To samo zrobił z jeansami i skarpetkami. Podobny los podzieliły jej majtki. Patrzyła, jak Severus ściąga swoje ubrania tak szybko jak to możliwe.

- Czy ten pośpiech jest z jakiegoś powodu? – zapytała porywczo.

Severus podniósł głowę, zdejmując jednocześnie swoje bokserki. Ściągnął brwi i zapytał. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz zadawać pytania?

Znajome słowa profesora Snape pojawiły się w jej umyśle. _Nieznośna Wiem-To-Wszystko_. Zmusiła się, by łzy nie popłynęły z jej oczu. _Czy był dla mnie taki okrutny, ponieważ pamiętał to wszystko?_

Jej myśli zostały znów rozproszone przez Severusa i, po pięciu minutach szaleńczego tempa, opadł na nią całym swoim ciężarem.

- Severus – zdołała zarzęzić. – Severusie, zejdź ze mnie. Nie mogę oddychać!

Przetoczył się na bok i legł na plecy. – Czy tym razem miałaś ze mną? – zapytał.

- Nie – powiedziała. Zauważyła rozczarowanie na jego twarzy i szybko dodała. – Ale naprawdę lubię, kiedy jesteś gwałtowny.

Uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, szybko zasypiając.

- Severus – szepnęła Hermiona, patrząc na jego zrelaksowaną twarz. – Co ja robię? Czy nie ranię cię bardziej? Jestem taka zagubiona. – Głaskała jego twarz, wywołując tym mały uśmiech na jego ustach. – Myślę, że cię kocham – szepnęła prawie bezgłośnie, pozwalając łzom płynąć po jej policzkach. Zmierzwiła palcami jego włosy i wstała z łóżka.

Ubrała się szybko, gotowa do wyjścia. Tak jak wcześniej, pokój dostarczył jej szczotkę dla jej niezdyscyplinowanych loków. Przejechała nią po włosach i odwróciła się w stronę łóżka. Severus wciąż spał, kiedy podeszła i usiadła na krawędzi, zniżając swoje usta do jego. Pocałowała go delikatnie, wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Po wystawieniu głowy i upewnieniu się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając śpiącego Severusa za sobą.

Wracając do pokoju wspólnego, myślała nad sytuacją. _Czy sprawiam, że będzie bardziej cierpiał? Czy znienawidzi mnie, kiedy wrócę? Co mam robić?_ Jej myśli przerwało niespodziewane pojawienie się Dumbledore'a. _Mecz quidditcha musiał się skończyć_, pomyślała. Ogarnął ją lęk. _A jeśli on wie?_

- Ach, panna Colonus – powiedział jowialnie Dumbledore. – Nie byłaś na dzisiejszym meczu?

- Nie, sir. Z tym wiąże się wiele wspomnień – powiedziała. _Kolejna pół-prawda_, pomyślała sardonicznie.

- Wiem, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie trudna – powiedział uprzejmie. – Pamiętaj, co powiedziałem. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, przyjdź do mnie lub do profesor McGonagall. Zrobimy, co tylko będziemy mogli, by stało się to łatwiejsze.

- Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała uprzejmie.

- Hermiono, czy coś cię dręczy? – zapytał bystro. – Wyczuwam, że coś jest nie tak.

- Nie, sir. Nic się dzieje. – Jak zawsze unikała jego wzroku. Nie ćwiczyła olumencji i nie mogłaby go powstrzymać przed zobaczeniem myśli o kochaniu się z Severusem, które były na samym wierzchu.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, podejrzewając jej unikanie. – Daj mi znać, jeśli wydarzy się coś ważnego.

- Oczywiście, sir – powiedziała Hermiona z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem. _Co jeśli Severus zaraz wyjdzie zza rogu?_ Zmartwiła się.

- Zatem miłego popołudnia, panno Colonus – powiedział Dumbledore, odchodząc powoli.

- Miłego popołudnia, dyrektorze. – Hermiona zawstydzona zwiesiła głowę. Kłamała mężczyźnie, który próbował jej pomóc i to nie pozwoliło odpocząć jej umysłowi.

**.::.**

Severus obudził się i przetoczył na bok, zamierzając objąć Hermionę ramionami. Kiedy nie napotkał niczego, usiadł i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego oczy zwęziły się, kiedy zrozumiał, że Hermiona znikła. Gwałtownie wstał z łóżka. Czuł lęk na dnie swojego brzucha. _Czy zmusiłem Hermionę do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chciała?_ Myślał przerażony. Potrząsnął głową i zaczął się ubierać. Nie, ona chciała tego tak samo jak ja. W przeciwnym razie powiedziałaby _nie_, prawda?

Kiedy założył koszulę i zapiął ją, jego strach zaczął przemieniać się w gniew. Czy ona go wykorzystała? Czy nie był wyśmiewany z innego powodu? Usiadł na łóżku i włożył buty, zawiązując każdy starannie. Kiedy się wyprostował, spojrzenie pełne złości i zdrady, które zagościło na jego twarzy, spowodowałoby u kogoś natychmiastowe skulenie się ze strachu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

- Naprawdę myślałaś, że kochałem taką szlamę jak ty? – zaszydził profesor Snape. – Byłaś gorącym i chętnym ciałem. To wszystko.

Hermiona szlochała bez opamiętania, ponieważ zawistne słowa paliły jej serce. Bezskutecznie zmagała się z więzami na przegubach dłoni i kostkach. Nie przypuszczała, że po powrocie do swoich czasów, wszystko skończy się w ten sposób.

- To nic nie da, Nieznośna-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Czarny Pan będzie bardzo zadowolony, kiedy oddam cię w jego ręce. Przyjaciółka Harry'ego cholernego Pottera będzie najznamienitszą rozrywką dzisiejszego wieczoru.

- Severusie – zapłakała żałośnie. – Proszę, nie rób tego!

- Dlaczego mam przestać? Zrobiłaś to, czego nie powinnaś robić. Więc czemu ja nie powinienem? – Jego kpiący śmiech przeszył ją na wylot i krzyknęła.

- Hermiona? Hermiona!

Hermiona usiadła zalana zimnym potem, rozglądając się z zakłopotaniem dookoła. Profesor Snape zniknął, a jego miejsce zajęła Alicja.

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? Jęczałaś i rzucałaś się na łóżku – powiedziała Alicja z wyrazem zainteresowania na twarzy.

Hermiona zaczerpnęła przed odpowiedzią głęboki oddech. – Wszystko dobrze, po prostu miałam zły sen.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytała Alicja, pocierając łagodząco ramię Hermiony.

- Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku. Nawet nie pamiętam, o czym śniłam – skłamała.

Alicja przytaknęła i powiedziała: – Cóż, w każdym razie prawie pora wstawać. Możemy się już nie kłaść i zacząć wcześniej dzień. Jeżeli będziesz chciała porozmawiać, wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, słysząc szczerość w głosie koleżanki. Neville byłby dumny ze swojej matki, która była osobą o wielkim sercu. Jej syn był do niej podobny. – Dziękuję, Alicjo – powiedziała z wdzięcznością.

**.::.**

Hermiona szybko zjadła śniadanie i poszła do biblioteki. Była nietowarzyska nawet dla siebie, w pośpiechu jedząc posiłek. Idąc do biblioteki, zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć teraz Severusowi prawdę. Sen bardzo ją zaniepokoił i musiała oczyścić swoje sumienie. Obawiała się stanąć przed nim podczas ujawniania sekretu i była przerażona tym, że ją znienawidzi.

Kiedy zobaczyła bibliotekę, łomotanie serca wzrosło. Była pewna, że Severus już tam był. Kiedy weszła do środka, jej serce prawie stanęło na jego widok. A kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ona nie tylko myślała, że go kocha – ona naprawdę go kochała – wywinęło koziołka.

Usiadła cicho obok niego. – Dzień dobry, Severusie – powiedziała miękko. Kiedy ją zignorował, zmarszczyła brwi. – Severus? – Odwrócił się od niej nieznacznie, skłaniając ją tym samym do zastanowienia się, czy nie zrobiła czegoś, co by go zdenerwowało. – O co chodzi? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się do niej i ze złością powiedział. – Uciekłaś ode mnie i jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć, o co chodzi?

Umysł Hermiony galopował. On myślał, że odeszła, ponieważ się go wstydziła. – Severusie, nie uciekłam od ciebie! Próbowałam wszystko sobie poukładać. Wszystko między nami wydarzyło się tak szybko. Po prostu martwiłam się o ciebie – zakończyła, zdając sobie sprawę jak nieprzekonująco brzmiała.

- Och, byłaś tak zaniepokojona, że zostawiłaś mnie, gdy tylko zasnąłem. – Wepchnął książki do swojej torby i wstał. – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – powiedział szyderczo i szybko odszedł.

Serce Hermiony pękło. _Nic dziwnego, że nienawidzi cię w przyszłości_, syknął jej umysł.

**.::.**

Severus odszedł od Hermiony, zmuszając się do powstrzymania łez. Raz po raz skandował w umyśle swoje przezwisko - Smarkerus. Nie pozwoli przezwisku na bycie adekwatnym do sytuacji. Jego głowa bolała od wysiłku, a powstrzymywane łzy paliły jego oczy.

_Jak mogła mi to zrobić?_ Myślał gniewnie. Był pewny, że Hermiona była inna. Broniła go przed własnymi domownikami i dała mu więcej, niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że będzie miał. Czuł się zdradzony.

Eliksiry i Transmutacja były nie do zniesienia. Siedząc obok niej i wdychając jej zapach, jego umysł podsuwał mu jej pełne zachwytu obrazy. Widział jak jej usta otwierają się, kiedy sprawił jej przyjemność, jak jej piersi falują. Jego gniew pogłębiał się z każdą sceną pojawiającą się w jego umyśle. Kiedy przypomniał sobie widok pustego łóżka, cały wrzał i był wdzięczny, że lekcja się już skończyła. Zaraz po tym jak McGonagll zadała pracę domową, spakował swoje książki i wstał. Zatrzymała go ręka na jego dłoni.

- Severus, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie – błagała Hermiona, ścierając łzę z policzka. – Muszę wyjaśnić ci parę rzeczy.

Spojrzał na nią z góry i strzepnął jej rękę bez słowa. Patrząc na nią gniewnie, przemknął obok niej i opuścił klasę.

**.::.**

Hermiona nie mogła być już bardziej przygnębiona. Następny tydzień spędziła, próbując porozmawiać z Severusem. Po każdej wspólnej lekcji błagała go, by ją wysłuchał. Poszła do biblioteki błagać o wysłuchanie, ale Severus przestał tam przychodzić. Wciąż nie chciał z nią rozmawiać i nawet przestał na nią patrzeć, kiedy ona próbował coś powiedzieć. Za każdym razem, kiedy Hermiona go widziała, jej serce pękało. Głos rozsądku w jej głowie zanikł z powodu jej rozstania z Severusem. Zauważając jej depresję, Remus próbował z nią rozmawiać dwa razy w ciągu tego tygodnia, ale wymigiwała się mówiąc, że jest tylko zmęczona.

Kiedy minął drugi tydzień ignorowania jej przez Severusa, zrezygnowała z prób porozmawiania z nim, przestała też rozmawiać z innymi. Skubała posiłki, a kiedy Lily próbowała wciągnąć ją do rozmowy, mówiła niewiele i po pewnym czasie panna Evans rezygnowała z powodu braku zainteresowania ze strony Hermiony. Koszmary męczyły ją każdej nocy, raz pokazując zabijającego ją Severusa, a raz Severusa umierającego z powodu jej wtrącania się. Kiedy w jej snach zaczął się pojawić rozczarowany nią Dumbledore, spała tak mało jak tylko było to możliwe.

W środku tygodnia zaczęła czuć się źle. To było wtedy, kiedy Lily już nie mogła znieść tego, co dzieje się z dziewczyną. Poszła za Hermioną po śniadaniu, kiedy zauważyła, że ta zjadła tylko pół kromki chleba.

- Hermiono – powiedziała, kiedy weszły do biblioteki. – Co się dzieje? Od półtora tygodnia dziwnie się zachowujesz. Severus coś ci zrobił, skrzywdził cię?

Serce Hermiony zabolało słysząc jego imię. – Nie zranił mnie – powiedziała miękko. _W każdym razie nie fizycznie_, pomyślała smutno. – Mieliśmy kłótnię i przestaliśmy uczyć się razem.

- Wszyscy martwimy się o ciebie. Wydajesz się naprawdę przygnębiona. Nawet Syriusz zauważył, że nie zachowujesz się normalnie. – Lily wyglądała na przygnębioną i szczerze zaniepokojoną.

- Spójrz, wszystko jest dobrze. Mam po prostu trudności z przystosowaniem się. Wiem, że jestem tu już dwa miesiące, ale tęsknię za moimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Wszystko jest takie samo, ale równocześnie inne. Ja tylko… nie wiem – zakończyła Hermiona, upuszczając głowę na swoje ręce.

- Może powinnaś zobaczyć się w panią Pomfrey – powiedziała uprzejmie Lily. – Mogłaby ci dać eliksir uspokajający czy coś takiego.

Hermiona czuła jak jej loki przesuwają się do przodu, gdy jej głowa spoczęła w jej dłoniach. Przeczesała włosy palcami i powiedziała: – Jestem tylko zmęczona, Lily. To z powodu przystosowania się do bycia tutaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Ale jeśli ten stan będzie trwał, obiecaj, że pójdziesz do pani Pomfrey. – Upierała się Lily.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i powiedziała: – Obiecuję, Lily.

**.::.**

Severus był przygnębiony. Torturą dla niego było słuchanie słodkiego głosu Hermiony błagającego go o rozmowę, o wysłuchanie jej. Kiedy dzień po dniu przychodziła do biblioteki, zawładnął nim zapach mandarynek. Za każdym razem, kiedy wyczuł zapach pomarańczy lub jakiegoś innego owocu cytrusowego, myślał o niej, i czuł, jak jej ciało reagowało na jego, słyszał jej coraz głośniejszy krzyk. W końcu przestał chodzić do biblioteki, by bez wysiłku zapomnieć o dziewczynie, która uczyniła go mężczyzną.

Mimo że ignorował ją, jak gdyby nie istniała, zauważył, że nie rozmawiała z innymi dopóki nie musiała i przestała jeść. Czuł się źle, widząc jedno i drugie, ale nie pozwoli sobie zostać zranionym ponownie. Najboleśniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek doświadczył, był moment, kiedy po tym, jak oddał siebie Hermionie, obudził się sam w łóżku. Nie był osobą, która otwiera się przed każdym. Ale otworzył się dla niej. Kiedy go zostawiła, zostawiła otwartą ranę na jego sercu i nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek się ona zagoi.

Severus był w bibliotece, kiedy Lily upierała się, by Hermiona poszła zobaczyć się z panią Pomfrey, jeżeli nie poczuje się lepiej. Napiął się, kiedy usłyszał, że Hermiona potrzebuje pomocy uzdrowicielki. Zagubiony w myślach, nie zauważył podejścia Lily. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy chrząknęła oczyszczając gardło.

- Severusie – zaczęła – chcę porozmawiać z tobą o Hermionie.

Lily nie rozmawiała z nim od czasu, kiedy na piątym roku nazwał ją szlamą i przestraszył się, że teraz zamierza to zrobić. Natychmiast naskoczył na nią w defensywie. – Dlaczego chciałbym rozmawiać o tej krzaczastowłosej Gryfonce? – zaszydził. Przy tych słowach jego umysł warknął. _Krzaczastowłosa? I chwilę temu myślałeś, że była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś._

Odepchnął daleko te myśli, ponieważ Lily powiedziała: – Jesteś niemożliwy, Severusie Snape. Byłam twoją przyjaciółką, a ty potraktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia. Teraz to samo zrobiłeś z Hermioną. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz siebie, ponieważ z takim nastawieniem będziesz samotny do końca życia. – Jej oczy błysnęły a nozdrza rozwarły się z oburzenia i rozdrażnienia.

- Jestem jedyną osobą, której potrzebuję – wypluł ozięble i zostawił rozgniewaną Prefekt Naczelną.

**.::.**

Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi jak zwykle obok Hermiony w pracowni Eliksirów. Jej oczy były podpuchnięte, jakby płakała, a jej wzrok sprawił, że chciał sięgnąć po jej dłoń i trzymać ją. Chciał złagodzić łzy, które przez niego wylała.

Hermiona pracowała nad swoim eliksirem w absolutnej ciszy, nawet nie podnosząc reki, by odpowiedzieć na sporadyczne pytania Slughorna. Ani razu na niego nie spojrzała. Severusowi brakowało jej głosu. Chciał, by znów błagała go o rozmowę, gdyż teraz zgodziłby się. Odrzuci dumę i wybaczy jej, jeśli tylko będzie mógł znowu ją objąć. Pod koniec zajęć umyślnie przeciągał pakowanie swoich rzeczy, oczekując, że Hermiona skorzysta z okazji, by z nim porozmawiać. Gorzko się rozczarował, kiedy dziewczyna wyszła w towarzystwie Lily i Alicji, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

To samo powtórzyło się na Transmutacji. Severus zjeżył się. Po raz kolejny postawił dla Hermiony siebie w trudnej sytuacji i drugi raz w ciągu dnia ona nim wzgardziła. Zignorował fakt, że on gardził nią przez półtora tygodnia. Zignorował również fakt, że ona cierpiała tak samo jak on. Przysięgając ruszyć dalej i nie oglądać się za siebie, skrzywdzony i rozgniewany Severus opuścił klasę, obdarzając lodowatym spojrzeniem każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze.

**.::.**

Po dziewięciu tygodniach spędzonych w przeszłości, Hermiona zaczęła cierpieć na bezsenność. Nie mogła spać w nocy i późno przygotowywała się do zajęć. Tęskniła za przyjaciółmi tak, jak nigdy nawet o tym nie śniła i żałowała czasu spędzonego z dala od nich. Wydawało się, że wszystko jej ich przypomina. Mecze quidditcha powodowały u niej płacz, ale pójście do biblioteki – jej zwyczajnego schronienia – powodowało to samo. Biblioteka przypominała jej o Severusie. Desperacko próbowała pogodzić się z faktem, że chłopak był tak samo nieprzewidywalny jak mężczyzna, którym się stał. Nie rozumiała jego odmowy, by jej wysłuchał. Czy naprawdę został tak źle potraktowany, że nie mógł wysłucha

powodu?

Jakby tego było mało, Syriusz znowu zaczął z nią flirtować. Był przekonany, że jest przygnębiona z powodu samotności i postanowił położyć temu kres. Remus próbował z nią porozmawiać po tym, jak trzy razy znalazł ją w czasie ciszy nocnej podczas jego obchodu jako prefekta. Ale po raz kolejny udała zmęczenie, szybko się usprawiedliwiając.

Dwa tygodnie po kochaniu się z Severusem, nie wstała z łóżka na śniadanie i lunch. Przez pół ranka gorzko płakała, po czym zasnęła zmęczona. W środku innego koszmaru o Severusie przyprowadzającym ją do Voldemorta, zbudziło ją delikatne potrząsanie.

Otwierając oczy, Hermiona została zaszokowana, widząc Remusa stojącego przed nią. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała. – Myślałam, że chłopcy nie mogą wejść do dormitorium dziewcząt – powiedziała.

- Jestem prefektem. Mogę wejść, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba – powiedział miękko.

- Od kiedy? – zapytała. Ron nigdy nie wspominał, że miał dostęp do dormitorium dziewczyn. Mogła tylko podejrzewać, że regulamin uległ zmianie od 1977 roku. Bez dania szansy na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. – Dlaczego tu jesteś? Myślałam, że jesteś z przyjaciółmi i robicie cokolwiek, byle tylko robić to razem.

- Jestem tu, ponieważ niepokoję się o ciebie. Powiedz mi, co jest nie tak. – Spojrzał na nią uważnie, zainteresowany jej dobrym samopoczuciem.

- Och, Remusie, nie zrozumiałbyś – zapłakała w niedoli Hermiona.

- Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi spróbować? Dziwnie się zachowujesz od dwóch tygodni. Porozmawiaj ze mną i pozwól sobie pomóc! – Głos Remusa stawał się głośniejszy, dopóki nie wybuchł z frustracją. – Możesz próbować odpychać każdego, ale nadal są ludzie, którzy troszczą się o ciebie – powiedział mocno, jak gdyby próbował sprawić, że ona w to uwierzy.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – Zmienny nastrój Hermiony zjeżył się na ton Remusa. Kiwnął głową, a ona zaczęła. – W takim razie dobrze. Uprawiałam seks z Severusem. Dwukrotnie. Za drugim razem, po wszystkim wyszłam, ponieważ chciałam uporządkować moje uczucia. To znaczy, on będzie moim… - Hermiona nagle przerwała, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie o mały włos nie powiedziała, że Severus będzie jej profesorem. – To znaczy… on był rozgniewany tym, że odeszłam. Myśli, że od niego uciekłam – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył jej potknięcia.

Remus patrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Było oczywiste, że zrozumiał, iż ucięła zdanie w połowie, ale zostawił to i powiedział: – Tego się nie spodziewałem.

- Domyślam się – odparła, śmiejąc się miękko.

- Czy Severus… zmusił cię? – zapytał cicho.

- Dlaczego każdy zawsze automatycznie podejrzewa go o najgorsze? Oczywiście, że mnie nie zmusił. – Hermiona znów zaczęła płakać. – Kocham go – powiedziała przez łzy.

- A czy on kocha ciebie? – zapytał delikatnie Remus.

Hermiona wytarła łzy, rozważając słowa Remusa. – Nie wiem – przyznała w końcu. – Ale ja go kocham i chcę, by znów ze mną rozmawiał. Potrzebuję go.

- Naprawdę go kochasz? To znaczy, nie jest najmilszą osobą i ma obsesję na punkcie Czarnej Magii – powiedział rozsądnie Remus.

- Kiedy jest ze mną, jest inny – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Dobra, przez większość czasu. Myślę, że on jest tylko zaintrygowany niektórymi aspektami Czarnej Magii. Są dobrzy ludzie, którzy uczą się Czarnej Magii. Jeśli by ich nie było, nie mielibyśmy nauczyciela Obrony.

- Myślę, że masz rację, ale znam go dużo dłużej niż ty. Uważam tylko, że powinnaś być ostrożna, to wszystko. Niepokoję się o ciebie i nie chciałbym widzieć jak cierpisz – powiedział Remus, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu, Remusie – błagała Hermiona.

Remus potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową. – Nie powiem – powiedział. – Mogę ci to obiecać. To jest tylko i wyłącznie twoja sprawa.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Dziękuję za troskę. Tylko nie mów Syriuszowi, że się o mnie troszczysz. Mógłby się poczuć zazdrosny.

Remus przewrócił oczami. – Syriusz już zapomniał o podrywaniu ciebie. Nie ma w zwyczaju mieć dziewczyny, która się do niego nie odzywa. Zapomniałby o tobie natychmiast, gdybyś odwzajemniła jego uczucia. – Ściskając ją, powiedział: – Pozwolę ci teraz przygotować się na kolację. Lepiej przyjdź, gdyż opuściłaś już śniadanie i lunch. – Wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Odwracając się powiedział poważnie. – Hermiono, jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na Severusie, daj mu czas do namysłu. Byłby głupcem, pozwalając ci odejść, kiedy tak bardzo się o niego troszczysz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Remus zniknął za drzwiami. Rozmowa z nim sprawiła, że poczuła się lepiej i miło było mieć kogoś, kto się o nią troszczy.

**.::.**

Po kolacji Hermiona siedziała w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Otrzymała notkę z prośbą o spotkanie po posiłku. Siedząc na wygodnym krześle, zastanawiała się, czy stworzył już eliksir, który odeśle ją do domu.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Colonus – powiedział Dumbledore. – Jestem pewien, że zastanawiasz się dlaczego poprosiłem cię tutaj dzisiaj wieczorem. – Po przytaknięciu Hermiony, ciągnął dalej. – Zauważyłem, że nie troszczysz się o siebie.

Oczy Hermiony powiększyły się w zdziwieniu. – Co ma pan na myśli, sir?

- Myślę, że dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie jesz posiłków. Opuszczasz je wszystkie. To niedopuszczalne i muszę nalegać, byś pojawiała się na każdym posiłku, bez wyjątku. Moją pracą jest zapewnienie uczniom zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa w tej szkole. Zarówno teraźniejszym, jak i przyszłym.

- Przepraszam, sir. Obiecuję nie przegapić już ani jednego posiłku. Po prostu mam teraz trudny okres. Tęsknię za moimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną, i ciężko jest znać Jamesa i Lily wiedząc, że…

Dumbledore przerwał jej, podnosząc rękę. – Nie, nic mi o nich nie mów. Jeżeli bym wiedział, co się stanie, kusiłaby mnie możliwość wtrącenia się. Nie możemy ryzykować mojej wiedzy, poza tym co i tak już robię.

- Ale sir, użył pan na mnie legilimecji. Myślałam, że wie już pan wszystko – powiedziała z zakłopotaniem Hermiona.

- Hermiono – zaczął – legilimencja nie jest jak czytanie książki. Widziałem tylko przebłyski twoich niedawnych myśli i wspomnień. Wiem tylko kilka rzeczy. Severus Snape zostanie Śmierciożercą i profesorem tu w Hogwarcie, ale jest kimś, komu ufasz. Lucjusz Malfoy stanie się Śmierciożercą, chociaż podejrzewałem to już od jakiegoś czasu. Widziałem twoje myśli dotyczące nauki, które umożliwiły mi stworzenie twoich dokumentów tak, bym mógł uznać cię przed Radą Szkoły za uczennicę. Wiem, że twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Harry Potter i Ronald Weasley oraz, że pracujesz dla Zakonu Feniksa, by zwalczyć Voldemorta. Poza tym, nie wiem nic. Jestem wykwalifikowanym legilimentą, ale widzę tylko kilka momentów, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie spoglądam dość aktywnie. Nie chciałbym zagrozić swojej przyszłości, wtrącając się.

Hermiona prawie zaśmiała się na głos. Albus Dumbledore był najbardziej wścibskim mężczyzną, jakiego znała. Zabawnie było usłyszeć, jak mówi, że coś go nie interesuje. Uspokajając się wewnętrzne, powiedziała: – Byłam nieświadoma tego, jak mało może pan zobaczyć. Nie ma zbyt dużo tekstów opisujących legilimencję i oklumencję.

- Nie wszystko można znaleźć w książkach, moja droga – powiedział uprzejmie. – Teraz, czy jest coś, co uniemożliwia ci dostosowanie się?

- Nie, proszę pana – skłamała. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale muszę przyznać, że czekam z niecierpliwością na powrót do domu. To nie jest mój świat.

- Masz rację, nie należysz do niego – zgodził się. – Na tej kartce zanotowałem parę obiecujących odkryć dotyczących eliksiru, który odeśle cię z powrotem. Wierzę, że do czegoś się przydadzą. Oczywiście zajmie to trochę czasu. Musze to rozwinąć i przetestować. – Poprawił okulary na nosie zanim dokończył. – Kiedy tylko testy kilka razy zakończą się szczęśliwie, spróbuję obliczyć, jak dużo będziesz musiała zażyć eliksiru, by wrócić we właściwy czas.

- Doceniam całą pańską pracę, sir. Naprawdę chciałabym brać udział w badaniach – powiedziała, ale, zauważając jego spojrzenie, pośpiesznie dodała. – Ale wiem, że jest to niebezpieczne i jestem wdzięczna za pańską opiekę.

Zachichotał cicho. – Twoje słowa są wymowne, moja droga, ale zbędne. Wiem, że nadal chcesz wziąć udział w badaniach. Masz rację, że są niebezpieczne i nie mogę pozwolić, by uczniowi stała się krzywda. A teraz, zmykaj do swojego domu. Jestem pewien, że musisz się uczyć.

- Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała szczerze Hermiona, opuszczając gabinet dyrektora.

**.::.**

W następny weekend, po tygodniu siedzenia obok Severusa i traktowaniu jej z chłodem, Hermiona została zaciągnięta w kąt przez Syriusza Blacka. Starannie unikała jego towarzystwa, ale najwyraźniej jej szczęście wyczerpało się.

- Cześć, Hermiona – powiedział, umieszczając rękę na ścianie obok jej głowy i pochylając się blisko do dziewczyny. – Jak się czujesz?

- Cóż, boli mnie głowa – odparła Hermiona, próbując dać nura pod jego rękę.

Syriusz uniemożliwił jej ten ruch i powiedział: – Wiesz, co mówią o najlepszym lekarstwie na ból głowy, prawda? – Oblizał prowokacyjnie usta.

- Tak – powiedziała słodko Hermiona. – Spokój i cisza. Niestety, kiedy jesteś obok, nie mogę liczyć na żadne z nich. – Przeszła pod jego ręką niezatrzymana i odeszła szybko, zostawiając za sobą czysto-krwistego. Nie poszło tak, jak zamierzał.

- Touché, Hermiono. – Usłyszała jego rozbawiony głos, kiedy była już daleko. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że musiała się uśmiechnąć.

**.::.**

W tym tygodniu większość uczniów i pracowników przygotowywała się do ferii bożonarodzeniowych. Do Gwiazdki pozostały tylko dwa tygodnie i prawie każdy był w dobrym nastroju. Kiedy minął piątek, Hermiona stała w bramie z Lily i Remusem, którzy czekali na wyjście do Hogsmead. Oboje trzymali bagaże podróżne.

- Cudownych świąt – powiedziała Lily, ściskając dziewczynę jedną ręką. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz się nudzić. Zostaje tylko dwunastu uczniów na Boże Narodzenie.

- Wiem, i tylko dwójka z nich to Gryfoni – odparła Hermiona.

- Czwartoroczni, poza tym – dodał Remus. – Naprawdę powinnaś rozważyć przybycie do kogoś z nas na ferie.

- Tak i zająć się Syriuszem. To brzmi cudownie – powiedziała sucho Hermiona.

- On naprawdę nie jest taki zły – powiedziała Lily. – Słyszałam, że dobrze całuje. – Szturchnęła drażniąco Hermionę.

- Tak, wiedzą o tym prawie wszystkie dziewczyny z szóstego i siódmego roku – odparła Hermiona, przewracając teatralnie oczami.

- I wiele z piątego roku – dodał Remus.

Skrawki śmiechu zabrzmiały, kiedy podeszli James, Syriusz i Peter.

- Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał Syriusz, odrzucając swoje długie włosy.

Lily parsknęła i zaczęła się śmiać wraz z Hermioną i Remusem, a James, Syriusz i Peter wymieniali między sobą zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

Remus pochylił się i obdarzył Hermionę mocnym uściskiem. – Spróbuj nie dać się zdołować – szepnął jej na ucho. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, kiedy ją puszczał.

Syriusz odsunął Remusa na bok i stanął naprzeciw Hermiony. – Nie tęsknij zbyt mocno za mną – powiedział arogancko.

- Nie martw się – odparła szybko Hermiona.

Zanim zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć cokolwiek, Syriusz chwycił ją i pocałował ją w usta. To był miażdżący całus i Hermiona zmagała się, by odsunąć się od chłopaka. Był silniejszy od niej i pozwolił jej odejść dopiero, kiedy skończył.

- Wesołych Świąt, Hermiono - powiedział z wyższością.

Oczy Hermiony rzucały błyskawice, kiedy z premedytacją wycierała swoje wargi. – Wesołych Świąt, Remusie i Lily. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzicie ten czas. – Ignorując Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera odwróciła się, by ruszyć z powrotem do zamku i zobaczyła Severusa stojącego na zewnątrz.

_Świetnie_, pomyślała. _On nigdy już nie będzie ze mną rozmawiał, czy dostrzegał moje istnienie. Nie, poczekaj. To nie prawda. Stanie się profesorem Snape'em, tłustym nietoperzem z lochów. Nienawidzi cię, pamiętasz?_ Te myśli nękały ją, kiedy wchodziła do prawie opustoszałego zamku. – To będzie najlepsze Boże Narodzenie w moim życiu – wymamrotała sarkastycznie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ten rozdział to taki prezent na święta. Tematyka wpisuje się w świąteczny czas i mam nadzięję, że rozdział się spodoba. Tłumaczyłam ja, betowała Dżessik. Wesołych Świąt! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział VIII<strong>

Severus wyszedł z zamku w samą porę, by zobaczyć Hermionę całującą się z Syriuszem. Jego żołądek wypełnił się morderczym szałem, a wzrok na chwilę stracił ostrość, kiedy zmagał się z pochwyceniem swojej różdżki i rzuceniem _Avady_ na Blacka. Nie chciał niczego więcej, niż raz na zawsze pozbyć się swojego wroga. Ostrość poprawiła się, kiedy Hermiona się odwróciła. Wszedł do zamku, jednak nie dość wcześnie i dziewczyna zobaczyła jego pospieszną ucieczkę.

Celowo skierował się do jedynego miejsca, do którego Hermiona nie mała dostępu – do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Poza nim tylko jeden Ślizgon zostawał w zamku na ferie, potulny uczeń trzeciego roku. Severus był zaskoczony, kiedy wystraszone dziecko zostało przydzielone do Slytherinu. Nie musiał się martwić, że chłopak będzie mu przeszkadzał.

Opadł na krzesło przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym i gapił się w płomienie, dopóki jego złość nie przekształciła się w ból. Dlaczego Hermiona pozwoliła, by Syriusz ją pocałował? Po tym wszystkim, co on zrobił, jak mogła przebywać blisko niego?

Wstał nagle. Hermiona nie znała prawdy. Nie wiedziała, że Black próbował go zabić na szóstym roku. Nie miała pojęcia, że niechęć do siebie zaszła tak daleko. Powiedzenie jej prawy o tym, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi Blacka, na pewno trzymałoby ją z daleka od tego zapchlonego kundla.

Tak szybko, jak ta myśl do niego przyszła, tak szybko też zniknęła i z powrotem opadł na krzesło. Dumbledore kazał mu przysiąc, że dopóki będą w szkole, nie ujawni, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem. W związku z tym nie mógł powiedzieć Hermonie, co się wydarzyło. Zastanawiał się, co zrobić aż do pory obiadowej. Z groźnym spojrzeniem poszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Przynajmniej przez chwilę nie musiał znosić osób, które mu dokuczały.

Severus poszedł na obiad i od razu zauważył, że Hermiony jeszcze nie było. Podczas ferii w Wielkiej Sali stał pojedynczy stół i Severus usiadł niedaleko profesorów. Inni uczniowie siadali tak daleko, jak tylko było to możliwe. Był boleśnie świadomy, że jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się obok niego i Hermiona będzie zmuszona na nim usiąść.

**.::.**

Hermiona westchnęła, zmierzając na obiad. Pozostali Gryfoni poszli już jakiś czas temu, ale ona zwlekała tak długo, jak to było możliwe. Była lekko wystraszona możliwością zobaczenia Severusa. Chłopak widział, jak Syriusz ją pocałował i prawdopodobnie wyciągnął złe wnioski. Jakkolwiek, nie mogła go za to winić. Z jego punktu widzenia ten pocałunek musiał wyglądać jak przyjęty z ochotą. Zastanawiając się, czy powinna spróbować mu wszystko wyjaśnić, weszła do Wielkiej Sali i natychmiast zauważyła tylko trzy wolne krzesła. Dwa po prawej stronie Severusa i jedno po lewej stronie obok pani Pomfrey. Przystanęła na chwilę, zanim usiadła po jego prawej. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wybrała miejsce tuż obok niego zamiast dalej.

Napełniając swój talerz, spojrzała ukradkiem na chłopaka. Siedział zgarbiony, jego włosy zakrywały mu twarz. Westchnęła wewnętrznie i zaczęła jeść. Kiedy zjadła, rozpaczliwie zaczęła myśleć, co powiedzieć, by zyskać jego uwagę. Skończyli jeść pudding, a ona dalej nic nie wymyśliła. Kiedy Severus zaczął się podnosić, zdesperowana położyła dłoń na jego nodze.

Zesztywniał z szoku i spojrzał na nią. Bardzo miękko powiedziała: – Tęsknię za tobą, Severusie.

Przez moment nic nie mówił, by po chwili szepnąć prawie niesłyszalnie. – Idę do biblioteki.

Hermiona dotarła do biblioteki dziesięć minut później. Sroga bibliotekarka wciąż siedziała przy stole na obiedzie, więc miejsce było opuszczone i tylko Severus siedział przy ich stoliku. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i powiedziała: – Severusie, pozwolisz mi wszystko wyjaśnić?

Ręką podparł głowę. – Najpierw muszę ci powiedzieć kilka rzeczy. – Hermiona czekała niecierpliwie, aż będzie kontynuował. Po chwili zaczął. – Nienawidzę Syriusza Blacka, nienawidzę go od pierwszego roku. W zeszłym nie wystarczyło mu rzucanie uroków. Wystarczy, że powiem, iż byłem w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Hermiona natychmiast pomyślała, że Severus mówi o wydarzeniu, w którym Syriusz wysłał go do Wierzby Bijącej podczas pełni księżyca, gdzie omal nie został zabity przez przemienionego Remusa. Jej serce rwało się do Severusa, chciała go pocieszyć, ale musiała udawać, że o niczym nie wie.

- Severusie – zaczęła Hermiona, ignorując jego próby przerwania jej. – Posłuchaj mnie. Nie chciałam pocałować Syriusza. Chwycił mnie i zmusił do tego. Próbowałam się odsunąć, ale nie jestem tak duża jak on. Puścił mnie, kiedy skończył. Proszę, uwierz mi. Nie chciałam znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

Severus gapił się na nią bez mrugnięcia okiem. Przełknęła ślinę i nerwowo kontynuowała. – Wtedy wyszłam tylko dlatego, ponieważ byłam przerażona. Przez tak krótki czas, poczułam wiele do ciebie. Nie pomyślałam, że poczujesz się dotknięty moim wyjściem w ten sposób. Ja tylko próbowałam uporządkować emocje. – Zamierzała powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale słowa ostrzeżenia Dumbledore'a pojawiły się w jej umyśle. Chciała powiedzieć Severusowi, że była z przyszłości, ale bała się pytań i następstw, które potem by nastąpiły. Uspokoiła się, obiecując sobie cicho, że wkrótce mu powie.

Severus westchnął i w końcu bardzo cicho powiedział. – Też za tobą tęskniłem, Hermiono.

Hermiona prawie płakała po usłyszeniu tych słów. – Severus. – Zdusiła szloch. – Och, Severusie – Małe łzy pojawiły się w kącikach jej oczu i wytarła je wściekle.

Severus wstał i okrążył stół, biorąc Hermionę w ramiona. Trzymała się go, wystraszona, że to kolejny sen i obudzi się w pustym pokoju. – Hermiono – szepnął. – Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy go nie pocałujesz.

- Obiecuję – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego oczy. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, zanim usta Severusa zbliżyły się do niej i pocałowały ją mocno, z pasją więzioną przez minione tygodnie.

Obejmowała go mocno, a kiedy zakończyli pocałunek, zaskoczyła nawet samą siebie, mówiąc: – Kocham cię, Severusie.

**.::.**

Słowa Hermiony sprawiły ogromną radość Severusowi. Ale, w zgodzie ze swoją naturą, nic nie powiedział. Dając do zrozumienia Hermionie, że on również ją kocha, ale nie chce tego zbyt eksponować, przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie i mocniej przytulił.

Trwali w swoich ramionach, dopóki trzaśnięcie drzwi nie zasygnalizowało powrotu bibliotekarki. Hermiona usiadła na swoim miejscu, a Severus wrócił na swoje miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Popchnął w jej stronę książkę i szybko ją otworzył. Zanim kobieta podeszła do swojego biurka, Severus i Hermiona, jak gdyby nigdy nic, byli pochłonięci czytaniem. Nawet, jeśli uznała to za dziwne, że po tak długim czasie znów siedzieli razem, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

**.::.**

Severus leżał na łóżku z głową na swoich szatach. Pachniały jak Hermiona, grejpfrutem i mandarynkami. Wziął głęboki wdech i uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Było tak dobrze móc ją znowu obejmować i całować. To było właściwe.

Tydzień później Severus obudził się w bożonarodzeniowy poranek i znalazł mały stosik prezentów w nogach łóżka. Tak było co roku. Jego koledzy z dormitorium zawsze mieli duże stosy, podczas gdy on miał tylko kilka prezentów. Otworzył paczkę od ciotki, wiedząc, że w środku będzie twarde ciasto z owocami, które przysyłała co roku. Otworzył mały pobieżny prezent od ojca, w którym było pięć funtów. _Dzięki tato. Twój prezent jest obezwładniający. Jeden marny galeon_, pomyślał sucho. Trzeci prezent był coroczną parą skarpetek od dziadka, jedynego znanego dziadka, jakiego miał. Odrzucając prezenty z pogardą, schował pieniądze do kieszeni. Był niepewny, dlaczego każdego roku męczył się otwieraniem prezentów. Zawsze było to samo. Od kiedy jego matka umarła, nikt nie troszczył się o niego wystarczająco. Wzdychając, przygotował się do śniadania. Na szczęście tego roku miał kogoś, na kogo zobaczenie czekał z niecierpliwością. Myśląc o Hermionie, uśmiechnął się miękko.

Spędzili razem cudowny tydzień, omawiając teorię eliksirów, dyskutując o literaturze i rozmyślając o tym, co będą robili po ukończeniu szkoły. Hermiona myślała o praktykowaniu Numerologii, a Severus o pójściu na Obronę Przeciw Czarnej Magii. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym między intensywnymi sesjami pocałunków.

Dumbledore często znikał podczas ferii, pozostawiając w szkole profesor McGonagall i Slughorna. Pani Pomfrey, Hagrid i Filch również zostawali, zresztą jak zawsze.

Severus usiadł na śniadaniu obok Hermiony, nic nie mówiąc przez cały posiłek. Kiedy skończyli jedzenie, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, podążając za dziewczyna. Zamiast udać się do biblioteki, poszli do Pokoju Życzeń. Po raz kolejny zastali tam wnętrze, które pojawiało się specjalnie dla nich.

Siadając na łóżku, po rzuceniu wyciszającego czaru, Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, zawinięte w papier pudełeczko i wręczył je Hermionie. – Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Jej oczy świeciły się, kiedy rozrywała brązowy papier. Severus omal nie zaczął obgryza

paznokci z nerwów, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła pokrywkę.

- Och, Severusie – westchnęła Hermiona. – To jest piękne! – Wyciągnęła z pudełeczka cienki srebrny łańcuszek. Inicjały S.S. zamigotały w ciepłym świetle pokoju.

- To należało do mojej mamy – powiedział miękko. – Kupiła go niedługo po tym, jak się urodziłem. To są moje inicjały.

Łzy zaczęły cisnąć się do oczu Hermiony. – Nie… nie mogę – powiedziała niewyraźnie. – To należało do twojej mamy!

- Dlatego chcę, żebyś to miała – powiedział, tłumiąc emocje, które się pojawiły. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, która naprawdę się o mnie troszczy. To stosowne, że daję ci to teraz.

Hermiona zarzuciła ręce na szyję Severusa i pocałowała czule. Odsuwając się, powiedziała: – Severusie, nie byłam w stanie kupić ci prezentu. Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy, bo nie otrzymałam żadnej paczki od rodziców.

Uśmiechając się nieznacznie z radości na jej oczywistą akceptację prezentu, powiedział. – Jest coś, co możesz mi dać…

- Och, naprawdę? – zapytała kokieteryjnie Hermiona. – I co to mogłoby być?

Chwytając ją, Severus mocno ją pocałował i pozwolił jej się odsunąć tylko po to, by zaklęciem pozbawiła ich ubrań. Niecierpliwie położył ją na plecy. – Hermiono – szepnął. – Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało.

Jęknęła, kiedy zniżył głowę do jej piersi. Nawet po tak długim czasie i tylko dwóch spotkaniach, bardzo się poprawił. Już nie sprawiał jej bólu, lecz umiejętnie dostarczał jej przyjemności.

Jego zęby zacisnęły się delikatnie na jej sutku, który potem został polizany językiem, a dłonią masował drugą pierś. Dłonie Hermiony powędrowały we włosy Severusa, kiedy zaczął ssać jej sutki.

Kiedy wolno zaczął przesuwać się w dół jej ciała, jej dłonie opadły bezwładnie pod jego gorącym oddechem. Zrobił wdech i powiedział niepewnie: – Nigdy…

- W porządku, Severusie – odparła delikatnie.

Leżała odprężona po przyjemności, jakiej dostarczył jej Severus, podczas gdy on wędrował w górę jej ciała. – Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, iż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś – powiedziała sennie.

- To, że nie robiłem tego wcześniej, nie oznacza, że nic nie wiem o żeńskiej anatomii – powiedział zuchwale. – Teraz moja kolej.

**.::.**

Severus opadł obok Hermiony, kiedy ona uspokoiła się po orgazmie, jaki jej podarował. – Severusie, to było cudowne – powiedziała miękko, przytulając się do niego.

Objął ją ręką, jego oddech zwolnił i wymamrotał: – Nie zostawiaj mnie, Hermiono. Nigdy mnie opuszczaj. Kocham cię.

Uspokoiła się, słysząc słabe słowa, który wypowiedział, zapadając w sen. Severus powiedział, że ją kocha? Jej twarz złagodniała, kiedy spojrzała na pogodną, śpiącą postać. – Też cię kocham – szepnęła, kładąc głowę na jego torsie.

**.::.**

Po znacznie milszych feriach niż oczekiwała, Hermiona siedziała we wspólnym pokoju otoczona przez powracających kolegów. Razem z Severusem spędzili tak dużo czasu razem, jak to tylko było możliwe. Siedem razy zdołali obejść połowiczne patrole nauczycieli, by uciec od rzeczywistości w swoich ramionach.

- Hermiona – zawołała Lily, kiedy weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Przytuliła ją i zapytała. – Jak minęły ferie? Czujesz się lepiej?

- Miałam całkiem udaną przerwę – powiedziała nonszalancko Hermiona, próbując udawać, że nic specjalnego się nie stało, nawet, jeśli bardzo chciała komuś o tym powiedzieć. – Dużo czytałam.

- Tylko ty możesz czytać podczas bożonarodzeniowej przerwy. – Usłyszała za sobą głos Remusa. Hermiona odwróciła i się uściskała mocno chłopaka. – Widzę, że miałaś wspaniałe święta – powiedział miękko, wskazując na jej klatkę piersiową.

Spoglądając w dół, Hermiona zauważyła, że zza koszuli wydostał się jej naszyjnik. Szybko wepchnęła go z powrotem i powiedziała: – Tak, były naprawdę wspaniałe.

Remus uśmiechnął się. – Tak długo jak będziesz szczęśliwa i nie zostaniesz skrzywdzona – powiedział.

- To się nigdy nie zdarzy – zapewniła go cicho.

Ich szczera rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Syriusza. – Hermiono, tęskniłaś za mną? – zapytał, zagarniając ją w swoje ramiona i usiłując ją pocałować.

- Łapy precz ode mnie – krzyknęła, wyrywając się gwałtownie. Nie spodziewał się jej gwałtowności i puścił ją zszokowany. Głośne plaśnięcie w jego twarz uciszyło cały pokój i wszyscy spojrzeli na wściekłą Hermionę.

- Nie całuj mnie! Nie chcę, byś mnie całował! Trzymaj swoje brudne ręce z dala ode mnie, ty arogancki palancie! – Hermiona tupnęła nogą, a jej oczy miotały gromy w zaszokowanego Syriusza. Lily i Alicja wzięły ją za ręce i poprowadziły w stronę schodków do dormitorium dziewcząt.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka cały Hogwart huczał o Hermionie policzkującej Syriusza. Plotki rozchodziły się po szkole z prędkością światła. Dzikie spekulacja głosiły, że była to kłótnia kochanków i, zgodnie z tymi pogłoskami, Hermiona odkryła niewierność Syriusza, której dopuścił się nie z jedną, lecz dwoma dziewczynami. Złapała ich razem w łóżku w dniu Bożego Narodzenia. Nie ważne, że podczas ferii Hermiona była w Hogwarcie, a Syriusz przebywał u Potterów.

Inne plotki głosiły, że Hermiona była w ciąży z nieślubnym dzieckiem Syriusza i we wściekłości za jego majstrowanie przy jej eliksirze antykoncepcyjnym, uderzyła go, ślubując, że go zabije.

Hermiona weszła wcześnie do pracowni eliksirów, chcąc uwolnić się od niemających skrupułów szkolnych kolegów. Nawet słyszała, jak jedne z porzuconych przez Syriusza piątoklasistek mówiły, że przybrała na wadze. Opadła na krzesło obok Severusa z dramatycznym westchnięciem.

- Musisz być zmęczona po orgii, w której zeszłej nocy brałaś udział, by zapomnieć o Blacku – powiedział cierpko.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, kiedy spojrzała na niego w rozdrażnieniu. – Więc jest coś, czego jeszcze nie słyszałam? – załamała się. – Powiedz, z iloma facetami pieprzyłam się zeszłej nocy?

- Nie powiedziałem, że w orgii uczestniczyli faceci – odparł, uśmiechając się niegodziwie.

Hermiona zbladła. – To jest…

- Erotyczne? – zaproponował Severus.

- Cieszę się, że lubujesz się z mojego nieszczęścia – odparła, zwężając oczy i spoglądając na niego.

- Dobra, naprawdę żałuję, że nie było mnie tam wczoraj i nie mogłem zobaczyć, jak policzkujesz Blacka. Z tego, co słyszałem, pani Pomfrey musiała dzisiaj rano za pomocą zaklęcia usuwać z jego policzka siniak w kształcie dłoni. – Severus zaśmiał się i z tęsknotą powiedział: – Chciałbym to widzieć.

Ich żarty zostały przerwane przez wchodzących do klasy kolegów. Severus wrócił do swojej książki, a Hermiona zaczęła wyciągać składniki do eliksirów. Słyszała za sobą szepty, które bez wątpienia dotyczyły jej. Zapowiadał się długi dzień; nie, tydzień. Plotki miały krążyć dłużej niż jeden dzień.

Kiedy pogłoski nie znikły do końca tygodnia, Hermiona została wezwana do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Witam, panno Colonus – powiedział. – Proszę, usiądź.

Hermiona usiadła, z bardzo dobrym pomysłem na to, co teraz nastąpi. Nie rozczarowała się.

- Słyszałem bardzo interesujące rzeczy.

- Jestem tego pewna – wymamrotała, przewracając oczami.

- Panna Evans powiedziała mi, że spoliczkowałaś pana Blacka, kiedy próbował zrobić coś, czego nie chciałaś. – Jego oczy lekko zamigotały, co zmusiło ją do zastanowienia, czy nie cieszył się tym.

- Tak, sir. Spoliczkowałam go. – Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy dostanie szlaban.

- Cóż, widzę, że z dłonią wszystko dobrze. Proszę, poinformuj mnie, jeśli pan Black nadal będzie zalecał się do ciebie. Nie sądzę, by chciał ci zrobić krzywdę, ale miałaś prawo odwrócić jego uwagę. Nie byłoby mądrze, gdyby jego sympatia do ciebie utrzymała się. Nie chcielibyśmy, by naruszył swoją przyszłość. – Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, podczas gdy Hermiona delikatnie gotowała się ze złości.

_Jak on śmie?_ Pomyślała oburzona. _A co ze mną? Przez trzy miesiące znoszę jego próby całowania mnie. Ale Dumbledore nawet nie bierze tego pod uwagę. Nie, tu chodzi o innych._

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała rozpaczliwie, mając nadzieję, że jej zaciśnięte zęby nie zostaną zauważone. Zaczynała rozumieć, jak musiał czuć się Severus, kiedy Dumbledore wymusił na nim przysięgę na różdżce, że nie ujawni sekretu Remusa.

Hermiona została zwolniona kilka minut później, po tym, jak Dumbledore zapewnił ją, że jest widoczny postęp w tworzeniu eliksiru powrotnego. Szła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, nadal kipiąc gniewem. Czuła się zdradzona przez Dumbledore'a. Stawiał Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka ponad innymi. Nie rozumiała tak naprawdę, o czym mówił Harry, kiedy dowiedział się, że Dumbledore zmusił Severusa do złożenia przysięgi na różdżkę po odkryciu stanu Remusa. Założyli, że Severus był wszystkiemu winny. Ale Hermiona, podczas jej pobytu w przeszłości, nauczyła się, że Severus nie zaczął wszystkiego, ani nie został potraktowany przez Dumbledore'a sprawiedliwie.

Te myśli nękały ją przez cały styczeń. Nie mieli z Severusem zbyt dużo czasu dla siebie, poza ich naukowymi sesjami. Kilka szybkich uścisków było wszystkim, na co mogli liczyć. Nauczyciele musieli poczuć krytyczny moment przed zbliżającymi się O.W.T.M. pod koniec roku, gdyż zadawali mnóstwo prac domowych, w których uczniowie musieli dużo pisać. Nastrój Hermiony pogarszał się z każdym mijającym tygodniem. Strasznie tęskniła za przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Przyznała, że w ciągu roku nie widywała rodziców, ale przynajmniej dostawała od nich listy. Czuła się jak bomba, która wybucha pod naciskiem najlżejszej rzeczy.

W sobotę przed Walentynkami Syriusz osaczył Hermionę po obiedzie. – Hermiono, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie – zaczął bez tchu. – Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowania podczas ostatnich miesięcy. Byłem przekonany, że naprawdę ci się podobam i nie myślałem rozsądnie. Powinienem był upewnić się, że naprawdę chciałaś moich zalotów, zanim zmusiłem cię do nich. Proszę, uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że jest mi przykro.

Syriusz odsunął się, wyglądając bardzo niepewnie. Prawdopodobnie z tego powodu zdecydował się prosić Hermionę o wybaczenie w pojedynkę. Nie często zdarzało się, że Black nie był pewny siebie.

Westchnęła i powiedziała. – Tylko zanim zmusisz kogoś do czegoś, upewnij się, że ta osoba jest tobą zainteresowana, dobrze? Nie każda dziewczyna uważa, że jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po ziemi.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko, szybko odzyskując pewność siebie. – Och, więc nie słyszałaś? – zapytał, mrugając. – Jestem najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po ziemi.

Hermiona zignorowała jego oczywisty flirt i odeszła potrząsając głową. Nie przebaczyła mu całkowicie z powodu tego, jak traktował Severusa, ale wiedziała, że w przyszłości zapłaci za niepopełnione przestępstwo dwunastoma latami w Azkabanie. Nie miała serca, by zwracać się przeciw niemu.

Poszła do biblioteki i usiadła naprzeciwko Severusa. – Jak się czujesz dziś wieczorem? – zapytała.

Spojrzał na nią znad książki i po chwili powiedział. – Dobrze. A co?

- Ciężko byłoby odpowiedzieć na tak proste pytanie, niczego nie podejrzewając? – zapytała, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia.

- Przypuszczam, że nie – ustąpił. Pod jej podenerwowanym spojrzeniem westchnął i powiedział: – Dobrze, zadaj mi pytanie i odpowiem na nie bez dokuczliwych komentarzy.

- Kiedy są twoje urodziny? – zapytała, nie wahając się ani chwili.

Severus zesztywniał. – Umm… - zaczął, wyglądając wyraźnie nieswojo.

- Umm, co? To nie jest trudne pytanie – powiedziała Hermiona, jej zmienny nastrój dał o sobie znać. – Powiedziałeś, że odpowiesz na każde pytanie, jakie ci zadam. To nieprawdopodobne, że akurat to jest najtrudniejsze, na jakie mogłam wpaść.

Severus przełknął, zanim wyrzucił z siebie. – Były dziewiątego stycznia.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się od emocji, które ją zaatakowały, powodując, że widziała wszystko w czerwonych barwach. – Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi o swoich osiemnastych urodzinach? – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jestem twoją dziewczyną, nie pomyślałeś o tym, by mnie powiadomić? – Prawie czuła parę wydobywającą się z jej uszu.

- Hermiono – powiedział Severus, próbując ocalić sytuację. – Przepraszam, ja tylko…

- Nie waż mi się powiedzieć, że przepraszasz – wypluła. Wstała i niczym burza wyszła z biblioteki, zostawiając wypełnioną książkami torbę za sobą. Była ogarnięta gniewem i czuła się zraniona, że Severus nie powiedział jej o urodzinach. Stwierdzając, że potrzebuje świeżego powietrza, Hermiona skierowała się do drzwi wejściowych Hogwartu, przysięgając cicho, że będzie trzymać się z dala od Zakazanego Lasu.

Spacerowała już około godziny, kiedy znalazła się na ścieżce prowadzącej na boisko quidditcha, na której nagle dołączył do niej Syriusz. Szli jakiś czas w ciszy, zanim Syriusz w końcu przemówił.

- Hermiono – zaczął cicho. – Wiem, że coś się dręczyło i Remus wtedy ci pomagał. Też mógłbym być przy tobie, jeśli tylko pozwoliłabyś mi na to.

- To skomplikowane, Syriuszu – powiedziała miękko.

- Wiesz, chcę czegoś więcej niż szybki numerek – powiedział niespodziewanie. – Naprawdę cię lubię. Nie jesteś moim kolejnym podbojem. Pokazałaś mi, jak wygląda ktoś, kto nie ma świra na moim punkcie. Kocham Remusa jak brata, ale myli się, kiedy mówi, że nie chciałbym cię, gdybyś odwzajemniła moje uczucia. – Syriusz mówił prosto z serca. – Nie jesteś tylko dziewczyną, która mnie odrzuciła. Jest w tobie coś wyjątkowego, Hermiono. Mógłbym uczynić cię szczęśliwą, jeśli dałabyś mi szansę.

Słuchając młodego mężczyzny, który otworzył przed nią swoje serce, Hermiona czuła dziwny niepokój. Gdyby tylko Severus mógł obiecać jej takie rzeczy.

- Syriuszu, ja…

- Nie kończ tego zdania. Wiem, co powiesz. Nie czujesz tego samego. Mogę być tylko twoim przyjacielem – powiedział gorzko. – Wiem, co do mnie czujesz.

- Syriuszu, jeśli okoliczności byłyby inne, może czułabym inaczej. Z tego powodu nie mogę być z tobą. Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej, niż ja mogłabym ci dać. – Czuła się strasznie, obserwując zawiedzionego chłopaka stojącego przed nią. To było ponad jej siły po tygodniach frustracji.

- Hermiono – szepnął Syriusz, zbliżając się do niej i biorąc jej twarz w swoje dłonie. – Żaden mężczyzna na ciebie nie zasługuje, włącznie ze mną – powiedział, z szacunkiem pieszcząc jej policzek. – Jesteś… - Emocje w jego głosie nie pozwoliły mu dokończyć. Zamiast tego jego wargi znalazły się blisko jej. – Pozwól mi obdarzyć cię prawdziwym pocałunkiem, Hermiono – błagał. – Proszę, tylko raz.

Odpychając go, powiedziała. – Syriuszu, nie mogę. Moje serce należy do innego.

Westchnął, a ona pozwoliła mu przyciągnąć się do mocnego objęcia. Łamiącym głosem powiedział: – Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale kocham cię. Nigdy nie będę w stanie pokochać innej. Jesteś jedyną kobietą, która na zawsze będzie miała moje serce.

Łzy zaczęły płynąć z jego oczu i serce Hermiony zmiękło. – Syriuszu – szepnęła smutno. Zamiary w leczeniu bólu nie zostały jeszcze podjęte, ale Hermiona uległa jego namowom i pocałowała go delikatnie.

Trzymał ją mocno i całował głęboko, kiedy poczuła, jak zesztywniał w jej ramionach. Odrywając się od niej, zawył z bólu. Odwrócił się i Hermiona zauważyła Severusa stojącego przed nimi i wpatrującego się w nich morderczym wzrokiem.

- Smarkerus – syknął z bólem Syriusz. – Jak zawsze wzruszający. Atakując mnie od tyłu, czujesz się jak mężczyzna?

Nic nie mówiąc, Severus zaczął ich okrążać. Zerknął na Hermionę, a ta zobaczyła głęboką zdradę w jego oczach. Nigdy nie widziała takiego bólu na czyjejś twarzy.

- Nie mieszaj jej do tego, Smarkerusie. Hermiona nie ma z nami nic wspólnego – powiedział Syriusz, błędnie interpretując spojrzenie bólu i biorąc je za gniew.

Hermiona stanęła między dwoma młodymi mężczyznami i wyciągnęła różdżkę. – Severusie, nie – wyszeptała.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Hermiono. Słyszałaś Blacka. To sprawa między mną a nim.

- Nie róbcie tego – błagała.

- Odsuń się, Hermiono. Proszę. Nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda – prosił Syriusz.

Kiedy nie poruszyła się, Severus chwycił jej ramię i odepchnął ją gwałtownie. Upadła na miękką trawę. Wyciągając swoją różdżkę, zamierzała rzucić urok na Syriusza. Nie chciała zaryzykować przeklęcia Severusa, nie zrozumiałby lub nie wybaczył. Była niezdolna do rzucenia czysto zaklęcia, gdyż chłopcy stali zbyt blisko siebie.

Poruszali się po kole jak sępy. Syriusz krwawił lekko po dostaniu zaklęciem tnącym, które uderzyło w jego ramię. Bez ostrzeżenia, rzucił w stronę Severusa urok rozsadzający.

Rzucając tarczę, Severus krzyknął: – _Sectumsempra!_ – Zaklęcie uderzyło Syriusza w nogę, a on zaczął wrzeszczeć. Kiedy upadał na ziemię, Severus rzucił w niego wściekłego _Expelliarmusa_. Syriusza odrzuciło na drzewo, różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki i stracił przytomność. Severus podszedł do sponiewieranego ciała Blacka.

- _Pertificus Totalus_ – powiedział złośliwie.

Nietknięty, podszedł do Hermiony.

- Wstawaj. – Jego głos był wyprany z emocji. – Teraz – ryknął.

Próbowała wstać, kiedy Severus boleśnie złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do góry. Kiedy znaleźli się na boisku do quidditcha, rzucił szybką _Alahomorę_ i otworzył drzwi magazynku. Zapędził ją do małego pomieszczenia i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

- Co do diabła robiłaś z Blackiem? – zapytał w gniewie.

- Severusie, to nie było to, na co wyglądało – odparła natychmiast.

- Wyglądało jakbyś dobrowolnie go całowała! Zaprzeczysz? – Severus oddychał nierówno.

Spuszczając oczy, Hermiona szepnęła. – Nie.

- Więc było tym, na co wyglądało – To nie było pytanie.

- Severusie, przepraszam. Nie wiem, czemu go pocałowałam. On tylko wydawał się taki przybity, kiedy powiedziałam, że nie czuję tego samego, co on do mnie – powiedziała, rozumiejąc, jak kulawo brzmi. Ściszyła głos, kiedy spojrzała na skrzywdzoną twarz ukochanego. – Powiedziałam mu, że moje serce należy do innego.

Severus opadł na kolana. – Obiecałaś, że nigdy więcej go nie pocałujesz. Nie chcę cię stracić, Hermiono. Kiedy cię z nim zobaczyłem, poczułem się, jakbym dostał nożem prosto w serce. Jesteś jedyną rzeczą, która chroni mnie przed byciem naprawdę złą osobą. – Oddychał mocno, zduszając szloch. – Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć.

Wyglądał tak nieszczęśliwie, że serce Hermiony prawie wybuchło z miłości. Upadła obok niego i objęła go ramionami. – Severusie, kocham cię. Nigdy mnie nie stracisz. Chcę tylko ciebie.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i złapał ją za ramiona. Odpychając ją, potrząsnął nią. – Więc pokaż to – krzyknął. – Pokaż, że chcesz mnie i tylko mnie!

- Severusie, naprawdę chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie! – Hermiona nie była pewna jak zdołała go zranić. Przeszła od nienawidzenia Syriusza przez wybaczenie mu, gniewanie się na Severusa, aż po całowanie Syriusza. Nie rozumiała, czemu działała tak emocjonalnie. Jej smutek i wina nagle zamieniły się we wściekłość. Odepchnęła się i wrzasnęła. – A co z tobą? Nawet nie pofatygowałeś się, by powiedzieć mi o swoich urodzinach! Jak myślisz, jak się czuję po czymś takim? Co?

- Kto tam? – Nagle usłyszeli głos dochodzący z boiska.

- To Hagrid – powiedział Severus. – Szybko, chodź tutaj.

Złość została zapomniana, Hermiona zrobiła to, co rozkazał Severus i podeszła do niego na czworaka. Objął ją mocno i poczuła, jak chłód zaklęcia kameleona okrywa jej ciało.

W następnej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i Hagrid włożył głowę do środka oraz zaświecił latarką. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zanim zamknął drzwi, powiedział do siebie. – Przysiągłbym, że słyszałem głosy.

Kiedy Hagrid wszedł na ścieżkę daleko od magazynku, Severus zdjął czar, mówiąc: – Musimy teraz stąd wyjść. Hagrid na pewno nie przeoczy Blacka leżącego obok dróżki.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami Hermiona wyszła za Severusem z magazynku. Czarne uczniowskie szaty Severusa falowały za nim, przypominając dziewczynie o profesorze Snapie. Ukradkiem szli do zamku, zatrzymując się w ciemnościach nocy tylko raz, kiedy pani Pomfrey i profesor McGonagall przebiegły obok nich. Kłótnia została zapomniana, kiedy dotarli do zamku.

Przyciągając do siebie Hermionę w szybkim uścisku, Severus powiedział: – Zatroszczę się o to. Nie martw się. – Przyciągnął ją bliżej, całując namiętne, jego język wdarł się do jej ust, domagając się więcej. Kiedy zaczęła jęczeć z pragnienia, odszedł od niej, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Niewyraźna myśl pojawiła się w jej umyśle, by pójść za nim i zażądać wyjaśnienia, ale wycofała się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Sen długo nie przychodził tej nocy, ponieważ niepokoiła się o Syriusza. Miała nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

**.::.**

Po tym, jak stan Syriusza został ustabilizowany przez panią Pomfrey, chłopak leżał w szpitalu i spał spokojnie. Zbudził się, kiedy czyjaś ręka nim potrząsnęła; otworzył oczy.

- Smarkerus – zajęczał, spoglądając w wypełnione nienawiścią oczy. – Czego chcesz do cholery? Co zrobiłeś Hermionie?

- Nic, co byś pamiętał – odparł szorstko Severus. – _Obliviate_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Już po sesji. Wszystko zostało zaliczone. I oto jest - kolejny rozdział. :) Akcja się rozkręca._

_Betowała **Dżessik**._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział IX<strong>

Hermiona obudziła się w niedzielny poranek po niespokojnej nocy. Jej koszmary powróciły, ale tym razem dotyczyły Severusa, który został wyrzucony ze szkoły i dołączył do Voldemorta. Jednak bez kompletnej edukacji, nie był zdolny do osiągnięcia mistrzostwa w eliksirach i w końcu został zabity przez Czarnego Pana, jako przykład dla swoich Śmierciożerców.

Wzięła długi prysznic, zastanawiając się, co Syriusz powie Dumbledore'owi. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, na pewno nie będzie to dobre ani na dla Severusa, ani dla niej. Po ubraniu się zeszła na dół i natychmiast zauważyła Remusa.

— Hermiono, słyszałaś o Syriuszu? — zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował. — Hagrid znalazł go na zewnątrz. Został potraktowany paskudną klątwą.

— Czy wszystko będzie z nim dobrze? — zapytała z niepokojem.

— Tak, ale będzie musiał zostać w szpitalu przez kilka dni — odparł Remus nonszalancko, jakby przebywanie w szpitalu było normalną rzeczą.

— Och, dzięki Bogu — odetchnęła Hermiona. Może Dumbledore będzie bardziej pobłażliwy w stosunku do Severusa, jeśli z Syriuszem będzie wszystko dobrze. — Muszę zobaczyć Syriusza przed śniadaniem.

Remus obrzucił ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem. — Myślałem, że nie lubiłaś Syriusza?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Wczoraj doszliśmy do porozumienia. Przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i wybaczyłam mu. Może być osobą, której nie lubię, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę widzieć jak cierpi. — To nie było tak naprawdę kłamstwo, ale jej sumienie krzyczało, że wszystko nim było przez zatajenie istotnych faktów. Wypychając te myśli z głowy, poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego, by przekonać Syriusza, aby nikomu nie mówił o tym, co się wczoraj stało.

Wślizgnęła się do skrzydła szpitalnego, marszcząc nos, kiedy wyczuła antyseptyczne eliksiry. Syriusz podniósł się, jedząc kiełbaski i smażone jajka. Spojrzał na nią, gdy weszła.

— Hermiona! Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, Syriuszu. A ty jak się czujesz? Bardzo boli? — Wyłamywała palce ze zdenerwowania. Jak przekona go do tego, by nie wydał Severusa?

— Wszystko dobrze. Pani Pomfery już złożyła mnie do kupy, jestem tylko trochę obolały. — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. — Za parę dni będę jak nowy.

— Cieszę się — powiedziała z ulgą Hermiona. Nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwać i bała się, że Syriusz będzie wyglądał okropnie.

— Co mi się stało? — zapytał nagle. — Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to pocałunek z tobą. Martwiłem się, że ty również zostałaś zraniona. Nikt mi niczego nie mówi.

— Co? Niczego nie pamiętasz? — zapytała ostrożnie.

— Nic. Czarna dziura aż do dzisiejszego ranka. — Potarł czoło w zamyśleniu. — Nic, niestety nic.

Umysł Hermiony galopował.

— Umm… powiedziałam ci, że nie możemy być razem, ale zawsze będę się o ciebie troszczyć. Wyglądałeś tak smutno, kiedy odchodziłam, by się pouczyć. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz się przejść dookoła jeziora i zaraz wrócisz. Nie miałam pojęcia, że byłeś w szpitalu, dopóki Remus nie powiedział mi o tym dzisiaj rano. — Założyła zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho, myśląc: _ostatecznie część o szpitalu jest prawdziwa. Wybacz mi, Syriuszu, ale muszę chronić Severusa._

— Więc coś trzasnęło mnie naprawdę paskudnie. Cieszę się, że nie jesteś ranna — powiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie. — Chciałbym przypomnieć sobie, co się wydarzyło.

Czując się strasznie, okłamując go, powiedziała: — Przepraszam, że nie mogę odwzajemnić twoich uczuć. Tak jak powiedziałam zeszłej nocy, może gdyby okoliczności był inne. Ale nie są i moje serce należy do innego.

— Wystarczy, że tu jesteś, Hermiono — Syriusz położył swoją dłoń na jej. — Mam nadzieję, że możemy być przyjaciółmi. Obiecuję, że przestanę z tobą flirtować. Ale ostrzegam cię, że jeśli ten facet, który posiada twoje serce, cię zrani, to zabiję go.

— Oczywiście, że możemy być przyjaciółmi, Syriuszu — powiedziała poklepując drugą ręką jego dłoń. Była strasznie zdezorientowana. Dlaczego on niczego nie pamiętał? Na pewno nie ma amnezji od uderzenia w drzewo. Nie uderzył tak naprawdę w nic twardego, nieprawdaż?

Ściskając Syriusza, powiedziała: — Cóż, idę teraz na śniadanie. Później spróbuję cię odwiedzić.

Kiedy szła do Wielkiej Sali, myśli krążyły po jej umyśle w zdumiewającym tempie. Jedyna rzecz ,jak wracała, było uderzenie jego głowy o drzewo. Severus nie rzucał podczas pojedynków żadnych uroków, które uszkadzały pamięć. Czuła się strasznie, okłamując Syriusza, ale bała się o Severusa. To było jak jeden z jej koszmarów. _To jest właśnie to, co dostajesz za wtrącanie się w ich życie, głupia dziewczyno_, wysyczał jej umysł, brzmiąc podobnie do profesora Snape'a.

Usiadła na śniadaniu obok Lily, słuchając jej rozmowy z Alicją. Jej umysł błądził, kiedy spojrzała przez salę na Severusa. Przestraszyła się, kiedy zobaczyła, że on na nią patrzy. Jego nieznaczne kiwnięcie głowy, zdezorientowało Hermionę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Co to właściwie było?

Popędziła przez pozostałą część śniadania i prawie wybiegła do biblioteki, mamrocząc wymówkę, że zapomniała o eseju na Historię Magii.

— Myślałem, że zrobiłaś go tydzień temu — zawołał za nią Remus.

Kiedy dotarła do biblioteki, usiadła obok Severusa.

— Co to wszystko znaczy? — zapytała, gdy tylko usiadła.

— Wszystko, czyli co? — zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

— Twoje kiwnięcie głową. Wiem, że coś zrobiłeś. A teraz mi powiedz — zażądała Hermiona. Zaczynała czuć się sfrustrowana, mimo że powiedział tylko jedno zdanie. Jego kiwnięcie głową było doskonale zaplanowane. Z niepokojącym uczuciem, syknęła. — Rzuciłeś na niego _Obliviate_, prawda? — Odmówił spojrzenia na nią, a ona nalegała. — Zrobiłeś to!

Przytaknął i spojrzał jej w oczy, mówiąc chłodno. — Tak. Musiałem to zrobić. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by gadał głupoty o tym, co się stało. Zostałbym wyrzucony, a ty miałabyś kłopoty przez to, że nie doniosłaś na mnie.

— Powinieneś pozwolić mi najpierw z nim porozmawiać! Mogłam go przekonać, by nikomu nie mówił. — Kłóciła się cicho Hermiona.

— Pozwolić ci z nim rozmawiać? — Głos Severusa był niedowierzający. — Złapałem cię przytulającą się do tego dupka, i myślisz, że chcę cię widzie

blisko niego?

— Powiedziałam ci, że jesteś jedynym, którego chcę, Severusie. Popełniłam ogromny błąd. Kocham cię. Proszę, uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że to już się nie powtórzy — błagała Hermina, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

— Wierzę ci — powiedział w końcu, wyciągając jej torbę. — Zostawiłaś to zeszłej nocy w bibliotece. Możesz chcieć to odzyskać na jutrzejsze zajęcia — powiedział miękko, wstał i wyszedł.

**.::.**

W poniedziałek były Walentynki. Hermiona przyszła na Eliksiry i znalazła pojedynczą, czerwoną różę na swojej ławce, do której za pomocą czerwonej jedwabnej wstążki przymocowana była karteczka. Lily i Alicja w podekscytowaniu zaczęły błagać Hermionę, by otworzyła liścik. Severus usiadł obok dziewczyny, zachowując się jakby nie zwracał uwagi na zamieszanie, ale Hermiona widziała, jak zerkał na nią kątem oka.

Otworzyła karteczkę i dwa słowa na papierze sprawiły, że poczuła w oczach łzy. _Kocham Cię._

— Och, jak romantycznie — zawołała Lily. — Kto to jest, Hermiono?

Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Alicja powiedziała: — Och, powiedz nam! Nie bądź taka, Hermiono.

Przed odpowiedzią na pytanie uchroniło ją przyjście profesora Slughorna. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie była tak szczęśliwa, widząc tego sporych rozmiarów mężczyznę.

Luty przeszedł w marzec, zostawiając jednak mroźne zimowe temperatury. Nadal było chłodno i śnieżnie, ale studenci nie czuli się już jak sople lodu, kiedy szli do szklarni.

Pewnego śnieżnego dnia, Hermiona spoglądała na Remusa, który gorączkowo obgryzał paznokcie. Przez minione tygodnie zbliżyli się do siebie, gdyż czuła się bezpiecznie, będąc jego przyjaciółką. Jego życie nie miało się zakończyć, ani zostać całkowicie zniszczone.

Zbliżyła się do bladego chłopaka i chwyciła jego dłonie. — Remusie, jeśli jeszcze trochę je obgryziesz, nic nie zostanie z twoich paznokci.

Spojrzał na swoje krwawiące palce z roztargnieniem. — Jestem trochę zestresowany — powiedział wymijająco.

— Ponieważ jutro jest pełnia? — zapytała miękko Hermiona.

Remus wyraźnie pobladł.

— Jak się dowiedziałaś? Syriusz ci powiedział?

— Nie — powiedziała delikatnie. — Sama to odkryłam. Znałam kogoś z tym samym problemem.

— Cóż, zgaduję, że moje comiesięczne zniknięcia cię naprowadziły, co? — zapytał cicho Remus.

— To i zranienia — zgodziła się. — Powinieneś mi wcześniej powiedzieć. Dochowałabym sekretu, tak jak ty dochowałeś mojego. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i czule potarła jego rękę. — Troszczę się o ciebie i jestem twoją przyjaciółką bez względu na wszystko. To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia.

Odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. — Dziękuję. — Nagle zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na nią i powiedział: — Ty też masz swój sekret.

Uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Hermiony. Czy odkrył, że pochodzi z innych czasów? Przez przyklejony uśmiech powiedziała: — Cóż, znasz już mój sekret.

— Nie, jest coś jeszcze — upierał się. — Powiedz mi, kim jest Hermiona Granger?

Serce Hermiony podskoczyło jej do gardła.

— Nie wiem — skłamała.— Gdzie usłyszałeś to nazwisko? Nigdy nie spotkałam innej osoby imieniu Hermiona. — Przynajmniej to było prawdą.

— Jesteś Hermioną Granger, prawda? — kontynuował przesłuchanie. — Naprawdę nie nazywasz się Colonus, nieprawdaż?

Wyraźnie wstrząśnięta i blada, podniosła się. — Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Remusie — zaprzeczyła.

— Myślę, że wiesz, Hermiono — powiedział spokojnie. — Jesteś przerażona. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Mógłbym ci pomóc.

— Nikt tutaj nie może mi pomóc — odpowiedziała bliska łez. — Przepraszam, Remusie. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Złożyłam obietnicę. Proszę, nie myśl o mnie źle, ale nie zrozumiałbyś pewnych rzeczy. Proszę, uważaj jutro. — Hermiona uciekła z pokoju wspólnego i rzuciła się na łóżko. Skąd wiedział? Gdzie usłyszał nazwisko Granger? _Mapa Huncwotów_, pomyślała nagle. Musiała się o to zatroszczyć. Nie mogła ryzykować, że zostanie odkryta.

**.::.**

W połowie marca Hermiona, po tym jak podsłuchała Syriusza mówiącego Remusowi, że planuje szturm na kuchnię, podrzuciła do biura Filcha notatkę z informacją o planach chłopców na sobotni wieczór. Zrobiła to z ciężkim sercem, ale nie mogła ryzykować, że dodadzą dwa do dwóch i odkryją prawdę. To było zbyt niebezpieczne.

Karę, jaką James i Syriusz otrzymali do końca marca, przypomniała jej, że jej plan zadziałał. Mapą już nie musiała się martwić. Oczywiście do czasu, aż do Hogwartu nie przybędą Fred i George Weasleyowie.

Przez cały miesiąc Hermiona zawzięcie pracowała nad zadaniami. Wraz z Severusem każdą wolną chwilę spędzali w bibliotece pisząc eseje i robiąc razem notatki, parę razy opuszczając naukę, by móc się kochać. Cały siódmy rok był zalany pracami domowymi i nie mogli ryzykować. Hermiona podsłuchała, jak jeden Puchon mówił „zraz utonę w tych pracach domowych. Jak nauczyciele znajdą czas, by to wszystko ocenić".

Jego żale podzielali nawet Severus i Hermiona, którzy lubili się uczyć. Hermiona znów zaczęła się gorzej czuć i w końcu, na początku kwietnia, zdecydowała się pójść do pani Pomfrey.

— Odczyt może się mylić — powiedziała do pani Pomfrey Hermiona.

— Panno Colonus, zrobiłam test trzy razy. Nie jesteś chora, jesteś w ciąży. Jestem zaskoczona, że zajęło ci to tyle czasy, by to odkryć — powiedziała z niedowierzaniem magomedyczka. — Jesteś w dziewiętnastym tygodniu ciąży, prawie w połowie.

— Jak to się mogło stać? — zapytała w szoku Hermiona. — Każdego miesiąca miałam okres.

— Cóż, niektóre kobiety plamią podczas ciąży. To nie jest nic niezwykłego. Krwawienie miałaś tylko kilka dni, prawda? — Hermiona przytaknęła, a kobieta kontynuowała. — Masz szczęście, że nie było żadnych komplikacji. Większość kobiet otacza się opieką już w pierwszym lub drugim miesiącu, a ty jesteś już w piątym.

— Nie wiem jak to się stało — powiedziała słabo Hermiona.

— Wierzę, że obie wiemy, co powoduje ciążę — powiedziała dosadnie pani Pomfrey.

Hermiona była zaszokowana. Jak mogli zapomnieć użyć napoju antykoncepcyjnego? Byli najlepszymi studentami w Hogwarcie.

— Zatrzymasz dziecko? — zapytała uzdrowicielka, nie patrząc na pusty wzrok Hermiony.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią wolno.

— Jestem w dziewiętnastym tygodniu? — Pani Pomfrey przytaknęła. — Nie sądzę bym mogła usunąć ciążę na początku i wiem, że nie usunę jej teraz. To nie byłoby dobre, prawda? — Bez czekania na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. — Mam na myśli, to byłby koniec dla mojego dziecka, prawda? Co takiego zrobiło, by na to zasłużyć? To nie jest wina dziecka, że byliśmy głupi. Nie posiadanie dziecka uczyniłoby życie łatwiejszym, ale nie zamierzam rozważać zakończenia jego życia dla swojej wygody — paplała w szoku. Oparła głowę o ręce. — Jestem sobą rozczarowana! Nawet o tym nie pomyśleliśmy. — Ciężko było się jej skoncentrować, ale usunięcie ciąży nie było nawet brane pod uwagę.

— Nie jesteś pierwszą czarownicą, która znalazła się w takiej sytuacji — powiedziała uprzejmie uzdrowicielka, kiedy Hermiona zmagała się z moralną stroną tej kwestii. — Zamierzasz powiedzieć ojcu?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią oczami wypełnionymi łzami.

— Cóż — powiedziała wolno. — Myślę, że potrzebuję trochę czasu, by przyswoić sobie tę wiadomość. Ale myślę, że on ma prawo wiedzieć.

— Nie odkładaj tego zbyt długo. — Doradziła pani Pomfrey. — To cię zniszczy, jeśli tego nie zrobisz. — Podniosła różdżkę i przywołała parę rzeczy. Butelkę witamin i jakaś broszurka wleciała jej do rąk. Wręczyła to Hermionie, mówiąc. — Weź jedną witaminę codziennie. Jeśli będziesz czuła nudności, przyjdź do mnie to dam ci eliksir. W następnym miesiącu musisz przyjść na kontrolę. Masz szczęście, że jesteś zdrową młodą kobietą.

— Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey — powiedziała Hermiona. — Umm… czy zna pani płeć dziecka?

— Jesteś w dobrym czasie, bym to sprawdziła – powiedziała. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to wiedzieć teraz? Dopiero, co dowiedziałaś się, że będziesz miała dziecko.

— Nie mam tak dużo czasu jak inne kobiety, by oswoić się z tym. Myślę, że chciałabym się teraz dowiedzieć — powiedziała wolno Hermiona.

Przytakując, pani Pomfrey powiedziała: — Połóż się, moja droga. — Zafalowała różdżką nad wciąż płaskim brzuchem Hermiony. Białe światło uniosło się na Hermioną, wolno blednąc i cztery razy zmieniając kolor między niebieskim i różowym, zanim przybrało granatowy odcień. — Chłopiec — powiedziała pani Pomfrey. — W połowie sierpnia będziesz miała synka.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, podnosząc się. Syn.

— Um… pani Pomfrey? — zaczęła, zwracając się do czarownicy. — Czy mogłaby pani… mogłaby pani nie mówić dyrektorowi? — Zadrżała, kiedy obraz rozgniewanego Dumbledore'a zaatakował jej umysł. _W ciąży?_ Wrzasnął, a na czole wyszły mu żyły. Ufałem _ci, myślałem, że będziesz roztropna. Naruszyłaś moje zaufanie i naruszyłaś Severusa Snape'a. Wydaje mi się, że jednak nie jesteś najbystrzejszą wiedźmą swojego wieku_. Zrobiłaby wszystko, jeśli tylko pani Pomfrey zgodziłaby się zatrzymać to dla siebie.

Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na nią, kalkulując.

— Myślę, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie musisz się tym martwić, aż do ukończenia szkoły. Jednakże, to nie jest coś, co łatwo schowasz. Przybieranie na wadze może zostać zamaskowana szatami, ale ciążowy brzuch jest inny niż ten, który zyskujesz tyjąc.

— Wiem — westchnęła Hermiona. — Martwię się tylko, że go rozczaruję. On jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. — Spuściła oczy ze wstydem, nienawidząc siebie za odgrywanie przed panią Pomfrey dobrodusznej. — Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho z ulgą.

— Niepokoję się o twoja odzież — powiedziała pani Pomfrey, nagle zmieniając temat. — Ściskanie brzucha nie będzie sprzyjało rozwojowi twojego dziecka.

Hermiona zarumieniała się.

— Nie… nie mam pieniędzy, by kupić nowe rzeczy — przyznała się.

Pani Pomfrey popatrzyła przez chwilę na dziewczynę, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Wróciła trzymając kilka mundurków, dwa komplety szat, jakieś nocne koszule i trzy zestawy bielizny. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Hermiony, powiedziała:

— Nie jesteś pierwszą uczennicą, która znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Bielizna sama się poszerza. Będzie rosła razem z tobą i nie będziesz musiała kupować nowej aż do końca ciąży. — Widząc niepewne spojrzenie Hermiony, dodała: — Są nowe. Raz pomogłam uczennicy, która po oddaniu dziecka do adopcji, dobrze wyszła za mąż. Dostarcza mi nowe rzeczy, kiedy jest to konieczne. To jej sposób na powiedzenie „dziękuję".

Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Zatem wam obu powinnam dziękować.

— Nie myśl o tym, panno Colonus.

Pani Pomfrey dostarczyła odzież do pokoju Hermiony, która znalazła wszystko, kiedy wróciła do dormitorium po obiedzie.

**.::.**

Severus spotkał się z Hermioną w Pokoju Życzeń podczas ciszy nocnej dwa tygodnie później, po tym, jak Hermiona wysłała mu liścik mówiący, że to nagły wypadek.

Przez dwa tygodnie chodziła jak we mgle, nieustanie powtarzając sobie: _Jesteś w ciąży. Nosisz syna Severusa._

— Hermiona — powiedział Severusa, kiedy wszedł do środka. Siedziała na kanapie, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w ogień. — Cieszę się, że zadecydowałaś o naszym spotkaniu. Tyle to trwało i tak bardzo ci pragnę — powiedział, przyciągając ją do pocałunku.

Pocałował ją namiętnie, mącąc jej umysł. Oddała pocałunek, oplatając rękoma chłopaka, nagle powróciła do pełni świadomości. Musiała powiedzieć Severusowi, że jest w ciąży. Odsuwając go, odwróciła się w stronę ognia.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał zwięźle.

Niezdolna do zastanowienia się nad delikatnym sposobem przekazania wiadomości, Hermiona wyrzuciła.

— Jestem w ciąży.

— W ciąży? — powtórzył głupio Severus. — Powiedziałaś w ciąży?

— Tak — odparła słabo Hermiona.

— Czy to spóźniony żart na prima aprilis? — zapytał, zwężając oczy.

— Nie, to nie jest żart, Severusie — powiedziała Hermiona, wzdychając.

— Nie brałaś eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego? — zapytał, czując gniew.

Zagotowało się w niej.

— Wcześniej nie miałam takiej potrzeby. Umknęło mi to pod wpływem chwili. Nie przypomina sobie, byś pytał o to.

— Jestem facetem. Nie jestem osobą, która o tym pamięta — warknął.

— Och, naprawdę? — powiedziała Hermiona. — Więc wszystko, czym się martwisz to, gdzie włożysz swojego kutasa, ale ja muszę myśleć o wszystkim, tak?

— Drażniłaś mnie przez tydzień — wypluł. — Uganiałaś się za mną, dopóki nie znalazłem się w twoim łóżku. Pomyślałem, że zastanowiłaś się nad wszystkim.

— Uganiałam się za tobą? Ja? — Hermiona była oburzona. — Ty… ty mnie drażniłeś! Zaciągnąłeś mnie do schowka i zdarłeś ze mnie koszulę. Jak śmiesz mnie obarczać winą?

— Całowałaś się z Blackiem — wrzasnął.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi o swoich urodzinach — odwarknęła.

— Ty… ty — zacharczał w gniewie. — Zatrzymasz dziecko?

Hermionę zaskoczyła nagła zmiana tematu.

— Tak — powiedziała miękko.

— Który to tydzień? — zapytał.

— Dwudziesty pierwszy — odparła. Po chwili namysłu dodała. — To chłopiec.

— Więc rozwiązanie… — zaczął.

— W połowie sierpnia — dokończyła.

Severus zakrył twarz dłońmi. Hermiona przysunęła się i objęła jego trzęsące się ciało.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Severusie. Nie planowałam dziecka przez długi czas, ale zawsze chciałam je mieć. Będę się o nie troszczyć. — Kiedy nic nie powiedział, nerwowo kontynuowała. — Nie proszę cię, byś był ze mną, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał. Po prostu czułam, że masz prawo wiedzieć. Jesteś ojcem mojego syna.

— Jesteś tego pewna? — zapytał okrutnie, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając jej w oczy.

— Co? — zapytała w szoku.

— Cóż, byłaś w przyjaznych stosunkach z Blackiem parę razy. O ile wiem, mogłaś kochać się z nim tak często jak ze mną. — Słowa, które powiedział, były jak kwas.

Serce Hermiony gwałtownie załomotało w piersi.

— Jak śmiesz mnie o to oskarżać? — Była rozgniewana jak jeszcze nigdy. — Jak mogłeś myśleć, że zrobiłabym ci coś takiego? Kocham cię. — Ból promieniujący z ich obojga wypełnił pokój.

Patrzyli się na siebie krytycznym wzrokiem, zanim Severus zgrabił się. — Przepraszam, Hermiono — powiedział. — Ja.. To jest… Nie wiem jak to wszystko ogarnąć.

— Wyobraź sobie, jak ja się czułam — powiedziała cierpko. — Od czterech miesięcy byłam w ciąży i o tym nie wiedziałam.

Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Domyślam się, że to była dla ciebie ogromna niespodzianka. — Spojrzał w dół i delikatnie umieścił dłoń na jej brzuchu. — Mój syn — powiedział z zachwytem. Nagle wstał i powiedział: — Hermiono, nie możesz chcieć, bym był ojcem twojego syna. Nie mam niczego. Moja rodzina nie ma niczego. Nie mogę zapewnić wam godnego życia.

— Severusie, nie martwię się o to. Poradzimy sobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewniła go, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Muszę pomyśleć — powiedział i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

Hermiona rozsiadła się na kanapie.

— Cóż, mogło być gorzej — powiedziała do wesoło trzaskającego ognia, ignorując swój umysł, który krzyczał przypominając o jej sytuacji.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział X**

W weekend po tym, jak Hermiona powiedziała Severusowi o dziecku, gorączkowo wertowała stosy książek, leżące przed nią na stole. Stopniowo gromadziła ich tuzin o czarach, szukając uroku, który mógłby ukryć ciążowy brzuch. Na razie był delikatnie powiększony, ale wiedziała, że kwestią czasu jest, jak jeszcze bardziej urośnie. Lepiej było się zabezpieczyć, niż martwić.

Severus usiadł, ledwie widoczny zza stosu książek, ignorując mruczenie Hermiony, która narzekała, że czas minął. Chłopak pracował nad esejem zadanym na Zaklęcia. Dla zwykłego obserwatora, wyglądało to tak, jakby Hermiona miała obsesję na punkcie perfekcyjnego odrobienia zadania domowego. Praca nad esejem była jedyną rzeczą, którą pozwoliła mu wykonać za siebie, podczas gdy ona szukała zaklęcia i odmówiła rozmowy na temat ciąży.

Po dwóch godzinach i przewertowaniu wielu bezużytecznych książek, Hermiona rozparła się na krześle we frustracji.

— Niczego nie mogę znaleźć, Severusie — powiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem, przecierając oczy. Tak łatwo się teraz męczyła i rozgniewało ją też, że Severus ignorował jej sytuację. To tylko ona miała odnieść korzyści z ukrycia ciąży.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — Głos Lily zabrzmiał po lewej stronie Hermiony.

— Nie, nie — powiedziała szybko. — Severus właśnie miał poszukać czegoś o uroku, o którym rozmawialiśmy.

Lily spojrzała podejrzliwie na stronę w książek.

— O którym uroku rozmawialiście? — zapytała Hermionę.

— Hmm… — Umysł Hermiony przeszukiwał uroki, zanim wyrzuciła: — Różne użycia Uroku Amortyzującego.

— Różne użycia Uroku Amortyzującego? — powtórzyła wolno Lily, spoglądając to na Severusa, to na Hermionę.

Hermiona czuła jak jej twarz płonie, kiedy spojrzała zawstydzona na Lily. Zerknęła na Severusa, zauważając bruzdę między jego brwiami. On, w przeciwieństwie do Lily, nie uważał tej sytuacji za zabawnej.

— M... Miałam na myśli… — Hermiona jąkała się w zakłopotaniu. — Oczywiście, mieliśmy tylko…

Lily poklepała rękę Hermiony. — Po prostu zostawię was z tym.

Kiedy Lily już nie mogła nic usłyszeć, Severus warknął: — Urok Amortyzujący? _Tylko na to _było cię stać? — Zwinął esej i wstał. — Skończę w pokoju wspólnym — powiedział, pozostawiając Hermionę ze stosami książek.

Hermiona odpoczywała z głową na książkach, kiedy Severus odszedł. Miała ochotę płakać, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by emocje wzięły górę. Były powody, dla których uważano ją za najbystrzejszą wiedźmę tego stulecia. Jeśli sytuacja miałaby się sama nie rozwiązać, będzie musiała zrobić to na siłę.

Jej pilność została wynagrodzona dwie godziny później. W końcu natknęła się na nieznany urok używany w kuchni, za pomocą, którego chowano opakowania ciasteczek przed dziećmi. Była to odmiana Uroku Niewidzialności, nazywana Urokiem Ukrywającym. Bardziej ukrywał to coś, niż czynił niewidzialnym. Co było doskonałe dla Hermiony to to, że można je było zastosować na części obiektu, bez konieczności ukrywania reszty. Był to stary urok i nieużywany we współczesnym świecie, ale był realny do wykonania. Zrobiła porządne notatki i schowała je do torby, czując się znacznie lepiej.

Resztę weekendu Hermiona spędziła ćwicząc, dopóki nie musiała wziąć udziału w zajęciach, ufając, że nikt nie zwróci na nią zbytniej uwagi. Do środy nauczyła się, czemu Urok Ukrywający nie był już używany. Utrzymanie zaklęcia wymagało wiele uwagi i wysiłku. Jej uwaga zaczynała znikać i miała trudności z utrzymaniem zaklęcia. W końcu w czwartek przyszło jej do głowy, że pod ławką nikt nie zobaczy jej brzucha i w końcu mogła odpocząć. Kilka razy zapomniała rzucić urok i dziękowała, że brzuch jeszcze nie jest tak widoczny. Musiała włożyć więcej wysiłku, by pamiętać w przyszłości o byciu bardziej ostrożną. Zrozumiała również, że musi uważać na to, by nie dawać odpoczywać swoim rękom na brzuchu. Parokrotnie złapała się na tym. Jeżeli to nie byłby widoczny znak jej ciąży, to już nic by nie było.

**.::.**

W następny weekend Remus przyparł Hermionę do muru w pokoju wspólnym. Był to weekend, w którym organizowano wyjście do Hogsmead, na które Remus nie poszedł z powodu pełni, która była dwa dni wcześniej. W tym tygodniu Severus nie ignorował Hermiony, ale jego postępowanie się nie zmieniło. Kiedy Hermiona starała się poruszyć kwestię dziecka, on nagle odchodził.

— Hermiono — powiedział Remus. — Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Znów się dziwnie zachowujesz.

— Mówisz, jakbym zachowywała się dziwnie przez cały czas — odpowiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem. Jej huśtawki nastrojów utrudniały jej kontakty z rówieśnikami i pogarszały je z każdym dniem. W jednej chwili była szczęśliwa, by za dziesięć sekund być szalenie wściekła.

Kiedy wpatrywała się w Remusa, dziecko poruszyło się w jej brzuchu. To było tak gwałtowne przemieszczenie, że była pewna, iż Remus zdążył zauważyć jak jej ubranie przesuwa się, a ona kładzie dłoń na brzuchu, by skłonić dziecko do uspokojenia się. Mogła wyczuć wypukłość bardzo łatwo. To było tak, jakby wszystkie ciążowe niewygody były wstrzymywane do czasu, aż pani Pomfrey nie poinformowała jej o tym. Przez te trzy tygodnie Hermiona przybrała na wadze i ubrania stały się niewygodne.

— Więc... — zaczął drażniąco, ale ucichł pod jej gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Umm… — powiedział przełykając ślinę. — Chcę ci tylko pomóc — powiedział w końcu. — Ostatnio bardzo często pocierasz brzuch i plecy. Nadal cierpisz z powodu obrażeń, których odniosłaś w noc, podczas której cię znalazłem? — Spojrzał znacząco na jej dłoń, która wciąż spoczywała na jej brzuchu.

Szybko zabrała dłoń z brzucha i powiedziała: — Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Spójrz — powiedział rozdrażniony Remus. — Wiem, że jesteś Hermioną Granger, nawet nie zaprzeczaj. Raz powiedziałaś coś o produkcie do włosów, który zostanie wymyślony dopiero w następnym roku. Coś tu się dzieje, wiem to.

Panika pojawiła się, kiedy Hermiona zaniepokoiła się, że Remus odkryje prawdę. Zdesperowana, by zatrzymać jego dalsze domysły, rozejrzała się po pokoju wspólnym, zanim nachyliła się do Remusa i powiedziała: — Jestem w ciąży.

— Co? — zapytał w szoku.

— Taka też była moja reakcja — powiedziała krótko, rozsiadając się na swoim miejscu.

— Powiedziałaś…

— Tak, powiedziałam mu — odparła Herimiona, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Nie chciała ryzykować, że ktoś coś usłyszy.

— Jak długo… — Remus znów został powstrzymany przez Hermionę.

Wychyliła się do przodu i szepnęła: — Będziesz cicho? Jestem w dwudziestym trzecim tygodniu, rozwiązanie w połowie sierpnia. I jest to chłopiec. A teraz się zamknij. Pani Pomfrey nie powie o tym Dumbledore'owi, dopóki nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało w nauce. Nie chcę, by któryś z portretów mu o tym powiedział.

Remus zamknął usta i nic więcej nie powiedział, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą, że wybiła mu z głowy Hermionę Granger.

**.::.**

Severus nadal był w szoku po rewelacjach Hermiony, które go zaskoczyły. Była w ciąży. Nosiła jego dziecko. Zewnętrznie zignorował sytuację, ale w środku był zaintrygowany. Jej smukłe ciało zaokrągliło się we właściwych miejscach. Kiedy byli sami, zdejmowała zaklęcie, a on mógł zobaczyć wybrzuszenie pod jej szatami. Zatęsknił za wyciągnięciem ręki i dotknięcia jej brzucha, ale też się martwił. Czasami widział drganie, tak jakby coś pływało pod powierzchnią i musiał przypominać sobie, że to coś było jego synem.

Hermiona narzekała, że czuje się opuchnięta, ale on myślał, że ona jest jeszcze piękniejsza niż wtedy, gdy zobaczył ją pierwszy raz. Żywo zapamiętał piękną właścicielkę nieposkromionej burzy włosów, która złapała jego serce w chwili, kiedy na nią spojrzał. Teraz była jeszcze piękniejsza. Tak bardzo, jak chciał porozmawiać z nią i powiedzieć jej, jak oczarowany jest nią, kiedy zaokrągliła się z powodu jego dziecka, tak samo się tego obawiał. Przez lata ukrywał swoje uczucia i był to ciężki nawyk do złamania. Siedział w bibliotece, kiedy weszła Hermiona i usiadła obok niego.

— Pójdź ze mną na badanie kontrolne — powiedziała miękko. — Naprawdę potrzebuję wsparcia.

Chcąc powiedzieć tak, Severus zamknął książkę i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu chłodno powiedział: — Nie. Nikomu jeszcze nie zaufam i nie powiem, że jestem ojcem. Dowiedzą się, kiedy ukończymy szkołę, ale nie teraz. Wstał i wyszedł z biblioteki, nienawidząc się za tchórzostwo.

**.::.**

Hermiona przyszła na swoją pierwszą wizytę bez Severusa. Nie chciał zaufać pani Pofrey i powiedzieć jej, że to on jest ojcem. Jego chłód zranił ją, mimo iż powinna się tego była spodziewać. Ukończenie szkoły było tak blisko, czemu nie mogliby wtajemniczyć w to uzdrowicielki? Pani Pomfrey i tak już wiedziała o dziecku.

Kiedy Hermiona położyła się za parawanem, dającym odrobinę prywatności, pani Pomfrey zbadała jej ciało.

— Widzę, że nabrałaś wagi — zauważyła.

Pchnięta przez wybuchowy temperament, Hermiona, niewiele myśląc, powiedziała: — Cóż, zobaczymy jak ty sobie poradzisz, nosząc ciążę. — Ręka natychmiast powędrowała do jej ust. —Przepraszam — powiedziała.

Pani Pomfrey zachichotała.

— Uporczywe huśtawki nastroju. Zdecydowanie jesteś w ciąży. Wszystko wygląda świetnie. Dziecko dobrze się rozwija. Jednakże jestem zaniepokojona twoimi ubraniami. Powinnaś zacząć nosić odzież ciążową, którą dostałaś ode mnie. Możesz skrzywdzić siebie lub dziecko, jeśli nadal będziesz nosić rzeczy, które są już za ciasne.

Hermiona poczuła jak jej policzki nabierają koloru. Zupełnie zapomniała o odzieży od Pomfrey.

— Oczywiście, pani Pomfrey. Gdzie ja mam głowę?

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, to jest inna oznaka ciąży. Zarówno ty, jak i dziecko rośniecie zgodnie z normą. Wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Dalej bierz witaminy i wróć za miesiąc.

Kiedy szła z powrotem do wieży, Syriusz wyłonił się zza rogu, wołając: — Hermiona! Dziewczyna, której szukałem!

Ruszył w jej stronę trzymając ręce przed sobą, jakby chciał ją uściskać. Hermiona zaczęła panikować i myśleć, jak uniknąć przytulenia Syriusza. Kilka razy trzymał ją blisko siebie. Było wysoce nieprawdopodobne, że nie zauważy kilku dodatkowych cali w jej talii.

Jak tylko pomyślała o tym, że musi wykonać niezręczny wybieg, który później wyjaśni, Remus pojawił się zaraz za nią i stanął przed Syriuszem.

— Hermiono, tu jesteś. Zastanawiałem się gdzie się podziewasz. Wciąż chcesz mi pomóc z pracą domową z Numerologii? — Bez czekania na odpowiedź Remus otoczył ją ramieniem i zaczął iść. — Wybacz, Syriuszu, ale wkrótce mamy test — powiedział, kiedy Syriusz do nich dołączył. — Desperacko potrzebuję geniusza mieszkającego w Gryffindorze.

Syriusz parsknął.

— Zostajecie w zamku, kiedy jest taki ładny dzień. Porwę cię później, Hermiono — powiedział, puszczając do niej oko, zanim odszedł.

Hermiona przytaknęła i westchnęła, kiedy Syriusz zniknął.

— Bardzo ci dziękuję, Remusie. Panikowałam i nie wiedziałam, co robić.

— Nie ma za co, Hermiono — odparł. — Staraj się być blisko mnie lub Severusa tak często, jak to możliwe, dobrze?

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — powiedziała Hermiona, dając mu małego buziaka w policzek, nie będąc świadomą, że Severus wyszedł zza rogu.

Remus szybko odszedł, a Hermiona odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z rozgniewanym Severusem.

— Więc zaufałem ci nawet po tym, jak złamałaś swoje słowo, a teraz całujesz Lupina? — powiedział chłodno.

— Severusie, daj spokój — powiedziała ze zmęczeniem Hermiona. — Remus jest moim przyjacielem. On mi tylko w czymś pomógł i podziękowałam mu za to.

Oczy Severusa zwęziły się i powiedział: — W czym ci pomógł?

Umysł Hermiony pędził. Naprawdę nie chciała powiedzieć mu, że Syriusz wciąż starał się okazywać swoje przywiązanie w sposób fizyczny, chociaż już jej nie pożądał. Wzdychając, zdecydowała się powiedzieć prawdę.

— Severusie, Remus wie.

— Wie co? — zapytał sztywno.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, by upewnić się, że są sami i wyszeptała: — On wie o nas i o dziecku.

— Co? — Blada cera Severusa stała się jeszcze bledsza. — Jak się o tym dowiedział?

— Cóż — zaczęła Hermiona. — To jest ten… Um… Powiedziałam mu.

— Powiedziałaś mu? — powtórzył wolno Severus. — Dlaczego zrobiłaś tak idiotyczną rzecz?

— Ponieważ ignorujesz sytuację — wyrzuciła. — Potrzebowałam osoby, z którą mogłabym porozmawiać o tym, a on już i tak zauważył, jak dziwnie pocieram brzuch i plecy. To wszystko. Poza tym i tak by się dowiedział, był na dobrej drodze.

Severus pozostał cicho, zanim pociągnął Hermionę w niszę w korytarzu.

— Hermiono — powiedział, przyciągając ją blisko i całując głęboko.

Hermiona była zaskoczona. Spodziewała się, że Severus będzie się na nią gniewał, ale to było całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Myślała tylko o odsunięciu, nawet, jeśli jego kąsanie jej szczęki i uszu było tak wspaniałe, kiedy jego ręce znalazły się między nimi i zaczęły pieścić jej powiększający się brzuch. Wykonywał kuliste ruchy, czując wszystko, kiedy zniewolił jej usta. Już nie było mowy, żeby go odepchnęła. Miała nadzieję, że on zasugeruje pójście do Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy nagle usłyszeli kłócące się głosy.

Severus pocałował ją ostatni raz i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona, po czym wypchnął ją delikatnie z niszy. Hermiona wyszła tuż przed Jamesem, a Lily odwróciła się. Uśmiechnęła się jak we mgle. Była szczęśliwa, ale i sfrustrowana. Jej ciąża powodowała, że wariowała i pragnęła Severusa tak bardzo, że aż bolało.

— Hermiona — zaczęła Lily — wszystko w porządku?

— Pewnie, że wszystko z nią dobrze — wtrącił się James. — Uśmiecha się. Szczerze, Lily, czy nikt nie może mieć dobrego dnia bez ciebie będącą podejrzliwą?

Inna kłótnia wybuchła między Jamesem i Lily, kiedy Hermiona wracała z nimi do pokoju wspólnego. Po wejściu usiadła blisko kominka, pocierając brzuch w ten sam sposób, jak robił to Severus, wyobrażając sobie jego dłonie wykonujące koliste ruchy na innych częściach jej ciała. W końcu zauważyła, że Syriusz wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i stał teraz obok Lily i Jamesa, którzy przestali się kłócić i patrzyli się na nią. Hermiona siedziała tam i nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, kiedy Syriusz nagle usiadł obok niej i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

— Tu jest moja dziewczyna! Wiedziałem, że nie możesz beze mnie żyć — powiedział pompatycznie, ściskając ją nieznacznie. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł jej brzuch napierający na jego bok.

Siedziała obejmowana przez niego bojąc się nadchodzącego pytania, ale ponownie została uratowana przez dobre wyczucie czasu Remusa.

— Hermiono — powiedział. — Wiesz, że pani Pomfrey kazała ci odpocząć po zażyciu eliksiru na ból brzucha. Mówiła, byś poszła wcześniej do łóżka, gdyż lekarstwo w przeciwnym razie powoduje puchnięcie. Prosiła, bym tego dopilnował.

Hermiona wstała i powiedziała: — Tak, oczywiście, Remusie. Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kiedy przechodziła obok, ściskając jego rękę w podziękowaniu. Nie była pewna, co powinna powiedzieć. Jej bystry umysł nie był sobą pod analizującym spojrzeniem domowników.

Kiedy wchodziła na górę, usłyszała Remusa. — Tak, pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że ma lekką dolegliwość. Eliksir powinien pomóc przez noc.

— Hej, myślałem, że mieliście uczyć się numerologii — powiedział Syriusz.

— Cóż, uczyliśmy się, dopóki Hermiona nie poczuła się źle, palancie — odparł Remus.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Syriusz zaczął protestować, gdy został nazwany palantem. Wchodząc do swojego pokoju, przeszukała zawartość kufra, zawierającego magiczne części garderoby, który został dostarczony dla niej. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że zapomniała o tych ubraniach.

Hermiona poczuła dużą ulgę, kiedy włożyła jedną z koszul nocnych. Inne zaczynały być coraz ciaśniejsze i martwiła się, że koleżanki zauważą jej odmienny stan. Urok Ukrywający działał dobrze, ale jeśli ktoś otarłby się o nią, mógłby wyczuć delikatny obrzęk, który zaczynał się tworzyć.

**.::.**

Przez następne kilka tygodni, Hermiona atakowała Severusa za każdym razem, kiedy byli sami. Tydzień po ich skradzionym pocałunku, przekonała go, by poszedł z nią do ogrodu.

Kiedy dotarli do środka, dziewczyna pchnęła chłopaka na ławkę i usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach. Wskazała różdżką na swój brzuch i zakończyła Ukrywający Urok.

— Wszyscy są dzisiaj nad jeziorem — powiedziała niewyraźnie.

Severus jej nie słuchał. Jego uwaga została rozproszona, gdyż czuł, jak jej brzuch napiera na niego i lekkie kopnięcia przykuły jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nią gwałtownie, ponieważ jej słowa przyniosły go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

— Pragnę cię tu i teraz.

— C-co? — zająknął się w zaskoczeniu.

Hermiona sięgnęła ręką w dół i zaczęła rozpinać guziki przy jego spodniach.

— Chcę ciebie. Teraz.

— Mmmm, Severusie — powiedziała po tym, jak skończyli. — Bardzo cię potrzebowałam.

Severus rozglądała się wokoło, modląc się, by nikt ich nie zobaczył. Hermiona wstała z jego kolan, kiedy skończył zapinać spodnie.

Zaczęła iść, kiedy chłopak zmusił swoje ospałe ciało do zwlęknięcia z ławki.

— Co ty sobie myślałaś? — zapytał, kiedy stanął obok niej. — Ktoś mógł nas zobaczyć.

— Myślałam o tobie będącym we mnie — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. — Teraz też myślę o tobie we mnie. Nie masz pojęcia, co te hormony ze mną robią.

Severus zatrzymał się, kiedy dziewczyna powiedziała, że myśli o zrobieniu tego znowu. Jego miękki członek zadrżał, ale był tak wyczerpany, ze nie stanąłby na wysokości zadania.

— Mam cholerne pojęcie, co one z tobą robią — wymamrotał.

Hermiona doszła do skraju ogrodu, kiedy Severus usłyszał głosy i zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona nie rzuciła na siebie Uroku Ukrywającego. Sięgnął po różdżkę i szybko wymamrotał zaklęcie, kiedy na ścieżce pojawiły się Lily i Alicja. Pozdrowiły Hermionę entuzjastycznie, a ona spojrzała przez ramię w stronę gdzie Severus stał jeszcze chwilę temu.

Obserwował je ukryty między krzewami, czując moc Ukrywającego Uroku. Jak on zdoła utrzymać to zaklęcie przez cały dzień nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Wiedział tylko, że nie mógłby zaryzykować zdjęcia uroku, dopóki znów nie będą sami. Sposób, w jaki rozmawiały Lily i Alicja, uzmysłowił mu, że czeka go długi dzień.

**.::.**

Ciąża Hermiony była jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej Severus mógł myśleć. Kiedy jego myśli nie krążyły wokół dziewczyny, ani prac domowych, umysł skoncentrowany był na nowym życiu rosnącym wewnątrz jej ciała. Nie był pewny, dlaczego, ale wolał nie pokazywać jej swojej fascynacji tą sytuacją. W końcu postanowił zapytać Hermionę o dziecko.

Po jednym z seksualnych spotkań w pustej klasie, Severus w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, by zapytać o dziecko, podczas ich nauki w bibliotece w majowy weekend.

— Hermiono, jak on się ma?

— Kto taki? — zapytała, przerzucając stronę w książce od numerologii.

— Wiesz… on — powiedział Severus.

— Musisz podać więcej szczegółów — powiedziała Hemiona w rozdrażnieniu, spoglądając na niego znad książki.

Warcząc we frustracji, syknął: — Dziecko.

— Och — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy przyszło zrozumienie. — On! — Roztropnie rzuciła _Muffliato_ i z oczami rozjaśnionymi ze szczęścia, powiedziała: — Więc, ostatnia wizyta u pani Pomfrey przebiegła dobrze. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak on rośnie. Jestem w dwudziestym siódmym tygodniu, a on waży pięćset gram! — Była rozdygotana, że Severus w końcu zapytał. Zawsze odmawiał rozmowy na ten temat.

Hermiona kontynuowała przekazywanie informacji na temat dziecka, podczas gdy Severus wpatrywał się w nią. Jego fascynacja dzieckiem rosła wraz z jej słowami i był tym przerażony. Ciało Hermiony uległo zmianom, a on był chętny, by je zobaczyć. Nie, jeszcze nie powiedział Hermionie, że ją kocha, wyrażając to za pomocą słów — tylko dał jej kwiat w Walentynki. Wpatrując się w jej ożywioną twarz, zdecydował, że nigdy nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Zamierzał poprosić ją o rękę przed Balem Pożegnalnym w czerwcu.

Tej nocy na Wieży Astronomicznej udało im się umknąć przed innymi. Hermiona jęczała w ramionach Severusa, który wzmocnił swoje postanowienie, by uczynić z niej swoją żonę, zanim skończą szkołę. Wtedy Severus po raz pierwszy widział Hermionę całkowicie nagą, odkąd ciąża zaczęła być widoczna. To nie było nic więcej, niż wystająca okrągłość, ale dla niego było to piękne. Umieścił dłonie na jej brzuchu i był onieśmielony, czując kopnięcia swojego syna.

Kiedy zadowolił Hermionę, zachwycał się blaskiem emanującym od niej. Była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Nigdy nie myślał o zakładaniu rodziny, od dzieciństwa był szorstki, ale widok Hermiony, która nosiła jego dziecko, sprawiał, że jego serce podskakiwało z radości.

Wziął ją delikatnie, doprowadzając do szału powolnymi, rytmicznymi pchnięciami. Chciał pokazać, jak bardzo kocha ją i dziecko, bez pomocy słów. Hermiona rozpłakała się w jego ramionach, szepcząc na temat pięknego doświadczenia, którym była ta noc. W odpowiedzi tylko pocałował ją głęboko i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

Ostatnie trzy tygodnie szkoły pędziły z powodu zbliżających się O.W.T.M. – ów. Nawet najbardziej niefrasobliwi uczniowie poczuli moment krytyczny, gdyż można ich było znaleźć uczących się. Kiedy testy się w końcu zakończyły, Severusowi ulżyło. To był koniec. Jedyne dobre rzeczy, jakie tu przeżył, miały związek z nauką i Hermioną.

_Hermiono_, pomyślał. _Dziś wieczorem znów będę cię miał_.

Tej nocy, nerwowo oczekiwał przyjścia Hermiony w opuszczonej bibliotece. Chociaż byli razem, po kolejnej schadzce zainicjowanej przez Hermionę jakieś półtora tygodnia temu, on nadal się niepokoił. A jeśli jej nie zadowolił? Po wszystkim jej seksualny apetyt wydawał się niezaspokojony. Czekając, obracał pojedynczą, czerwoną różę w dłoniach. W końcu dojrzał ją wchodzącą przez drzwi. Była zjawiskowa, nigdy nie czuł do kogoś tyle, co do niej.

— Cześć — powiedział, wpatrując się w nią bez mrugnięcia okiem.

**.::.**

Hermiona patrzyła w czarne, bezdenne oczy Severusa. Był nerwowy, stał i kręcił różę w dłoniach.

— Cześć, Severusie — powiedziała miękko.

Wręczył jej różę, mówiąc: — Myślałem, że mogłaby ci się spodobać.

— Jest piękna! Dziękuję, Severusie. — Hermiona zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję, wiedząc, że w ten sposób mówił jej, że ją kocha.

Odepchnął ją delikatnie, by dosięgnąć jej warg. Całowali się mocno, jego język wśliznął się w jej rozchylone usta. Napierała na niego, nie troszcząc się czy któryś z ich kolegów zobaczy ich. Wszystkim, czego chciała, był Severus. Dziecko kopnęło Severusa przez jej wydatny brzuch, kiedy przyciskała go do siebie. Była zadowolona, że szkoła już się kończyła. Chciała otwarcie kochać i być kochaną przez Severusa. Myśl o jej sytuacji pojawiła się w jej umyśle. Jak zamierzała rozwiązać problem podróży w czasie z dzieckiem i kochankiem? Wiedziała, że powinna powiedzieć Severusowi o incydencie z eliksirem dawno temu. Dziecko wybrało ten moment, by kopnąć — mocno.

— Severusie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. — Hermiona poczuła nagłą determinację, by wyznać prawdę. — Wiem, że przez pewien czas podejrzewałeś mnie o coś dziwnego. Zbyt mocno cię kocham, by ukrywać to przed tobą dłużej.

Chrząknięcie przestraszyło ich, rozdzielili się zmieszani. Serce Hermiony zamarzło na widok rozwścieczonego Dumbledore'a.

— Panno Colonus, proszę natychmiast za mną — powiedział chłodno, chwytając ramię Hermiony.

— Coś się stało, profesorze? — zapytał Severus.

— To nie jest przedmiotem pańskiego zainteresowania, panie Snape — odparł dyrektor.

— Hermiono? — zapytał Severus z oczywistym pytaniem, o co chodzi.

Hermiona wyrywała się z uścisku Dumbledore'a. Wyciągnęła ręce do Severusa.

— Kocham cię, Severusie — powiedziała rozpaczliwie. — Kocham cię.

Dumbledore odciągnął ją od Severusa, który stał w zakłopotaniu.

Kiedy Hermiona i Dumbledore dotarli do jego biura, czarodziej puścił jej rękę, a ona przestraszyła się, kiedy on się do niej odwrócił. Jego oczy był zimne i emanowała z nich furia.

— Co ty sobie myślałaś? — wykrzyczał w gniewie. — Jak mogłaś być tak samolubna? Ile razy ostrzegałem cię przed związkiem z Severusem Snape'em? On jest twoim nauczycielem! On nie jest jakimś chłopcem, z którym mogłabyś się zabawić.

Hermiona zaczęła szlochać.

— Nie bawię się nim! Kocham go i on kocha mnie!

— W zeszły tygodniu ukończyłem eliksir, który odeśle cię do domu, panno Granger. To już koniec. Wątpię, by Severus Snape wybaczył ci. — Wyciągnął w jej stronę mały flakonik.

Cofając się, powiedziała: — Nie, nie rozumiesz! Muszę powiedzieć Severusowi prawdę. Musi wiedzieć, on nie zrozumie. Proszę!

Nagle w jej umyśle pojawiła się myśl dotycząca dziecka, kiedy cofała się przed dyrektorem. Czarodziej odkorkował fiolkę i powiedział: — Jeśli niepicie poskutkowała jednym razem, to powinno poskutkować za drugim.

Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć słowo, dyrektor oblał ją eliksirem. Upadając na kolana, chwyciła się za brzuch. Hermiona zniknęła.

**.::.**

Godzinę później Dumbledore usłyszał pukanie do drzwi swojego biura. Nie był zaskoczony, widząc Severusa Snape'a.

— Sir — zaczął — chciałem przeprosić za moje zachowanie z Hermioną. Wiem, że musiałem pana zawieść, zachowaliśmy się lekceważąco.

Dumbledore skinął głową w milczeniu. Severus przełknął ślinę i dalej kontynuował. — Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wie pan, co się z nią stało. Nie wiedziałem jej, odkąd udała się tutaj z panem.

— Panna Colonus prosiła mnie, bym ci to dał — powiedział Dumbledore, wręczając różę, która upadła na podłogę, kiedy Hermiona osunęła się na kolana. — Prosiła mnie, bym przekazał ci, że jest jej przykro, zostawiając cię. Wróciła z rodziną do Stanów Zjednoczonych godzinę temu. Obawiam się, że była zdecydowana, mówiąc, że nie możesz z nią być i była zawstydzona, że hormony wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Musisz żyć dalej, panie Snape.

Severus bezwładnie trzymał różę, kiedy bez słowa wychodził z gabinetu. Dumbledore obserwował przez otwarte drzwi, jak Severus rzuca różę na podłogę, a ona pęka na drobne kawałki.

Czarodziej zamknął drzwi i zasiadł za biurkiem. _Postąpiłeś właściwie_, pomyślał. _Byłoby gorzej, gdyby znał prawdę._


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział XI**

Severus usłyszał słowa dyrektora, czując się jak we śnie. Opuścił jego biuro, rzucając różę na podłogę i rozsadzając ją na kawałki. Jak mogła mu coś takiego zrobić? Jego serce pękło na setki małych kawałeczków, a on przysiągł, że nigdy więcej się nie zakocha.

Miesiąc później, w lipcu, Lucjusz Malfoy znalazł Severusa pijącego do nieprzytomności w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Severus wrócił do domu, by zobaczyć się z ojcem. Nie był pewny dlaczego, ale zakończył to, opuszczając dom po walce. Oszczędności, które posiadał, nie było dużo i pijąc przez całą noc, wydałby je na pewno, ale nie troszczył się o to. Tak długo jak alkohol koił ból w jego sercu, tak długo nic innego się nie liczyło.

— Severus Snape, _mężczyzna,_ którego szukałem — powiedział Lucjusz, widząc Severusa przy barze. Siadając obok niego, rozejrzał się dookoła ze wstrętem. Zbliżył się barman, ale Lucjusz odmówił ruchem głowy.

— Dlaczego mnie szukałeś, Lucjuszu? — wybełkotał pijacko Severus. — Nikt nie wydaje się być zainteresowany, by widzieć moją osobę przy sobie. Czego taki bogacz potrzebuje ode mnie?

Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się nieznacznie.

— Chodź ze mną — powiedział, podnosząc się. — Odmawiam pić w takiej spelunie. Poza tym, założyłbym się o milion galeonów, że tutaj nie dostaniesz dobrego koniaku.

— Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Zamierzam zapić się na śmierć — powiedział Severus, żaląc się nad sobą.

— W domu również mam alkohol — powiedział Lucjusz. — I ciepłe, czyste łóżko. A może planowałeś spać na ulicy, po tym, jak przepijesz swoje pieniądze?

— Powiedziałem ci, że zamierzam zapić się na śmierć. — Severus uparcie obstawiał przy swoim, wyciągając garść knutów i sykli.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się.

— Och, wątpię, by pieniądze, które trzymasz, pozwoliły ci na zapicie się na śmierć. Chodź ze mną, a będziesz robił, co będziesz chciał. Za darmo.

Oferta przedstawiająca wolny dostęp do alkoholu w końcu przekonała Severusa i, potykając się, wyszedł z Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Lucjusz musiał aportować ich do swojego domu, gdyż Snape był zdolny tylko do kroczenia.

Kiedy siedzieli wygodnie w gabinecie Lucjusza, a Severus sączył już trzeci drink od ich przybycia, Lucjusz zadał mu pytanie.

— Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, czemu chciałeś zapić się na śmierć?

Severus wychylił się do przodu i wybełkotał.

— Ona mnie zostawiła, Lucjuszu. Odeszła. Zabrała moje dziecko i odeszła daleko zaraz po tym, jak powiedziała mi, że mnie kocha i nigdy nie zrani. — Opadł z powrotem na krzesło, zatopiony w emocjach, które się w nim burzyły. Potrzebował kolejnego drinka.

— Twoje dziecko? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Lucjusz. Stan Severusa nie pozwolił mu zobaczyć błysku w oczach Malfoya.

— Ona jest w ciąży, wieszszsz? — wyjaśnił Severus, a jego szklanka ponownie się napełniła. — Zamieszałem szię oszwiadczyć, a ona usziekła. Wróciła sz rodzicami do Sztanów, a mi kaszano nie podąszać za nią. Ona mnie nie kochała.

Lucjusz wychylił się do przodu i powiedział: — Cóż, to jest haniebne! Jestem oburzony.

— Ja tesz — zgodził się Severus, dopijając czwartego drinka.

— A gdybym zaoferował ci sposób na znalezienie twojego dziecka? — spytał miękko Lucjusz. — Gdybym pomógł ci ją odnaleźć?

Severus wpatrywał się w Malfoya, próbując zgadnąć, czego tamten chciał za takie informacje. Alkohol spowodował, że Snape nie potrafił czysto myśleć, więc powiedział: — Potszebuję wsiąć prysznic, później o tym porozmawiamy.

— W rzeczy samej — powiedział Lucjusz, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

Następnego ranka Severus obudził się z ostrym bólem głowy. Jęknął, zwijając się w zakłopotaniu. Kiedy podniósł się, trzymając głowę w dłoniach, wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy wróciły do niego. Był w domu Lucjusza. I powiedział mu o swoim nienarodzonym dziecku. Podniósł się, nagle przypominając sobie, że Lucjusz wspominał, iż pomoże mu znaleźć Hermionę. Po szybkim prysznicu, Severus zszedł na dół; głowa wciąż bolała.

Był w Malfoy Manor tylko raz i ulżyło mu, kiedy zobaczył żonę Lucjusza, Narcyzę.

— Dzień dobry, pani Malfoy — powiedział formalnie, wbrew bólowi, który przeszywał jego głowę z każdym słowem.

— Dzień dobry — odparła i uśmiechnęła się miękko. — Proszę, nazywaj mnie Narcyzą. Mimo wszystko, byliśmy razem w szkole.

Severus przytaknął i powiedział: — Znasz miejsce pobytu swojego męża?

— Chodź za mną. Sam nigdy nie znalazłbyś drogi. Zajęło mi tygodnie, by nauczyć się poruszania po tym domu. — Obróciła się z szelestem jej długich blond włosów. Severus zawsze ją podziwiał i robił to nawet teraz, czując ostre poczucie winy, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona go zostawiła.

Narcyza rozmawiała, jak gdyby nerwowo, kiedy szła wraz z Severusem przez ogromny dom.

— Więc jesteś tu w interesach? — zapytała, i nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć, ciągnęła. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałeś. Śniadanie zostało podane pół godziny temu — mówiła, nie dając szans na wtrącenie czegokolwiek. — Och, jesteśmy — powiedziała nagle. — Gabinet Lucjusza. Dopilnuję, by zostało ci przysłane coś do jedzenia.

Odwróciła się i odeszła, nie dając szansy na odpowiedź. Severus mógłby zastanawiać się nad jej bezcelowym paplaniem i nerwowością, ale drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Lucjusz.

— Ach, dzień dobry, Severusie. Proszę, dołącz do mnie.

Snape podążył za nim w głąb gabinetu i usiadł na brązowej, skórzanej kanapie, którą wskazał Lucjusz. — Dziękuję za twoją gościnność — powiedział.

— Potrzebujesz eliksiru na kaca — powiedział Lucjusz, uśmiechając się i wręczając Severusowi mały flakonik.

Severus obdarzył Lucjusza wdzięcznym spojrzeniem i chciwie wychylił zawartość. — Dziękuję — powiedział, kiedy ból głowy minął.

— Więc, masz dziecko — powiedział Lucjusz bez ogródek.

Severus przytaknął, tłumiąc emocje, które znów zaczęły buzować.

— I twoja dama zostawiła cię przed rozwiązaniem?

_On na pewno nie potrzebuje żadnych ciosów_, pomyślał sarkastycznie Severus. — Wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste po moim wczorajszym pokazie — wypluł.

— Chwila, chwila, Severusie. Nie ma potrzeby szydzić. Jestem tu, by ci pomóc — powiedział Lucjusz, błyskając łagodzącym uśmiechem.

Severus nie ufał Lucjuszowi w żadnym wypadku, ale chęć znalezienia Hermiony i ich nienarodzonego syna była zbyt wielka, by postąpił zgodnie ze swoimi zastrzeżeniami.

— Pracuję z wielkim czarodziejem, Severusie, czarodziejem, który uwolni nasz świat od szlam, które plugawią imię wielkich rodzin. On jest potężnym czarodziejem. On może znaleźć twoje dziecko. — Oczy Lucjusza błyszczały.

Severus zesztywniał. Czy to możliwe, by Lucjusz wiedział, że on jest półkrwi? Pewnie nie. Ale jeżeli on nie wiedział… — Powiedz mi o tym czarodzieju, Lucjuszu.

Tydzień później Severus stał przed Lordem Voldemortem. Wyciągając rękę, przyjął Mroczny Znak. Jeśli ten mężczyzna miał mu pomóc znaleźć jego dziecko, Snape zrobiłby wszystko.

**.::.**

Trzy lata później Severus usiadł załamany i rozbity przed Albusem Dumbledore'em. Voldemort nie był niczym więcej niż kłamstwem i mężczyzna czuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Trzy lata lojalnej służby, a Czarny Pan ani razu nie zaoferował, że znajdzie Hermionę i jego syna. Kiedy Severus dostarczył informację o proroctwie, myślał, że w nagrodę odzyska swoją rodzinę, ale nie otrzymał niczego. Z ciężkim sercem musiał przyznać, że minione trzy lata zostały zmarnowane na usługiwaniu potworowi. Jednym wyjątkiem było to, że nauczył się warzenia wielu eliksirów i sekretnej nauki Legilimencji i Oklumencji.

— Dyrektorze, proszę — powiedział Severus. Jego czerwone, zmęczone oczy wpatrywały się błagalnie w mężczyznę przed nimi. — Nie mam usprawiedliwienia dla moich działań. Chciałem tylko odzyskać Hermionę. Uwierzyłem, kiedy Czarny Pan powiedział, że może mi ją dać. — Severus nie był pewny, czemu nie powiedział Dumbledore'owi o dziecku. W końcu zdecydował, podczas toku rozmowy, że chce mieć coś tylko dla siebie, mimo że ból zachowania tego w sekrecie wypełnił jego ciało. Tylko Lucjusz i Czarny Pan wiedzieli, że gdzieś tam jest jego dziecko. Kiedy poczcie winy przepełniło Severusa, odwrócił się od dyrektora, nie zauważając dziwnego spojrzenia, jakim Albus go obdarzył.

Miesiąc później Severus nauczał już Eliksirów, wbrew jego życzeniu, by uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Kilkoro uczniów z piątego, szóstego i siódmego roku pamiętali go i raczyli słuchać jego instrukcji. To wszystko, połączone z przytłaczającymi wspomnieniami i Hermionie, zrobiło z niego wielkiego, tłustowłosego nietoperza z lochów. Był postrachem dla wszystkich, którzy weszli mu w drogę. Nikt nie mógł mu uciec, z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów. Nie tylko stał się najmłodszym nauczycielem w historii Hogwartu, ale również najmłodszym Opiekunem Domu.

Czarny Pan był zadowolony słysząc o nowym zadaniu Severusa. Ale wielką ignorancją było, że Czarny Pan wkroczył do Doliny Godryka, by zniszczyć Potterów — sam został zniszczony.

Severus oglądał Syriusza Blacka, wrzeszczącego o swojej niewinności, kiedy został zabierany do Azkabanu. Severus mógł go uratować, wiedział, że Potterów wydał Pettigrew, ale znieczulone serce Severusa odmówiło obrony mężczyzny, który kiedyś chciał mu odebrać Hermionę. Snape został przekonany, że Black miał coś wspólnego z jej zniknięciem.

Kiedy Black przechodził obok, Severus wychylił się i szepnął złośliwie. — To koniec, Black. — Odszedł daleko od wrzasków, w których Black obwiniał go o śmierć Potterów. Zerknął przez ramię i zgryzł uśmieszek zadowolenia, kiedy Black był prowadzony do Azkabanu. Tej nocy znalazł komfort psychiczny w rękach nokturnowych dziwek i butelki Ognistej Whisky.

I tak to się zaczęło. Severus chodził na Nokturn pić, kiedy jego nieszczęścia zaczęły znów go przytłaczać. Tylko Ognista Whisky utrzymywała obrazy Hermiony krzyczącej z przyjemności pod nim, daleko. Whisky i dziwki, które brał. W dzień chował wszystkie emocje, stawał się złośliwy i przerażający.

Z woli Dumbledore'a, który był przekonany, że Czarny Pan nadal jest niebezpieczny, Severus zachował przyjaźń z Lucjuszem. Albus czuł, że obserwacja była koniczna, nawet, jeśli Lucjusz został oczyszczony ze swojej śmierciożerczej działalności.

Po jednej z nocnych eskapad na Nokturn, Severus stał przed drzwiami Lucjusza. Nie był zdolny, by się podniecić przez dziwkę, którą wziął na ten czas, ale zostawił ją, śmiejącą się z niego.

Skrzat domowy otworzył drzwi, a Severus wszedł do środka odpychając go. — Lucjusz! — ryknął pijacko.

— Pana nie ma — powiedziało stworzenie.

— Cóż, a Narcyza jest? — splunął.

— Pani jest — odparł skrzat, który wyłamywał sobie palce.

— W porządku, Pippy — powiedziała Narcyza ze szczytu schodów. — Możesz wrócić do swoich prac domowych.

Skrzat ukłonił się i zniknął, kiedy Narcyza zaczęła. — Severus — powiedziała miękko, zatrzymując się przed nim. — Dlaczego wciąż to sobie robisz?

Wiedział, że nie powinien odpowiadać, ale był niezdolny by w pijackim stanie się powstrzymać.

— Ponieważ ona mnie zostawiła i zabrała mojego syna. Mojego syna! Jak byś się czuła, gdybyś miała nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Draco?

Narcyza zawahała się, zanim położyła dłoń na jego ręce. — Nie wiedziałam, Severusie — westchnęła. — Tak mi przykro.

— Narcyzo — powiedział Severus, wychylając się i obejmując ją.

Nie był pewny, jak długo stali tam, obejmując się, ale nagle zaskoczyło go to, że zaczęli się całować. Jeszcze większe zaskoczenie przeżył, kiedy następnego ranka obudził się obok niej, nagi.

— Narcyzo, co my zrobiliśmy? — powiedział cicho, podnosząc się. — Lucjusz nas zabije.

— Severusie — zaczęła, siadając i zostawiając widoczne dla niego nagie piersi. — Od lat zastanawiałam się, co takiego powiedział ci Lucjusz, że przekonał cię do podążania za tym szaleńcem. Mogę być czysto krwistą arogantką, ale to nie znaczy, że zgadzam się z uwolnieniem naszego świata od szlam. Teraz domyślam się, że tam znajduje się twoje dziecko. Lucjusz użył tego, by przekonać cię do podążania za nim, nieprawdaż?

Severus przytaknął.

— Obiecał, że da mi moją rodzinę.

— I tego nie zrobił? — podpowiedziała Narcyza. Znając odpowiedź, kontynuowała. — Severusie, oboje tego potrzebowaliśmy. Lucjusz nie jest mężem, o którym myślałam, kiedy braliśmy ślub.

Z tym tajemniczym stwierdzeniem wychyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie. Chwytając jego dłoń i umieszczając na swojej piersi, powiedziała. — Lucjusz i Draco będą w domu dopiero jutro.

Ich romans był kontynuowany przez lata, brali od siebie to, czego potrzebowali. Kiedy te lata mijały, Severus stawał się coraz twardszym mężczyzną. W ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia 1991 roku, Severus został wezwany do dyrektora w nagłej sprawie. Przybył do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, zauważając, że poza nim obecni byli tylko Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva cGonagall, Irma Pince, Argus Filch i Filius Flitwick.

— Mam nadzieję, że pozostali zaraz się zjawią — warknął nieprzyjemnie, obdarzając kolegów ciemnym spojrzeniem. — Mam pracę do zrobienia.

— Uspokój się, Severusie — odparł Dumbledore. — Wszyscy, którzy są potrzebni, już są. Proszę, usiądźmy.

Severus usadowił się, niecierpliwiąc się. Był w trakcie wyszczególniania ingrediencji na eliksiry na ten rok i planował spotkanie z Narcyzą.

— Sześcioro z was zostało poproszonych, by zjawić się tutaj, by przedyskutować kwestię pewnej młodej damy, którą znamy — zaczął Dumbledore. — Mowa o pannie Hermionie Colonus.

Severus zesztywniał. Minęły lata odkąd wypowiedział na głos jej imię. Wspomnienia zalały jego umysł, ale zwalczył je, zaciskając zęby z wysiłkiem. Skupił swoją uwagę na Dumbledorze.

— Minerwa jest jedyną osobą, która zna prawdę o pannie Colonus. Widzicie, Hermiona Colonus wcale nie pochodziła ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Była uczennicą Hogwartu. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek związany z podróżowaniem w czasie wysłał ją do roku 1977, w którym utkwiła na osiem miesięcy.

Severus czuł się otępiały. Wiedział, że było coś, czego mu nie mówiła, ale czegoś takiego nie oczekiwał. Dumbledore znów zaczął mówić, odciągając jego myśli od przeszłości.

— Ona wraca do Hogwartu, a właściwie zaczyna Hogwart w tym roku. Nazywa się Hermiona Granger.

Severus siedział odrętwiały, kiedy inni pytali się, czemu Rubeus Hagrid nie był obecny, słuchając obaw dyrektora, że gajowy mógłby nie utrzymać sekretu. Z żalem musiał oczyścić pamięć Hagrida ze wspomnień o Hermionie.

Severus został w gabinecie, kiedy inni już wyszli. Wtedy Dumbledore zaczął. — Wiem, że to szok dla ciebie, mój chłopcze.

— Nie rób ze mnie „swojego chłopca", starcze — powiedział cierpko. — Okłamałeś mnie. — Severus wolno wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Severusie, robiłem tylko to, co trzeba — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Nie mam mnie tym! Pozwoliłeś jej odejść bez żadnego wytłumaczenia dla mnie. Wiedziałeś, że to się miało stać, a mimo to zostawiłeś mnie w niewiedzy! — Severus był personifikacją wściekłości, górował nad Dumbledore'em. — Pozwoliłeś mi uwierzyć… — zamarł. Zawirował i w nagłej wściekłości wywrócił biurko za nimi. — Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę — warknął nienawistnie, kiedy rzeczy stojące na biurku rozproszyły się po pokoju. Wpatrując się w mężczyznę, któremu ufał, wyszedł z gabinetu, nawet nie próbując schować swoich emocji.

Tej nocy szorstko wziął Narcyzę, słuchając jej jęków, ale widząc twarz Hermiony. Kiedy skończył, podniósł się i ubrał. Gdy zaczął się oddalać, nadal naga Narcyza powiedziała: — Zawsze wiedziałam, że ten dzień nadejdzie.

— Jaki dzień? — wypluł.

— Ostatni, w którym będziemy razem — powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niego.

— Dlaczego to mówisz? — zapytał w zakłopotaniu.

— Krzyknąłeś jej imię, kiedy szczytowałeś, Severusie. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś. Ona znów jest w twoim życiu, tak? — Narcyza mówiła lekko, błagalnie.

Severus westchnął, potarł oczy i powiedział zmęczonym głosem. — Tak, wróciła.

— Do widzenia, Severusie — odparła spokojnie.

— Do widzenia, Narcyzo.

**.::.**

Tydzień później Severus obserwował, jak jedenastoletnia Hermiona po raz pierwszy wkroczyła do Hogwartu. Oglądał, jak została przydzielona do Gryffindoru i siada, uśmiechnięta, przy stole Gryfonów. Tygodnie mijały, a on obserwował ją, zmagającą się z pierwszymi miesiącami szkoły bez żadnych przyjaciół.

Kiedy nadeszła Noc Duchów i znalazł ją w toalecie, omal nie uśmierconą przez trolla, jego serce prawie pękło. Myśl o niej, będącej w niebezpieczeństwie, wypełniała go bólem. To rozgniewało go nawet bardziej niż to, że została przyjaciółką Pottera. Wrócił myślami do jej zdesperowanych słów, kiedy Dumbledore nakrył ich razem w bibliotece.

_Kocham cię, Severusie! Kocham cię!_

— Tak, kochałaś mnie tak bardzo, że nigdy nie powiedziałaś prawdy — warknął na głos, nienawidząc w tym momencie Hermiony.

Lata mijały, a on z kamiennym sercem obserwował ją, nie przepuszczając żadnej okazji do zawstydzenia jej czy umniejszenia przed szkolnymi kolegami. Może mógł zmusić ją, by go nienawidziła, a jego życie zakończyłoby się lepiej. Hermiona znalazła się na pograniczu śmierci więcej niż raz, ale nawet przez nienawiść do niej, robił wszystko, by ją uratować. Jego problemy pogorszyły się, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił, a on został zmuszony do szpiegowania. Obawiał się o Hermionę, kiedy zaczął pracować nad Eliksirem Czasowym dla Czarnego Pana. To właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że to przez niego Hermiona wylądowała w przeszłości.

Hermiona zmieniła się w młodą kobietą, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy to się stało. Severus czasem znajdywał siebie czekającego na zobaczenie jej, nawet, jeśli miałby ją tylko zwymyślać. Kiedy znalazł ją na szczycie wieży astronomicznej po ciszy nocnej, jego serce podskoczyło z radości. Mógł wyznaczyć jej nadmierną ilość szlabanów z nim, a Dumbledore mógł nic o tym nie wiedzieć. Pewnie byłby w stanie nastawić ją teraz przeciw niemu.

Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego plan nie działał jak należy. W wakacje zaczął z nią pracować, a ona oczywiście się w nim zakochała. Zwiększając nienawiść, szydził. — Panno Granger, nie chcę i nie mam czasu dla głupich zauroczonych dziewczyn. Twoje uprzejmości i uśmiechy nie mają mieć miejsca w moim życiu i w klasie. Jeśli czujesz się samotna, może powinnaś błagać pana Weasleya, by przyjął cię z powrotem.

Patrzył, jak wybiega z pokoju z płaczem. _Teraz wiesz, jak to boli_, pomyślał zimno, kiedy jego serce pękło znowu.

**.::.**

Severus leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po szczególnie paskudnym spotkaniu Śmieciożerców. Czarny Pan nie był zadowolony z tego, że Eliksir Czasowy nie jest jeszcze gotowy i uraczył Severusa _Cruciatusem_. Drgawki w końcu ustępowały pod opieką Poppy.

Kiedy pochylała się nad nim, sprawdzając jego funkcje życiowe, on zaskoczył samego siebie, mówiąc. — To dziecko jest moje.

— Słucham? — zapytała zaintrygowana Poppy.

— Dziecko Hermiony. To mój syn — powiedział cicho Severus.

— Och! — powiedziała, opuszczając różdżkę wolno. — Powiedziałeś Albusowi?

— Nie. Nie wezwał mnie do siebie w tej sprawie, więc zakładam, że nie poinformowałaś go o ciąży.

— Nie. Nie ma nic, czego nie możesz mu powiedzieć teraz. Czy on wie o twoich relacjach z panną Granger, kiedy byłeś w szkole? — zapytała Poppy.

— Tak — odparł Severus wzdychając. — Przyłapał nas na całowaniu się w bibliotece po O.W.T.M—ach. Odesłał ją, nic mi nie mówiąc. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego dopiero wtedy, kiedy powiedział wszystkim o tym, co zdarzyło się przed tym nim zaczęła szkołę. — Rozmowa o tym była bolesna, ale czuł się lżej, jakby z jego ramion został zdjęty wielki ciężar. Żałował, że wcześniej nie powiedział o tym Poppy.

— Wkrótce będziemy musieli o tym powiedzieć Albusowi, Severusie — powiedziała Poppy. — Pewnie nie będzie zadowolony z nas obojga.

— To jest niedopowiedzenie — szepnął Severus.

**.::.**

Kiedy Lucjusz wezwał go we wrześniu do Zakazanego Lasu, niechętnie poszedł na spotkanie. Nie był w nastroju, by zajmować się starszym Malfoyem tuż przed spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem

W szoku słuchał, jak Lucjusz pompatycznie deklamował rozkazy Czarnego Pana, dotyczące zabicia Harry'ego Pottera jako dzieciaka. Spodziewał się, że będzie miał więcej czasu na ukończenie eliksiru, ale Lucjusz wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej szaty fiolkę nieprzetestowanego Eliksiru Czasowego, bez wątpienia dostarczoną przez Voldemorta. Wydawało się, że Lucjusz został wysłany przez Czarnego Pana do Severusa po to, by przygotować go do zadania. Kiedy na miejsce wpadła Hermiona i Lucjusz rzucił się za nią, zrozumiał, że to była noc, w której Hermiona została wysłana w przeszłość.

Sekunda zwłoki pozwoliła Hermionie i Lucjuszowi zniknąć w lesie. Przybył w porę, by zobaczyć jak Hermiona znika.

— Wyjdź stąd szybko, Lucjuszu — powiedział. — Zanim Dumbledore cię tu schwyta. Do ciebie należy wyjaśnienie Czarnemu Panu, co się tu zdarzyło. Idź!

Lucjusz z powrotem wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, by po znalezieniu różdżki deportować się, obrzucając Severusa mrocznym spojrzeniem. Ignorując go, Severus pospieszył do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

— Zniknęła, Albusie — krzyknął, wchodząc do gabinetu i trzaskając drzwiami. Zatrzymał się, zauważając McGonagall.

— Wejdź, mój drogi. Minerwa i ja zastanawialiśmy się, jak długo będziemy czekać na powrót Hermiony — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Wiedziałeś, że to zdarzy się dziś wieczorem? — zapytał Severus, czując wzburzenie w dole brzucha. Kiedy Dumbledore przytaknął, eksplodował. — Ty cholerny, głupi starcze! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Mogliśmy tego uniknąć! Gdybyś mi powiedział, nic by się nie zdarzyło! — Jego gniew podkreślały nerwowe kroki i gwałtowne gestykulowanie.

— Severusie Snape, zatrzymaj się — rozkazał stanowczo Dumbledore. — Nie mogłem powiedzieć ci wszystkich szczegółów. Mógłbyś zrobić coś głupiego i zniszczyć swoje życie.

— Ach, tak! Jaka szkoda! — wściekał się Severus. — To nie tak, że żyłem życiem, które każdy chciałby mieć!

— Severusie Snape — powiedziała przeraźliwie McGonagall. — Twoje życie może i nie jest idealne, ale to wciąż życie. Spójrz na tych, którzy stracili swoje. Hermiona miała bezpośredni wpływ na to, jakim mężczyzną się stałeś. Gdyby nie cofnęła się w przeszłość i nie związała się z tobą, prawdopodobnie nie stałbyś tu teraz, tak jak i wiele innych osób.

Zapadła śmiertelna cisza, Severus syknął. — Oboje jesteście samolubni, wścibscy głupcy. — Chodził przez chwilę w koło, zanim odwrócił się i otworzył usta, by zacząć mówić. Musiał im powiedzieć, że po powrocie, Hermiona będzie w ciąży. Nie myślał o tym wcześniej, ale teraz martwił się o skutki podróży w czasie, jakie mogą przytrafić się Hermionie i ich dziecku. Zanim zaczął mówić, od strony drzwi rozległo się pukanie.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ujawniając panią Pomfrey. — Ach, Poppy — powiedział Albus. — Wejdź, proszę.

Usiadła, obdarzając groźnie wyglądającego Severusa zdziwionym spojrzeniem. — Wzywałeś mnie, dyrektorze?

— Tak, Poppy. Hermiona Granger właśnie została wysłana w przeszłość. Muszę prosić cię, byś przygotowała dla niej szpitalne łóżko na jej powrót do naszych czasów. Nie jestem pewien, kiedy dokładnie wróci, ale natychmiast będzie musiała zostać zbadana. Odkąd zniknęła w 1977 roku, przygotowałem swój urząd na jej obecność tutaj.

Poppy popatrzyła ostro na Severusa. — Powiedziałeś im? Jeśli nie, ja to zrobię. To wszystko mogło źle na nią wpłynąć i musimy być przygotowani.

— Właśnie miałem im powiedzieć, kiedy zapukałaś do drzwi, Poppy. Jestem świadom faktu, że jej stan mógł zagrozić jej bezpieczeństwu.

— Stan? — zapytała Minerwa. — O czym wy mówicie?

Severus westchnął ciężko i potarł oczy. Był świadom, że Poppy wstała i podeszła do niego.

Umieszczając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, powiedziała. — Severusie, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale pomyśl o nich. Oni cię teraz potrzebują.

— Wiem — powiedział. Prostując ramiona, Severus spojrzał na Minerwę i Albusa. — Hermiona wróci w ciąży z moim dzieckiem — powiedział otwarcie.

Albus zbladł i zaczął szybciej oddychać.

Nozdrza Minerwy poruszały się w gniewie. — Ze wszystkich monstrualnie głupich rzeczy musiałeś zrobić to, Severusie. Co ty sobie myślałeś? Jeśli zamierzałeś uprawiać seks, czemu nie pomyślałeś o zabezpieczeniu?

Złość zapłonęła w Severusie.

— W tamtym czasie miałem siedemnaście i osiemnaście lat, Minerwo. Nie myślałem o niczym więcej niż pięknej dziewczynie, która z jakiegoś powodu, ze wszystkich ludzi, wybrała właśnie mnie. Gdybyś zapomniała, nie byłem popularnym chłopakiem. Nikt nie chciał się ze mną zadawać, a co tu mówić o dotykaniu mnie czy całowaniu. Nawet mój własny ojciec mnie nie kochał! Więc nie, nie pomyślałem o tym. — Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć więcej, ale został uciszony przez Albusa.

— Severusie, zarówno ty, jak i Poppy wiedzieliście o tym i przez te wszystkie lata nie powiedzieliście mi? To jest bardziej „monstrualnie głupie" niż zapłodnienie dziewczyny. Poppy, natychmiast wyjaśnij mi swoje postępowanie. — Był siny i Severus zastanowił się czy przypadkiem Albus nie ma ataku serca.

Popy była wyraźnie strapiona, kiedy zaczęła mówić. — Albusie, nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy o pannie Granger, kiedy wtedy trafiła do szkoły. Nie było powodów, by ci o tym mówić. To ty byłeś tym, który mówił o niewtrącaniu się. Ja tylko podążałam za twoimi wskazówkami. Wraz z Severusem planowaliśmy powiedzieć ci o tym przed powrotem panny Granger.

— Wiedziałaś, kiedy panna Granger była w szkole w 1977 roku. Powinnaś była mi wtedy powiedzieć — powiedział stanowczo Albus. Wciąż zmagał się z oddychaniem i Severus był pewny, że dyrektor eksploduje w każdej chwili.

— Nie wiedziałam, że ona nie była zwykłą nastolatką, która znalazła się w niewygodnym położeniu, Albusie. Jej ciąża nie przeszkadzała w nauce, więc nie poinformowałam cię. Nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej by nie wpłynęło to na edukację młodej kobiety. Gdybym znała prawdę o sytuacji panny Granger, natychmiast bym ci powiedziała — odparła spokojnie Poppy.

— Severus — zaczął Albus.

— Nie — rzekł Snape. — Nie ma nic, co może zostać zrobione przez dyskutowanie nad tym teraz. Co miało się stać, stało się. — Odchodząc, szybko wtargnął do swoich lochów, gdzie po raz pierwszy pogrążył się w Ognistej Whisky, odkąd Hermiona powróciła do jego życia.

**.::.**

Tydzień później Severus zbudził się ze snu przez rozpaczliwy głos dobiegający z kominka.

— Severus! Severusie, obudź się! Ona wróciła!

Severus stoczył się z łóżka, w biegu narzucając na siebie szaty. Przebiegł przez hall Hogwartu, nie troszcząc się o to, że ktoś go zobaczy. Hermiona wróciła. Stanął przed Skrzydłem Szpitalnym, a jego pamięć zaatakowały wspomnienia z ich pierwszego spotkania. Cały ból nagromadzony przez lata dotarł do jego głowy, sprawiając, że Severus oparł się o ścianę, chwiejąc na nogach. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, przywracając do pionu i przybierając wyuczone obojętne spojrzenie, które zawsze miał na twarzy.

Wyszedł Dumbledore, blady na twarzy, za nim podążała pani Pomfrey. — Nie—nie wiedziałem o jej ciąży, kiedy odsyłałem ją z powrotem — powiedział z miną winowajcy. — Robiłem tylko to, co, jak uważałem, było słuszne. Gdybym wiedział, inaczej rozwiązałbym tę sytuację.

— Wody płodowe odeszły. Ona jest dopiero w trzydziestym pierwszym tygodniu. Natychmiast musimy ją wysłać do świętego Mungo. To jedyna szansa, by dziecko przeżyło — powiedziała pani Pomfrey z natarczywością w głosie.

W końcu, dostrzegając obecność Severusa, Dumbledore powiedział: — Severusie…

— Stop — przerwał Severus, odwracając się i szybko odchodząc. Trzydziesty pierwszy tydzień. Były niewielkie szanse na przeżycie dziecka urodzonego w trzydziestym pierwszym tygodniu. Ciężar tak długiego trzymania sekretu przed Albusem, przygniótł go. Gdyby powiedział dyrektorowi, że ona była ciąży… Albus nigdy nie wysłałby jej w takim stanie.

Wpadł gniewnie do swoich kwater, z winą płynącą w jego ciele podszedł do szafki po alkohol. Roztrzaskując drzwi, wyjął butelkę Ognistej Whisky i zaczął pić prosto z butelki. To był jedyny sposób, by uciec od poczucia winy, którym było postawienie Hermiony w takiej sytuacji. Pił szybko, zdesperowany, by uciec w alkohol. Skończył butelkę w rekordowym czasie, a kiedy ciepło rozchodziło się po jego ciele, rzucił pustym naczyniem o ścianę. Zadowolony z dźwięku, jaki wydało tłuczone szkło, opadł na kanapę i uległ słodkiemu zapomnieniu nieświadomości.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział XII**

Hermiona opadła na kolana, trzymając się za brzuch, który zaczęła ściskać mocniej, jak tylko została oblana eliksirem i zaczęła podróż w czasie. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, wciąż była w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, ale jego tam nie było. Niepewnie wstała, dysząc z powodu bólu promieniującego z jej brzucha. Natychmiast zorientowała się, że to przedwczesne bóle porodowe.

— Profesorze Dumbledore — zawołała słabo. Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, a ból nasilił się, zdecydowała, że sama spróbuje dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu zajęło jej dojście do ambulatorium, ale w końcu, potykając się, dotarła do drzwi.

— Pani Pomfrey — zapłakała, kiedy przeszyła ją kolejna fala bólu. — Proszę — zawołała rozpaczliwie. — Rodzę za wcześnie! — Upadając znów na kolana, łzy zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy. — Pomóżcie mi — szepnęła.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wyszła przez nie pani Pomfrey, zaalarmowana obecnością uczennicy w szpitalu.

— Panna Granger — powiedziała zdziwiona.

— Pomocy — powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy najsilniejsza fala bólu przetoczyła się przez jej ciało. Jęczała w agonii, czując wilgoć między nogami. — Nie — krzyknęła, rozumiejąc, że już nic nie zatrzyma przedwczesnej akcji porodowej.

Pani Pomfrey szybko do niej podbiegła i pomogła jej położyć się na łóżku.

— Spokojnie, moja droga. Musisz zachować spokój. Gorsze dla twojego dziecka będzie panikowanie. — Pielęgniarka zaczęła krzątać się po Skrzydle Szpitalnym, by po chwili wrócić z eliksirem. — Weź to. Eliksir trochę uśmierzy ból. Nie ośmielę dać ci niczego mocniejszego, kiedy tak wcześnie odeszły już wody płodowe.

Hermiona wypiła zawartość fiolki. Wciąż czuła ból, ale nie tak silny jak wcześniej. Kolejne ukłucie bólu przeszyło jej ciało, pozostawiając ją w niepełnej świadomości, którą zarejestrowała, że pani Pomfrey aktywuje sieć Fiuu. Chwilę później, usłyszała głos Dumbledore'a rozchodzący się po szpitalu.

— Co znaczy, że ona rodzi? — powiedział w zakłopotaniu.

— Znaczy dokładnie to, co powiedziałam! Zaczyna rodzić dziecko — wysapała pielęgniarka. — Musimy się spieszyć.

— Zostanę z nią. — Głos McGonagall doszedł przez aktywowaną sieć Fiuu.

Hermiona znów zaczęła lamentować, kiedy kolejna fala bólu przepłynęła przez jej ciało. Działanie eliksiru zaczynało słabnąć, a bóle nasilać. Pot wystąpił na jej czole, kiedy starała się oddychać równomiernie i głęboko.

— Panno Granger — powiedziała profesor McGonagall, kiedy ból ustąpił. — Profesor Dumbledore i pani Pomfrey poszli do gabinetu dyrektora, by za pomocą sieci Fiuu skontaktować się z świętym Mungo.

— Och? Dlaczego nie mogli skontaktować się stąd? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Nie sądzę, by to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie, panno Granger — powiedziała McGonagall. — Są ważniejsze…

— Proszę, niech mi pani o tym opowie — przerwała Hermiona. — Muszę myśleć teraz o czymś innym. — Łzy popłynęły z jej oczu, kiedy to powiedziała, a zmartwiona nauczycielka ustąpiła.

— Wewnątrz Hogwartu, profesorowie mogą korzystać z sieci Fiuu, by skontaktować się z innymi profesorami. Mogą przez sieć Fiuu zawiadomić szpital o nagłym wypadku. Ale tylko kominek w gabinecie dyrektora pozwala na skontaktowanie się z zewnętrznymi kominkami, jeśli dyrektor, bądź jego zastępca, wyrazi na to zgodę.

Przestała mówić, kiedy Hermiona znów zaczęła prężyć się z bólu. Krzyknęła, kiedy nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać, próbując ze wszystkich sił oddychać tak, jak opisywały to broszurki. — Och, nie mogę… — oddychała ciężko i profesor McGonagall złapała ją za ręce.

— Co zajmuje im tyle czasu? — Niepokoiła się profesor McGonagall.

— Severus! Potrzebuję… Och! Proszę! Severus! — płakała Hermiona, starając się nie panikować, kiedy zwalczyła nagłą potrzebę parcia. — Muszę przeć — lamentowała.

— Nie! Nie możesz przeć, Hermiono — powiedziała McGonagall. — Musisz oprzeć się temu, dopóki nie będziemy w św. Mungu. Nie możesz zaryzykować urodzenia dziecka tutaj. Św. Mungo jest jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem dla wcześniaka i ciebie. — Położyła dłonie na rękach Hermiony, by podkreślić swoje słowa.

Parę chwil i silnych skurczów później, pani Pomfrey i Dumbledore w końcu wrócili wraz z pracownikami szpitala św. Munga.

— Tutaj. — Wskazała pielęgniarka. — Jest w trzydziestym pierwszym tygodniu. Natychmiast będzie potrzebowała specjalnej opieki.

— Severus, proszę — jęknęła Hermiona, nie będąc świadomą bycia przenoszoną. Jej skurcze były coraz częstsze i z trudem opierała się parciu. Robiła to tylko dla dobra jej dziecka.

W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał się latami, Hermiona usłyszała. — Panno Granger, musi pani teraz przeć. Już czas, by pani syn przyszedł na świat.

Parła tak mocno jak tylko mogła. Martwiła się, że nie będzie potrafiła przeć właściwie, ale wydawało się, że Matka Natura o wszystko zadbała. Parła jeszcze cztery razy, zanim poczuła, że ona i jej syn rozłączają się.

Jej ból ustał prawie natychmiast, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł krzyk dziecka. Uzdrowiciel zabrał noworodka do stołu, gdzie kilku innych uzdrowicieli już na niego czekało. Zaczęli machać nad nim różdżkami. Hermiona zaczęła panikować w ciszy, kiedy cichy, acz wściekły wrzask rozbrzmiał w sali. Opadając na łóżko, Hermiona zapłakała gorącymi łzami ulgi.

Piętnaście minut później, uzdrowiciel przyniósł Hermionie syna i podał go jej.

— Jest bardzo mały — powiedziała miękko, wpatrując się w twarz synka. — Boję się, że coś mu zrobię.

— Musi być pani naprawdę ostrożna, kiedy będzie się pani nim zajmować, panno Granger — powiedział uzdrowiciel. — To wcześniak, mierzący tylko 38.5 cm i ważący 1000 gram.

Godzinę później Hermiona była przekonana, że magia uratowała jej syna. Dowiedziała się, że chłopiec miał tylko pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie, nawet po zastosowaniu wszystkich potrzebnych zaklęć. Tuląc chłopca do piersi, powiedziała. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś synem swojego ojca. Dasz radę.

— Wybrała już pani imię? — zapytał uzdrowiciel.

Hermiona przytaknęła. — Aiden Kael… Snape.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na nią dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedział tylko zarejestrował imię. Aiden obudził się z mały krzykiem i magomedyk poinformował Hermionę, że musi nakarmić niemowlę.

Trzydzieści minut później, Aiden w końcu przyssał się do piersi Hermiony. Prawie poddała się sfrustrowana, ale uzdrowiciel był cierpliwy i Hermiona była wdzięczna za to, że teraz mogła poczuć jak synek ssie jej pierś. Uzdrowiciel przysunął małe łóżeczko dla noworodka blisko łóżka Hermiony i po zostawieniu instrukcji, by usnąć tak szybko, jak tylko dziecko skończy jeść, zostawił Hermionę sam na sam z synem.

Kobieta spojrzała w zachwycie na twarz Aidena. — Obiecuję, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by troszczyć się o ciebie. Bardzo cię kocham. — _Żałuję tylko, że nie było tu twojego ojca, kiedy go potrzebowałam_, dodała cichutko, pozwalając samotnej łzie spłynąć po jej policzku.

**.::.**

— Minerwo, boję się, że zrobiłem straszną rzecz — powiedział ze zmęczeniem Albus, po tym jak wrócili ze św. Munga. — Co ja sobie myślałem? Jak mogłem być taki okrutny? Byłem zły, że zignorowała moje ostrzeżenia, w których prosiłem ją, by nie wiązała się z nikim. — Stary czarodziej schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Albusie — zaczęła Minerwa. — Nie wiedziałeś. Nawet ja nie wiedziałam. Myślę, że byliśmy tak zajęci odesłaniem jej do przyszłości, że nie zauważyliśmy tego, iż ona potrzebowała naszej uwagi.

— Popełniliśmy błąd, ale panna Granger również go popełniła. Wiele razy ostrzegaliśmy ją przed poczynaniami. Gdybym nie pracował nad eliksirem tak często, zauważyłbym znaki. Zabraniałaś obciążania nas pracą. Na działania panny Granger muszę uzyskać odpowiedź — powiedział ponuro, a Minerwa przytaknęła porozumiewawczo.

**.::.**

Severus obudził się następnego ranka, tylko po kilku godzinach snu, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. — Odejdź — krzyknął, chwytając dłońmi za bolącą głowę. Łomotanie nie ustępowało. Podnosząc się, na próżno starał się wygładzić pomarszczoną odzież. Warcząc z frustracji, podszedł do drzwi z zamiarem zabicia osoby, znajdującej się po ich drugiej stronie. Otworzył energicznym szarpnięciem i został przywitany pirytową panią Pomfrey.

— Jak myślisz, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, Severusie Snape? Powinnam przekląć cię na sześć sposobów — wysyczała pani Pomfrey, ignorując go i wchodząc do jego kwater.

— Zaprosiłem cię do środka? — zapytał chłodno, zamykając z trzaskiem drzwi, wzdrygając się, kiedy głuchy dźwięk ugodził bólem jego głowę.

— Panna Granger wzywa cię, odkąd wróciła. A ty jesteś w swoich kwaterach, dąsając się jak rozwydrzone dziecko. Jeśli byłeś mężczyzną na tyle, by zrobić dziecko, powinieneś być mężczyzną i zobaczyć je oraz młodą damę, z którą stworzyłeś nowe życie — wypluła Poppy. — Idź do św. Munga, Severusie. — Opuściła pokój tak szybko, jak do niego weszła.

— Cholerna kobieta — wymamrotał Snape, pocierając pulsującą głowę, kiedy szedł wziąć prysznic.

Poszedł do swojej pracowni, by znaleźć eliksir na kaca i zastał tam Dumbledore'a, siedzącego za jego biurkiem.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał nieuprzejmie.

— Ulżę twoim klasom dzisiejszego dnia. Mamy dużo do omówienia, ale teraz musisz iść do szpitala — odparł zmęczonym głosem Dumbledore.

Severus otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje dnia wolnego, ale znajomy zacisk szczęk Dumbledore'a powiedział mu, że nie wygra tej dyskusji, więc wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa.

Przez pół godziny chodził nerwowo po swoich kwaterach zanim poszedł porozmawiać z panią Pomfrey. Ich rozmowa była bardziej uprzejma niż oczekiwał. Spojrzała na niego ze spokojem i zobaczyła wewnętrzną udrękę mężczyzny. Po około czterdziestu minutach konwersacja została zakończona przez ucznia, który został zraniony na lekcji Obrony. Severus szybko wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ruszył do bram Hogwartu, gdzie deportował się do sali noworodków w św. Mungu.

Przez ostatnie lata wiele się polepszyło w sposobach leczenia wcześniaków. Szpital miał prywatne pokoje, w których matki mogły pozostawać z dziećmi. I tylko ci, którzy mieli pozwolenie, mogli przejść przez oddział dla matek, nie wszczynając alarmu. Sale mogły zostać zaczarowane tak, by pozwalać krewnym przez krew przechodzić bez rejestracji i potwierdzenia wizyty. Severus liczył na fakt, że Hermiona wybrała tę opcję.

Dotarł do pokoju i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wiedział, że za nimi jest rodzina, o której marzył, będąc młodym mężczyzną. Przez czternaście lat żył w smutku z powodu utraty dziecka i zatajenia prawdy. A tamten dzień był zarazem jednym z najstraszniejszych i najcudowniejszych dni w jego życiu. Dowiedzieć się, że tak właściwie nikt nie zabrał jego dziecka, było cudownie. Ale dowiedzieć się również, że został okłamany najpierw przez Hermionę, a potem Dumbledore'a, było niszczącym przeżyciem. Jego wściekłość na Hermionę przenikała na jego relację z nią, dopóki nie uwierzył, że ona go nienawidzi. Zastanawiał się czy mądrze byłoby spróbować naprowadzić ją na mniejszą nienawiść. Co jeśli ona nienawidzi go tak bardzo, że po powrocie nie będzie chciała mieć z nim do czynienia? Wtrącanie się było lekkomyślne i nieodpowiednie dla szpiega.

A teraz był przerażony. W całym swoim życiu nie czuł takiego strachu. Stał przed salą, w której nigdy nie chciał odwiedzać swojego dziecka. A jeśli on odzyskał swojego syna tylko po to, by znów go stracić? Severus prawie odwrócił się, by odejść, ale coś go zatrzymało. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i wolno otworzył drzwi.

Poczuł, że zaklęcia strzegące salę zaakceptowały jego obecność i nie wszczęły alarmu. Delikatnie zamykając drzwi, pozwolił oczom na przywyknięcie do ciemności, zanim ruszył dalej. Hermiona spała w łóżku, obok w łóżeczku dla noworodków spał jego syn. Podszedł do nich bezszelestnie (lata praktyki) i spojrzał na bladą twarz Hermiony. Wyglądała, jakby przeszła najbardziej wymagającą próbę w swoim życiu. Poczuł chwilowe ukłucie winy, że zignorował jej wezwania. Okłamała go i nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Patrząc na jej śpiącą twarz, wiedział, że powinien przyjść do niej, kiedy go potrzebowała.

Zwrócił się w stronę łóżeczka dla noworodków. Najmniejsze dziecko, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, mocno spało. Wyczuwał ciężkie czary i silne zaklęcia na malutkim dziecku. Z wcześniejszej rozmowy z Poppy wiedział, że jedno zaklęcie mogło dostarczyć tlen do nierozwiniętych płuc. Inne, tłumiło światło, chroniąc niewykształcone w pełni oczy. Jeszcze inne, chroniło cienką i wrażliwą skórę przez uszkodzeniami. Kolejne zaklęcie regulowało temperaturę dziecka, gdyż przepływ krwi wciąż był w trakcie rozwoju. Normalnie to ciało matki wciąż się o to troszczyło. Piąte zaklęcie trzymało bakterie i wirusy z dala od dziecka. Choroba w tej chwili mogłaby zabić niemowlę. To był czar, który musiał być codziennie odnawiany i wymagał obecności trzech uzdrowicieli.

Mały chłopczyk zakwilił miękko przez sen i Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wziął małego na ręce i zakołysał nim. Mógł trzymać go cały czas, ale dziecko było takie małe, że mogłoby się zgubić w szatach swojego ojca. Tutaj znajdowała się jedyna czysta rzecz, która pochodziła od dziewiętnastoletniego Severusa. Mała łza popłynęła po jego policzku, kiedy tak patrzył na swojego syna. Aiden Kael Snape. Hermiona dała ich synowi jego nazwisko. Walcząc z emocjami, pocałował delikatnie syna w policzek i położył go z powrotem do łóżeczka. Po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w niego, zwrócił się ku Hermionie. Jej głęboki oddech powiedział mu, że ona wciąż mocno spała. Pochylając się, pocałował miękko jej blade czoło. Mały uśmiech wypłynął na jej usta, a Severus zdusił szloch. Po tych wszystkich latach rozłąki on wciąż ją kochał.

Siadając na krześle obok okna, Severus obserwował śpiącego syna i Hermionę. Po pół godzinie Severus wyczuł czary alarmujące. Wstał, z różdżką w dłoni i zbliżył się do swojego syna, którego oddech stawał się urywany. Kiedy miał wyciągnąć rękę do swojego syna i podnieść go, do sali wpadł uzdrowiciel.

Hermionę obudziło poruszenie w sali i spanikowanym głosem zaczęła pytać. — Co się stało? Proszę, niech ktoś mi powie, co się dzieje? Czy z Aidenem wszystko dobrze? Proszę! — Jej stan był bliski histerii. Kiedy zaczęła wstawać z łóżka, Severus otrząsnął się z szoku i zbliżył się do niej.

— Nie próbuj wstawać, bo zranisz się — zdołał powiedzieć opanowanym głosem.

— Severus — powiedziała przez łzy, płynące z jej oczu. Wyciągnęła po niego ręce, a on usiadł obok niej, trzymając ja w swoich ramionach. — Severusie, czy on umiera? Czy Aiden umiera?

W gardle Severusa powstała gula. — Nie wiem, Hermiono.

Trwali w swoim uścisku, kiedy uzdrowiciele krzątali się nad ich synem. W końcu jeden z nich wziął chłopca i wyszedł z nim.

Severus wstał, a ręce Hermiony wciąż spoczywały na jego plecach. Zaczął wypytywać uzdrowiciela, który został w sali. — Gdzie zabrano mojego syna?

— Proszę spróbować być spokojnym, sir. Pański syn ma trudności z oddychaniem. To nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego dla dziecka w tym czasie, gdyż nie ma jeszcze w pełni rozwiniętych płuc. Koniecznie musieliśmy umieścić pana syna w magicznej symulacji macicy. W tej chwili, jego ciało jest niezdolne do przeżycia na tym świecie.

Sverus opadł na łóżko i wziął w ramiona Hermionę, która cicho płakała, niezdolna do zadania jakichkolwiek pytań. — Doktorze, czy on przeżyje? — zapytał cicho Severus.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, zanim rzekł. — W tym momencie, nie mogę niczego zagwarantować, profesorze Snape.

Płacz Hermiony przybrał na sile i Severus posadził ją sobie na kolanach, gładząc jej plecy. Uzdrowiciel wymknął się z sali, kiedy zaniepokojeni rodzice szukali pocieszenia w swoich ramionach wiedząc, że w tej chwili potrzebują samotności.

Dwie godziny później inna uzdrowicielka weszła do pokoju. Hermiona wciąż była kołysana w ramionach Severusa tyle, że już nie płakała, a spała. Wiedząc, że byłaby zła, jeśli pozwoliłby jej dalej spać, lekko potrząsnął jej ramię.

Zamrugała kilka razy i zauważyła uzdrowiciela. Ześlizgując się z kolan Severusa, ale nadal mocno przyciskając się do jego boku, zapytała. — Czy mój syn umrze?

— Panno Granger, jest za wcześnie, by wydawać osąd — zaczęła kobieta. — Umieszczenie pani syna w sztucznej macicy przebiegło pomyślnie i wydaje się być coraz lepiej. Jego szanse na przeżycie nadal wynoszą około pięćdziesięciu procent. — Na chwilę kobieta zamilkła, by po chwili niepewnie kontynuować. — Jednakże z powodu bardzo delikatnej natury zaklęcia i środowiska, odwiedziny będą bardzo rzadkie, dopóki państwa syn nie będzie wystarczająco silny, by zostać ponownie urodzonym.

Hermiona zesztywniała, płacz utkwił w jej gardle. Jej oczy uciekły do tyłu, a twarz nieznacznie drgała. Severus sięgnął do niej wiedząc, że dzieje się coś złego. Opadła na łóżko, ręce i nogi były sztywne, a szczęki zacisnęły się mocno. Kiedy Severus błądził myślami wokół tego, co się teraz dzieje z Hermioną, ona przestała oddychać.

— Hermiono! — wrzasnął.

Uzdrowicielka przystąpiła do działania i otworzyła drzwi, wzywając pomocy. Kilku magomedyków pospieszyło ku sali.

— Musi pan stąd odejść, profesorze Snape — powiedział jeden z nich, kiedy Hermiona zaczęła gwałtownie się trząść. Krwawa piana pojawiła się na jej wargach, kiedy gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Severus zatoczył się, patrząc bojaźliwie na Hermionę.

— To musi być epilepsja — powiedział, jeden z uzdrowicieli. — Natychmiast musimy ustabilizować ciśnienie krwi, w przeciwny razie ona umrze.

Kolana Severusa ugięły się pod nim, i mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę, biorąc głębokie oddechy, kiedy Hermiona nagle podniosła się i zaczęła głośno sapać. Eliksir po eliksirze, był wlewany do jej gardła, zanim jej oddech nie wrócił do normy. Uzdrowiciele wymienili ponure kiwnięcia głowami i wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jednego, opuścili pokój. Została kobieta, która była obecna przy ataku Hermiony.

— Profesorze, panna Granger miała napad epilepsji z powodu nagłego wzrostu ciśnienia jej krwi. Była pod dużym stresem i coś takiego mogło się przydarzyć. Szok z powodu stanu pańskiego syna był przyczyną wysokiego ciśnienia.

Severus zbladł i ze ściśniętym gardłem, zapytał. — Czy wszystko z nią będzie dobrze?

— Tak przypuszczam. Byliśmy w stanie przywrócić jej kontrolę nad oddechem. Na razie jest w śpiączce, ale powinna obudzić się za kilka godzin. Kiedy tak się stanie, będziemy wiedzieć, czy jej życiu już nic nie zagraża. — Głos uzdrowicielki złagodniał. — Profesorze Snape, wiem, że to musi być dla pana trudne, ale proszę mieć nadzieję.

Zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć, Severus opadł na krzesło, a uzdrowicielka postawiła na stoliku obok niego eliksir Uspokajający.

— Nie ma nic złego w wypiciu eliksiru, by zmniejszyć napięcie — powiedziała.

Nagle rozgniewany, Severus wyrzucił. — Panno Klein — powiedział. Szydził z jej szoku. — Och tak, pamiętam cię. Byłaś zaledwie zadowalająca na eliksirach. Jestem pewny, iż myślałaś, że nie rozpoznałem cię. Pozwól mi coś ci powiedzieć, _uzdrowicielko _— powiedział kpiąco. — Jestem zdecydowany nie brać żadnego eliksiru, który mogłaś uwarzyć. Nie potrzebuję _twoich_ nakazów, bym zażył eliksir. Jeżeli będę chciał wziąć jakikolwiek, sam go zrobię! — Podniósł flakonik z napojem, a uzdrowicielka wybiegła z pokoju. Flakonik roztrzaskał się na drzwiach, które zdążyły się zamknąć. Szkło prysło, a płyn spływał po drzwiach.

Dwie godziny później Severus został wyrwany z lekkiej drzemki, kiedy usłyszał głos Hermiony.

— Severus?

Natychmiast znalazł się przy niej. — Hermiono, jak się czujesz? — zapytał delikatnie.

— Jestem bardzo zmęczona. Myślę, że pójdę teraz spać — odparła, ziewając.

— Tak, śpij teraz — zgodził się Severus.

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, zanim wstał i opuścił pokój. Poszedł do pokoju pielęgniarek i poinformował, że Hermiona obudziła się, a teraz śpi normalnym snem. Potem wyszedł ze szpitala.

Aportował się, nie troszcząc się o to, że jakiś mugol mógł to widzieć. Szedł szybko do Hogwartu, ukradkiem wchodząc do swoich kwater w lochach. Uczucia: ból zdrady, miłość oraz lęk, przepłynęły przez jego ciało. Trzaskając drzwiami do swoich kwater, chwycił pierwszy lepszy przedmiot stojący na jego drodze. Rzucił nim przez pokój, a dźwięk tłuczenia bardzo mu się spodobał. Miotając się, rzucał przedmiotami, jeden za drugim. Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy sięgnął po kolekcję swoich książek. Nawet z całym jego bólem, nie potrafił zniszczyć niczego z cennej biblioteki. Po wybuchu energii, opadł na kolana, zmęczony. Po środku swoich zniszczonych kwater, Severus Snape zapłakał.

Następnego dnia Severus wrócił do św. Munga i dowiedział się, że Hermiona została przeniesiona do innego pokoju na oddziale. Nie było już potrzeby, by leżała na sali dla matek noworodków. Takie sale były tylko cztery i wiele czystokrwistych kobiet, będących w ciąży, mogło zostać tam umieszczonych w bliskiej przyszłości.

Severus wszedł do pokoju Hermiony i natychmiast zauważył, że czuwała, mimo że zachowywała się, jakby spała.

— Wiem, że udajesz, że śpisz — powiedział krótko. — Równie dobrze możesz odwrócić się i mówić do mnie. — Kiedy wciąż go ignorowała, usiadł na jej stopach. Wyciągnęła je, a on odparł. — Możemy grać w tę grę cały dzień, ale dopóki nie porozmawiamy o tym, co zdarzyło się między nami, będę siedział w stopach twojego łóżka cały dzień.

Wiedział, że to była dziecinna zagrywka, ale był porywczy i skłonny zniżyć swój poziom po to, by odbyć tę rozmowę. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego taktyka zadziałała i Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

Uśmiech był krótkotrwały, gdyż Hermiona odparła. — Nic ci nie zrobiłam.

— Co ma znaczyć to, że nic mi nie zrobiłaś? Zostawiłaś mnie, nie mówiąc prawdy. Odeszłaś, nawet nie mówiąc do widzenia! — Brzmiał zdradzony i zraniony.

Połykając szloch, powiedziała: — Nie wiedziałam, jak ci powiedzieć. Byłam przerażona. Chciałam powiedzieć ci wiele razy, ale nie potrafiłam. Bałam się, że mnie zostawisz. Starałam się wrócić do ciebie w dniu, kiedy Dumbledore powiedział mi, że ukończył eliksir odsyłający. Chciałam ci wszystko wyjaśnić, ale dyrektor nie pozwolił mi i odesłał mnie, zanim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek.

— Albus powiedział mi, że odeszłaś ze swoją rodziną i poprosiłaś go, żeby przekazał mi twoje _do widzenia._ Powiedział też, że byłaś zawstydzona chwilową utratą kontroli nad hormonami i nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć. — Mężczyzna zadrżał z gniewu i nagle powiedział. — Przez ciebie, tamtego lata, dołączyłem do Czarnego Pana.

Serce Hermiony zamarzło, kiedy kontynuował. — Twoje odejście zniszczyło ostatnią dobrą część mnie. Tej nocy, kiedy pojedynkowałem się z Blackiem to ty byłaś jedyną rzeczą, która chroniła mnie przed byciem naprawdę okropną osobą i wiedziałem, co mówiłem. Zostawiłaś mnie, a ja stałem się Śmierciożercą. Uwierzyłem, że dzięki jego pomocy, mógłbym znaleźć ciebie i mojego syna.

Severus zauważył dziwny wyraz jej oczu. — Zostałem zniszczony, kiedy odeszłaś. Ponownie zniszczono mnie, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że wielokrotnie mnie okłamywałaś, tak samo jak Albus i Minerwa.

— Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, co oni zrobili — powiedziała przez łzy, rozgniewana Hermiona. — Powinnam była powiedzieć ci prawdę wtedy, ale to nie moja wina, że dołączyłeś do Voldemorta. — Prawie wykrzyknęła to imię.

— Język, panno Granger! — warknął Severus. Jego ręka mimo woli powędrowała do Mrocznego Znaku.

— Och, więc wracamy do panny Granger, tak? — splunęła z pogardą. — Czemu po prostu… — Hermionie przerwały głosy, dochodzące zza drzwi.

— Poppy, gdybyś poinformowała mnie o jej ciąży, ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca. Nigdy bym jej nie odesłał w takim stanie. Wiesz to. Wciąż jestem przerażony tym, że zataiłaś przede mną taką informację.

— Albusie, zmuszanie jej do powrotu nie było dobrym pomysłem. To wszystko nie jest moją winą. Mogłam popełnić błąd, ale ty również. Powrót panny Granger do czasu teraźniejszego, wywołał przedwczesny poród. Jej ciało nie mogło poradzić sobie z naciskiem, jaki wywołało przesuwanie się do przodu, kiedy dużo energii zabierała jej ciąża. Gdybyś zmusił ją do wypicia eliksiru, pewnie zabiłoby to dziecko. Jeśli chodzi o inne sytuacje, traktowali mnie jak uzdrowicielkę. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałabym zapewnić młodej kobiecie dyskrecji.

Severus i Hermiona patrzyli na siebie w szoku, kiedy głosy na chwilę ucichły i drzwi się otworzyły. Pani Pomfrey oraz Dumbledore weszli do pokoju.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Hermiona chwiejnym krokiem zeszła z łóżka, rzucając wściekle w stronę Dumbledore'a. — Ty cholerny gnojku! Jak mogłeś? Nawet nie dałeś mi szansy, by wszystko wyjaśnić. Zawsze cholernie wiesz wszystko lepiej! Mogłeś zabić moje dziecko! — Jej ciało wrzało z wściekłości.

— Panno Granger! Natychmiast wracaj do łóżka — płakała pani Pomfrey. — Nie powinnaś chodzić. Dopiero, co urodziłaś.

Hermiona pozwoliła się umieścić na łóżku, wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a z nienawiścią. Kiedy znów znalazła się pod kołdrą, Severus wstał i wyprostował się.

— Tuż przed twoim przyjściem, Albusie, winiłem Hermionę za wszystko, co mi się przytrafiło. Myliłem się. Jedyną osobą, która jest winna, jesteś ty. Jeżeli mój syn umrze, będziesz miał go na sumieniu. Wyjdź stąd. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany. — Severus stał niczym chmura burzowa, gotowa w każdej chwili wybuchnąć piorunem.

Albus słuchał słów Severusa i, na zakończenie, wyglądał jak stary człowiek, którym był.

— Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, że robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne. Teraz was zostawię, ale całe zdarzenie musi zostać wkrótce przedyskutowane. Wy dwoje oraz wasze dziecko nie będziecie bezpieczni, jeśli ta informacja dostanie się do Voldemorta. Bądźcie przygotowani na rozmowę w przyszły weekend. — Podszedł do drzwi i odwrócił się, trzymając dłoń na klamce. — Wiedz, że moje myśli są z wami i z waszym synem, w tym trudnym czasie. — Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, zamykając je miękko za sobą, a Hermiona wybuchła płaczem.

W niedzielę Hermiona wpadła w głęboką depresję, winiąc siebie za stan Aidena. — Jestem nieodpowiedzialną matką, Severusie. Nie potrafiłam nawet utrzymać go zdrowego. — Łzy płynęły jej z oczu, kiedy leżała na łóżku.

Severus niepokoił się o nią. W sobotę prawie nic nie zjadła, a lunch, wciąż nietknięty, stał na stole. Jej słowa raniły jego serce, ale musiał trzymać swoje emocje na uwięzi i zamiast mówić to, co naprawdę czuł, powiedział tylko. — Musisz jeść. Jeśli zachorujesz, nie wyświadczysz Aidenowi żadnej przysługi.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi tylko odwróciła się do niego plecami.

— Panno Granger… Hermiono, proszę, zjedz coś — powiedział cicho. Nienawidził błagać, ale był na krańcu sił i nie wiedział, co robić.

Drżała nieznacznie, jakby zwalczała szloch. Severus usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i umieści swoją dłoń na jej plecach. Myśl, że powinien trzymać ją tak, jak robił to poprzedniego dnia, przeszła przez jego głowę, ale nie był pewny, jak to zrobić. Czułość, którą pokazał, wyniknęła z ekstremalnej sytuacji. Teraz, skoro wszystko było pod kontrolą, nie mógł pozwolić emocjom wypłynąć na wierzch.

— Dlaczego nie możesz był chłopakiem, w którym się zakochałam? — płakała Hermiona.

Severus zesztywniał, natychmiast zostając zbity z roli pocieszyciela.

— Chłopak, którego kochałaś, już nie istnieje. — Wstał z łóżka. — Umarł w dniu, w którym go zdradziłaś. — Podszedł do drzwi bez oglądania się za siebie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział XIII**

Severus nie wiedział, dlaczego nie wrócił, by zobaczyć się z Hermioną po tym, jak wyszedł poprzedniego dnia. Wiedział tylko, że nie był przygotowany na to, co miało nastąpić. Spędził lata pełne smutku z powodu zagubionego dziecka. Zrezygnował z uczucia zdrady, kiedy ona na powrót pojawiła się w jego życiu. Ale była najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Była Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko ciągle podnoszącą rękę, znając właściwą odpowiedź podczas jego zajęć. To rozwścieczało go w zupełności. Fakt, że jej przyszłe _ja_ zdradziło go, sprawił, że wszystko stało się jeszcze gorsze. Niedowierzał, że to nieznośne stworzenie będzie matką jego dziecka. Jego złość na jej przyszłe postępowania łączyła się ze zmartwieniem, że traktował ją źle. Był zdeterminowany, by zrobić wszystko, by ona go znienawidziła. Oczywiście, plan nie zadziałał. To tylko uczyniło ją bardziej zdeterminowaną, by zburzyć jego fasadę.

Severus westchnął, kiedy jego myśli zwróciły się ku Hermionie, będącej z nim w szkole. Przez jego umysł przeleciały wspomnienia jej codziennych uśmiechów przeznaczonych dla niego. Radość i miłość w jej oczach, kiedy założyła naszyjnik jego matki, kochanie się, spojrzenie pełne szczęścia, kiedy znalazła różę w Walentynki. Zapamiętał, kiedy po raz pierwszy widział jej nagie ciało zmienione przez ciążę, gdy kochali się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Zachwycał się doznaniem, jakim było poczucie uderzeń kopiącego dziecka w jego dłonie przyłożone do brzucha Hermiony. To było najczystsze doświadczenie w jego życiu. Osobowość Hermiony rozświetliła tamtą noc, kiedy trzymali się w objęciach, jęcząc z rozkoszy.

Jego wspomnienia zwróciły się ku obrazom przedstawiającym Hermionę, zostawiającym go po raz drugi po seksie i Hermiony całującej Blacka na boisku do quidditcha. Dwa razy jej wybaczył, a Severus Snape nie był wyrozumiałym mężczyzną, i pozwolił jej wrócić do siebie dwa razy. Kiedy Dumbledore powiedział mu, że Hermiona była zawstydzona byciem z nim, po czym odeszła, uważał tamten dzień za najgorszy w swoim życiu dopóki nie nadszedł ten, w którym Aiden prawie umarł. Jego uczucia zdrady i nienawiści wydawały się dziecinnymi w porównaniu z lękiem, jaki odczuwał, kiedy prawie stracił syna po raz drugi. Potem Hermiona dostała napadu epilepsji i serce Severusa prawie pękło na myśl, że naprawdę mógł stracić swoją rodzinę. Wciąż kochał Hermionę każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa i zrozumiał to, kiedy kobieta na chwilę przestała oddychać.

Dlaczego wtedy było mu tak ciężko wrócić do szpitala, by ją zobaczyć? Nie był pewny, jak radzić sobie z emocjami, które atakowały go, kiedy ją widział. Od osiemnastego roku życia służył Czarnemu Panu i nie sprawiało mu trudności ukrywanie swoich uczuć w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojego serca. Tak długo je ignorował, że zapomniał jak sobie teraz z nimi radzić.

Severus pochylił głowę i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Minęły trzy dni, odkąd wdział Hermionę. Czuł się jak najniższa forma życia, myśląc o tym, że ona czuje się teraz zdradzona. Przez lata marzył o znalezieniu jej i odebraniu jej dziecka, chcąc, by poczuła się tak jak on. Chciał zranić ją tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe. Ale teraz sama myśl o smutnej Hermionie raniła go. Nienawidził czuć się tak bezbronno. Miłość była słabością, ale mimo to zakochał się.

Pukanie do drzwi wystraszyło go i wyciągnął różdżkę. Drzwi otworzyły się i wleciała sowa. – Nie waż się zostawić jakichkolwiek dowodów swojej obecności w moich katerach – warknął do stworzenia, które deponowało list na jego biurku. Otwierając list, wypuścił powietrze i wstał szybko. Kiedy szedł do drzwi, natknął się na Pottera.

— Profesorze, czy ma pan coś przeciwko krótkiej rozmowie? — zapytał Potter.

— Tak, cholernie mam coś przeciwko — warknął Severus. — Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter. Mam sprawę do załatwienia. — Machnął różdżką i zaklęcia ochronne wokół jego kwater podniosły się, kiedy minął chłopaka Pottera bez słowa.

**.::.**

Harry był zaskoczony zachowaniem Snape'a. Wydawał się czymś podenerwowany. Zauważając, że drzwi do gabinetu nie zostały zamknięte, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na ciekawość, która w nim wezbrała. Zastanawiał się, co takiego sprawiło, że Snape'a nie obchodziło, że drzwi zostały otwarte. Rzucił okiem na zaklęcia strzegące salę i był zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że nawet pierwszoroczny uczeń mógłby je złamać. Jego ciekawość osiągnęła maksimum i był niezdolny, by powstrzymać się przed złamaniem barier i wejściem do środka.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył było biurko Snape'a. Krzesło nie zostało dosunięte, ale wyglądało jakby Snape wstał z niego w pośpiechu. I to takim, w którym przewrócił atrament i nawet go nie sprzątnął. Harry podszedł bliżej i zobaczył pieczęć św. Munga na pergaminie. Rzucił _Evanesco_ i podniósł list.

_Profesorze S. Snape,_

_Czujemy, że nadszedł czas na interwencję w imieniu Hermiony Granger. Przez trzy dni nic nie jadła. Szok, którego doznała trzy dni temu z powodu porodu, pozostawił ją słabą i chorą. Bardzo martwimy się o jej zdrowi; jeśli nie przekonamy jej do jedzenia, będziemy musieli użyć różnych eliksirów, by ją do tego zmusić. To jest bardzo ważne, prosimy by pan przybył natychmiast._

_Uzdrowiciel Patson, _

_Oddział położniczy św. Munga_

Harry zatoczył się. Wszyscy mówili, że Hermiona miała nagły wypadek w rodzinie i nie wiadomo, ile jej nie będzie. Zgodnie z tym listem chorowała, a jej stan się pogarszał. Dlaczego wzywali Snape'a w jej imieniu? Czy nie powinni wezwać jej przyjaciół i rodziny? Pewnie chodzi o dostarczenie eliksirów. Harry zesztywniał. _Poród? Oddział położniczy? Hermiona miała dziecko?_

— Och, Ron, w co wy się wpakowaliście? — powiedział miękko.

**.::.**

— Dziecko? — prawie wrzasnął Ron.

Harry uderzył go w ramię.

— Bądź cicho, Ron! Nie potrzebujemy, by każdy wiedział, co się dzieje.

— Hermiona ma dziecko? — pisnął Ron, pocierając ramię.

— Cóż, powinieneś wiedzieć — powiedział sztywno Harry. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że ty i Hermiona zaszliście tak daleko? To sprawia, że jej wybiegnięcie z pokoju wspólnego w noc waszego zerwania nabiera sensu.

— Harry, my nigdy tego nie zrobiliśmy. Zaszliśmy tylko do momentu, w którym po omacku mogłem dotknąć jej piersi, a i tak mnie potem zmyła. Jeśli była w ciąży, to nie ze mną. — Piegowata twarz Rona była blada, kiedy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego w szoku.

— Ale ty i Hermiona… — Harry zamarł, niepewny co powiedzieć. — Musimy się z nią zobaczyć — powiedział z determinacją. — Dzieje się coś niedobrego.

**.::.**

Severus przybył do szpitala w typowym dla Mistrza Eliksirów stylu. Jego szaty wirowały dookoła niego, a spojrzenie powodowało, że ludzie schodzili mu z drogi. Kiedy dotarł do oddziału położniczego, poszedł prosto do pokoju Hermiony, wbrew próbom uzdrowiciela, próbującego go zatrzymać.

Szok spowodowany wyglądem schorowanej kobiety prawie odebrał mu oddech. Jej włosy były nieuczesane. One zawsze były poskręcane, ale teraz były w ekstremalnym stanie. Sińce pod oczami kontrastowały z bladą cerą. Spała, ale jej oddech był wymęczony, jakby biorąc go, wykonywała pracę ponad jej siły.

— Co… Jak.. To były tylko trzy dni — powiedział Severus w szoku.

— Jej ciało wręcz błaga o pokarm. Ona, dosłownie, nie zjadła niczego przez ostatnie trzy dni. Jeżeli nie uda nam się przekonać jej, by coś zjadła dziś wieczorem, będziemy musieli podać jej środki uspokajające i zmusić ją do połknięcia eliksirów odżywczych. Ona po prostu nie może dalej trwać w takim stanie. Nawet nie poszła do swojego dziecka, mimo że środowisko było stabilne i mogła go wczoraj zobaczyć — wyjaśnił uzdrowiciel.

— Może pójść zobaczyć go teraz? — zapytał cicho Severus.

— Tak, jeśli nakłoni ją pan do pójścia, niewątpliwie zobaczenie syna będzie dla niej dobre.

— To również mój syn — warknął nagle Severus. — Nie tylko jej.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał zaskoczony rozumiejąc, że mówił o dziecku, jako wyłącznej własności Hermiony. — Przepraszam, sir. Oczywiście, zdrowie pańskiego dziecka jest teraz stabilne, to dobry czas, by je odwiedzić.

— Zawiadomię cię, kiedy będziemy gotowi — powiedział Severus.

— Mam wątpliwości, co do tego, czy ona pójdzie — powiedział uzdrowiciel.

Severus obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem i mężczyzna odszedł. Odwracając się w stronę pogrążonego w mroku pokoju, Severus wymamrotał urok i światła zapaliły się.

— Wstawaj, panno Granger — zażądał. — Obudź się, natychmiast.

Hermiona podskoczyła, przestraszona nagłym światłem i głośnym głosem.

— Severus? — zapytała miękko.

— Wstań — wypluł.

— Co? — Hermiona ziewnęła i potarła oczy.

— Wstawaj, teraz. To niedopuszczalne, żebyś była tak samolubna. Nasz syn może nie przeżyć, a ty nurzasz się we własnej niedoli. — Wiedział, że to, co powiedział było bezduszne, ale miał nadzieję, że to wywoła jej gniew i zrobi to, co powiedział.

— Ja? — wypluła, łapiąc przynętę. — Ja? Nie byłeś tutaj od trzech dni. Nie przyszedłeś zobaczyć naszego syna. Nurzasz się w niedoli tak samo jak ja!

— Dobrze. Jesteś rozgniewana. Teraz wstań. Idziemy zobaczyć naszego syna, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. — Patrzył z satysfakcją, kiedy Hermiona wstała i zaczęła dziko szczotkować włosy.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek byłam w tobie zakochana. Jesteś zimnym i bezdusznym mężczyzną, Severusie Snape. Wtedy, w moim młodzieńczym optymizmie, zaangażowałam się w związek z tobą, kiedy zostałam wysłana w przeszłość, myśląc, że potrafię uleczyć twój ból — warknęła Hermiona.

Wypowiedź bardzo zabolała.

— Jesteś powodem, przez który przechodzę przez to wszystko. Gdybyś mnie zostawiła samego, moje życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze — odparł nienawistnie Severus.

— Och, przestań tak mówić, Severusie. Jesteś przekonany, że wszystko jest czyimś błędem. Musisz stawić czoła wobec faktu, że ponosisz taką samą winę za swoje życie, jaką obarczasz innych. — Odwróciła się od toaletki, by stanąć naprzeciw niego. — Dorośnij.

Severus wpatrywał się w nią w szoku i złości. Powinien wiedzieć, że ona odpowie atakiem na atak. Nie należała do potulnych osób.

— Pójdę poinformować uzdrowiciela, że jesteśmy gotowi pójść i zobaczyć Aidena — powiedział sztywno. Kiedy wrócił wraz z uzdrowicielem, Hermiona siedziała na krawędzi łóżka.

— Nie wiem czy dam radę — powiedziała miękko.

— Nie musisz iść — zaczął uzdrowiciel.

— Dasz. Musisz tam iść. To jest nasz syn, a on cię potrzebuje. Jesteś jego matką. Pójdziesz tam, nawet, jeśli miałbym cię tam zaciągnąć siłą — powiedział bez pardonu Severus.

Bez słowa Hermiona wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do drzwi. Biorąc to za znak, by prowadzić, uzdrowiciel zaczął iść przez korytarz. Severus zauważył, że Hermiona szła sztywno i wolno. Ukryte uczucia poruszyły się w nim i, w niecharakterystycznym dla siebie zwyczaju, położył swoje ramię dookoła Hermiony, dając jej oparcie.

Przez chwilę szli w ciszy zanim zatrzymali się przed dobrze chronionymi drzwiami. Uzdrowiciel odwrócił się i spojrzał na nich poważnie.

— Ten pokój jest bardzo dobrze chroniony, ale wasz syn jest jedynym mieszkańcem. Rzeczy nie będą tak dokładnie jak można je sobie wyobrazić. Państwa syn znajduje się w wewnątrz zastępczej macicy. Nie będziecie w stanie go zobaczyć, gdyż jest on w pełni zamkniętej macicy. On pobiera krew, pokarm i tlen tak, jakby wciąż go pani nosiła, panno Granger. To bardzo delikatnie środowisko i może zostać łatwo uszkodzone, powodując, że państwa syn odrzuci magiczną opiekę. Już zobaczyliśmy, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy, by żyć samodzielnie, więc ostrzegam, by ściszyć głosy i nie dotykać niczego.

Uzdrowiciel otworzył drzwi i wprowadził Severusa oraz Hermionę do środka. Severus wiedział, że to miało wyglądać jak coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie widział, ale nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Jego pierwsza myśl dotyczyła amerykańskiego filmu, który oglądał jego ojciec, kiedy Severus był dzieckiem _– Inwazja porywaczy ciał_. Myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, kiedy wpatrywał się w macicę, unoszącą się w powietrzu. Macica była prawie nieprzezroczysta i mężczyzna mógł tylko zobaczyć zarys sylwetki swojego syna. Kiedy obserwował, Aiden obrócił się, napierając na ścianki sztucznego domu i rozciągając go.

— To jest to, co on robił wewnątrz ciebie? — zapytał miękko Hermiony.

— Tak — szepnęła. Siadając na krześle przy drzwiach, Hermiona wybuchła płaczem. — Nie potrafię troszczyć się o własne dziecko, Severusie! Jaką matką jestem? To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym powiedziała profesorowi Dumbledore'owi prawdę… — Łzy nie pozwoliły jej dokończyć.

Severus uklęknął przed nią i chwycił w dłonie jej twarz, pochylając jej głowę dopóki nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Hermiono, nie jesteś winna wszystkiemu. Wszyscy popełniliśmy błędy. Ty, ja i… Dumbledore. — Musiał zmusić się do wypowiedzenia nazwiska dyrektora, gdyż wciąż był rozgniewany na mężczyznę i na jego bezduszność.

Uzdrowiciel stał z boku, zajmując się jakimiś narzędziami na ladzie i próbując nie naprzykrzać się, kiedy para rozmawiała.

— Severusie, tak mi przykro. Nigdy nie powinnam się z tobą wiązać. Nie powinnam była tego robić wiedząc, że po powrocie będziesz moim nauczycielem. Naraziłam wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo. Przepraszam, zrujnowałam ci życie — szlochała Hermiona.

Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął ją rękoma.

— Miałaś rację, kiedy powiedziałaś, że nie twoją winą są decyzje, które podjąłem, po tym jak odeszłaś.

Severus nie był pewny, ile czasu spędzili w swoich ramionach, znajdując się w pokoju z ich synem. W pewnym momencie usiadł obok niej, a ona oparła się o niego. Uzdrowiciel chrząknął, zaskakując ich.

— Przepraszam, ale nadszedł czas mojego obchodu i nie mogę pozwolić, by państwo zostali tu sami. Nie jesteście państwo dość obeznani z tą magią i to byłoby zbyt niebezpiecznie dla waszego syna — powiedział przepraszająco.

Severus przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i wstał, oferując pomocną dłoń Hermionie. Biorąc jego rękę, po raz ostatni popatrzyli na macicę z ich synem zanim wyszli z pokoju. Wrócili do pokoju Hermiony w ciszy, wciąż ramię w ramię.

Hermiona położyła się na łóżku, łzy znów napłynęły do jej oczu. Pierwszym odruchem Severusa było warknąć na nią, by wytarła łzy, gdyż one i tak nie pomagają. Z pewną trudnością, ale zdążył ugryźć się w język. Hermiona cierpiała na depresję post-traumatyczną. Zniewagi i chłód płynące z jego ust nie byłyby dla niej dobre. Zamiast tego, usiadł obok niej.

— Hermiono — powiedział miękko. — Wiem, że jest ci ciężko przez wzgląd na stan Aidena, ale musisz troszczyć się też o siebie. Kiedy będzie gotowy, by znów się przy tobie znaleźć, musisz tam być. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc, ale jestem inny niż byłem. Dla niego spróbuję się zmienić. Dla ciebie spróbuję się zmienić. Ponieważ kocham naszego syna.

Właśnie przyznał się do tego, że wciąż się o nią troszczył, nawet, jeśli uczynił to w dość pokrętny sposób. Hermiona musiała to zrozumieć, gdyż podniosła się i przytuliła do niego, kładąc swój policzek na jego torsie. Jego długo skrywane emocje puściły. Minęło dużo czasu odkąd pozwolił sobie na to, by troszczyć się o coś lub kogoś. Lekki szelest zwrócił jego uwagę, wstał szybko, spoglądając na drzwi.

**.::.**

— Auć, Ron, to moja stopa. Złaź z niej — szepnął niecierpliwie Harry. Peleryna niewidka robiła się coraz mniejsza, wraz z tym, jak oni rośli i coraz trudniej było manewrować pod nią tak, by nie było się widocznym całkowicie. Ale teraz musieli, gdyż byli poza Hogwartem i nie mogli ryzykować, że ktoś ich zobaczy.

— Wiec przesuń swoją cholerną stopę, Harry — odparł Ron, troszkę za głośno.

Mijający ich uzdrowiciel rozejrzał się dookoła, nim potrząsnął głową i poszedł dalej.

— Było blisko, Ron. Ścisz swój głos. — Harry nie ukrywał irytacji w swoim głosie.

— Łatwo ci mówić. Właśnie odkryłem, że moja była dziewczyna ma dziecko. To znaczy, że uprawiała z kimś seks, kiedy ze sobą chodziliśmy. Jak myślisz, jak się czuję? — zapytał gorzko Ron.

Harry nie odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Mimo, że Ron i Hermiona zakończyli swój związek, Ron wciąż denerwował się na myśl, że Hermiona miała kogoś na boku. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak czuł się jego przyjaciel.

Kontynuowali wędrówkę w ciszy, aż w końcu dotarli do oddziału położniczego. Przez chwilę stali w recepcji, próbując odkryć, w którym pokoju przebywa Hermiona. To był bohaterski wyczyn, biorąc po uwagę, że uzdrowiciele cały czas kręcili się po recepcji. W końcu udało im się zerknąć na wykaz pokoi i ruszyli do Hermiony.

— Tam jest — powiedział Harry. — A drzwi są niedomknięte.

Podkradli się cicho do drzwi i zajrzeli do środka. Wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, kiedy rozpoznali postać profesora Snape'a, siedzącą na krawędzi łóżka Hermiony.

— Ponieważ kocham naszego syna — powiedział Snape.

— Cholera jasna — szepnął Ron, blednąc. — Snape?

Hermiona podniosła się i przytuliła do mężczyzny, powodując tym samym grymas na twarzy Rona. Harry patrzył na niego, jego usta otwarte były w szoku.

— Wolała Snape'a zamiast mnie? — szepnął z złością w głosie.

Snape wstał, podnosząc różdżkę i wskazując bezpośrednio na nich. Szarpnął niedomknięte drzwi, chwytając powietrze tuż nad peleryną niewidką.

— Severus? — Zapytała Hermiona. — Ktoś tam jest?

Snake rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim odwrócił się i odparł: — Nie.

Harry pociągnął Rona za ramię, widząc szansę na wślizgnięcie się do pokoju, kiedy Snape mówił do Hermiony. Zrobili to w samą porę, gdyż drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. Patrzyli w niemej ciszy, jak Snape znów siada na krawędzi łóżka.

— Hermiono, chcę, byś jadła regularnie. Trzy solidne posiłki dziennie. I dwie przekąski. Musisz odzyskać energię po urodzeniu dziecka — powiedział. — Zamierzam uwarzyć specjalny eliksir na twoją depresję. To nie jest cudowny napój, ale powinien pomóc. Będziesz go brać dwa razy dziennie z posiłkami.

Hermiona przytaknęła, kiedy wstał.

— Dziękuję, Sverusie — powiedziała cicho. — Dziękuję, że sprawiłeś, iż poszłam zobaczyć naszego syna.

Snake westchnął i pochylił się, umieszczając mały pocałunek na jej czole. Zajrzał jej głęboko w oczy, zanim odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi.

Hermiona patrzyła przez chwilę na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Severus, zanim powiedziała: — Możecie już wyjść.

Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia, kiedy ściągnęli pelerynę.

— Twoja stopa cały czas była widoczna, Harry — powiedziała miękko Hermiona.

— Snape? — Tylko to był w stanie powiedzieć Ron. — Snape?

— Ron, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić — powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

Ron wyraźnie starał się utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą, gdyż tylko kiwnął głową.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną, zanim powiedziała: — Zostałam oblana jakimś typem eliksiru czasowego, który zrobił Severus.

— Nie nazywaj go tak — przerwał Ron.

— _Severus_ pracował na rozkaz Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. — Hermiona celowo użyła imienia Snape'a.

Harry poczuł jak Ron znowu sztywnieje i potrząsnął głową, kiedy spojrzał w jego kierunku. Gdyby rudowłosy chłopak teraz nawrzeszczał na Hermionę, to zaprowadziłoby ich to do nikąd.

— Znalazłam się w Hogwarcie dziewiętnaście lat wcześniej — powiedziała Hermiona. — Profesor Dumbledore nie był w stanie w krótkim czasie stworzyć eliksiru, który odesłałby mnie z powrotem, więc kontynuowałam naukę jako amerykańska uczennica. — Zatrzymała się na chwilę, jej twarz rozświetlały emocje. — Ja.. ja… związałam się z Severusem, kiedy on miał siedemnaście lat i skończyło się to moją ciążą, gdyż zupełnie zapomnieliśmy o środkach antykoncepcyjnych.

Gdyby Harry nie był tak oburzony, zdziwiłby się, że jego wszystkowiedząca przyjaciółka była tak nieostrożna. Bycie nieprzygotowaną było do niej niepodobne. Czuł, jak jego wstręt obraca się w złość, kiedy Ron zaczął rozmawiać z Hermioną.

— Ze wszystkich cholernych ludzi musiałaś pieprzyć się ze Snape'em? — wypluł przerażony Ron.

Oburzona Hermiona powiedziała: — Nikogo nie pieprzyłam. Kochałam się z Severusem.

Hermiona opowiedziała swoją przygodę w szczegółach, opowiadając o jej relacjach z rodzicami Harry'ego. Kiedy skończyła, wyjaśniając sytuację jej dziecka, powiedziała: — Więc mam syna z Severusem. Nazywa się Aiden Kael Snape.

— Dlaczego nie ostrzegłaś moich rodziców? — wyrzucił w gniewie Harry. — Jak mogłaś zostawić ich bez świadomości o tym, co się wydarzy, kiedy miałaś szansę im pomóc. Gdybyś ich ostrzegła, oni by nadal żyli!

— Harry — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Nie mogłam im powiedzieć. Właśnie wyjaśniłam, że nie mogłam nikomu powiedzieć o czekającej go przyszłości. Gdybym się wtrąciła, mógłbyś nigdy się nie urodzić. Nie mogłam tego zaryzykować.

— Suka — warknął Harry pogardliwie. Odwracając się do Rona, powiedział: — Będę na korytarzu. Zapukaj, kiedy będziesz gotowy, by odejść.

— Harry, proszę — zawołała Hermiona. — Musisz zrozumieć…

Przerwała, kiedy Harry zarzucił pelerynę na siebie i opuścił pokój.

Ron patrzył w szoku, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel nazwał Hermionę suką i wypadł z pokoju. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, kiedy opadła na łóżko zmęczona.

Jego początkowy gniew spowodowany wyborem Snape'a zniknął, kiedy na nią spojrzał. Wyglądała na przerażoną i wyczerpaną. Przeszła niebywale dużo w tak krótkim czasie.

— Hermiono — powiedział nagle, pełny współczucia. — Tak mi przykro. Ja… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Ty i Snape. To jest po prostu… wstrętne.

— Myślisz, że jestem okropnie samolubna, bo nie powiedziałam rodzicom Harry'ego? — zapytała, patrząc na niego w przygnębieniu.

— Nie. Miałaś rację, nie mówiąc im. Jak sama powiedziałaś, mogli zdecydować, że nie będą mieli dzieci, a wtedy Harry nigdy by się nie urodził. Coś takiego mogłoby zmienić twoją przyszłość i być może zabić cię. Prawdopodobnie nie byłabyś w stanie im powiedzieć nawet, gdybyś próbowała. To mogło tylko spowodować jakiś paradoks. Harry po prostu o tym nie pomyślał. Daj mu trochę czasu. On zrozumie, że nie mogłaś im powiedzieć. Nie wiem jak on zareaguje na ciebie i… i Snape'a, kiedy o tym pomyśli, ale znam go. Kocha cię jak siostrę. Zrozumie.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego czule.

— Ronaldzie Weasley, nie jesteś tak głupi, jak zawsze udawałeś.

— Nigdy nie byłem głupi, Hermiono. Tylko nie tak mądry jak ty — powiedział cicho.

— Przepraszam cię za to, jak traktowałam cię przez te wszystkie lata — powiedziała, a łzy spływały po jej policzkach. — Kocham cię, Ron. Zawsze będę, wiedz o tym.

— Wiem — odparł, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i umieszczając dłoń na nodze dziewczyny.

Podniosła się i objęła go ramionami. Ron obejmował ją delikatnie przez pewien czas, zanim powiedział: — Muszę już iść. Wymknęliśmy się, by cię zobaczyć. Harry znalazł list ze szpitala zaadresowany do Snape'a. Stąd dowiedzieliśmy się gdzie jesteś. Dumbledore mówił nam, że pojechałaś do domu, bo twoja ciotka, kuzynka czy ktoś tam jeszcze był chory. Jeśli nas przyłapią…

— Ron, ty i Harry możecie zostać wyrzuceni. O.W.T.M. – y są tak blisko. Nie wpakujcie się w żadne kłopoty — powiedziała Hermiona z podenerwowaniem.

— Zawsze myśląca o O.W.T.M. – ach — drażnił się Ron. Robiąc się poważny, dodał. — Pogadam z Harrym. Wszystko będzie dobrze. On cię kocha. Ja cię kocham. Jesteś naszą najlepszą przyjaciółką.

— Wiem — wyszeptała smutno, kiedy Ron pocałował ją w policzek i zapukał w drzwi.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, Ron powiedział: — Obiecuję, będzie dobrze.

Harry nic nie powiedział do Hermiony, kiedy odchodził wraz z Ronem. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, dziewczyna opadła na łóżko i pogrążyła się w płaczu, chcąc zasnąć.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka Severus wszedł do klasy w okropnym nastroju. Nie spał dobrze, odkąd wrócił od Hermiony i jego temperament był na wyczerpaniu.

_Nie to, żeby ktoś zauważył różnicę_, pomyślał kwaśno.

Warknął instrukcję i usiadł za biurkiem, przerzucając złożone wypracowania, w najlepszym wypadku przeciętnych, uczniów. Prawie jęcząc na głos, odepchnął je od siebie, niezdolny, by je teraz oceniać.

Spoglądając w górę, zanalizował uczniów, by mieć pewność, że nie robią niczego głupszego niż zazwyczaj. Severusa prawie zaskoczyła złość na twarzy Pottera. Jego oczy zwęziły się, kiedy na siebie spojrzeli.

Ich wzrokowy konkurs został przerwany, ponieważ kociołek zaczął syczeć i niebezpiecznie bulgotać. Mężczyzna podszedł do trzęsącego się kociołka.

— _Evanesco_. Dziesięć punktów. — Severus splunął ze zdenerwowaniem. — Żadnego uznania za dzisiejsze zadanie. — Jeśli studenci myśleli, że on nienawidzi uczyć, to mieli rację. On naprawdę nienawidził ich uczyć.

_Gdyby tylko każdy uczeń był zainteresowany nauką jak Hermiona Granger_, pomyślał. _Wtedy mógłbym właściwie polubić moją pracę._

Warknął instrukcje, by próbki eliksiru umieścić na jego biurku i znów usiadł. Patrzył jak Potter sporządza próbkę przed sprawdzeniem zawartości. Potter był ostatnim, który dotarł do biurka. Severus obserwował, jak chłopak umieszcza fiolkę obok reszty próbek. Otrzymując mroczne spojrzenie, wyciągnął rękę i zrzucił wszystkie próbki z biurka.

— Och, profesorze, jak mi przykro — powiedział nieprzekonująco.

— Ty głupi dzieciaku — splunął Severus. — Pięćdziesiąt punktów i szlaban ze mną o ósmej wieczorem.

— Zatem do zobaczenia — odparł Potter.

Severus obserwował, jak Harry prawie wyślizguje się z klasy, zastanawiając się, co się stało.

**.::.**

Severus był rozzłoszczony, gdyż zegar wskazywał pięć minut po ósmej. Miał przeczucie, że Potter spóźnia się specjalnie. Drzwi w końcu otworzyły się z hukiem i z nonszalancją chłopak przez nie wmaszerował.

— Pięć punktów za pięć minut spóźnienia — orzekł.

— To ci niespodzianka — wymamrotał Potter.

— Posłuchaj mnie, arogancki chłopaku — uśmiechnął się szyderczo Severus. — Jeśli myślisz, że możesz rozmawiać ze mną w _ten_ sposób…

— Będę z tobą rozmawiał tak, jak mi się podoba, Snape — przerwał mu Potter. — Trzymasz Hermionę pod jakimś urokiem. To jedyny sposób na to, że ona pozwoliła ci się dotknąć.

Coś pękło wewnątrz Severus i zanim się zorientował, obszedł biurko i stanął z wyciągniętą różdżką przed Potterem. Chwytając przód szaty chłopaka, przygwoździł go do kamiennej ściany i przystawił różdżkę do jego szyi.

— Nie mów o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz, dzieciaku — warknął, a magia promieniowała z niego.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Rozdział dedykowany **nox92**. :)  
><em>

_Betowała **Dżessik**.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIV<strong>

— Ty żałosny dzieciaku. — Severus warknął na Harry'ego. — Widzę, że znasz już prawdę i wiesz o tym, co przytrafiło się Hermionie. Naprawdę jesteś jak swój ojciec. Chodzisz po Hogwarcie, jakby należał do ciebie, naruszasz moją prywatność, mówiąc o mojej miłości do Hermiony, jakby była jakimś zboczeniem. — Różdżka Severusa z każdym słowem, wbijała się mocniej w gardło Harry'ego.

— Kochasz ją? — zdołał zarzęzić Harry.

— Oczywiście, że ją kocham, cholerny głupcze — powiedział Severus niewyraźnie, wbijając różdżkę jeszcze mocniej w szyję Pottera. Magia promieniowała z ciała Mistrza Eliksirów i wielkim wysiłkiem było jej opanowanie. Ciemna strona jego natury została zbudzona i błagała o uwolnienie. Zamiast przekląć Pottera, jak pragnął to zrobić, zaskoczył siebie sycząc. — _Legilimens._

Obrazy ze świętego Munga dominowały w umyśle Harry'ego. Uczucia wściekłości, smutku, niedowierzania i przerażenia dotyczyły wspomnień o Hermionie, mówiącej Harry'emu i Ronowi o tym, co się zdarzyło. Kiedy Snape przeczytał z ruchu warg Pottera, że nazwał Hermionę suką, Severus nagle wyrwał się z jego umysłu.

— Jak śmiesz winić ją za śmierć twoich rodziców? Nie pomyślałeś, że ona już dość przeszła, a teraz jeszcze musi się zmagać z myślą, że jeden z jej najlepszych przyjaciół traktuje ją w ten sposób? Sto punktów od Gryffindoru za taką postawę.

— Typowe dla ciebie, odjąć wiele punktów Gryffindorowi tylko dlatego, że możesz — wydyszał Harry. — Hermiona, którą, jak twierdzisz, kochasz, jest w szpitalu z twoim dzieckiem, a ty jesteś tutaj i znęcasz się nad uczniami.

Mógł powiedzieć więcej, ale Severus wbił różdżkę tak mocno w jego gardło, że Harry ledwo mógł oddychać.

— Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie, Potter? Ty, który nazwałeś ją suką, wiedząc, że nasz syn może umrzeć? Ty, który zraniłeś ją, kiedy ona jest już na samym dnie? Ty, który masz być jej najlepszym przyjacielem? — Wypluł Severus w gniewie.

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły bólem, smutkiem i żalem na słowa Severusa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął oczy, a Severus puścił go.

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter. I wiedz, że tylko ze względu na Hermionę wychodzisz stąd o własnych siłach.

Severus rzucił różdżkę Harry'ego na ziemię, obserwując jak chłopak chwyta ją i podnosi się.

— Też ją kocham, wiesz o tym — powiedział miękko, kiedy wychodził.

Severus podszedł do biurka i opadł ciężko na krześle. Magia, które w nim buzowała, powoli stygła. Tylko miłość do Hermiony pozwoliła mu zachować kontrolę.

— Hermiona — szepnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

**.::.**

Hermiona obudziła się następnego ranka i zobaczyła Remusa Lupina, siedzącego obok jej łóżka.

— Dziś rano zbudziło mnie dziobnięcie w twarz przez sowę. Tonks pozwoliła jej zostać, myśląc, że weźmie list, ale ją również ugryzła. Minerwa naprawdę wie, jak wybrać agresywnych doręczycieli — powiedział Remus cierpko.

— Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś, Remusie — powiedziała Hermiona, połykając łzy, kiedy siadała. — Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci prawdy.

— Rozumiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłaś — odparł, uśmiechając się miękko.

Hermiona wyciągnęła ręce, a on podszedł do łóżka. Zarzucając ręce na jego szyję, Hermiona schowała swoją twarz w jego piersi i rozpłakała się.

— Popełniłam tak wiele błędów — płakała, czkając.

— Ciii… Uspokój się. Nie płacz, Hermiono. Byłaś w bardzo trudnej sytuacji i zrobiłaś wszystko, jak mogłaś najlepiej — powiedział Remus, próbując załagodzić jej ból.

— Tak, bałaganienie w życiu Severusa było najlepszym, co mogłam zrobić. Jestem karana za zabawę z czasem. Aiden cierpi przeze mnie! — Hermiona zaczęła trząść się w jego rękach.

List Minerwy do Remusa, wyjaśniał ponowne pojawienie się Hermiony. Mężczyzna był świadom prawdy, po tym jak nauczał dziewczynę na jej trzecim roku. Kiedy zobaczył ją w pociągu, był wstrząśnięty, ale wywnioskował, że to córka dawno niewidzianej przyjaciółki. Kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, Albus wyjaśnił całą sytuację i dał ścisłe wytyczne, by Remus zachowywał się tak, jakby jej nie znał. Kiedy Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu i zobaczył Hermionę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, doszedł do takich samych wniosków, co Remus zakładając, że jest ona córką ich przyjaciółki. W końcu i on przysiągł, że nie powie Hermionie prawdy, ale Remus zobaczył osobliwy blask w oczach przyjaciela. Zaczął podejrzewać, że Syriusz może spróbować uwieść dziewczynę i przekonać ją, że ją kochał. Jego wysiłki, by Hermiona go polubiła, sprawiły tylko, że czuła się niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Remus słyszał nawet, jak raz Hermiona mówiła Harry'emu, żeby uważać na intencje Syriusza.

Teraz dziewczyna, z którą się zaprzyjaźnił, była w jego ramionach, niezmieniona po dziewiętnastu latach. To było niesamowite i trochę więcej niż dziwne, ale Minerwa wyczuła, że Hermiona może potrzebować przyjaciela, który rozumiałby, co przeszła. Remus nikomu nie powiedział, że zna sekret Hermiony, ale wiadomość Minerwy dała mu do zrozumienia, że była nauczycielka podejrzewała, że Remus wie więcej niż to, co powiedział mu Albus.

— Aiden nie cierpi za to, co zrobiłaś, Hermiono — powiedział Remus, głaskając ją po plecach. — A ty nie jesteś karana. Sprawy źle się potoczyły z powodu podróży w czasie. Jesteś pierwszą ciężarną kobietą, która odbyła taką podróż. Nikt nie wie, jak to mogło wpłynąć na twoją ciążę. Twój przypadek jest bezprecedensowy. — Nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć, by Hermiona poczuła się lepiej, ale zdecydował, że przyniesienie eliksiru, który poprawiał skórę po ciąży, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Już wystarczająco była zdenerwowana na Dumbledore'a.

— Jestem złą matką, Remusie! Nie mogę nawet zatroszczyć się o swojego syna. Kim ja jestem? Wiedza nic nie znaczy, jeśli nie mogę nawet utrzymać zdrowego Aidena. — Znów zaczęła płakać i wtuliła się w Remusa, szukając komfortu, który jej dawał. — Harry zapytał mnie, czemu nie ostrzegłam jego rodziców. Powiedziałam, że nie mogłam tak zaryzykować. Ale zaryzykowałam wszystko, by być z Severusem. Jestem tak samo złą przyjaciółką jak i matką — lamentowała.

Remus został ostrzeżony, że Hermiona cierpi na depresję, ale nie był przygotowany na tak dużą ilość brzydzenia się samą sobą.

Umieszczając dłonie na policzkach Hermiony, uniósł jej twarz, a ich czoła się zetknęły.

— Nie jesteś złą przyjaciółką, ani złą matką. Tylko teraz sprawy nie toczą się najlepiej. Musisz pamiętać o miłości, którą żywią do ciebie otaczający cię ludzie, nawet, jeśli teraz są źli i rozgniewani. Kocham cię, Hermiono.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka Severus obudził się wcześnie, wciąż w okropnym nastroju spowodowanym starciem z Potterem. Jego głowa pulsowała, ale w tej chwili potrzebował bólu. Zanim poszedł do swojej pracowni wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Przetrząsając doskonale uporządkowane szafki, wyjmował buteleczki z różnymi składnikami. Ustawiając je na stole, rozpoczął pracę nad eliksirem na depresję dla Hermiony.

— Nierafinowane afrykańskie masło — szepnął, ustawiając mętną substancję z jednej strony. — jaśmin, bergamotka, trawa cytrynowa, rumianek rzymski i palisander — wyliczał dalej.

Trybiki pracowały w jego głowie, wrócił do szafek ze składnikami. Machnięciem różdżki wskazał w ich stronę, szepnął urok i ze ściany wysunęła się ukryta szuflada. Machnął ponownie różdżką i zamek kliknął. Szarpnięciem otworzył szufladę i ostrożnie wyjął dwie butelki, stawiając je na stole, resztę ponownie zamknął.

_Krople rosy zbierane trzeciej nocy pełni księżyca o północy i łzy feniksa_, myślał, podnosząc buteleczki, które wybrał. Te dwie butelki było ostatnimi, jakie posiadał z tymi substancjami. Podczas gdy Dumbledore miał Fawkesa, nie często feniks podarowywał mu swoje łzy. _Moja Hermiona jest tego warta_, pomyślał, a mały uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, kiedy rozgniatał zioła na papkę.

Jego myśli krążyły dookoła Hermiony, kiedy dodawał rozbitą masę do masła Thea, mieszając dokładnie. Zeszłej nocy przyznał się Potterowi, że ją kocha. Wiedział, o tym, kiedy ponownie zobaczył ją pierwszy raz, ale dopiero po dziewiętnastu latach powiedział to na głos. I był rozgniewany, że nie powiedział tego jej, a jej przyjacielowi i do tego w złości. Uderzając pięścią w stół, w końcu uległ i sięgnął po eliksir na ból głowy. Dodając krople rosy i łzy feniksa do utartego kremu, zamieszał energicznie, zanim przeniósł mieszaninę o konsystencji śmietany do małej puszki. Kiedy wyszedł z pracowni, zatrzymał się na krótko przy szafce i wyjął flakonik, który ostrożnie umieścił w jednej z kieszeni swojej szaty.

Kiedy przybył do świętego Munga, podszedł do uzdrowicielki, która wyglądała na stanowczą. Nie widział uzdrowicielki Klein, odkąd nakrzyczał na nią w dzień, w którym Hermiona urodziła, ale było jasne, że plotki już się rozniosły. Większość uzdrowicieli, zajmujących się Aidenem, była kiedyś jego studentami. Ta nie była wyjątkiem, poza tym, że była jego szkolną koleżanką. On był na siódmym roku, kiedy ona była na pierwszym.

— Panna Warble — powiedział na przywitanie.

— Daj spokój, Severusie Snape — powiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem. — Byłeś moim szkolnym kolegą. Pamiętam cię z czasów, kiedy przezywano cię Smarkerusem. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nikt nie słyszał tego przezwiska, kiedy z nim na ustach wokół biegali James i Syriusz? Byłeś moim nauczycielem tylko przez rok i nie onieśmielasz mnie. I od lat nie jestem panną Warble. Możesz zwracać się do mnie uzdrowicielka Tate.

— Cóż, uzdrowicielko Tate — powiedział Severus. Jego szacunek do niej wzrósł, mimo że przywołała jego szkolne przezwisko. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić w dzisiejszy poranek?

— Możesz znaleźć miejsce, w którym panna Granger zamieszka. To jest jej ostatni dzień w szpitalu, nie ma potrzeby, by tu przebywała. Depresja nie jest chorobą wymagającą szpitalnego leczenia. Rozumiem, że twój syn jest tutaj, ale ona będzie tylko bardziej przygnębiona, przebywając tu jeszcze dłużej. Jako ojciec jej syna, tobie zostawiam powzięcie odpowiednich kroków i przygotowań.

Po tym monologu uzdrowicielka okręciła się na pięcie, zostawiając zaszokowanego Severusa. Będzie musiał zostawić dumę za drzwiami i porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Nie chciał, by Hermiona była gdzieś tam z kimś, kto mógłby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Niech Bóg broni, by Rita Skeeter wywęszyła sprawę i opisała historię na łamach _Proroka Codziennego_. Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie też nie zrozumiałby całej sytuacji.

Podszedł do drzwi pokoju Hermiony i stanął wstrząśnięty, słysząc męski głos. Szok obrócił się w gniew, kiedy cicho otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Remusa Lupina siedzącego na łóżku Hermiony i trzymającego jej zapłakaną twarz w dłoniach, kiedy jego czoło stykało się z jej. Zrobił wszystko, by utrzymać swoją furię wywołaną widokiem Hermiony w rękach innego. Widok przywoł mu na myśl wspomnienia z Syriuszem Blackiem. Chcąc ich rozdzielić, chłodno powiedział:

— Jak milutko.

Remus podskoczył i wypuścił z dłoni twarz Hermiony.

— Wystraszyłeś mnie, Severusie — powiedział, wstając.

Severus podszedł do nich i syknął:

— Gdybyś nie czuł się winny, nie byłbyś przestraszony, Lupin.

— Severus — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Remus nie widział mnie przez dziewiętnaście lat. Naprawdę myślisz, że czuje się czemuś winny?

Severus ściągnął brwi, siadając na krawędzi łóżka.

— Cóż, zdołał sprawić, że płaczesz — powiedział szorstko. — Jadłaś już śniadanie?

— Nie, niedawno się obudziła. — Remus udzielił odpowiedzi.

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą, Lupin — powiedział zimno Severus. — Hermiono, wyraźnie mówiłem ci, byś jadła każdy posiłek. Jak mogę ci pomóc, jeśli sama nie chcesz sobie pomóc?

Severus widział napięcie Remusa, otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy Hermiona mu przerwała.

— Jak właściwie miałam zjeść śniadanie, kiedy obudziłam się kwadrans temu i nie miałam szansy niczego zamówić? Nie mogę pomóc sobie, jeśli nie ma tu tego, czego potrzebuję.

Severus położył puszkę napełnioną eliksirem o śmietanowej konsystencji na brzegu stołu i wstał.

— Pójdę porozmawiać z uzdrowicielami o reszcie twoich dziennych posiłków, by były przygotowywane na czas. A ty _upewnisz się_, że zjesz wszystko bez niepokojenia mnie.

Odwrócił się i rzucił Remusowi mroczne spojrzenie, kiedy wychodził z pokoju. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, zobaczył jak Remus podchodzi do Hermiony, bez wątpienia bliskiej łez, która powiedziała:

— Ten mężczyzna jest najtrudniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Jak mogę zjeść tak szybko? Każdego potrafi doprowadzić do szału.

Severus uśmiechnął się. Ona powinna była się tego spodziewać. Przecież nie zmienił się znacznie pod tym względem. Teraz był tak samo niecierpliwy jak zawsze. Uniknął uzdrowicielki Tate, woląc sterroryzować - nadal szkolącą się - młodą uzdrowicielkę. Skrytykował ją i personel oraz zażądał natychmiastowego zaniesienia posiłku Hermionie. Uzdrowicielka uciekła, przerażona myślą o rozwścieczeniu go jeszcze bardziej i Severus wkrótce stanął przed pokojem Hermiony z uzdrowicielem trzymającym talerz z parującym jedzeniem. Z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi, zauważając, że Remus nie usiadł ponownie na łóżku. Wilkołak miał więcej rozumu, niż Severus przypuszczał.

— Ta taca zawiera kiełbaskę, jajka i tosty — powiedział Severus, stawiając tacę i zabierając mały flakonik do kieszeni. — Oczekuję, że zjesz wszystko. Kiedy skończysz, chcę, byś wzięła Eliksir Uspokajający. On pozwoli ci utrzymać huśtawki nastrojów pod kontrolą, dopóki nie będziesz w stanie używać kremu, który zrobiłem dla ciebie. Więc, na co czekasz? Jedz!

Remus usiadł, kiedy Hermiona odparła:

— Jeśli jesteś tak głodny, czemu nie jesz? Nie lubię jeść śniadania zaraz po obudzeniu się. To sprawia, że mam mdłości.

— Nie jem, ponieważ niedawno zjadłem śniadanie — skłamał Severus. — Czujesz mdłości, ponieważ nie jesz regularnie. Sądziłem, że miałaś być najbardziej błyskotliwą wiedźmą w twoim wieku? Powinnaś znać ten prosty fakt — odparł jedwabiście.

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi i otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale została uciszona przez Severusa, który włożył jej do ust widelec z jajkami. Przeżuła wściekle i powiedziała:

— Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. Potrafię jeść sama.

— Więc nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, tylko jedz — warknął Severus w rozdrażnieniu.

Hermiona w końcu skończyła jeść między ostrymi komentarzami i Severus wyjął flakonik.

— Upewnij się, że będziesz jadła regularnie, gdyż to bardzo ważne dla mleka w twoich piersiach — powiedział surowo. Podniósł krem i powiedział. — To jest coś, czego będziesz używać przed snem. Smaruj tym stopy, dłonie i rozstępy. To pomoże ci zasnąć i uzdrowi cię. Jest bezpieczne dla mleka, które szpital pomaga ci ściągać dla Aidena.

— Pięknie — zirytowała się Hermiona. — Daj to. Jak mogę tego użyć, skoro nie chcesz mi tego dać?

Severus wyrzucił ręce do góry i prawie przewrócił oczami, kiedy wręczył jej flakonik.

— Wracam teraz na zajęcia. Będę jutro, by towarzyszyć ci podczas wyjścia ze szpitala.

— Ze szpitala? — zapytała Hermiona po przełknięciu eliksiru. — Co masz na myśli? Nie mogę odejść! Aiden tu jest. Nie zostawię naszego syna samego!

— Nie zostawisz go samego. Będzie się o niego troszczył personel szpitala. Zostanie tutaj nie jest dla ciebie dobre. Wychodzisz jutro i będziesz się o niego troszczyć, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas — rzucił Severus. Hermionie łzy napłynęły do oczu i poczuł ostry ból winy. Podszedł bliżej i niezgrabnie pogłaskał jej włosy, niepewny, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Kiedy ona nie odpowiedziała, zesztywniał i odszedł, odwracając się do Remusa.

— Jesteś jej przyjacielem. Spraw, by zrozumiała.

Wyszedł za drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona z czasem przestanie być tak emocjonalna. On mógł się o nią troszczyć, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia, co robić z płaczącymi kobietami. One wprawiały go w zakłopotanie. Zdecydował, że najwyższy czas poprosić o radę Narcyzę. Tak, to będzie ok. Była kobietą i miała dziecko. Powinna być w stanie powiedzieć mu, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

**.::.**

Ron zignorował Harry'ego, kiedy ten wrócił ze szlabanu do pokoju wspólnego. Nie rozmawiał z nim, odkąd wrócili ze świętego Munga. Był zły za to, jak szorstko Harry potraktował Hermionę i nie wierzył, by zdołał być spokojny podczas rozmowy. Harry również nie próbował z nim rozmawiać, zirytowany, że ten wziął stronę Hermiony.

Chłopak obudził się wcześnie i podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego, potrząsając ostro materacem i budząc przyjaciela ze snu.

— Musimy pogadać — wymamrotał.

— Teraz? — zapytał Harry nieprzytomnie. — Która godzina?

— Wczesna. Wstawaj. Musimy pogadać — powiedział znów Ron.

Harry wyczołgał się z łóżka, ubrał i skierował za Ronem do pokoju wspólnego.

— O czym musimy gadać tak wcześnie? — zapytał, ziewając.

— Nie tutaj — odparł Ron, wpatrując się w niego.

Ron podkradł się do dziury pod portretem, wierząc, że Harry podąży za nim. Harry tak zrobił i obaj ruszyli do Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy znaleźli się wewnętrz, rudzielec rzucił czar uciszający i natychmiast powiedział:

— Co się do cholery z tobą dzieje? Jak mogłeś nazwać Hermionę suką? Jesteś palantem!

— Ze mną? Co jest z tobą? Gdyby nie ja, to ty powinieneś być tym, który na nią krzyczy! Byłeś jak tykająca bomba. Gdyby mnie tam nie było i nie uspokajał cię, eksplodowałbyś. Nie wiem, kim był ten gość w szpitalu, ale to na pewno nie byłeś samolubny ty — wypluł w gniewie Harry.

— Samolubny? Co to ma znaczyć? Byłem tam i trzymałem Hermionę po tym, jak ją zraniłeś. — Ron wyraźnie się trząsł, a żyły na czole pulsowały z gniewu.

Twarz Harry'ego przybrała kolor czerwony, kiedy krzyknął: — Ile razy to ja ją trzymałem i pocieszałem po tym, jak to ty ją raniłeś? Jesteś żałosnym palantem, który zranił ją więcej razy niż jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

— Ale przynajmniej nigdy nie nazwałem jej suką — wtrącił Ron.

— I czuję się z tym okropnie, Ron, nie zauważyłeś tego? — powiedział Harry, uspokajając się odrobinę. — Specjalnie postarałem się o szlaban u Snape'a. Spytałem go, jaki urok rzucił na Hermionę, by ta chciała go dotykać.

Usta Rona otworzyły się w szoku i opadł ciężko na krzesło, które pojawiło się w pokoju specjalnie dla niego. — Zrobiłeś to? I nadal żyjesz?

— Zaskakujące. Przyparł mnie do ściany i wbił różdżkę w gardło. Ale Ron, Snape naprawdę ja kocha. Przyznał się do tego. A potem rzucił na mnie _Legilimens_ i zobaczył nas w szpitalu i widział jak nazwałem Hermionę… suką. — Harry usiadł na drugim krześle i spuścił głowę do rąk. — Boże, Ron. Byłem dla niej okropny. Ale byłem po prostu wściekły, że zignorowała zakaz naruszania przeszłości i związała się ze Snape'em, a nie uczyniła aluzji do moich rodziców. Ale ona naprawdę nie była samolubna, prawda? Jestem okropnym przyjacielem. A teraz nawet nie mogę iść i jej przeprosić, bo Snape wie o naszej wyprawie i obserwuje nas.

Ron nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj to on znajdował się w położeniu Harry'ego, zastanawiając się nad przeprosinami. Ten nagły zwrot zupełnie go zaskoczył i nagle zrozumiał, jakich dobrych przyjaciół posiada.

— Harry — powiedział. — Hermiona jest mądra. Zrozumie, jeśli jej wszystko wyjaśnisz i powiesz o swoich przemyśleniach. Ona już najprawdopodobniej wie, co działo się w twojej głowie. Tylko porozmawiaj z nią, jak tylko będziesz mógł. Wyślij jej wiadomość przez Hedwigę. Wyjaśnij. Jeszcze lepiej, wyślij jej czekoladę. Kobiety kochają czekoladę.

— Czekolada! To świetny pomysł, Ron! Jesteś geniuszem.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na szczęście, Hermiona była wyrozumiała. Jeśli mogła kochać _Snape'a,_ na pewno może wybaczyć Harry'emu. Jego uśmiech zniknął. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona pokochała Snape'a. On musiał jakoś wpłynąć na jej zmysły. Ona nie mogła naprawdę kochać Snape'a.

**.::.**

Severus zatrzymał się, po zajęciach, przed chimerą do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie chciał jeszcze z nim rozmawiać, ale on był jego pracodawcą. Musiał wziąć na to poprawkę. Prostując ramiona, wypluł hasło i wszedł przygotowany do zapukania.

Kiedy jego pięść zadudniła, drzwi otworzyły się z własnej woli. Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem.

— Ach, Severus. Proszę, wejdź. Mamy dużo do przedyskutowania.

Chciał wrzasnąć, ale powstrzymał się. Wszedł i usiadł na krześle.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — powiedział we wstępie. — Hermiona jutro wychodzi ze szpitala i sądzę, że zgodzisz się ze mną, iż ona nie może udać się dokądkolwiek. Jeżeli Czarny Pan dowiedziałby się o niej i Aidenie, nie spocząłby, dopóki nie dostałby ich w swoje ręce i zabił mnie.

Dumbledore przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad sytuacją, zanim powiedział:

— Być może najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ona została z tobą, Severusie.

— Oszalałeś? — zapytał Severus. — Uczennica żyjąca ze swoim profesorem? Skandal zatrząsłby szkołą, a rada wezwałaby do mojego natychmiastowego zwolnienia. Nie warto nawet wspominać, jakby zareagowali na to, że to była twoja propozycja.

— Zapomniałeś, Severusie, że panna Granger nie jest już uczennicą. Zdała O.W.T.M. – y w tym samym czasie, co ty, warunkując twoje dywagacje. Więc sam widzisz, ona już nie jest twoją uczennicą — powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore, wychylając się na krześle.

— A jak mam wyjaśnić to, że mamy dziecko? Dla tych, którzy nie znają sytuacji, byłoby oczywiste, że zaszła w ciążę, kiedy jeszcze byłem jej nauczycielem — odparł szorstko Severus. — Natychmiast zażądano by mojej rezygnacji i Czarny Pan zabiłby mnie, gdyż byłbym zbędny.

— Nie, panna Granger przez ostatni rok brała tylko kursy doszkalające, Severusie. Mylisz się w datach — powiedział Dumbledore, machając ręką. Pergamin przyfrunął do jego ręki. Wręczając go Severusowi, powiedział. — Jak widzisz, przeprowadziłem wcześniejsze testy dla Hermiony, która jest doskonałą uczennicą zdolną do zakończenia nauki wcześniej. Profesor McGonagall zweryfikowała wyniki i poświadczyła je. Szczęśliwie dla panny Granger, ona skończyła siedemnaście lat we wrześniu ostatniego roku. W magicznym świecie była dorosła i mogła ukończyć testy wcześniej. Od tej pory bierze udział w kurach doszkalających, dopóki nie będzie mogła rozpocząć praktyk. Dzisiaj rano profesor Vector, poinformowała mnie, że myślała o poszukania praktykanta z Numerologii. Spytałem ją, czy byłaby skłonna przyjąć pannę Granger. Zgodziła się, jeśli Hermiona zaaprobuje ten pomysł.

Dumbledore rozparł się na krześle, jego oczy zamigotały pierwszy raz, odkąd zobaczył Hermionę znów w czasach teraźniejszych. Wydawał się być zadowolony, gdyż sięgnął po cytrynowego dropsa i włożył go do ust.

— Ty… ty… — szepnął Severus.

— Muszę odpokutować za pomyłki, które popełniłem dziewiętnaście lat temu, Severusie. Kiedy ty i Hermiona również musieliście to odpokutować, wydaje mi się, że wy dwoje, żyjący razem, to więcej niż wystarczające — powiedział Dumbledore, oferując cytrynowe dropsy Severusowi.

Severus machnięciem ręki odmówił i zapytał: — Co to ma znaczyć?

— Nigdy nie żyłeś z kobietą, którą kochałeś — powiedział rozmyślnie Dumbledore.

Severus warknął w rozdrażnieniu, kiedy wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

— Jesteś wtrącającym się głupcem. Twoje „życzliwe" figle kiedyś eksplodują na twojej twarzy.

Trzaskając drzwiami, ruszył do swoich kwater. Wewnątrz prawie zdarł z siebie szaty, kiedy zawołał.

— Zgredek!

**.::.**

— Nie. Odmawiam wyjścia bez zobaczenia mojego syna — powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc ręce na biodrach. W tej chwili byłaby ucieleśnieniem buntu, gdyby nie drżące wargi i łzy w oczach.

Na ten widok Severus poczuł ostry ból. _Czy te emocje nigdy się nie skończą?_ Zastanawiał się w rozdrażnieniu.

— Panno Granger — zaczęła uzdrowicielka. — Nie może go pani dzisiaj odwiedzić. Tygodniowe odstępy muszą być przestrzegane. Zostało rzuconych wiele zaklęć ochronnych i utrwalających. To ważne dla pani syna, by proces rozwojowy nie został przerwany. Oczywiście może pani wrócić po weekendzie i zobaczyć swojego syna, kiedy określimy, że wszystko jest stabilne.

— Nie — upierała się Hermiona, a łzy spływały po jej policzkach. — Nie wyjdę, dopóki go nie zobaczę. On musi wiedzieć, że go nie porzucam. On nie zrozumie.

Severus stracił orientację. Równocześnie zaczęły do niego mówić Hermiona i uzdrowicielka.

— Cisza — ryknął. — Hermiono, słyszałaś, co powiedziała uzdrowicielka. Niedopuszczalne jest, byś weszła dzisiaj do pokoju. Czy zdrowie Aidena tak mało dla ciebie znaczy? On nawet nie będzie wiedział, że opuściłaś szpital. On jest wewnątrz sztucznej macicy.

Po wybuchu Severusa w pokoju zapadła cisza, dopóki Hermiona nie opadła na łóżko cała we łzach.

— Mógł pan wykazać się większym zrozumieniem — powiedziała uzdrowicielka, potrząsając lekko głową.

Dwie godziny później Hermiona w końcu dotarła do Hogwartu. On wydarzeń w świętem Mungu była cicho i Severus zaczął się o nią niepokoić. Może był zbyt szorstki.

— Panno Granger — powiedział. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Musisz cały czas odnosić się do mnie jak do panny Granger? — warknęła Hermiona. — Uprawialiśmy seks. A może nie pamiętasz? Sądzę, że ruszyliśmy do przodu.

— Pamiętam — odparł krótko.

Dumbledore dopilnował, by nikogo nie było na korytarzach, więc Severus mógł zaprowadzić Hermionę do lochów bez obawy, że ktoś ich zobaczy.

Weszli do jego kwater, kiedy Hermiona zapytała: — Gdzie jesteśmy? To nie jest mój pokój.

— Oczywiście, że to nie twój pokój. Myślałaś, że odprowadzam cię do pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej? Ponieważ nie jesteś już uczennicą, nie jesteś również Prefekt Naczelną. Twój pokój został oddany nowej dziewczynie, pełniącej to stanowisko – Susan Bones. Ty zostaniesz ze mną w moich kwaterach — powiedział Severus, zdejmując szaty.

— Tutaj? W twoich kwaterach? Jak mam wytłumaczyć moim kolegom, że żyję z _tobą_? — zawołała Hermiona.

— Może powinnaś była o tym pomyśleć, zanim zdecydowałaś się związać ze mną w przeszłości — powiedział zimno Severus. — Pierwszy pokój po prawej stronie jest twój. Przyzwyczaj się do tego. Będziesz tu mieszkać, podobnie jak Aiden, kiedy wyzdrowieje.

Severus wskazał na korytarz, kiedy wszedł do pierwszego pokoju po lewej, zostawiając Hermionę samą. Stała na środku pomieszczenia przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu weszła do pokoju.

Machnięciem różdżki oświetliła pokój i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła była kombinacja barw Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. Ściany były szkarłatne a wykończenie srebrne. Ogromne łóżko z baldachimem oraz srebrnymi, jedwabnymi kotarami zaścielone było czerwoną pościelą, napełnioną piórami. Mahoniowe meble były elegancko zaprojektowane. Przebiegła ręką wzdłuż komfortowych rzeczy, kiedy podeszła i otworzyła drzwi do toalety. Podłoga, kontuary i prysznic były z kamienia. Na środku, wykuta w podłodze, była wanna, wystarczająca dla czterech osób.

Hermiona była przytłoczona i zaczynała czuć się winna, że przez nią Severus przeszedł tak ciężki okres. Otwierając drzwi sypialni, podeszła do drzwi Severusa i zapukała lekko. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Pokój był mały i wystarczał na łóżko oraz szafę.

Przystanęła w osłupieniu. _Dał mi swój pokój_, pomyślała wariacko. Kiedy rozglądała się dookoła, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich nagi Severus.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**__: Przepraszam za długą przerwę w publikacji, ale wyniknęła ona z przyczyn technicznych - nie zależnych ode mnie. Mimo to przepraszam, że tyle to trwało. Na pocieszenie dodam, że kolejny rozdział jest już u __**Dżessik**__, która zajmuje się betowaniem. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XV<strong>

Widok Hermiony stojącej w sypialni nie był tym, jaki Severus oczekiwał zastać po otwarciu drzwi od łazienki. Pomysł, by uciec z powrotem do toalety nawet nie przemknął mu przez myśl, gdyż bardziej był spanikowany myślą, że Hermiona zobaczy jego Mroczny Znak, mimo że wiedziała o jego istnieniu. Zakrywając go ręką podszedł do łóżka, gdzie leżał jego szlafrok.

Mógł wyczuć wzrok Hermiony na swoich plecach, kiedy szybko założył szlafrok. Odwracając się, zapytał chłodno. — Co robisz w moim pokoju? Nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci wejść. — Był nawet więcej niż trochę świadom tego, jak jego ciało zmieniło się przez ostatnie lata.

— Chciałam przeprosić za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Kiedy nie odpowiedziałeś, ja… nie wiem, co sobie myślałam. Otworzyłam drzwi, by cię znaleźć i zobaczyłam, że dałeś mi większą sypialnię, która, jak zakładam, należała do ciebie. Ja… Dziękuję, Severusie — zakończyła, spuszczając wzrok.

W tym momencie Severus chciał ją objąć i pocałować, ale odepchnął tę myśl z umysłu. Najpierw musiał porozmawiać z Narcyzą. Wpatrywał się w Hermionę bez słowa.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i spojrzała znów na niego. Robiąc nieśmiały krok na przód, zapytała: —– Co ci się stało, Severusie?

— Zakładam, że chodzi ci o te wszystkie blizny — powiedział po chwili. — Służę Czarnemu Panu. On lubi unikatowe formy… _rozrywki_ i jego słudzy czasem kończą jako rozrywka. — Wzruszył ramionami z obojętnością.

Hermiona zrobiła kolejny mały krok w jego stronę.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała.

— Teraz już nic nie można zrobić — odparł miękko Severus.

Wyraźnie zbierając swoją odwagę, Hermiona ruszyła naprzód i stanęła bezpośrednio przed nim. Sięgnęła ręką i rozsunęła szlafrok, dotykając delikatnie gładkich blizn na jego klatce piersiowej.

Zadrżał, kiedy jej palce zetknęły się z jego ciałem i siłą woli skupił się, by zostać spokojnym. Jego postanowienie, by porozmawiać z Narcyzą zaczęło maleć, kiedy dziewczyna przysunęła swoje usta do jego torsu.

— Co pani robi, panno Granger? — zapytał szorstko, modląc się, by ona nie zobaczyła jego podniecenia.

Hermiona cofnęła się.

— Ja… ja… — jąkała się, a jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona. — Miałeś nazywać mnie Hermioną — wyszeptała.

— A pani miała nie wchodzić do mojego pokoju bez pozwolenia. Sugeruję pani wracać do swojego, panno Granger — syknął.

Z ostrym wdechem Hermiona odwróciła się i wybiegła z pokoju.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, Severus rzucił urok wyciszający.

— Wybacz mi, Hermiono — szepnął, zdzierając z siebie szlafrok i chwytając erekcję w dłoń. Leżąc na łóżku, pozwolił swoim myślom, by wędrowały wokół wspomnień o ostatnim razie, kiedy kochał się z Hermioną. Wizje zachwytu wypełniły jego umysł, gdy przypomniał sobie jej zaokrąglony brzuch, z jego dzieckiem w środku. Krzyknęła w jego wspomnieniach, kiedy wziął ją mocno.

Zostawił wspomnienia i skupił się na swojej dłoni i podbrzuszu. Dysząc głośno, oczyścił się, życząc sobie, by wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka Hermiona obudziła się, leżąc na zapłakanej pościeli. Biorąc prysznic, zastanawiała się, czemu Severus poprzedniej nocy był taki zimny. Nie rozumiał, że ona go potrzebowała? Przeszył ją niepokój. A co, jeśli on już jej nie chce?

Dokończyła branie prysznicu i ubrała się szybko, mając nadzieję, że Severus nie wyszedł bez niej do Wielkiej Sali. Potrzebowała odpowiedzi, ale też bała się rozmowy. Miała szczęście, Severus wciąż był w kwaterach.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała cicho.

— Ogarnia mnie zawód, że to wyrażenie jest używane zbyt często — warknął.

— Widzę, że nadal nie lubisz wcześnie wstawać — powiedziała z małym uśmiechem.

Zrobił mały hałas, który dziewczyna wzięła za zgodę. — Możemy porozmawiać o tym, co się wczoraj stało? — zapytała.

— Dlaczego musimy o tym rozmawiać? — zapytał, nie chcąc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Severusie, musimy przedyskutować naszą relację. To znaczy, mamy taką? Myślałam, że nadal się o mnie troszczysz, wtedy w szpitalu… ale teraz zachowujesz się, jakby tak nie było. — Była przerażona odpowiedzią, ale musiała wiedzieć.

— To nie jest proste — odparł po długiej przerwie. — Byłaś nieobecna w moim życiu przez dziewiętnaście lat. Myślisz, że mogę zacząć od tego, na czym skończyliśmy? Jestem zupełnie inną osobą. Możesz nawet nie być w stanie pokochać mężczyzny, którym się stałem.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego oczy z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie będę w stanie pokochać mężczyzny, którym się stałeś? Naprawdę jesteś takim ignorantem? — Severus wyraźnie zesztywniał na tę zniewagę, ale Hermiona zignorowała go i kontynuowała. — Zaczęłam się z tobą spotykać w przeszłości, ponieważ zakochałam się w tobie, jako nauczycielu. Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś o co chodzi?

— Oczywiście, że wiedziałem! A jak myślisz, dlaczego byłem tak paskudny? Miałem nadzieję, że nie wrócisz i nie zrobisz znów tych samych rzeczy — warknął Severus.

— Czyli to moja odpowiedź — odparła Hermiona, dotknięta do żywego. — Już mnie nie chcesz.

— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem — powiedział Severus w rozdrażnieniu. — Wkładasz słowa do moich ust.

— Ty po prostu powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś, bym znów cofnęła się czasie i znów zrobiła te same rzeczy — odparła ze złością Hermiona. — Ja wkładam słowa do twoich ust? Gdybyś mnie chciał, nie odepchnąłbyś mnie zeszłej nocy.

— Naprawdę cię pragnąłem, głupia dziewczyno! Myślałem o tobie, kiedy wybiegłaś z pokoju! Tylko to, że wciąż mam jakieś uczucia, nie oznacza, iż przeskoczę nad tym, co się stało, do porządku dziennego — wyrzucił z siebie Severus. — Potrzebuję czasu, by uporządkować moje uczucia. Gdybyś nie zauważyła, nie jestem dobry w okazywaniu emocji.

Hermiona ostrożnie rozważyła jego słowa, po cichu gratulując sobie, że zmusiła tego małomównego mężczyznę do utraty kontroli nad sobą.

— Również potrzebuję czasu, by uporządkować swoje uczucia. Widok bólu, który musiałeś wycierpieć po tym wszystkim był dla mnie szokiem. Możesz być inną wersją chłopaka, którego kochałam, ale nadal cię kocham. Chcę tylko pomóc ci uleczyć twój ból.

Severus westchnął.

— Nie możesz uleczyć tego bólu, Hermiono. Możesz tylko pozwolić rzeczom, by po prostu były. Sposoby, w jakie otrzymałem moje blizny są kwestiami, które musisz zostawić i nie pytać. Nie mogę i nie chcę rozmawiać na ten temat. Teraz musimy skoncentrować się na naszym synu.

— Przepraszam, Severusie — powiedziała Hermiona, płacząc w myślach na wspomnienie ich syna. — Aiden jest najważniejszy. Pójdę teraz zjeść śniadanie.

— Nie zrobisz tego — powiedział Severus, chwytając ją za ramię, kiedy starała się go wyminąć. — Nikt nie może cię jeszcze zobaczyć.

— Więc co mam zjeść? — zapytała gniewnie, mrugając, by łzy nie wypłynęły z jej oczu.

— Jesteś w kwaterach nauczyciela — powiedział jedwabiście Severus. — Użyj sieci Fiuu i zamów sobie coś do jedzenia. Dzisiaj pozostań tutaj. Możesz korzystać z mojej biblioteki, ale jeśli spróbujesz wejść do mojego prywatnego laboratorium, będę o tym wiedział. Wieczorem zaprowadzę cię na spotkanie z dyrektorem, by przedyskutować twoją przyszłość.

— Nie chcę go widzieć — warknęła natychmiast Hermiona.

— Później to omówimy — powiedział Severus. — Teraz muszę już iść.

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi i powiedziała kwaśno. — Miłego dnia.

**.::.**

Dzień mijał powoli i Hermiona zaczęła myśleć nad utraconą pozycją Prefekt Naczelnej. Wiedziała, że nie powinna być zbyt zmartwiona, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że czuła się jakby oszukana przez zbieg wydarzeń. Jej syn był w szpitalu, Severus ją odepchnął i nie miała nikogo.

Nurzała się we własny żalu, pragnąc zobaczyć Aidena, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ostrożnie się do nich zbliżyła i zastanowiła, co powinna zrobić. Jej rozmyślania przerwał głos Remusa.

— Wpuść mnie, Colonus — powiedział nalegająco, używając jej umownego nazwiska, by wiedziała, że to on. — Zanim ktoś mnie zobaczy.

Hermiona szybko otworzyła drzwi i Remus wszedł do środka.

— Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś, Remusie — powiedziała miękko ze łzami w oczach. — Właśnie teraz potrzebuję przyjaciela.

— Pomyślałem sobie, że możesz kogoś potrzebować — powiedział, przytulając ją. — Jak leci?

— Co to za pytanie, Remusie? — wypluła. — Oczywiście, że źle. Mój syn jest w szpitalu, a ja jestem tutaj, kiedy powinnam być przy nim.

— Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować — powiedział Remus, próbując ją uspokoić.

Hermiona zwiesiła głowę, oddychając głęboko. — Remusie, nie chciałam na ciebie nakrzyczeć. Po prostu to… Nie wiem. Jestem zmęczona. Zmęczona tym wszystkim.

Remus położył rękę na jej nodze, po tym jak usiedli na kanapie w salonie. — Nie sypiasz zbyt dobrze?

— Nie bardzo. Często budzę się w nocy. A kiedy zdołam przespać całą noc, to nie jest to zbyt spokojny sen — przyznała Hermiona.

— Używałaś tego kremu, który zrobił dla ciebie Severus? — zapytał Remus. — Jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Jestem pewny, że krem musi być dobry, skoro zrobił go specjalnie dla ciebie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Zapomniałam o nim, Remusie. Nie używałam go od dnia, w którym mi go przyniósł. — Dziewczyna spędziła w szpitalu cztery dni, zanim została odesłana do Hogwartu, gdzie spędziła dwa dni. Ostry ból przeszył jej serce, kiedy zrozumiała, że minęło sześć dni odkąd widziała Aidena. Musiał minąć pełny tydzień rozłąki, by znów mogła go zobaczyć.

— Może pomógłbym ci w nałożeniu na kilka miejsc? Czy on nie powiedział, że to pozwoli ci się zrelaksować i cię wyleczy? — zapytał Remus, wstając i pomagając Hermionie się podnieść.

— Tak sądzę — powiedziała Hermiona, rozpromieniając się delikatnie. — Naprawdę nie miałbyś nic przeciw temu, by mi pomóc?

— Oczywiście, że nie, Hermiono — powiedział Remus, pocierając dłonie uspokajająco. — Gdzie tylko chcesz… — Remus wyłamywał ręce na tę niewygodną sytuację, mimo że to on zaproponował pomoc.

Hermiona posłała mu słaby uśmiech. — Tylko chodźmy zastosować to do mojego pokoju. Sofa jest zbyt mała, a na podłodze byłoby to niekomfortowe.

— Nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł — powiedział Remus, przełykając ślinę. — Znaczy się, to jest twoja sypialnia… Severus…

— Nie bądź głupi! — powiedziała z mocą. — Przecież nie planujemy żadnej schadzki.

Remus wolno kiwnął głową i poszedł za dziewczyną, czując się zdecydowanie źle na to, co ma nastąpić. Otwierając drzwi, Hermiona weszła do środka, przywołując krem z biurka.

— Trzymaj — powiedziała, wręczając Remusowi pudełeczko i wzięła się za zdejmowanie skarpet, po czym położyła na łóżku twarzą w dół. — Severus mówił, by wmasowywać to w moje ręce, stopy i rozstępy.

Remus otworzył słoiczek, prawie wymiotując z powodu zapachu, który emitowała maść. Hermiona spoglądała na niego życzliwie, więc zmusił się do uśmiechu. Zacisnął usta i zanurzył dłoń, by nabrać trochę kremu.

_Co to za esencja?_ Pomyślał żałośnie. Wydawało się, że zapach wcale nie przeszkadzał Hermionie. Ona właściwie go polubiła i Remus zaczął wcierać maść w jej stopy.

— Och, Remus, jak cudownie — jęknęła z przyjemności. — Masz magiczne palce — jęknęła znowu, kiedy wcierał krem ponownie.

Zapach unosił się w górę sprawiając, że wstrzymał oddech. _To jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czułem, _myślał.

Nabierając więcej kemu ze słoiczka, wmasował go w ręce dziewczyny kolistymi ruchami.

— Wtarłbyś trochę maści w dół moich pleców? — zapytała, wzdychając miękko. — To jest wspaniałe.

— Oczywiście — powiedział, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, kiedy ona popatrzyła na niego. Podciągając jej koszulkę do góry, zmusił się, by nie wybiec z pokoju i nie wyszorować tej substancji ze swoich dłoni.

Stanął nad nią i biorąc sporą ilość maści, wtarł ją w skórę dziewczyny.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać; przyjął to, jako znak, że miała łaskotki.

— W porządku? — zapytał, zatrzymując wcieranie na chwilę, błagając w myślach, by poprosiła go, aby przestał.

— Jak cudownie — powiedziała, śmiejąc się. — Możesz kontynuować, proszę.

Remus kiwnął głową; nadzieja, że dziewczyna poprosi go, by przestał wmasowywać tę śmierdzącą rzecz w jej plecy, właśnie zniknęła.

**.::.**

Po lunchu Severus wrócił do swoich kwater, by sprawdzić, co u Hermiony. Dźwięk jej śmiechu, kiedy otworzył drzwi, nie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Rozglądając się po salonie, zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna jest w swojej sypialni.

— Hermiona? — zawołał.

— Chodź, Severusie — odparła, chichocząc.

Otworzył drzwi, a jego usta otworzyły się z szoku na widok, który zastał. Hermiona leżała na brzuchu na łóżku, jej koszulka była podwinięta, a Remus klęczał nad nią okrakiem i wcierał w jej plecy krem, który zrobił Severus.

Wściekłość wypłynęła na powierzchnię, kiedy mężczyzna wyobraził sobie, jak dusi wilkołaka gołymi rękami.

— Cześć, Severus — powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ten krem, który dla mnie zrobiłeś, jest boski. Nie używałam go od momentu, w którym go dostałam. A kiedy powiedziałam o tym Remusowi, on zaproponował, że jeśli chcę, to on mi pomoże go nałożyć. — Znów zachichotała, a Remus przezornie zszedł z łóżka, widząc wściekłość na twarzy Severusa.

— Mówiłem ci, że ten krem jest przeznaczony, by stosować go, zanim pójdzie się spać. Śmiejesz się w ten sposób, ponieważ krem działa jak… lampka wina. To upaja twoje zmysły i daje ci dobre samopoczucie. — Severus przesuwał się do przodu w kierunku Hermiony, sycząc słowa przez rozsadzającą go zazdrość. To on powinien wcierać krem w jej miękką, jedwabistą skórę.

— Na pewno posiadam zmysł dobrego samopoczucia — powiedziała Hermiona, dusząc chichot. — Jesteś doskonałym Mistrzem Eliksirów, Severusie.

Jej powieki zaczęły opadać i Severus złapał za rękę Remusa, wypędzając go z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi, odwrócił się do wilkołaka.

— Co ty do cholery sobie myślałeś? — zapytał morderczym szeptem.

— Pomagałem Hermionie — odparł nerwowo, rzucając wielokrotne zaklęcie oczyszczające na ręce.

— Idioto! Użyłeś zbyt dużo kremu. Hermiona powinna czuć się zrelaksowana, nie pijana! Wyraźnie mówiłem, że krem ma być stosowany w nocy — warknął Severus.

— Była w rozsypce, kiedy tu przyszedłem — powiedział Remus na swoją obronę. — Pomyślałem, że ten krem, który zrobiłeś, może jej pomóc się uspokoić. — Wycofał sie do salonu, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki.

— Jak śmiałeś dotykać jej w taki sposób — powiedział władczo Severus. — Zawsze się koło niej kręciłeś, stykając się z nią. Ona jest moja, wilkołaku. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek twoja ręka znów jej dotknie, przeklnę cię i zostanie po tobie tylko kupka futra. — Severus chwycił różdżkę, będąc skłonnym przekląć Remusa w tym momencie.

Nagle prostując się, Remus powiedział: — Nie pozwolę ci się onieśmielać, Severusie. Odmawiam zaprzestania mojej relacji z Hermioną. I nie pozwolę ci, byś wtrącał się w naszą przyjaźń. Nie przestanę jej przytulać, gdy będzie potrzebowała wypłakać się. To, że jesteś zamkniętym w sobie dupkiem, nie znaczy, że możesz izolować również Hermionę. — Jego nozdrza zapłonęły, kiedy zrobił krok w kierunku Severusa. — Ona zasługuje na lepsze traktowanie niż teraz, Snape.

Severusa zaskoczył jad w głosie Remusa. Zanim zebrał się w sobie, by odpowiedzieć, Remus kontynuował. — Wrócę jutro, by zobaczyć, jak czuje się Hermiona. Pojutrze również. I _przyzwyczaj się_, że będziesz mnie widywał. Ona potrzebuje kogoś, poza tobą, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać. A nikt nie zrozumie tak dobrze sytuacji jak my, musisz się tylko nauczyć żyć z moją osobą.

Remus odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami, zanim Severus zdążył mu powiedzieć, że krem może również wpłynąć na niego. Tym bardziej, że jest wilkołakiem. Severus szyderczo się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się z oczywistego dyskomfortu Lupina. Miażdżenie ziół było odrażające dla kłów. Jako wilkołak, Lupin nie był zdolny do wychwycenia miłego zapachu, wyczuwalnego tylko przez ludzi.

— Zdumiewając, że w ogóle był w stanie to znieść — wymamrotał do siebie Severus, jednocześnie rozdrażniony, że Remus trochę urósł w jego oczach. Wszedł do swojego gabinetu i usiadł za biurkiem. Wyciągając pióro i pergamin, zaczął pisać list do Narcyzy.

_Najdroższa Narcyzo,_

_Kobiety od zawsze były dla mnie niejaką tajemnicą, o czym dobrze wiesz. Znalazłem się w sytuacji, która wymaga kogoś z większymi doświadczeniami niż moje. Złożoność kobiety, matki, są rzeczami kompletnie dla mnie niezrozumianymi. Błagam cię o spotkanie, byś pomogła mi zrozumieć sytuację, w której się znajduję. Gdybyś mogła znaleźć dla mnie czas w swoim wypełnionym planie i spotkać się ze mną jutro wieczorem, byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny. Możesz odesłać swoją odpowiedź moją sową. Czekam z niecierpliwością na szybkie zobaczenie spotkanie._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Severus_

Zwinął list i przystawił do niego swoją hogwarcką pieczęć, po czym udał się do sowiarni zaraz po tym, jak sprawdził, co z Hermioną.

**.::.**

Remus wyszedł z lochów w kiepskim nastroju. Miał dość Snape'a zachowującego się jak uczniak. Dlaczego on nie może zrozumieć, że teraz są dorośli, a szkolne żarty nikomu nie przyniosły nic dobrego?

Kiedy tylko opuścił lochy, jego ciało zaczęło szczypać. Zachwiał się nieznacznie i oparł o ścianę, łapiąc oddech. Opierając się o ścianę, zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, ale potknął się o własne stopy.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później, dotarł do rogu korytarza i natknął się na Harry'ego oraz Rona. Podpierając się na łokciach, wybełkotał. — Harry, Ron, tach się czeszę, widząc was tutaj!

— Remus? — zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w mężczyznę w szoku. — Jesteś pijany?

— Tach się szuję — powiedział, śmiejąc się, kiedy dwaj chłopcy wydawali się kołysać. — Ale nie piłem przez cały dzień.

— Musiałeś cholernie dobrze się zabawić — powiedział Ron. — Jesteś popaprany, kolego.

— Taa, wiem — powiedział Remus, kiedy Ron i Harry postawili go na nogi. — Haremion… Hermie… Hermimonemeni…

— Hermiona? — zasugerował Ron, spoglądając na Harry'ego i potrząsając głową.

— Tach, ona — powiedział Remus, dźgając palcem w Rona, niespodziewanie blisko oka. — Ona zasznęła po tym, jach wtarłem ten krem, który Szeverus zszrobił dla niej.

— Wtarłeś krem Hermionie? — zapytał Harry, próbując ogarnąć całą sytuację.

Remus spojrzał na niego, jakby Harry był głupkiem.

— Tach, oszywiście.

— Poczekaj — powiedział Ron, stając przed nim i rozluźniając uścisk na ręce Remusa. — Hermiona jest w zamku?

— Nie wiedziałeś? Ona teraz mieszka z Szeverusem. Szeverus. So za dziwne imię — powiedział, śmiejąc się i kołysząc między chłopcami.

— Ona jest w zamku? Mieszka ze Snape'em? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem, pozwalając Remusowi zobaczyć szok na swojej twarzy.

— Jesteś głuchy? — zapytał Remus, zanim zemdlał i z powrotem osunął się na podłogę.

**.::.**

Hermiona wciąż spała, kiedy Severus wszedł do ich kwater tuż po obiedzie. Krem był silną, przygotowaną z dodatkową mocą substancją, która miała pozwolić Hermionie dobrze spać i odzyskać szybciej energię.

Severus wszedł do jej pokoju, po tym jak zapukał kilka razy.

— Hermiono — powiedział miękko, skradając się przez ciemną sypialnię do jej łóżka. — Dlaczego jestem cicho? — zapytał sam siebie na głos. — Chcę, byś się obudziła.

Zajęło mu to chwilę czasu, ale w końcu udało mi się ściągnąć z łóżka Hermionę.

— Musimy zobaczyć się z dyrektorem — powiedział wiedząc, że to wyrwie ją ze snu.

Miał rację.

— Nie chcę widzieć tego człowieka — upierała się. — On prawie zabił naszego syna. Nie.

— Pójdziesz. Nie będziesz spędzała całych dni na leniuchowaniu. Sytuacja może i nie była zbyt dobra, ale dyrektor zrobił wszystko, co uważał za słuszne. A teraz robi wszystko, by nam nie było źle, kiedy o wszystkim dowie się opinia publiczna. A dowie się. Nic się nie ukryje na wieczność — powiedział z mocą Severus. Oczekiwał, że Hermiona zaleje się łzami, ale jej reakcja była zupełnie inna.

— Nic nie ukryje się na wieczność — powtórzyła miękko. — Co to znaczy dla ciebie, Severusie, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto dowie się o tobie? Kiedy dowie się o mnie i Aidenie? Co my zrobimy? — zadrżała ze strachu.

Severus ciężko westchnął. Ta myśl nie raz przychodziła mu do głowy, odkąd Hermiona wróciła.

— Nie wiem — powiedział w końcu. — Po prostu nie wiem. — Zagarnął ją do siebie drżącą i oparł podbródek na jej głowie. — Ale obiecuję, że nigdy nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek stało się tobie lub Aidenowi.

— Dobrze, pójdę zobaczyć się z Dumbledore'em — powiedziała Hermiona po kilku chwilach spędzonych w ramionach mężczyzny. — Jeśli tylko to sprawi, że będzie ci o wiele prościej.

Pół godziny później siedzieli przed dyrektorem.

— Profesor Vector otwiera praktykę z Numerologii — powiedział, po przywitaniu ich. — Zapytałem ją, czy mogłaby wziąć cię pod uwagę, panno Granger. Jest skłonna to uczynić, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, której oczy błysnęły życiem, które miała przed tym doświadczeniem.

— Praktykowanie Numerologii? — zapytała bez tchu. — Ale jak to wyjaśnimy, kiedy o wszystkim dowie się społeczeństwo? — zapytała, zerkając na Severusa.

Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie, pozwalając umysłowi wędrować, kiedy Dumbledore wyjaśniał Hermionie to samo, co jemu. Został przywrócony do rzeczywistości, kiedy zabrzmiało stukanie w okno. Widząc sowę, którą wysłał do Narcyzcy, powiedział: — To do mnie.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i wyjaśniał dalej praktykowanie Hermionie.

Severus otworzył okno i odwiązał liścik od sowiej nóżki. Sowa zahukała poczciwie i odleciała do sowiarni.

Severus usiadł przy oknie i otworzył list.

_Mój ukochany Severusie,_

_Kobiety są taką samą tajemnicą dla mężczyzn, jak mężczyźni dla kobiet. Przez Twój ostatni list, a raczej jego sformułowanie, mogę założyć, że zostałeś ojcem? Jeśli tak, przyjmij moje gratulacje. Znając zdecydowanie inną stronę Severusa Snape'a, wiem, że będziesz cudownym ojcem. Proszę, oczekuj mnie jutro na obiedzie. Jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę ci pomóc. Uczynię, co będę mogła._

_Zawsze kochająca,_

_Narcyza_

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, planując rezerwację w miłej mugolskiej restauracji, w której bywali razem. Czarodziejska restauracja odpadała z oczywistych względów, chcieli mieć spokój.

— Jeśli mogę przeszkodzić — wtrącił, przerywając Dumbledore'owi i Hermionie. — Jest parę spraw, o które muszę się zatroszczyć. I dobrze będzie, gdyby mnie tu nie było, kiedy przyjdzie profesor Vector. Niedobrze by było, gdyby musiała zadawać pytania w mojej obecności.

— Oczywiście, mój drogi — powiedział Dumbledore, zadowolony z akceptacji Hermiony odnośnie praktyk.

— Wrócę za półtorej godziny, by odprowadzić cię do naszych kwater — powiedział do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, gdy jego dłoń dotknęła jej ramienia, kiedy zmierzał do drzwi.

Tak jak obiecał, Severus wrócił do gabinetu Dumbledore'a po tym, jak skontaktował się z restauracją i zarezerwował stolik dla dwóch osób. Ponieważ spotkanie miało się odbyć w piątek, Severus został zmuszony uciec się do przekupstwa, by zyskać rezerwację. Po potwierdzeniu rezerwacji, zamknął list od Narcycy w szufladzie biurka, która zawierała myślodsiewnię.

— Severus — powitała go profesor Vector, kiedy wszedł do biura dyrektora.

— Dobry wieczór — odparł.

— Ach tak. Jedyna pora dnia, w której jesteś szczęśliwy, ponieważ nie ma już zajęć — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się.

— Istotnie — zgodził się, wchodząc po schodkach.

— Dyrektorze, Hermiono — przywitał się, wchodząc. — Skończyliście spotkanie?

— Tak, Severusie — powiedział Dumbledore. — Właśnie doszliśmy do porozumienia. Masz doskonałe wyczucie czasu. — Wyraźnie się spinając, kontynuował. — Chciałbym wykorzystać tę chwilę i przeprosić ciebie oraz Hermionę za to, co musieliście przejść. Żałuję, że moje pomyłki tak bardzo się na was odbiły. Proszę, wybaczcie staremu człowiekowi jego błędy.

Hermiona spojrzała w dół, wzdychając miękko.

— Dyrektorze, nie był pan jedynym, który popełnił błędy. Nie posłuchałam pana. Gdybym była z panem i Severusem szczera, moglibyśmy uniknąć tego wszystkiego. Jestem tak samo winna.

— Dziękuję, panno Granger — powiedział delikatnie Dumbledore.

**.::.**

Kiedy następnego ranka Severus otworzył drzwi, by udać się na śniadanie, do pokoju wleciała sowa. To był ten sam ptak, który przyniósł mu wiadomość, kiedy Hemiona była w szpitalu. Oczywiście zapamiętał go, gdyż ptaszysko ugryzło go, kiedy odwiązywał liścik. Ignorując ptasie żarty, Severus zamknął drzwi, kiedy ptak wyleciał z pokoju.

Odwracając list, rozpoznał pieczęć Mungo i otworzył szybko, czytając.

— Hermiono! — zawołał, kiedy skończył. — Hermiono, chodź tu teraz!

Dziewczyna szybko weszła do salonu, owinięta w ręcznik a woda kapała z jej włosów. — Co, co to jest? — zapytała, strach był widoczny w jej oczach. — Z Aidenem wszystko dobrze?

— Och, tak, wszystko w porządku — powiedział Severus, którego uwagę przykuło ciało owinięte w ręcznik. Potrząsając głową, kontynuował. — Uzdrowiciel oznajmił, że stan Aidena jest stabilny i możemy go odwiedzić.

— A więc chodźmy — zawołała Hermiona. — Tylko założę jakieś ubranie.

Severus wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił rękę Hermiony, czując wilgoć i zapach mydła. Wzdychając lekko, powiedział. — Nie możemy pójść, teraz. Mam zajęcia dziś rano.

— Poproś dyrektora, by cię zwolnił — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na niego jakby był głupi.

— Nadzoruję sprawdzian, Hermiono. Nie mogę poprosić dyrektora, by zajął moje miejsce. Możemy pójść jutro, z samego rana.

— Severusie, proszę — błagała Hermiona. — Proszę, muszę zobaczyć Aidena. Proszę!

— Pójdziemy jutro rano — powiedział z mocą Severus.

Hermiona nagle się szarpnęła i Severus został z ręcznikiem w dłoni. Patrzył w szoku, jak biegnie naga do swojego pokoju. Z trudem przełknął ślinę z powodu żądzy, która nagle go wypełniła. Co było z nim nie tak? Ona teraz była zdenerwowana. Wszedł do swojego prywatnego laboratorium i wziął Eliksir Uspokajający, zanim podszedł do jej drzwi. Otwierając je, zobaczył Hermionę leżącą nago na łóżku i szlochającą.

Psychicznie powstrzymując reakcję swojego ciała na jej widok, podszedł do niej i okrył ją dużym ręcznikiem.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono — powiedział, głaskając jej plecy. — Obiecuję, że pójdziemy jutro rano.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko dalej leżała. Wzdychając, Severus włożył rękę pod jej ramię i lekko ją podniósł. Przysuwając flakonik do jej warg, powiedział. — Hermiono, musisz to wypić. Otwórz usta.

Sprzeciw zniknął i Hermiona otworzyła usta w klęsce, pozwalając Severusowi wlać eliksir do gardła. Przełknęła i westchnęła miękko, gdyż lekarstwo miało natychmiastowy efekt.

— Jutro? — zapytał miękko Severus.

— Jutro — zgodziła się, wycierając łzy. Jej głowa spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Severusa.

Niezdolny, by się powstrzymać, Severus palcem wskazującym podniósł jej głowę do góry. Wpatrując się w jej oczy, zniżył swoje wargi do jej i połączył jej w niewinnym pocałunku. Wycofując się, znów spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

— Hermiona — wyszeptał.

— Kocham cię — odparła miękko.

Odzyskał zmysły dopiero, kiedy jej ręka owinęła się wokół jego szyi. Wyswobodził się z jej uścisku.

— Spóźnię się — powiedział nieprzekonująco, prawie wybiegając z pokoju.

Dźwięk wznowionego szlochu Hermiony, mimo zażytego eliksiru, rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach podczas drogi do Wielkiej Sali.

_Fantastycznie Snape_, pomyślał. _Czemu nie sprawiać, by było jej jeszcze gorzej?_

**.::.**

Severus po tym, jak zobaczył Remusa Lupina opuszczającego biuro dyrektora, nie wrócił po lunchu do swoich kwater. Nie był w nastroju, by zajmować się wilkołakiem, a poza tym był pewny, że Remus już więcej nie dotknie kremu.

Był na siebie wściekły za to, że pocałował Hermionę, kiedy ona była zdenerwowana. Wykorzystał sytuację i był wdzięczny, że jego spotkanie z Narcyzą miało się odbyć dzisiaj, gdyż rozpaczliwie potrzebował rady.

Wszedł do swoich kwater, by przygotować się na spotkanie z Narcyzą i zastał Remusa przytulającego Hermionę. Warknął w rozdrażnieniu, kiedy Remus pocałował czoło Hermiony i wyszedł.

— Wieczorem wychodzę — powiedział krótko, kiedy spojrzała na niego groźnie.

Spojrzenie stało się groźniejsze. — A ja mam tu zostać? — odparła chłodno.

— Tak — powiedział zdecydowanie, wchodząc do swojego pokoju i zamykając drzwi.

Wziął szybki prysznic i wszedł do swojej sypialni z ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Hermiona leżała na jego łóżku, patrząc na niego.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał szorstko. — Prosiłem cię, byś nie wchodziła tu bez pozwolenia.

Nic nie powiedziała, wpatrywała się jego tors, kiedy podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła w jego stronę. — Jestem zmęczona przebywaniem w tych pokojach — powiedziała miękko, mrugając do niego uwodzicielsko.

— Swoje praktyki zaczniesz w poniedziałek. Nie będziesz dłużej zmęczona — odparł, robiąc krok do tyłu i napotykając zamknięte drzwi do łazienki.

Hermiona zatrzymała się kilka cali od niego. — Pragnąłeś mnie dzisiejszego ranka — powiedziała. — I pragniesz mnie teraz.

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Hermiono — powiedział cicho.

— Wiem dobrze, co robię… czego chcę — odparła, palce u jej dłoni zatoczyły krąg wokół jego sutka.

Mężczyzna mimo woli zamknął oczy, kiedy Hermiona dotknęła ustami jego sutka i ssała go lekko.

Hermiona pozwoliła ręcznikowi, by opadł z jego bioder. — Severus — wyszeptała, zanim ponownie nakryła sutek swoimi ustami.

Logika podpowiadała Severusowi, by zakończyć to wszystko, ale nagle znalazł się na łóżku, z nagą Hermioną leżącą na nim i całującą go, jej ręce zaplątały się w jego włosy.

Chwycił jej miękkie piersi w swoje dłonie, przyciągając je do siebie i przysuwając do swoich warg. Pocałował jej sutki, wracając do pełni świadomości, kiedy z jej piersi zaczęło wyciekać mleko.

— Nie — powiedział, odpychając ją. — To nie może się teraz wydarzyć. — Narzucił na siebie ubranie.

— Czemu nie, Severusie? — zapytała Hermiona. — Oboje tego chcemy.

— Nie w ten sposób — ryknął Severus. — Nie w ten sposób! Twoje hormony nadal są niestabilne. Nie będę wykorzystywał sytuacji. Nie będę! — Narzucając na siebie płaszcz, wybiegł z kwater, by spotkać się z Narcyzą.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Dziękuję tym, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział oraz **Dżessik**, która dzielnie betuje. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XVI<strong>

— Chcę zobaczyć się z Hermioną — syknął Harry do Rona, kiedy stali w skrzydle szpitalnym, obserwując panią Pomfrey krzątającą się dookoła Remusa.

— Też chcę ją zobaczyć — powiedział Ron. — Ale nie możemy go tutaj tak zostawić, prawda?

Harry zmierzwił ręką włosy.

— Nie wiem — odparł w rozdrażnieniu. — Nie zostawimy go w takim stanie, dopóki nie będziemy pewni, że już wszystko z nim OK.

— Możemy zobaczyć się z Hermioną, jak tylko pani Pomfrey powie nam, czy z nim wszystko dobrze — powiedział Ron, wpatrując się w Harry'ego, który zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

— Ja tylko… — zamarł, wzdychając głośno.

— Wiem — powiedział Ron. — Dyskutowaliśmy na ten temat. Kilka razy. Nienajlepiej jest sprzeciwić się Hermionie Granger. Nie zazdroszczę ci, stary.

Harry spojrzał na niego i podszedł do okna.

— Co…

Ron również podszedł do okna i spojrzał w ciemność za szybą, skanując błonia. Ciemna postać z falującymi szatami pojawiła się na horyzoncie.

— Snape — warknął Harry. — Ponury gnojek zostawił Hermionę samą. — Patrzył na poruszającego się szybko profesora. — Nadszedł czas, by złożyć jej wizytę — powiedział z mocą.

— A co z Remusem? — zapytał Ron, zerkając do tyłu na ich przyjaciela.

— Będzie dobrze. Pani Pomfrey się o niego zatroszczy — odparł błyskotliwie Harry.

**.::.**

Severus szybko przemierzył drogę, przeklinając siebie, że pozwolił, by sprawy z Hermioną zaszły tak daleko. Jej miękkie ciało doskonale czuło się w jego dłoniach. Jej zapach ogarnął go i pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia.

Dotarł do punktu aportacyjnego i aportował się w alejce obok mugolskiej restauracji. Był spóźniony i biegiem wszedł do środka, mając nadzieję, że Narcyza nie zdecydowała się wyjść.

— Snape — powiedział pospiesznie do kelnera.

— Tędy proszę, sir — odparł mężczyzna, prowadząc go w głąb restauracji.

Severus wziął oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przestał oddychać, kiedy zbliżał się do stolika, przy którym czekała na niego uśmiechnięta Narcyza. Pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek, zanim usiadł naprzeciw niej.

— Severus, dobrze cię widzieć — powiedziała. — Dużo czasu minęło.

— Również dobrze cię widzieć, Narcyzo — odparł.

Otrzymali napoje i zamówili jedzenie, zanim kontynuowali.

— Więc o co chodzi z tym listem? — zapytała Narcyza, przechodząc do rzeczy. — Znów zostałeś ojcem?

Severus spojrzał w jej oczy, próbując zadecydować czy jej ufać, czy nie. Po chwili zdecydował, że pozwoli jej myśleć, że Aiden jest innym dzieckiem. Ona może i była godna zaufania, ale Lucjusz nie był i nie mógł ryzykować, że się dowie. Kiwając głową, powiedział: — Tak, mam syna.

— Moje gratulacje, Severusie — powiedziała ciepło Narcyza. — Jestem pewna, że będziesz cudownym ojcem.

Severus parsknął, ucieszony z takiego komentarza.

— Tak, moja miłość do dzieci jest moim najlepiej strzeżonym sekretem.

Narcyza zaśmiała się.

— Naprawdę powinieneś częściej pokazywać tę stronę swojej osobowości.

Severus zesztywniał.

— Nie zaprosiłem cię tutaj, byś analizowała moją osobowości — powiedział krótko.

Narcyza westchnęła.

— Zawsze myślisz tylko o interesach — powiedziała. — Wspominałeś, że potrzebujesz rady, tak?

— Tak, Hermiona… — przerwał nagle. Nie powinien był używać tego imienia.

— Nie przeszkadza mi, że słyszę jej imię — powiedziała Narcyza, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie byliśmy nikim więcej, nawet wtedy, kiedy szukaliśmy w swoich ramionach komfortu.

Severusa zalała fala ulgi. Narcyza założyła, że jego zaniepokojenie wyniknęło z ich minionych stosunków.

— Cieszę się — powiedział, pozwalając jej trwać w tym założeniu. — Hermiona cierpi na depresję. Nasz syn, Aiden, urodził się w trzydziestym pierwszym tygodniu.

— Severusie, tak mi przykro — przerwała Narcyza.

— Dziękuję — odparł. — Aiden obecnie przebywa w sztucznej macicy w świętym Mungu. Jego stan jest stabilny, ale Hermiona wpadła w poważną depresję. Jak dobrze wiesz, nie jestem dobry w radzeniu sobie z emocjami. Czuję się zagubiony i nie wiem, co mam robić. — Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane dość niechętnie. W jego naturze nie leżało przyznanie się do słabości.

Narcyza przez kilka chwil była pogrążona w myślach.

— Severusie, jestem pewna, że pamiętasz, iż Draco również urodził się przed terminem.

Severus kiwnął głową. Wtedy, jedyny raz, widział pijanego Lucjusza.

— Przeszłam przez depresję — powiedziała. — Uzdrowiciele ze świętego Munga nie mieli sztucznych macic, które posiadają teraz, i Draco musiał sobie radzić w naturalnym środowisku. Nie byli pewni czy przeżyje — zatrzymała się, oczy zaszły mgłą. Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Hermiona obwinia siebie za to, że nie była w stanie zatroszczyć się o niego. Wiem dobrze, jak się czuje. Prawdopodobnie chwyta się ciebie.

Obraz nagiego ciała Hermiony pojawił się w jego umyśle.

— Tak, trochę za bardzo — powiedział.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc za bardzo? — zapytała Narcyza, marszcząc brwi.

— Zanim wyszedłem na spotkanie, zaczepiła mnie w mojej sypialni i próbowała uwodzić. Zanim cokolwiek się wydarzyło, oprzytomniałem. Na uprawianie seksu po tym, jak urodziła Aidena, jest dla niej za wcześnie, prawda? Prawda? Żeńskie narządy po urodzeniu… — Severus wykrzywił się na myśl o kłopotliwych aspektach porodu.

— Severusie, czarownice nie muszę przechodzić przez to samo, co mugolskie kobiety. Magie sprawia, że te rzeczy są dużo prostsze. Ale masz rację, jest za wcześnie. Jak zareagowałeś na jej wyczyn?

— Uciekłem — przyznał się Severus.

Przed wybuchem uchronił go kelner, przybywający z jedzeniem. Narcyza sztyletowała go wzrokiem, dopóki kelner nie odszedł.

— Uciekłeś? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. — Uciekłeś? Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi? Nie wiesz nic na temat depresji?

— Cóż — zaczął, najeżając się na jawną zniewagę jego osoby.

— Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Odpowiedź jest oczywista. Nie powinieneś jej zostawiać w ten sposób. Och, Severus, nie powiedziałeś jej, że zostawiasz ją, by spotkać się z inną kobietą, prawda? — Jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie przerażenia.

— Nie! Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem aż tak głupi? Oczywiście, że nie wie o tym, że się z tobą widzę. — Spojrzał na nią groźnie. — Nie jestem głupi.

— Ale twoje dzisiejsze czyny świadczą o czymś innym — wymamrotała.

Zamiast riposty, włożył do ust trochę jedzenia.

— Kiedy ostatni raz widziała Aidena? — zapytała Narcyza po niekomfortowej ciszy, podczas której jedli.

— W zeszłą sobotę — odparł krótko.

— Dlaczego tak długo? — zapytała zaskoczona.

— Kiedy Hermiona opuściła szpital, uzdrowiciele musieli utrzymać stabilność. Dziś dostaliśmy list mówiący, że już wszystko zostało przygotowane na naszą wizytę — wyjaśnił.

— Och, więc dzisiaj widziałeś swojego syna? — spytała Narcyza.

— Ummm… — Severus przełknął ślinę.

— Nie widziałeś go? — zapytała zaszokowana Narcyza. — Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z Hermioną go zobaczyć?

— Cóż, Hermiona też go nie widziała. Powiedziałem jej, byśmy poczekali do jutra. Miałem dziś test do nadzorowania — zakończył nieprzekonująco.

— Test? Zmusiłeś ją do czekania z powodu testu? Co, na litość Merlina, jest z tobą nie tak? — Narcyza wypluła w gniewie. — Jak mogłeś być taki niemądry? Dlaczego odłożyłeś odwiedziny u syna z takiego powodu?

— Ponieważ jestem przerażony — syknął rozgniewany Severus. — Jestem cholernie przerażony.

**.::.**

Po tym, jak Severus uciekł z pokoju, Hermiona leżała na jego łóżku i płakała. W końcu, drżąc z zimna, wróciła do swojego pokoju i ubrała się. Usiadła na krawędzi łóżka i westchnęła.

_Aiden jest w szpitalu, Severus wyszedł, a ja jestem tu sama. Życie jest po prostu wspaniałe_, pomyślała smutno.

Uderzenie w drzwi, wyrwało ją z melancholijnych myśli. Myśląc, że to Remus, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je ze zgrzytem.

— Harry? Ron? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Wpuść nas — powiedział Ron. — Ślizgoni są na obiedzie, ale kto wie, może któryś z nich kręci się w pobliżu ich pokoju wspólnego.

— No… no dobrze — powiedziała, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Weszli do środka, a dziewczyna zamknęła za nimi.

— Skąd wiecie, że tu jestem? — zapytała z ciekawością.

Harry zignorował jej pytanie, podszedł do niej i przytulił ją.

— Tak mi przykro, Hermiono — powiedział, płacząc w jej ramię. — Jestem takim dupkiem. Proszę, wybacz mi.

Hermiona trzymała płaczącego przyjaciela.

— Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam — powiedziała miękko. — Kocham się. Zawsze będę. Nawet, kiedy robisz i mówisz głupie rzeczy.

— Zamierzałem wysłać ci czekoladki — powiedział Harry, podnosząc głową i wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

— Ron kazał ci to zrobić? — zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Cóż, u mnie to działało — powiedział na swoją obronę Ron.

— Mimo że uwielbiam czekoladki, Ron, — powiedziała Hermiona. — to nie one sprawiały, że wybaczałam ci. Sprawiał to fakt, że jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i kocham cię. Ale to nie oznacza, że powinieneś przestać wysyłać mi czekoladki.

Ron i Harry zaśmiali się.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono — powiedział Harry.

Dziewczyna poklepała go po policzku i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Chcesz usłyszeć o swoich rodzicach? — zapytała.

— Chciałbym, naprawdę — powiedział Harry z wdzięcznością.

**.::.**

Narcyza nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Mężczyźni bez wątpienia byli najgłupszymi istotami na ziemi. Udzieliła Severusowi większego kredytu niż zasługiwał. Prawda, że nie był uczuciowy ani nie rozumiał takich osób, ale to była matka jego dziecka. A usłyszenie od niego, że jest wystraszony, wywołało mały mętlik w jej głowie.

— Ty jesteś przerażony — powiedziała, a słowa brzmiały dość dziwacznie. — _Ty_ jesteś przerażony?

— Proszę, włóż w to więcej uczucia — wypluł sarkastycznie Severus.

— Severusie — powiedziała Narcyza, ponownie biorąc jego dłoń w swoje. — Musisz wrócić. Musisz naprawić pewne rzeczy. Zabierz ją dzisiaj do szpitala, przerażony czy nie. Jeśli Aiden umarłby dziś wieczorem, jakbyś się czuł? Musisz go zobaczyć. Musisz zabrać Hermionę, by i ona go zobaczyła. Ona nigdy ci nie wybaczy, jeśli nie naprawisz złego. — Jej pierś zadrżała z emocji i odwróciła się, by opanować poruszenie. — Nigdy nie powinieneś rozdzielać matki i dziecka na dłużej niż to koniecznie, Severusie. Ja to wiem. Prawie straciłam mojego ukochanego Draco. Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie pozwoliłam Lucjuszowi wysłać go do Durmstrangu? Po prostu nie chciałam, by mój syn był tak daleko ode mnie. Proszę, Severusie. Wracaj do domu i zabierz Hermionę do syna. Odłóż swoją kamienną maskę i otwórz się na nią. Ona cię potrzebuje.

Spoglądając w czarne oczy Severusa, obawiała się, że pozwoliła sobie na zbyt dużo.

Jego sztywna postawa nagle opadła.

— A jeśli on nie przeżyje, Narcyzo? Nie sądzę, bym mógł to znieść. Wszystko to moja wina.

— To nie twoja wina — uspokoiła go Narcyza. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Severusa w takim stanie. To było więcej niż dziwne, widzieć dumnego mężczyznę, jak wygląda z powodu poczucia winy.

— Nie, to naprawdę moja wina — upierał się Severus. — Eliksir, który stworzyłem jest winny wszystkiemu. Gdybym go nie stworzył, nic tych rzeczy by się nie wydarzyło.

Narcyza zamarła.

— Ona o tym wie? — zapytała.

— Tak — powiedział, dźgając widelcem w niedojedzony posiłek na talerzu.

Ulga zalała Narcyzę.

— Więc wybaczyła ci?

Przytaknął, bawiąc się jedzeniem. Narcyza wyjęła widelec z jego dłoni.

— Idź do niej teraz, Severusie.

— Masz rację — powiedział, wzdychając ciężko. Zawołał kelnera i poprosił o rachunek.

Opuścili restaurację zaraz po tym jak zapłacił i ruszyli w stronę wąskiej alejki.

— Dziękuję, Narcyzo — powiedział Severus. — Doceniam, że spotkałaś się dzisiaj ze mną, mimo że tak późno cię poinformowałem. Jestem pewny, że nie muszę prosić, by zostało to między nami?

— Ranisz mnie. Po tylu latach dzielenia z tobą mojego pustego łoża, pytasz mnie o to teraz? — zażartowała. Severus zawsze sprawiał, że czuła się swobodnie i mogła uwolnić się od sztywnych reguł czystokrwistych. Po prawdzie, ona była bardzo podobna do swojej siostry – Andromedy – musiała tylko to ukrywać. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby czystokrwista zachowywał się gorzej niż przystoi.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Severus, składając pocałunek na jej policzku tuż przez zniknięciem.

Cień wyłonił się z ciemnego zaułku obok Narcyzy i chwycił jej rękę od różdżki.

— Cóż my tu mamy, moja droga — zaszydził głos jej męża.

— Lucjusz — wysapała, mając nadzieję, że nie słyszał jej komentarza o dzieleniu łóżka z Severusem.

— Nie wyglądaj na zaskoczoną, _kochanie_ — powiedział Lucjusz. — Naprawdę myślałaś, że nie wiedziałem o twoich małych schadzkach, które ukrywałaś przez tyle lat?

Jego ton sprawił, że Narcyza prawie trzęsła się ze strachu.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Lucjuszu — powiedziała, próbując wyglądać na znudzoną.

— Myślisz, że nie słyszałem tego, co powiedziałaś do mojego _przyjaciela_? Wiedziałem o twoim romansie, ale nie wiedziałem, z kim. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy odkryłem, że ponownie idziesz do tej mugolskiej restauracji. Wyobraź sobie jeszcze większe zaskoczenie, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zdradzałaś mnie z moim przyjacielem — powiedział Lucjusz, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na jej ręce.

— Pójdę prosto do _Proroka Codziennego_ z moją historią, jeśli skrzywdzisz Severusa — powiedziała Narcyza rozpaczliwie, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy blefu.

— I zniszczysz Draco? — zaśmiał się Lucjusz. — Wątpliwe. Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Severusie Snapie, żono, a nie wydam go Czarnemu Panu.

**.::.**

— Tak się cieszę, że przyszliście mnie odwiedzić — powiedziała Hermiona po dwugodzinnym spotkaniu. — Ale jak się dowiedzieliście, że tu jestem?

Ron parsknął i wymienił z Harrym rozbawione spojrzenia.

— Wpadliśmy na Remusa — powiedział Potter.

Zanim zdążyli opowiedzieć całą historię, drzwi otworzyły się.

— Severus — powiedziała Hermiona, wstając. — Nie spodziewałam się, że wrócisz tak szybko.

— Co oni robią w moich kwaterach? — syknął, obrzucając morderczym spojrzeniem Rona i Harry'ego.

— Przyszli mnie odwiedzić — powiedziała Hermiona. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, oni byli dzisiaj tutaj dla mnie.

— A ja nie byłem tu dla ciebie? Czy nie uczyniłem wszystkiego, by było ci dobrze? — zapytał gniewnie Severus.

— Nie zabrałeś mnie, bym zobaczyła Aidena — powiedziała Hermiona, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

— Musiałem nadzorować test — powiedział Severus, ignorując radę Narcyzy.

— Raz zapytałeś mnie, czy ojcem dziecka nie jest Syriusz Black. Gdyby nim był, na pewno zabrałby mnie, bym mogła dzisiaj zobaczyć Aidena— powiedziała okrutnie Hermiona.

— To czas, by twoi przyjaciele wyszli — powiedział Severus, przechodząc przez pokój i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do sypialni.

Hermiona opadła na kanapę, twarz schowała w dłoniach, trzęsąc się.

— Myślę, że powinniście już iść — powiedziała, łzy przeciekały jej przez palce.

Była świadoma, że ktoś przed nią klęknął i chwycił ją za ramiona.

— Hermiono — powiedział Harry. — Nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, przez co teraz przechodzisz. Nie mogę pojąć, co takiego widzisz w Snapie, ale wiem, że go kochasz. A ja wiem, że on też cię kocha. Gdybyś potrzebowała z kimś pogadać, jesteśmy przy tobie — zakończył i pocałował Hermionę w czubek głowy.

— Niedługo wrócimy, by znów cię zobaczyć — powiedział Ron.

Hermiona usłyszała jak zamknęły się drzwi i westchnęła.

— Przepraszam, Severusie — wyszeptała po kilku chwilach, głębokiego, równego oddechu.

— Twoje przeprosiny znaczyłyby więcej, gdybyś powiedziała je do mnie — powiedział Severus.

Hermiona podskoczyła i spojrzała do góry.

— Nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś — powiedziała. — Założyłam, że nie będziesz chciał dzisiaj rozmawiać po moim okropnym komentarzu.

— Wyszedłem dzisiaj, by z kimś porozmawiać na twój temat — powiedział cicho Severus, siadając obok niej. — Nie jestem dobry ze słowami i uczuciami, wiesz o tym.

— Jak mogłabym zapomnieć, Severusie? — zapytała Hermiona. — Przypominałeś mi o tym dość często w szkole.

Severus wrócił myślami do ich pobytu w szkole. To było prawdziwe. Tak dużo jej powiedział. Przypominał jej o tym częściej, niż przypuszczał. Dlaczego tak ciężko było mu kogoś do siebie dopuścić?

— Hermiono — zaczął. — Postąpiłem źle, nie zabierając cię dzisiejszego ranka do Aidena. Ja.. ja… — zamarł, zwieszając głowę i biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Jesteś przerażony — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, kończąc za niego. Spojrzał na nią ostro, ale kontynuowała. — Ja również jestem przerażona. Który rodzic by nie był? Również nie chcę stracić Aidena.

— Już raz go straciłem. Spędziłem dwanaście lat, zastanawiając się, dlaczego osoba, która twierdziła, że mnie kocha, ukradła moje dziecko — powiedział szorstko Severus.

Hermiona zdusiła napływające łzy. Walcząc ze słowami, powiedziała w końcu.

— Przepraszam za to, przez co musiałeś przejść przez te wszystkie lata. Chciałabym, by sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Ale Aiden jest teraz tutaj. Ja teraz tu jestem. Proszę, nie odpychaj nas.

Severus wpatrywał się w stolik naprzeciwko kanapy, jego dłonie spoczęły na kolanach po jej błaganiu. Kiedy skończyła mówić, spojrzał na nią i powiedział:

— Chodźmy teraz zobaczyć Aidena.

— Teraz? — zapytała, zbyt wystraszona, by mieć nadzieję. — Pozwolą nam zobaczyć się z nim tak późno?

— Jeśli wiedzą, co jest dla niego dobre, pozwolą — powiedział, jego głos napełnił się przekonaniem.

**.::.**

Lucjusz usiadł, kiedy Narcyza skończyła opowiadać o synu Severusa. Umysł pędził. Kobieta, przez którą Severus chciał się zapić na śmierć, wróciła i dała mu inne dziecko? Co się stało z pierwszym?

Pytania przewijały się w jego głowie. W tej historii były dziury. Narcyza nie widziała ich, ale Lucjusz spostrzegał je jak czarne otchłanie.

— Zostaw mnie — powiedział do Narcycy. Spojrzała na niego oczekująco, jej usta były otwarte. — Teraz!

Szybko wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą miękko drzwi. Lucjusz gładził swój podbródek, myśląc. _Hermiona? Skąd znam to imię? Hermiona?_

Nie mógł dostać się do rozwiązania tej łamigłówki, ale czuł, że zna odpowiedź. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zadziwiające się to stawało. Odpowiedź miał na końcu języka. Musiał dokładnie obserwować Severusa. _Hermiona…_ Dlaczego to imię wydawało mu się tak znajome?

**.::.**

— Z Aidenem jest całkiem dobrze — powiedziała uzdrowicielka, kiedy Severus i Hermiona zakończyli wizytę. — Miał pewne trudności, ale mogły one wyniknąć z obcego środowiska. Nawet najlepsza magia nie zapewnia takiego komfortu psychicznego i bezpieczeństwa jak macica matki.

— Kiedy oczekujecie jego ponownych narodzin? — zapytał Severus, chcący znów przytulić swojego syna. Trzymał go tylko raz, ale po ponownym zobaczeniu go, był gotowy, by zrobić to jeszcze raz.

— Mamy nadzieję, że państwa syn pozostanie w macicy do czterdziestego tygodnia, ale wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by wcześniak wytrzymał do czterdziestego tygodnia. Najdłużej trwało to do trzydziestego siódmego, co i tak było doskonałym osiągnięciem. — Uzdrowicielka co chwilę przerywała, zbierając myśli. — Państwa syn jest aktualnie w trzydziestym drugim tygodniu. Przezwyciężył pewne problemy, więc mamy nadzieję, że urodzi się dopiero w trzydziestym ósmym, chociaż, naprawdę chcielibyśmy, by poczekał do czterdziestego tygodnia.

Hermiona oparła się na Severusie, nie mówiąc niczego. Severus objął ją ramieniem i powiedział szorstko.

— Troszczcie się o naszego syna.

Uzdrowicielka przytaknęła, a Severus zaczął iść, delikatnie pociągając za sobą Hermionę. Nie powiedziała nic, odkąd wyszli z pokoju Aidena. Pozwolił, by to trwało, dopóki nie wrócą do Hogwartu. Szedł w ciszy, Hermiona nie protestował,a kiedy aportował się z nią w ramionach. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, ale w końcu dotarli do lochów i Severus zamknął za nimi drzwi, kiedy weszli do salonu.

— Hermiono — zaczął. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, wszystko dobrze — powiedziała miękko, siadając na kanapie.

— Nie jest dobrze — powiedział Severus, rozpaczliwie próbując być dla niej taki, jak radziła Narcyza. Był zmęczony i czuł się zestresowany, więc kiedy Hermiona ponownie powiedziała, że wszystko z nią w porządku, wiedział, że nie było dobrze.

— Jestem tu dla ciebie tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafię — powiedział głośno. — Wbrew mojej naturze jest ignorowanie zniewag, ostrych komentarzy, ale dałem radę. Jestem wyczerpany z powodu nastawienia twojego i twoich przyjaciół. Słyszałem jęczenie Pottera, patetyczne przemówienia Lupina o kręgosłupie moralnym i twój ciągły płacz przez ostatni tydzień — skończył z warknięciem i przemknął do sypialni, zanim Hermiona zdążyła wytrzeć łzy, płynące po jej twarzy.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, przeklinając siebie, że stracił nad sobą panowanie. Był przyzwyczajony warczeć na wszystkich dookoła i musiał zachowywać spokój dla Hermiony. Był zmęczony oczekiwaniem zmiany, bo został ojcem. Kiedy płacz Hermiony dotarł do jego uszu, rzucił czar wyciszający, chociaż wiedział, że powinien pójść i ją pocieszyć.

_Tchórz_, pomyślał użalając się nad sobą.

**.::.**

Weekend dla Hermiony nie był przyjemny. Była w ciągłym towarzystwie Harry'ego, Rona i Remusa, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że jej myśli wciąż wracały do kłótni z Severusem. Czy raczej - wybuchu Severusa. Nie zrobiła niczego i była zdezorientowana. Sądziła, że Severus był w dobrym nastroju po tym, jak zobaczyli Aidena.

Severus unikał Hermiony po swoim wybuchu, który spowodowało jej „wszystko w porządku". Dziewczyna była zmęczona jego zmiennym humorem, a jej nerwy były już na krawędzi. Poza tym jutro rozpoczynała praktyki z Numerologii i była niezwykle podenerwowana. Profesor Vector powiedziała jej, że zacznie od oceniania wypracowań pierwszo-, drugo- i trzeciorocznych i będzie szkolić się dwa dni w tygodniu, podczas czasu wolnego pani profesor.

Hermiona nie martwiła się tym tak bardzo. Oczekiwała, że praktyki pójdą jej dobrze. Gryzła ją natomiast rozmowa o jej „wcześniejszych" O.W.T.M.–ach. Jak ta wiadomość zostanie odebrana? I, co ważniejsze, jak miała radzić sobie w konfliktach z kolegami takimi, jak Draco Malfoy? Technicznie należała do pracowników, więc założyła radośnie, że mogłaby dawać i odbierać punkty.

Nagle zbladła.

— Ummm… Muszę porozmawiać z Severusem — powiedziała do Remusa, Harry'ego i Rona. — Moglibyście wrócić później?

Harry spojrzał na nią znad czarodziejskich szachów, których partię właśnie przegrywał.

— Co się dzieje, Hermiono? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem. Dziewczyna opowiedziała im o niewyjaśnionym gniewie Severusa.

— Och, to nic, po prostu muszę z nim porozmawiać o kilu rzeczach. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Jeśli nie zobaczę was dziś wieczorem, to zobaczymy się jutro — powiedziała, próbując spiesznie wyrzucić ich za drzwi.

— Jesteś pewna, że wszystko jest dobrze? — zapytał Ron, gdy spakował gderające szachy.

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ostatnim razem, kiedy zostałam o to zapytana, skończyło się na wrzaskach i złych nastrojach. Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszystko jest takie, jakie powinno być w zaistniałych okolicznościach. Zobaczymy się później, dobrze? — Położyła dłonie na swoich biodrach wiedząc, że Harry'ego i Rona onieśmiela taka postawa. Remus, z drugiej strony, tylko przyglądał jej się z krzesła, na którym czytał.

— Hermiono, wiesz, że jestem tutaj gdybyś chciała porozmawiać — powiedział delikatnie Remus, stając na przeciw niej. — Kiedykolwiek. Mówię dosłownie.

Hermiona uścisnęła mocno Remusa.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała miękko.

— Tak samo tutaj — powiedział Harry, sentymentalizm przeszedł na niego od Rona.

— W porządku, wychodzić, cała trójka — powiedziała, wypychając ich ponownie za drzwi.

— W taki razie, OK. — powiedział Ron, otwierając drzwi i zerkając przez ramię. — Pa.

— Do zobaczenia później, Hermiono — powiedział Harry, kiedy Ron otworzył szerzej drzwi i zobaczyli opustoszały korytarz.

— Kiedykolwiek — powiedział Remus, uśmiechając się.

— Do zobaczenia — odparła Hermiona i machnięciem ręki zamknęła drzwi.

Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę gabinetu Severusa. Zamknął się w nim jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut temu. Ściągając brwi na widok Remusa, Harry'ego i Rona wszedł do biura i zamknął się. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do drzwi i zapukała miękko.

— Severus? — zawołała.

— Jestem zajęty. — Usłyszała stłumioną odpowiedź.

— Naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać — nalegała Hermiona, a on nadal ignorował ją, drażniąc i raniąc.

Drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się i Hermiona straciła równowagę, bo opierała się na nich. Przechyliła się do przodu i wylądowała w rękach Severusa.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała, kiedy jego zapach uderzył w jej nozdrza.

— Czego potrzebujesz? — zapytał Severus, nie robiąc żadnego ruchu, by ją odepchnąć.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i zarumieniła się. Jego oczy były nieznacznie rozszerzone i przyglądały się jej uważnie.

— Po prostu zrozumiałam, że posiadam tylko szaty uczniowskie. Co mam założyć jutro?

Niespodziewanie łagodne spojrzenie przetoczyło się przez twarz Severusa.

— Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym — powiedział wolno. — Przypuszczam, że będziemy musieli zamówić kilka kompletów czarnych nauczycielskich szat.

— Nie możemy ich zamówić — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie zostaną dostarczone do jutrzejszego ranka.

— Nie — dumał. — Zafiukam do dyrektora.

— Tylko wejdę i poczekam — powiedziała Hermiona, zamierzając wejść do jego gabinetu.

— Możesz poczekać na kanapie — powiedział Severus.

— Nie zamierzasz pozwolić mi przebywać z tobą w twoim gabinecie? — zapytała, odchodząc od niego.

— Powiedziałem ci, że mój gabinet jest mój, tylko mój. Wygodniej będzie ci na sofie — powiedział Severus, zamykając drzwi przed nosem Hermiony.

Prychając, szybko zaczęła przemierzać pokój. Dziesięć minut później drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się.

— Będę ci towarzyszył podczas wyprawy na Pokątną — powiedział sztywno Severus. — Dyrektor uparł się, bym zabrał cię tam dziś wieczorem.

— Co za tragedia, że twoje dąsy zostaną przerwane — wypluła Hermiona, zdenerwowana dyskusją i tym, jak on ją doprowadza do szału.

— Ja? Dąsam się? — powiedział Severus, przemierzając pokój i chwytając jej ręce. — Nie dąsam się.

Hermiona czuła dreszcze na taką bliskość Severusa.

— Dąsasz się, odkąd wróciłam z roku 1977.

Severus warknął i przyciągnął ją do siebie, pochylając się i miażdżąc jej wargi w pocałunku. Ciepło przebiegło wzdłuż ciała Hermiony, kiedy niezręcznie wplątała swoje dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągnęła go bliżej, zapominając o złości i rozdrażnieniu.

Całowali się namiętnie przez kilka minut, zanim Severus odsunął się.

— Nie dąsam się — powtórzył. Zniżając głos do jedwabistego szeptu, powiedział. — Ja tylko próbuję się powstrzymać przed zaciągnięciem cię do mojego łóżka i oznaczenia cię, jako moją.

— I dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? — zapytała Hermiona bez tchu.

— Ponieważ musimy się nauczyć jak troszczyć się o siebie, znowu. Jestem teraz innym człowiekiem — powiedział Severus. — Trudnym człowiekiem.

— Ponownie powtarzam — powiedziała Hermiona. — Zapomniałeś, że zainteresowałam się tobą, jako mężczyzną, którym jesteś teraz?

— Nie kuś mnie — szepnął Severus.

— Czemu nie? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Muszę znów się tłumaczyć? — zapytał Severus. Odepchnął ją. — Chodźmy, zanim zrobi się zbyt późno.

**.::.**

Draco poczuł się wysoce urażony, że Hermiona Granger miała zacząć praktykowanie Numerologii. Dumbledore ogłosił jej nową pozycję na śniadaniu, powodując tym samym zanik apetytu u chłopaka. Uczęszczał na zajęcia z Numerologii i tylko kwestią czasu miało być zaczęcie sprawdzania prac i asystowanie profesor Vector na zajęciach.

— Ministerstwo na to nie pozwoli — powiedział do Pansy, kiedy odepchnął swój talerz. — Napiszę teraz do mojego ojca. To obraza, że szlama kończy wcześniej szkołę. Nie znoszę Dumbledore'a nadskakującego swoim pupilkom, podobnie jak mój ojciec.

Wstając, skierował się do biblioteki gdzie usiadł i zaczął pisać.

_Ojcze,_

_Nie uwierzysz, co zrobił Dumbledore. Pozwolił, by ta szlama Granger zdała wcześniej O.W.T.M.–y! Jeśli ona może, czemu ja nie miałbym tego uczynić? Jestem czystej krwi! Miałeś rację, co do Dumbledore'a, ojcze. Jest uwielbiający szlamy głupcem._

_Przekaż pozdrowienia matce._

_Twój syn,_

_Draco._

Poszedł do sowiarni i wysłał wiadomość do ojca, w której zawarta wiedza nie oznaczała dla Lucjusza takiej niesprawiedliwości.

**.::.**

Lucjusz otrzymał list od Draco jakiś czas później, będąc w gabinecie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się po przeczytaniu listu.

— Załatwimy to — wymamrotał, rozwścieczony, że jego syn został pominięty z powodu szlamy. Wyciągnął pergamin i pióro z biurka i zaczął pisać list do Korneliusza Knota.

Po wysłaniu, rozsiadł się w fotelu, myśląc. _Granger… Granger… Dlaczego to nazwisko wydaje mi się tak znajome? To tylko koleżanka Draco ze szkoły… Granger…_

Chwilę później Lucjusz wstał, a jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie.

— Hermiona Granger — powiedział miękko. — Hermiona…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę. Mam nadzieję, że są jeszcze osoby, które zechcą przeczytać dalszą część tego opowiadania._

_Rozdział został zbetowany przez Dżessik._

_Dziękuję również za komentarze, które do tej pory ukazały się pod tym tłumaczeniem. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XVII<strong>

Praktyki, które odbywała Hermiona, były tak zajmujące, że pomiędzy pracą, a odwiedzaniem Aidena, dziewczyna nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla Severusa. Nie wiedziała czy to dobrze, czy źle. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie troszczącego się, ale odmówił uczynienia czegokolwiek w ich relacji, zanim na powrót nie zapoznają się ze sobą. Tyle tylko, że on nie rozumiał, iż Hermiona tego nie potrzebuje. Zakochała się w mężczyźnie, a nie chłopcu z przeszłości. Cała sytuacja była dla niej dość frustrująca – nie mieli dość czasu, by się ze sobą „zapoznać" tak, jakby życzył sobie Severus.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od pocałunku, którym obdarzył Hermionę Severus, zanim zabrał ją na Pokątną po nowe szaty. Przez ten czas, mężczyzna ani razu jej nie dotknął.

Hermiona siedziała w salonie na kanapie, wpatrując się w drzwi od gabinetu. Właśnie teraz był w nim Severus; zresztą spędzał tam bardzo dużo czasu. Hermiona namiętnie nienawidziła tego pomieszczenia. Nie lubiła słuchać, że nie może wejść do niego.

Wstała, by zapukać do drzwi i prawdopodobnie znów pokłócić się z Severusem, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi kwater. Warcząc we frustracji, Hermiona bez zastanowienia energicznie szarpnęła drzwiami.

Przywitała ją przestraszona twarz Draco Malfoya.

— Ja… ja… ja… — jąkała się, zrozumiawszy swoją pomyłkę.

— Pan Malfoy — powiedział tuż za nią Severus. — Jakiś problem w pokoju wspólnym?

— Żaden, proszę pana — odparł Draco, spoglądając ze wstrętem na Hermionę. — Miałem nadzieję porozmawiać z panem o… innych sprawach.

— Zapraszam, panie Malfoy — powiedział Severus, wyciągając rękę nad Hermioną i otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Draco wszedł do salonu, oczy mu się rozszerzyły, kiedy Severus zamknął drzwi, zostawiając Hermionę razem z nimi.

— Miałem nadzieję na prywatną rozmowę, sir powiedział z wyższością.

— Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu — odparł Severus, prowadząc Draco do pomieszczenia, które doprowadzało Hermionę do szału przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Nie troszcząc się o to, co może pomyśleć sobie Prefekt, Hermiona straciła nad sobą panowanie.

— Więc Malfoy może wejść do twojego gabinetu, ale ja nie? — Położyła dłonie na biodrach, kiedy Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę. Głosem przepełnionym gniewem, powiedziała: — Mam dość twojego nastawienia, Severusie. Jestem matką twojego dziecka, a ty odmawiasz mi wejścia do twojego gabinetu. A ta mała fretka może tam wejść! Mieszkam tu! Powinnam wchodzić do gabinetu, kiedy tylko najdzie mnie na to ochota.

Chciała powiedzieć więcej, ale Severus jej przerwał.

— Jeśli pani skończyła, panno Granger, mam sprawę do załatwienia. Proszę za mną, panie Malfoy.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak wchodzą do gabinetu, wściekając się w milczeniu. Po kilkuminutowym wpatrywaniu się w drzwi, poszła do swojej sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i marząc o Uszach Dalekiego Zasięgu.

Leżała na łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit, kiedy jakiś czas później drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Severus.

— Co ty sobie myślałaś?! — zapytał gniewnie. — Gdybyś zapomniała, ojciec Draco Malfoya jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sług Czarnego Pana. Każda informacja, którą powiesz Draco, będzie przekazana jego ojcu, który z kolei powtórzy ją Czarnemu Panu. Powiedziałaś mu o naszym synu! Ty głupia dziewczyno! Chcesz, by Aiden został zabity, zanim w ogóle dostanie szanse na życie?

Wściekłość, która zalewała Hermionę, natychmiast znikła.

— O Boże — wyszeptała, przerażenie zastąpiło gniew. — Co ja zrobiłam? Aiden! — Podniosła się z łóżka w panice. — Musimy dostać się do św. Munga — płakała.

— Uspokój się — rozkazał Severus. — Myślisz, że pozwoliłem Draco opuścić nasze kwatery z taką wiedzą? Oczywiście, że nie. Rzuciłem _Obliviate_ i wymazałem z jego wspomnień Aidena. Nie zrobiłem tego samego z tobą, w jego wspomnieniach było ciebie zbyt dużo, bym mógł coś z tym zrobić, nie budząc podejrzeń. Jutro, przez twoją niezdolność trzymania języka za zębami, będziemy musieli stawić czoła pewnym pytaniom. Zarząd na pewno nie pominie faktu, że żyjemy razem w szkole, nie będąc w związku małżeńskim. Dodaj do tego fakt, że nie jesteś już moją uczennicą od bardzo krótkiego czasu.

Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, zwieszając głowę.

— Przepraszam, Severusie. Ja tylko…

— Musisz opanować swoje dziecinne impulsy. I ty zastanawiasz się, czemu nalegam na taką relację między nami? Dla ciebie to mógł być krótki okres, ale dla mnie to było dziewiętnaście lat. Stałem się mężczyzną i wyrosłem z dziecinnej głupoty — wypluł.

Temperament Hermiony znów dał o sobie znać.

— Dziecinna głupota? — spytała. — Myślisz, że już jesteś poza tym? Harry znosił twoje dziecinne zachowanie przez lata. Traktowałeś go w ten sposób przez wzgląd na jego ojca i ojca chrzestnego. — Jej nozdrza zapłonęły, oddychała coraz ciężej.

Oboje stali, w milczeniu wpatrywali się w siebie. Gniew Hermiony odpłynął i łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach.

Zapomniana wściekłość sprawiła, że Severus przeszedł przez pokój i chwycił Hermionę w swoje ramiona. — Hermiona — wyszeptał, gładząc jej włosy.

— Severusie, przepraszam — szlochała dziewczyna. — Po prostu byłam sfrustrowana. Chciałam ciebie i naszego syna, by wszystko było w porządku. Jestem zmęczona tym wszystkim.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Severus pochylił się i dotknął swoimi ustami warg dziewczyny. Hermiona odprężyła się i pozwoliła językowi mężczyzny wślizgnąć się do środka. Z nagłą desperacją przyciągnęła go do siebie i powiedziała. — Severusie, proszę, potrzebuję cię.

— Wciąż jest zbyt wcześnie — odparł, głaszcząc jej policzek wierzchnią stroną dłoni.

— Nie – powiedziała, pociągając go na łóżko. – Jestem gotowa. To ty czekałeś. A ja jestem zmęczona czekaniem.

**.::.**

Severus pozwolił Hermionie pociągnąć się na łóżko, nie przestając jej całować, kiedy dziewczyna szarpała się z guzikami przy jego koszuli. Zdrowy rozsądek powrócił nagle do mężczyzny.

— Zaczekaj — powiedział, biorąc oddech. — Jutro staniemy wobec pytań. Musimy wyeliminować jakiekolwiek podejrzenia nieprzyzwoitości w naszych relacjach. — Odsuwając Hermionę od siebie, wstał z łóżka i ruszył do drzwi, ignorując sfrustrowane warknięcie dziewczyny.

— Severus — krzyknęła, podążając za nim. — Jestem zmęczona tym, że mnie odtrącasz. Nawet, jeśli chcesz utrzymać naszą relację, nie robisz tego, ponieważ…

Tyrada Hermiony skończyła się, gdyż Severus wszedł do swojego gabinetu, zatrzaskując jej drzwi przed nosem. Usiadł za biurkiem i przeszukał szuflady. Tak jak oczekiwał, milczenie Hermiony nie trwało zbyt długo.

— Otwieraj te drzwi! Natychmiast! — krzyczała, łomocząc pięścią w drewno. Miał wrażenie, że jej twarz przybrała kolor pomidora. Ignorując obelgi, uśmiechnął się, gdyż znalazł to, czego szukał. Spojrzał na to i schował do kieszeni. Otwierając drzwi, wyszedł z gabinetu i zamknął je za sobą. Patrząc na kobietę, gotującą się w niemej furii, umyślnie rzucił na drzwi zaklęcia ochraniające.

— Ty nadęty, arogancki… — Severus nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

— Tak jak powiedziałem, musimy wyeliminować jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. — Severus wyciągnął małe pudełeczko z kieszeni. Przyklękając na jedno kolano, otworzył je, ukazując mały diamentowy pierścionek. — Hermiono Jane Granger, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Rozdrażnienie i gniew natychmiast znikły z twarzy dziewczyny. Łzy popłynęły z jej oczu. — Severusie, nie wiem, co powiedzieć…

Zmarszczył brwi. Założył, że dziewczyna zapłacze z radości i rzuci mu się w ramiona, kiedy założy pierścionek. — Ale myślałem…

— Ciii. — Hermiona umieściła palec ponad jego wargami. — Najprościej mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się tego — zaczęła, zniżając głos. — Nie chcę, byś czuł się do tego zmuszony. Chcę, abyś poślubił mnie dlatego, że mnie kochasz, a nie przez to, że musimy „wyeliminować podejrzenia".

Przełykając z trudem ślinę, Severus wyszeptał: — Kocham cię, Hermiono.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała miękko dziewczyna, której oczy błyszczały nadzieją.

— Tak — powiedział, chwytając jej dłoń i składając na niej pocałunek.

— W takim razie, poślubię cię — powiedziała cicho. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, ale uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Wyciągając pierścionek z aksamitu, mężczyzna wsunął go na palec dziewczyny. — Musimy dziś wieczorem wziąć ślub — powiedział, podnosząc się i przytulając ją. — I to musi być mugolski ślub, wtedy Ministerstwo nie dowie się jak długo jesteśmy małżeństwem.

— Severusie, mugole zapisują wszystko. Wiesz o tym. A poza tym, Magistrat jest zamknięty w nocy — odparła Hermiona. — Nie wspominając o tym, że musimy wyrazić wolę na wzięcie ślubu. Później czeka się piętnaście dni. Nie jest możliwe, byśmy dzisiaj wzięli mugolski ślub.

— Jeśli chcemy zdążyć, musimy już iść. Zdarza mi się mieć znajomości, jedna z nich pracuje w biurze dyrektora Magistratu w mojej dzielnicy. Za odpowiednią opłatę, wszystko zostanie dzisiaj zrobione.

— Czy ta znajomość jest również urzędnikiem stanu cywilnego, który może udzielić nam ślubu? — zapytała Hermiona, uśmiechając się cierpko.

— Oczywiście — odparł Severus.

— A co z… _nim_? — zapytała Hermiona, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

— Nie martw się, wymyślę coś, kiedy wiadomość o naszym małżeństwie dotrze do Czarnego Pana — powiedział Severus, zakładając szaty.

**.::.**

Severus i Hermiona zdołali wymknąć się z zamku, nie będąc przez nikogo zauważonym i aportować na Grimmauld Place.

— Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? — zapytała Hermiona. — Myślałam, że zamierzamy się pobrać.

— Ponieważ potrzebujemy świadków. Nie możemy wziąć ślubu bez nich. — Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o tym, że Hermiona zapomniała o najprostszej części małżeństwa.

— To tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnia, czemu tu jesteśmy — powiedziała z zakłopotaniem.

— By dostać dwóch świadków, oczywiście — odparł Severus, ignorując rozdrażnione warczenie Hermiony.

Popychając otwarte drzwi, zakradli się do środka, uważając, by nie obudzić Pani Black. Na końcu korytarza Severus podniósł głowę i wskazał na bibliotekę.

— Myślę, że słyszę tam Lupina — powiedział.

Hermiona przytaknęła, nie rozumiejąc, czemu Severus miałby szukać Lupina, którego tak nie lubił. Jej nagromadzające się pytania zostały wypchnięte z umysłu, kiedy Severus otworzył drzwi, ukazując tym samym Remusa i Tonks podczas stosunku płciowego na sofie, stojącej w bibliotece.

— Wybacz mi, ale muszę wyszorować siatkówkę oka — powiedział Severus wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała go para na kanapie.

Tonks jęknęła i spadła z Remusa, chwytając koc, by się nim okryć. Energicznie wyszarpywała materiał, który był pod Remusem, powodując, że mężczyzna szybko znalazł się obok niej na podłodze. Po krótkiej walce, zdołali okryć się kocem.

— To nie było coś, co chciałbym kiedykolwiek widzieć — wymamrotał Severus do Hermiony. Natomiast głośniej powiedział. — Ubierać się. Hermiona i ja potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

Dziesięć minut później sytuacja została wyjaśniona już ubranej parze.

— Co to znaczy, że bierzesz ślub dziś wieczorem? — zapytał Remus, wstając nagle i wymachując rękoma. — Nie możesz palić się do czegoś takiego jak małżeństwo. Hermiono, nie pamiętasz czasów szkolnych, w których Severus cię krzywdził? Jesteś skłonna, by zaryzykować swoje dziecko i poddać je jego zmiennym nastrojom?

— Aiden jest również moim synem, Lupin! — Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo do wilkołaka. — Jak śmiesz insynuować, że zraniłbym mojego syna w ten sposób? Miałem siedemnaście lat i nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z nikim w takiej relacji jak z Hermioną, kiedy przestałem z nią rozmawiać!

— Proszę, możecie przestać się kłócić? — wtrąciła Hermiona. Położyła ręce na biodrach, nie chcąc krzyczeć. Nie chciała słuchać wrzasków Pani Black, wydzierającej się na kłócących się mężczyzn. — Jestem zmęczona byciem na waszych językach! Remusie, w szkole byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Sewerusie, kocham cię. Nawet nie ważcie się kazać mi wybierać!

— Zaczekajcie minutkę — ryknęła Tonks, uciszając całą trójkę swoim autorytatywnym tonem. — O co tu chodzi? Macie razem _dziecko_? — zapytała Hermiony. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, a Tonks kontynuowała pytania. — I chodziłaś do szkoły razem z Severusem i Remusem? — Hermiona znów przytaknęła. — Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, co się wydarzyło?

Hermiona, Severus i Remus wymienili spojrzenia.

— Dobra, nie mówcie wszyscy na raz — powiedziała sarkastycznie Tonks. — I nie stójcie tak, gapiąc się na siebie przez całą noc. Mówcie, co się dzieje!

Dwadzieścia minut później, Tonks usiadła na kanapie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałam — przyznała.

— Powiedziałem to samo w 1977 — wymamrotał Remus.

— Ale co doprowadziło do tego pośpiesznego małżeństwa? — zapytała Tonks, kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku.

— Hermiono? Mogłabyś to wyjaśnić? — zwrócił się do dziewczyny Severus, posyłając jej, z założenia, niewinne spojrzenie.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się w Snape'a.

— Byłam zła na Severusa i kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, otworzyłam je bez zastanowienia. To był Draco Malfoy. Severus zaprosił go do siebie do gabinetu po tym, jak mi nie pozwalał tam wchodzić… Ja… ja straciłam panowanie nad sobą i w chwili szału wyjawiłam prawdę o istnieniu naszego syna. Severus musiał rzucić na Malfoya _Obliviate_, by usunąć z jego umysły wspomnienia o Aidenie, ale zbyt dużo wspomnień dotyczyło mnie, by uczynić to samo.

— Więc musimy wziąć mugolski ślub, by uniknąć posądzeń o niestosowność — dokończył Snape.

— Severusie, jesteś pewny, że małżeństwo jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem? — zapytał Remus głosem przepełnionym zainteresowaniem.

Hermiona patrzyłam jak Remus i Severus zaczynają kolejną kłótnię. Siadając na kanapie obok Tonks, powiedziała. — Mogliby tak całą noc. Oni nigdy się w niczym nie zgodzą.

— To żadna nowość — zgodziła się Tonks. — Więc jesteś dziewczyną, o której słyszałam od Remusa, jak wspominał swoje szkolne czasy.

— Tak, Remus był wtedy moim najbardziej zaufanym przyjacielem. Był jedyną osobą, przy której czułam się dobrze. Ciężko był znać los, który czekał na każdego. — Hermiona spojrzała na swoje kolana, loki opadły, zakrywając jej twarz.

— Dlaczego związałaś się z Severusem? — zapytała Tonks, ciekawość wzięła górę.

— Wiesz, że pracowałam z Severusem rok temu, w… w zeszłe lato. On jest wspaniały, Tonks. I był zupełnie inny niż w klasie. Wciąż sarkastyczny i wyniosły, oczywiście, ale był skłonny nauczać, a nie szydzić. Ma podłe poczucie humoru. Nie sądzę, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że czasami potrafi być zabawny. Ale zaczęłam żywić do niego pewne uczucia. Kiedy znalazłam się w roku 1977… nie wiem, co ja sobie wtedy myślałam, Tonks. On tam był, potrzebując kogoś. I ja kogoś potrzebowałam. Tak, ja… upewniłam się, że się mną zainteresuje. – Hermiona pozwoliła wspomnieniom prześlizgiwać się przez jej głowę, kiedy opowiadała Tonks o swojej relacji z Sevrusem. Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na Tonks wyczekująco. — Uważasz, że postąpiłam okropnie, wplątując w to Severusa?

Tonks wpatrywała się w dwóch kłócących się mężczyzn.

— Sądzę, że Severus cię potrzebuje, Hermiono — powiedziała w końcu Tonks. — Sądzę, że gdyby ciebie tam nie było, Severus mógłby wpaść pod pełną kontrolę Sama—Wiesz—Kogo.

— On wini mnie za to, że do nich dołączył — powiedziała Hermiona.

— On wini cię za to, że ciebie tam nie było i nie powstrzymałaś go przed tym — odparła Tonks, ukazując mądrość, której przeczyła niezdarność.

Kłótnia między mężczyznami stała się zażarta i nie mogły dłużej jej ignorować. Wrzaski pani Black dołączyły nich, wzmacniając hałas.

— Nie pozwolę ci mieć Hermiony! Ona zasługuje na coś lepszego — wypluł Remus.

— Brudne szlamy! Nędzne kreatury! — Wrzaski pani Black dotarły do biblioteki.

— Remusie Johnie Lupin. – Hermiona prawie krzyknęła. — Wystarczy! Obydwaj! Jestem zmęczona walką i kłótnią. Remusie, będziesz czy nie będziesz stał obok nas dziś wieczorem, kiedy ja i Severus będziemy brać ślub? — Tonks położyła dłoń na ramieniu Remusa, by dodać mu otuchy.

Wiedząc, że był w mniejszości i na skraju utraty jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Świetnie. Ale nie biorę odpowiedzialności, kiedy będziesz mówił o tym dyrektorowi, jeśli robisz to bez jego wiedzy. Ty będziesz świecić oczami i mam nadzieję, że Sam—Wiesz—Kto nie jest w zabójczym nastroju.

Ręka Hermiony zakryła jej usta, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Severus wpatrywał się w Remusa i chwycił dziewczynę w swoje ramiona, by pokazać swoją uczucia przed innymi.

— Już mówiłem, że zadbałem o to — powiedział. — Upewnię się, że Czarny Pan zobaczy ten związek, jako korzystny, dla niego. Obiecuję ci to.

Hermiona schowała twarz w jego piersi, uczucie spokoju napełniło ją wraz z uderzeniami jego serca, wzdychając, odsunęła się, spoglądając w ciemne oczy Severusa.

— Bierzemy dzisiaj ten ślub, czy nie?

**.::.**

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go skonfundowałeś, Severusie — powiedziała Hermiona. — Sądziłam, że powiedziałeś, iż zrobi to za odpowiednią cenę.

Severus ucieszył się, kiedy zdezorientowany urzędnik wręczył mu dokumenty.

— Czy ja właśnie cię poślubiłem? — zapytał. — Czy mogę ponownie zobaczyć dowód?

— _Confundus_ — powiedział Severus, przypadkowo machając różdżką.

— Severus! — Hermiona chwyciła go za rękę. — Przestań tak robić!

— W czym problem, pani Snape? — zapytał Severus, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

— Będę udawać, że tego nie widziałam — powiedziała Tonks. —Wiesz, mogłabym stracić pracę.

— Więc może powinienem rzucić na ciebie _Obliviate_? — zapytał Severus, podchodząc groźnie do Tonks.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl — ostrzegł Remus.

Hermiona cofnęła Severusa do tyłu, starając nie śmiać się na widok złośliwego uśmieszku na jego twarzy.

— Za późno. — Usłyszała, jak Severus mamrocze w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie Remusa.

— Chciałabym już iść do domu, Severusie — powiedziała miękko Hermiona. — Remusie, Tonks, dziękuję, że nam pomogliście. Doceniamy to.

— W rzeczy samej — dodał Severus, po tym jak jego żona szturchnęła go w żebra. Bez dania im szansy na odpowiedź, mężczyzna zagarnął Hermionę w ramiona i aportował się.

Podobnie jak wcześniej, zdołali przemknąć się przez hogwarckie korytarze nie będąc przez nikogo zauważonym. Gdy dotarli do swoich kwater, Hermiona zaciągnęła Severusa do jej pokoju.

**.::.**

Severus pozwolił Hermionie pchnąć się na łóżko, obserwując jak dziewczyna zaatakowała guziki przy jego koszuli. Jęknęła z frustracji, kiedy się z nimi szarpała. Nie myśląc o niczym innym niż o młodej, zdeterminowanej kobiecie, siedzącej na nim, wyciągnął różdżkę i jednym machnięciem sprawił, że ubrania znikły.

Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał Severusowi, że powinni jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z dyrektorem, ale jego ciało chciało czegoś innego. Pragnął Hermiony każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa. Chrzanić konsekwencje.

— Hermiona — szepnął, wyginając plecy w łuk i zamykając oczy, kiedy dziewczyna przygryzła jego sutek. Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy i obserwował jak młoda kobieta pieści drugi sutek. Nie była oszałamiającą pięknością, biorąc pod uwagę znane standardy, ale Severus uważał, że Hermiona jest najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Językiem znaczyła drogę w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Oblizała językiem wargi w roztargnieniu i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

— Ja nigdy… — powiedziała, zamierając i spoglądając znacząco na Severusa.

— Nie musisz — szepnął, w duchu modląc się, by jego fantazje, które miewał, jako uczeń, ziściły się w jego noc poślubną.

— Chciałabym spróbować — odparła, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Severus przytaknął, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Przez lata często o tym marzył, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że znów ją zobaczy i do tego w takiej pozycji.

Prawie zaśmiał się na głos, kiedy Hermiona zakrztusiła się.

— Podczas gdy cieszę się, myśląc o byciu tak dużym, że powoduję, iż się krztusisz, byłoby łatwiej gdybyś nie próbowała tego robić. Nie będziesz w stanie.

Patrząc na niego wyzywająco, Hermiona wzięła go ponownie, głęboko. Znów się krztusząc, powiedziała. — Świetnie, poddaję się. Ale nigdy mi nie mów, że nie potrafię czegoś zrobić. Będę do tego zdolna.

Severus dziękował Bogu za tendencje Hermiony do robienia wszystkiego najlepiej. Wzięła jego stwierdzenie o jej niezdolności jako wyzwanie i już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie czerpał z tego korzyści.

Przewracając ją na plecy, Severus znalazł się nad Hermioną. Drżąc nieznacznie, walczył o utrzymanie kontroli.

— To prawie siedem lat — powiedział. Jego oddech przeszedł w poszarpane sapanie. — Nie będę w stanie wytrzymać zbyt długo.

Hermiona uciszyła go, przyciągając jego głowę i całując go z pasją. Severus poczuł, że mógłby zapłakać z radości, że ma znów przy sobie Hermionę. Skrywane emocje walczyły z logiką, przypominając mu ponownie o niekorzystnej sytuacji. Naprawdę powinni powiedzieć dyrektorowi o wiedzy, jaką posiadł Draco, zanim skonsumują swoje małżeństwo. Zamiast tego przypominał sobie o minionych zachwytach i przypisywał sobie Hermionę, jako swoją żonę, na zawsze. Minęły lata, ale Severus wciąż pamiętał jej krzyk. Przymawiając sobie, patrzył jak ona traci nad sobą kontrolę. Został zahipnotyzowany przez wiedźmę, wijącą się pod nim. Hermiona wykrzyknęła jego imię, sunąc paznokciami po jego ręce.

Z determinacją dążył do osiągnięcia szczytu. Chwilę później dziewczyna uszczypnęła jego sutki, zmuszając go do krzyknięcia z powodu tego przyjemnego bólu. Wciąż czując zmysłowe uczucie, pozwolił sobie na dojście.

— Hermiono — wyszeptał, opadając obok niej. Wypełniła go wina. — Hermiono, ja… przepraszam — jęknął. — Nie powinienem był.

— Dlaczego nie powinieneś? Właśnie wzięliśmy ślub — powiedziała, podpierając się na łokciu i spoglądając w dół na jego twarz.

— Jesteś… jesteś… nadal cierpisz na depresję z powodu Aidena — powiedział w końcu.

— Severusie, moja depresja wciąż się zmniejsza z powodu używania twojej maści. Czuję się lepiej, po prostu Aiden wciąż jest w szpitalu. Poza myślą o naszym synu z nami w domu, tylko ty sprawiasz, że czuję się szczęśliwa. – Hermiona głaskała jego tors, kiedy wygłaszała swoją płomienną mowę.

Dotyk Hermiony spowodował, że przez ciało Severusa przeszły dreszcze. Rozsądek walczył z pragnieniem, które znów w nim urosło po jej pieszczocie. Chcąc powiedzieć coś miłego, powiedział. — Musimy zobaczyć się z Dumbledore'em i powiedzieć mu o Draco i wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Malfoy zapewne już wysłał list do ojca.

— Olać dyrektora. Powiemy mu jutro przed śniadaniem — powiedziała Hermiona, przygryzając dolną wargę, kiedy umyślnie przesunęła swoje piersi w jego kierunku. — Cieszmy się naszą nocą poślubną.

Później Severus zastanawiał się, jak Hermiona zdołał go przekonać, by odłożyć spotkanie z dyrektorem. Ale ponieważ znów pocałowała go namiętnie, odepchnął tę myśl daleko.

**.::.**

Następnego ranka Hermiona i Severus ledwo wspięli się na schody prowadzące do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wypadł przez nie Albus.

— Dzięki bogom — powiedział. — Musicie natychmiast udać się do świętego Munga. Coś złego dzieje się z Aidenem.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Hermiony. Patrząc na Severusa, widziała, że jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała biegu przez zamek, ale aportacja do Munga silnie zapadła jej w pamięć. Dziewczyna ledwo trzymała się na ąc przez szpital, w końcu dotarli do oddziału noworodków.

— Aiden Snape — ryknął Severus, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę gawędzącego uzdrowiciela. — Co się dzieje z moim synem?

— Profesorze, proszę się uspokoić — odparł spokojnie uzdrowiciel.

— Nie próbuj mnie uspokajać — warknął Severus, a oczy mu się zaświeciły.

— Z pańskim synem jest wszystko w porządku. Obawiam się, że musiał zostać wyjęty ze sztucznej macicy, zanim państwo przybyliście. Jest słaby. Będzie potrzebował szczególnej opieki, ale jego płuca tym razem są wystarczająco rozwinięte i będzie mógł oddychać samodzielnie. Nie chcemy go dodatkowo obciążać, więc proszę, byście państwo się uspokoili, zanim pójdziecie go zobaczyć. — Uzdrowiciel użył najspokojniejszego tonu głosu, jaki był tylko możliwy, zajmując się podenerwowanymi rodzicami.

Ulga zalała Hermionę, kiedy osunęła się na swojego męża, który natychmiast ją objął.

— Uzdrowicielu, proszę — powiedziała Hermiona, mogąc znów mówić. — Jesteśmy gotowi, by zobaczyć naszego syna. Zaprowadzi nas pan do niego?

Uzdrowiciel przytaknął i poprowadził ich do małego pokoju w głębi korytarza. Severus i Hermiona weszli do pokoju po tym, jak uzdrowiciel machnął różdżką, eliminując zarazki.

— Mój syn — powiedziała Hermiona.

Uzdrowiciel skinął głową i podniósł małe zawiniątko z koszyka. Hermiona przyjęła tobołek, spostrzegając twarz swojego syna. Spał zdrowo i dobrze wyglądał. Gdyby nie lekko charczący oddech, byłby doskonały.

— Spójrz na niego. — Emocje wypełniły głos Severusa. — Tylko spójrz na naszego syna.

**.::.**

Lucjusz wpatrywał się z zachwytem w list. W końcu, po tygodniach czekania, Crabbe Senior i Goyle Senior dostarczyli mu informacje, na które czekał. Syn Severusa Snape'a przyszedł na świat. Lucjusz był uradowany, widząc w raporcie, że Aiden Snape wciąż wymaga kuracji.

— Narcyza — zawołał. Jego plany układały się po jego myśli i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Podszedł do drzwi, by ponownie zawołać Narcyzę, kiedy ta weszła do pokoju.

— Wzywałeś mnie, Lucjuszu? — zapytała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nie spoglądała w nie, odkąd jej mąż schwytał ją w mugolskiej alejce.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. — Chciałbym, abyś skontaktowała się z naszym drogim przyjacielem, Severusem, w najbliższych dniach — powiedział. Zachichotał, kiedy Narcyza cofnęła się nieznacznie. — O co chodzi, żono? Nie cieszy cię perspektywa zobaczenia ponownie Severusa? To musiało zaboleć, kiedy zostałaś odsunięta, a on wybrał zwykłą dziewczynę.

Narcyza podniosła głowę i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni spojrzała w oczy swojemu mężowi. — Severus zawsze kochał Hermionę. I zawsze o tym wiedziałam. — Jej oczy stały się zimne i rozbita kobieta przekształciła się w czystokrwistą arystokratkę, którą poślubił Lucjusz. Kiedy zadarła głowę wyżej, powiedziała. — Chociaż kochał inną, to było lepsze niż moje doświadczenia z tobą.

Lucjusz podszedł do Narcyzy i chwycił ją za ręce. Pchnął ją, a jej plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą, po czym szorstko przywarł swoimi wargami do jej ust. Wciąż trzymając jej ręce, odsunął się zakończywszy pocałunek ugryzieniem wargi.

— Zawiodłaś, arogancka kobieto. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłaś kochana przez mężczyznę. Nic dziwnego, że zadowoliłaś się Severusem, który przejawiał oznaki zainteresowania twoją osobą. Byłaś dla niego wygodna, tak samo jak dla mnie.

Narcyza została dotknięta jego słowami, ale odparła. — Ponieważ nigdy mnie nie kochałeś, a ja nie byłam lojalna. Kochałam cię, kiedy braliśmy ślub, Lucjuszu, ale szybko się nauczyłam, że ty, kochający mnie, to płonne nadzieje. Nie wiesz, czym jest miłość.

Lucjusz znów się uśmiechnął, śmiejąc się jej w twarz. — Och, wiem, czym jest miłość. Tylko nie chcę jej marnować na ciebie. — Narcyza cofnęła się i mężczyzna znów się uśmiechnął, wiedząc, że uderzył w czuły punkt. — Teraz, najdroższa — powiedział, szydząc — chcę, byś wezwała Severusa. Urodził mu się syn. Zaoferujesz mu pomoc pielęgniarki, która opiekowała się Draco. I nie chcę słyszeć odmowy.

— Syn Severusa — powiedziała słabo Narcyza. — Chcesz, bym mu pomogła?

— Chcę, by był w doskonałym zdrowiu — powiedział Lucjusz, a oczy zaświeciły mu się złowrogo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział XVIII**

Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Aiden opuścił kapsułę imitującą warunki jakie panują w łonie matki, Hermionie i Severusowi powiedziano, że mogą zabrać syna do domu. Te dwa tygodnie były ciężkie dla dziewczyny. Znacznie trudniej było jej zostawiać syna, kiedy nie był w sztucznej macicy. Była zadowolona, że tylko trzy razy w tygodniu asystowała profesor Vector i resztę czasu mogła spędzić ucząc się specjalnych technik opiekowania się Aidenem i odwiedzać go w szpitalu.

Kiedy stan chłopca był dostatecznie stabilny można było zabrać go do domu i Hermiona z ulgi płakała w ramię swojego męża. Severus, jak zwykle, był spokojny, ale Hermiona zauważała jego szczęście po przez trzymanie jej w ramionach w szpitalu, gdzie każdy mógł ich zobaczyć.

— Nie, nie owijaj go w ten sposób, Severusie — powiedziała Hermiona. — On umrze z zimna zanim dojdziemy do domu.

Severus spojrzał na nią. — Jestem zdolny owinąć niemowlę kocem.

Hermiona uniosła brew. — Tak myślisz? — zapytała.

Jej nagła postawa zadowolonej z siebie postawiła go na baczność. Z całą pewnością nie ufał Hermionie, która pozwoliłaby mu uniknąć kary, gdyby na nią nakrzyczał. Miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy do pokoju weszła uzdrowicielka.

— Cała papierkowa robota została załatwiona – powiedziała. Jej głos był radosny i uśmiechała do stojącej przed nią pary. Jej uśmiech zniknął, kiedy zauważyła niecałkowicie owinięte niemowlę w rękach Severusa. — On zamarznie zanim go doniesiesz do domu, owiniętego w ten sposób — powiedziała.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie do Severusa ponad ramieniem uzdrowicielki, która podeszła, by dać mężczyźnie lekcję jak należy przewijać dziecko. Snape próbował dać Hermionie swój najsurowszy wyraz twarzy, ale jego dobry nastrój skutecznie mu to utrudniał. Zamiast tego potrząsnął nieznacznie głową, a mały uśmiech wykwitł na jego cienkich wargach.

— Zwraca pan uwagę, profesorze Snape? — zapytała uzdrowicielka.

— Tak, oczywiście — odparł.

Uzdrowicielka potrząsnęła głową, nie wierząc w jego kłamstwo. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale jej oczy migotały. — Pozostawię zatem instruktarz pańskiej żonie.

Uśmieszek Hermiony poszerzył się.

— Nie! Już będę uważał — powiedział Severus.

Godzinę później, Severus i Hermiona przybyli do Hogwartu. Mężczyzna trzymał Aidena pod swoim płaszczem, by chronić go przed wiatrem i chłodem oraz ciekawskimi spojrzeniami uczniów. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by podzielić się jego rodziną z innymi.

Wybierając skrót nieznany uczniom, przybyli spokojnie do swoich kwater. Severus westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, dając im schronienie.

— Mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać — powiedział Snape. — Chodź.

— Jesteś bardzo tajemniczy — odparła. — O co chodzi?

— Zobaczysz — powiedział Severus.

Aiden chrapał lekko pod płaszczem Snape'a, kiedy szli korytarzem. Severus nagle zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do jego gabinetu i dotknął gałki do drzwi.

— Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, iż nie mogę tu wchodzić — powiedziała Hermiona z sarkazmem w głosie.

— Nie mogłaś, kiedy było to moje biuro i laboratorium. — Pchnął otwarte drzwi.

— Co znaczy, kiedy było twoje… — Zdanie ugrzęzło w jej gardle.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczami spoglądała na całkiem nowy pokój dziecinny. Ściany były pokryte przytłumionym zielonym, komponującym się z bielą. W kącie stało dębowe łóżeczko, którego aktualnym mieszkańcem był mały brązowy miś, uśmiechający się do Hermiony. Reszta mebli była dopasowana do łóżeczka. Fotel bujany, stojący obok dziecięcego posłania, komody, półki i pudełko na zabawki.

Hermiona zbliżyła się do regału z książkami, czule przesuwając palcami po ich grzbietach. Mugolskie bajki przeplatały się z czarodziejskimi. Przeczesała grzywę koniowi na biegunach, stojącemu obok pudełka z zabawkami, który zarżał lekko trącając jej dłoń.

Tuż za nią, Severus zdjął płaszcz i położył Aidena do łóżeczka. Nachylając się, pocałował policzek swego syna, głaszcząc delikatnie jego plecki. Odsunął się, kiedy podeszła Hermiona i również nachyliła się, by pocałować małego.

Wyszli cicho z pokoju i Severus zamknął delikatnie drzwi. Kiedy znaleźli się w salonie, Hermiona odwróciła się, by stanąć naprzeciw swojego męża.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Więc nic nie mów — powiedział Severus.

— Ale twój gabinet… — Jej oczy trysnęły łzami wdzięczności i miłości.

— Użyję szkolnego laboratorium. Jest więcej niż odpowiednie dla moich potrzeb. — Jego głos był ochrypły, ale promieniowało z niego zadowolenie.

Hermiona umieściła dłoń na jego piersi i przysunęła się. Drugą dłoń położyła na jego karku i przyciągnęła jego głowę do siebie. Kiedy ich usta się spotkały, jego ręce okrążyły jej talię, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

Nagła myśl przedostała się do umysłu Hermiony, nakłaniając ją do przerwania pocałunku.

— Severusie, dochodzenie! Dumbledore! — Przerażenie napełniło jej głos.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie było żadnego dochodzenia, Hermiono.

— C-co? — Lucjusz Malfoy miał doskonałą okazję, by wydalić Hermionę ze szkoły i zrobić z niej łatwy cel dla Voldemorta, ale nie zrobił tego.

— Nie poinformował też Czarnego Pana — powiedział Severus. Jego ręce zacisnęły się na talii Hermiony. — Musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Lucjusz Malfoy jest niebezpieczny, a im jest cichszy tym jest groźniejszy. On na pewno coś planuje.

— Co się stanie, jeśli dowie się o Aidenie? — Hermiona schowała twarz w piersi Severusa zbyt przestraszona, by rozważać konsekwencje.

— Musimy się tylko upewnić, że nie dowie się o Aidenie — powiedział Severus.

— A co z Dumbledore'em? — Hermiona zaczęła gwałtownie drżeć.

— On… on nie jest z nas zadowolony — odparł Snape, kładąc policzek na szczycie głowy dziewczyny. — Chce, byśmy na razie anulowali nasze małżeństwo. Uważa, że na tę chwilę jest to zbyt niebezpieczne.

Głowa Hermiony szarpnęła ku górze, uderzając podbródek mężczyzny.

— Nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę, prawda?

Severus spojrzał jej w oczy, w których migotały gniew, lęk i determinacja.

— Nie — odparł, trąc swój podbródek. — Ale mogę rozważyć podobne położenie mojego policzka na twojej głowie.

— Przepraszam, Severusie. Byłam po prostu… wstrząśnięta. — Hermiona wspięła się na palce i pocałował lekko jego podbródek. — Pomyślałam, że mogłeś się z nim zgodzić.

Severus przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie ponownie. — Nie zamierzam znów żyć bez ciebie.

**.::.**

Tydzień po tym jak Hermiona i Severus zabrali swojego syna do domu, Hogwart odwiedziła Narcyza. Lucjusz nie pozostawił jej wyboru i teraz wypełniała tylko jego rozkazy. Wysłała Severusowi list, wyrażający życzenie, by nauczyć Hermionę refleksologii**. **Severus odpisał, informując ją, że Aiden urodził się tydzień temu i jej pomoc byłaby cudowna.

Po przedwczesnych narodzinach Draco, najlepsza przyjaciółka Narcyzy z Hogwartu przyszła ją odwiedzić. Jacqueline terminowała na Dalekim Wschodzie u mistrza.

Narcyza była przekonana, że bez pomocy Jacqueline, Draco by umarł. Kiedy Lucjusz powiedział jej, że chce, by syn Severusa cieszył się dobrym zdrowiem, jej serce pękło. Była pewna, że jej mąż chce zdrowego chłopca tylko dlatego, że byłoby to gorsze dla Severusa – widzieć jak Lucjusz zabija jego syna. Była rozerwana między swoim własnym synem a synem Severusa. Mogła albo uratować Aidena Snape'a, który zniszczyłby przyszłość Draco, lub wybrać Draco i poświęcić życie dziecka. Znajdowała się w ciężkiej sytuacji.

Kiedy dotarła do bramy, Severus wyszedł z cienia.

— Witaj, Narcyzo — powiedział. — Dziękuję za zaoferowaną pomoc. Hermiona oczywiście nie wie o naszej minionej relacji.

Serce Narcyzy ścisnęło się. Lucjusz miał rację. Severus nigdy jej nie kochał. Kobieta wiedziała, że ich relacja kiedyś się skończy, nawet jeśli dręczyło ją, że była niczym więcej niż doświadczeniem.

— Witaj, Severusie. Możesz liczyć na moją dyskrecję.

W ciszy udali się do jego kwater. Narcyza spojrzała w stronę domu Slytherinu, kiedy szli do lochów. Chciała mieć więcej czasu, by móc przywitać się z Draco, ale Lucjusz zabronił jej informować syna o jej wizycie.

Severus otworzył drzwi do jego mieszkania i zaprosił Narcyzę do środka.

— Muszę cię ostrzec. Hermiona wygląda na trochę… młodszą niż mogłabyś oczekiwać. Mówiłem ci, że chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, ale ona nie wygląda na więcej niż osiemnaście lat.

— Powinniśmy być szczęśliwi — powiedziała Narcyza i zmusiła się do małego uśmiechu. Czy mogłaby potępić dziecko, po spotkaniu ze szczęśliwą matką? Spojrzała w dół, biorąc głęboki oddech i zauważyła obrączkę na palcu Severusa. — Severusie? Jesteś… żonaty?

Mężczyzna podniósł dłoń, patrząc na obrączkę.

— Tak.

— To wszystko? Po prostu tak? — To była najbardziej frustrująca rzecz w Severusie. On nigdy niczego nie wyjaśniał.

— Tak. Tędy. — Zaczął iść korytarzem wychodzącym z salonu.

Narcyza westchnęła i skierowała się za nim. To było bardziej niezręczne niż przewidywała i nawet jeszcze nie spotkała się z Hermioną.

Severus zatrzymał się przed drzwiami na końcu korytarza. Nachylił się, nasłuchując uważnie, zanim wprowadził Narcyzę do środka. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważyła kobieta, był mały konik na biegunach, który sam się kołysał. Drugą, była bardzo młoda kobieta, trzymająca dziecko.

Snape przemknął obok niej i podszedł do kobiety, kładąc jedną rękę na jej ramieniu, a drugą na brzuszku dziecka. Młoda kobieta, która mogła być nikim innym niż Hermioną, uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na niego. Severus odpowiedział tym samym zanim wziął dziecko na ręce. Dziewczyna wyglądała bardzo znajomo, ale Narcyza nie mogła sobie jej przypomnieć.

— To moja żona, Hermiona — powiedział Snape, odwracając się do Narcyzy. — A to mój syn, Aiden.

Narcyza usłyszała dumę w jego głosie i nagle poczuła się zazdrosna o tę małą rodzinę stojącą przed nią. Lucjusz nigdy nie wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego, kiedy Draco się urodził. Czuł obrzydzenie na początkową bezradność ich syna, a kiedy u Draco dodatkowo rozwinęła się kolka, Lucjusz unikał przebywania w domu, nie chcąc słuchać płaczu.

— To jest Narcyza, Hermiono — powiedział Severus, nie zauważając zmiany u kobiety.

Hermiona, jednak, patrzyła bystro na Narcyzę.

— Miło mi cię poznać — powiedziała pani Malfoy delikatnie. — Napisałam do Severus i zaoferowałam mu swoją pomoc. Draco, mój syn, też urodził się jako wcześniak i prawie umarł. Bez pomocy mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, nie miałby szans na przeżycie. Chciałabym zaoferować tę samą pomoc, którą ona zaoferowała mnie, by wzmocnić twojego syna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

— Dziękuję.

**.::.**

Godzinę później, Hermiona znajdowała się w salonie z Aidenem, ćwicząc masaże refleksologiczne, które pokazała jej Narcyza, kiedy Severus dostał wiadomość od Dumbledore'a z prośbą o natychmiastowe spotkanie, dotyczące nagłego wypadku. Hermiona była lekko zdenerwowana tym, że zostanie sama z Narcyzą, ale nie miała dużego wyboru.

Gdy tylko Severus wytłumaczył się, Aiden zaczął cmokać wargami i denerwować się.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli go tu nakarmię? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparła Narcyza, odwracając wzrok, by dać dziewczynie odrobinę prywatności.

Kiedy Aiden był już nakarmiony, Gryfonka zapytała.

— Jak poznałaś Severusa? — Niemal bała się usłyszeć odpowiedź po tym jak zobaczyła kilka spojrzeń, które Narcyza posłała jej mężowi.

— On i mój mąż, Lucjusz, są starymi przyjaciółmi.

Hermiona natychmiast wiedziała, że kobieta nie mówi całej prawdy.

— Och? I jak się poznali?

Narcyza przyjrzała się jej ostrożnie. — Myślę, że doskonale wiesz.

— Wiem, że Severus i twój mąż mają Mroczny Znak — powiedziała dziewczyna, starając się zabrzmieć swobodnie.

Narcyza zbladła, podnosząc głowę w postawie obronnej. — Nie wiem, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć.

— Powiedz mi, co zdarzyło się między tobą a Severusem, kiedy mnie nie było. — Hermiona była zdeterminowana, by dowiedzieć się czemu Narcyza była na krawędzi. — Wiedzę w jaki sposób na niego patrzysz. Kochasz go?

Narcyza westchnęła. Usiadła cicho i spuściła głowę. — Nie, nie kochałam go. Ale również nie rozumiałam jak bardzo się o niego troszczyłam. Masz z Severusem to, na co ja miałam mieć nadzieję z Lucjuszem.

— Lucjusz planuje skrzywdzić Aidena? — zapytała Hermiona, trąc plecki syna. Przeraziła się odpowiedzią.

— Proszę — szepnęła Narcyza. — Nie pytaj o to.

— Musisz mi powiedzieć, czy on zamierza skrzywdzić mnie i moje dziecko — powiedziała Hermiona. — Proszę, powiedz mi, czy on chce zranić Aidena. — Nie błagała.

Narcyza rozpłakała się i zaczęła wycierać łzy wierzchnią stroną dłoni. Hermiona wyczarował chusteczkę i wręczyła kobiecie.

— Proszę. Jesteś matką. Prawie straciłaś swojego syna, tak jak ja. Musisz mi powiedzieć. — Serce Hermiony załomotało. Musiała przekonać Narcyzę do współpracy.

Płacząca kobieta potrząsnęła głową, rozpacz na jej twarzy była oczywista, kiedy wycierała łzy z policzków.

— Prosisz mnie, bym przełożyła twojego syna ponad moim.

— Draco jest już mężczyzną — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Może sam się o siebie zatroszczyć. Prawie skończył szkołę. Aiden jest niemowlęciem. Nie może siebie ochronić, jeśli ktoś spróbuje go zranić. — Zdławiła szloch, modląc się, by Narcyza zrozumiała jej powody.

Starsza kobieta schowała twarz w dłoniach. Jej ramiona trzęsły się i znać był na nich napięcie. W końcu, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Hermionę, mówiąc. — Musisz obiecać, że pomożesz Draco. Musisz obiecać, że on będzie pracował z tobą przez cały czas. Nie zniosłabym, gdybym go straciła i nie ważne, czy jest już mężczyzną. On jest moim dzieckiem. Nie sądzę, że jestem wystarczająco silna.

— Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pomóc Draco — powiedziała Hermiona, będąc skłonną zrobić więcej niż złożyć taki rodzaj obietnicy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że będzie w stanie dotrzymać słowa.

**.::.**

Docierając do pokoju nauczycielskiego, Severus zastał go pustym. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było żadnego spotkania, skierował się do biura dyrektora. Nie zdążył nawet zapukać, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

— Ach, Severus — powiedział Dumbledore. — Wejdź.

Severus wszedł do środka i usiadł na krześle, wskazanym przez Albusa. — Więc? — zapytał. Nie potrafił ukryć rozdrażnienia w swoim głosie.

— Rozumiem, że Narcyza Malfoy jest u ciebie i panny Granger z wizytą.

— Pani Snape — poprawił Severus, wpatrując się w starego czarodzieja. — I owszem, Narcyza jest u nas. Uczy Hermionę refleksologii.

— I wiedząc, że przyjdzie nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym? — zapytał dyrektor, ignorując poprawkę Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę przyglądał się Dumbledore'owi. — Czy gdybym cię poinformował, nadal bym siedział w tym pomieszczeniu i był przez ciebie przesłuchiwany w tej chwili?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, ku większemu rozdrażnieniu Severusa. — Nie. Odkąd ona tu jest, aczkolwiek, byłoby dla ciebie lepiej gdybyś dowiedział się czegoś o planach Lucjusza.

— A jak mogę to zrobić, skoro siedzę u ciebie w gabinecie, prowadząc bezużyteczną rozmowę? — zapytał młodszy mężczyzna. Zacisnął ze złości pięści, zastanawiając się, czemu Dumbledore znów się wtrąca.

— Ponieważ wierzę, że pa… twoja żona, będzie miała więcej szczęścia w uzyskaniu prawdy od pani Malfoy niż ty — powiedział Albus. Jego głos był protekcjonalny, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem. — I będzie miała więcej szczęścia bez ciebie w pobliżu, przekonując panią Malfoy, iż musi znać prawdę, gdyż chce chronić swoją rodzinę.

Tak jak nienawidził się do tego przyznać, wiedział, że Dumbledore ma rację. Kiwnął nieznacznie głową, dając znak, że rozumie.

Pół godziny upłynęło na rozmowie o szorstkich metodach nauczania reprezentowanych przez Severusa. Kiedy w końcu, mężczyzna opuścił gabinet dyrektora, był gotów udusić starca. Zmusił go to tego najprawdopodobniej fakt, że Dumbledore powiedział, że Hermiona najpewniej zastanawia się gdzie znajduje się jej mąż.

Kiedy Severus dotarł do swoich kwater, znalazł Hermionę skuloną na kanapie i płaczącą.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, klękając przy sofie.

— Położyłam Aidena do łóżeczka — powiedziała przez łzy. — Narcyza poszła do domu.

— Hermiono, dlaczego płaczesz? — Severus nie miał doświadczenia z płaczącymi kobietami, nawet po tym czasie jaki spędził z Hermioną, więc niezgrabnie położył dłoń na jej plecach, trąc delikatnie. — Powiedz mi, kochanie.

Hermiona w końcu spojrzała na niego. — Severusie, Lucjusz chce zabić Aidena.

**.::.**

Lucjusz siedział w swoim gabinecie, wpatrując się w swoją żonę z wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy. Kobieta właśnie wróciła ze spotkania z Mistrzem Eliksirów i jego rodziną. Nie chciała o tym mówić, ale spetryfikował ją i użył legilimencji. Z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły. Widział przebłyski tego jak Hermiona masowała stopy Aidena, tak jak pokazała jej Narcyza, ale część wspomnień zniknęła.

— Coś ukrywasz. — Rzucił na nią _Enervate_. — _Finite Incantantem_.

Narcyza starała się podnieść z krzesła, na które pchnął ją Lucjusz. Popchnął ją i ścisnął za gardło. — Nie dałem ci pozwolenia na wstanie i wyjście — powiedział. — Powiesz mi o swojej… wizycie. — Rozluźnił uścisk.

— Jesteś chory — odparła Narcyza, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku patrząc na niego dużymi, wypełnionymi lękiem oczami. — Nic ci nie powiem.

Lucjusz mógł wyczuć strach, który z niej promieniował, kiedy stawiała jemu czoła. Dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało, pozostawił uczucie mocy. Nawet osiągnięcie orgazmu nie równało się ze szczęściem jakie odczuwał, kontrolując jej życie.

— A więc jest coś do powiedzenia. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej, a kobieta zadrżała z lęku, słysząc przyjemność w jego głosie. — Jeśli mi nie powiesz, zmuszę cię.

— Nic ci nie powiem.

Lucjusz znów chwycił ją za gardło, podnosząc z krzesła. — Powiesz mi wszystko. _Crucio!_

Z gardła Narcyzy wydobył się zduszony krzyk. Wrzasnęła z bólu, a mężczyzna śmiał się, upuszczając ją na podłogę. — _Finite Incantantem_. Czy podzielisz się ze mną informacjami?

— Nigdy — wyszeptała.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się słodko. — Więc ja coś ci zrobię.

Kilka godzin później pochylał się na Narcyzą, leżącą na podłodze, krwawiącą i krzyczącą z bólu. — Wiem, że wszystko jej powiedziałaś. Pomyślałem, że dam ci szansę na odkupienie win, ale twoja odmowa pokazała, że nie można ci ufać. — Jego głos był delikatny, ale falował w nim gniew.

Narcyza cofnęła się w agonii, kiedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się anielsko. Szarpnęła z bólu, kiedy znów machnął różdżką w jej stronę. Pozwolił bólowi, by przetaczał się przez jej ciało przez kilka minut.

— Nie będę tolerował nieposłuszeństwa_. Imperio!_

**.::.**

Do końca tygodnia, Severus wciąż nie był wstanie dowiedzieć się niczego więcej o planach Lucjusza, a Narcyza nie odpowiadała na jego listy. Martwiło go, że nie miał od niej żadnych wieści. Zazwyczaj bardzo szybko odpowiadała.

Po czasie oczekiwania i nerwów, w końcu mógł spędzać czas ze swoją rodziną. Byli razem. Nie pracował więcej niż zazwyczaj, ale zdał sobie sprawę jako dużo czas to zajmowało. To zadziwiające jakiej zmianie ulega perspektywa, kiedy zostaje się mężem i ojcem. Jego uwaga Hermioną rosła z każdą bezsenną nocą, którą ona przecierpiała.

We wtorkowy poranek usiadł do śniadania, wpatrując się w każdego, kto spojrzał w jego kierunku, kiedy nagle przez drzwi wpadła Hermiona, trzymając Aidena.

Widząc jej zapłakaną twarz, jego gardło ścisnęło się. Płakała, a jej oczy były podpuchnięte. Aiden krzyczał, a jego twarz była prawie purpurowa. Severus szybko przemierzył dystans miedzy nimi.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Hermiony i przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

— Nie mogę namówić go do jedzenia, Severusie. Nie chce jeść i nie wiem co robić. On tylko płacze. — Jej słowa zostały przytłumione przez łzy.

Severus ledwie rozumiał co mówiła, ponad wrzaskami Aidena. — Uspokój się, kochanie — powiedział Severus i wziął Aidena na ręce, ukrywając go pod szatą.

Aiden natychmiast się uspokoił, i wydał z siebie tylko kilka kwileń, zanim zaczął ssać swoją pięść. Wielka Sala była teraz zupełnie cicha. Bez rozglądania się naokoło, chwycił Hermionę za rękę i wyprowadził ją.

— Co ty sobie myślałaś? — zapytał, robiąc co w jego mocy, by pozostać spokojnym dla jego syna. — Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o naszym synu.

Hermiona była bardzo blada, a jej oczy przekrwione. — Nie wiem, Severusie. Byłam tak zdenerwowana. Nie mogłam go uciszyć. — Łzy popłynęły jej po twarzy. — Nie wiedziałam co jeszcze robić.

— Zabieram cię do pani Pomfrey — powiedział Severus.

**.::.**

Przez weekend Hermiona obserwowała Severusa, który próbował nakłonić Aidena, by mu się odbiło po zjedzonym posiłku. Pani Pomfrey dała Hermionie zwolnienie z powodu przemęczenia i nakazała odpoczynek. Profesor Vector zgodziła się z zaleceniami pielęgniarki i zwolniła Hermionę z obowiązków do końca tygodnia. Dumbledore był mniej niż zadowolony z Hermiony, ale Severus odmówił dyrektorowi spotkania z nią, przynajmniej do czasu aż poczuje się lepiej. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna uniknęła konfrontacji. Wiedziała, że Severus martwi się Voldemortem i Lucjuszem Malfoyem, ale jej mąż nie został ostatnio wezwany przez Lorda, ani nie widział się z Lucjuszem. _Prorok Codzienny_ nic nie wspomniał o minionych wydarzeniach, co postawiło Severusa i Hermionę pod ścianą. Dziewczyna była pewna, że zdarzy się coś złego.

Hermiona kręciła się, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, kiedy Severus po raz kolejny poklepywał plecy Aidena. W końcu nie wytrzymała.

— Daj mi go, Severusie. Sprawisz, że się rozchoruje — powiedziała.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę, ale podał jej Aidena. Gdy tylko położyła go na swoje ramię, malec beknął a ślina popłynęła po ręce i włosach Hermiony.

Severus zachichotał.

— Bardzo dobrze, że ubrałaś się na biało. Wymiociny komponują się z tym lepiej niż z czarnym.

Hermiona ściągnęła brwi.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że jedno z nas to bawi. — Wręczając mu z powrotem Aidena, powiedziała: — Idę wziąć prysznic. Możesz posprzątać i położyć go na popołudniową drzemkę.

— Hermiono.

Odwróciła się.

— Tak?

— Kocham cię.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, jasne — powiedziała z lekkim sarkazmem. — Też cię kocham. — Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek uwierzyłby, gdyby powiedziała jak bardzo kochany może być Mistrz Eliksirów?

Hermiona weszła pod prysznic chwilę później, pozwalając gorącym strumieniom wody spływać w dół jej ciała i łagodzić ból w mięśniach. Nie spała dużo od przywiezienia Aidena do domu i była wdzięczna profesor Vector, że zwolniła ją z obowiązków w tym tygodniu. Nigdy też nie myślała, że będzie korzystała z usług skrzatów domowych, ale kiedy Pitsy zobaczyła Aidena, skrzatka sama ubłagała dziewczynę, by ta pozwoliła jej pomóc. Hermiona zgodziła się i rzeczy zaczęły przybierać korzystny obrót. Ale z tak małą ilością snu nadal było ciężko.

Hermiona kończyła spłukiwać szampon z włosów i mydło z twarzy, kiedy poczuła dwie ręce owijające się wokół jej talii. Uśmiechając się, powiedziała. — Severusie, nie masz dzisiaj żadnego patrolu?

— Severus może ma, ale ja nie — odparł głos.

Zanim zdążyła wrzasnąć, jej usta zostały zakryte a Hermiona została obrócona. Jej stopy ślizgały się, a ona machała rękami próbując odzyskać równowagę. Czuła jak wyślizguje się z rąk, które ją trzymały, kiedy została obrócona za łokieć.

Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niej nieprzyjemnie. — Co za piękna dziewczyna z tej szlamy.

Hermiona zrobiła jedyną rzecz o jakiej pomyślała – kopnęła go kolanem w krocze. Wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku, podczas gdy mężczyzna zwijał się z bólu. Kiedy próbowała wydostać się z prysznica, Malfoy chwycił ją za rękę.

— To już drugi raz, jak to zrobiłaś, suko — powiedział, a grymas wściekłości wykrzywił jego twarz.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować, Lucjusz wymierzył jej siarczysty policzek a ona poślizgnęła się pod prysznicem prysznicu. Nie zdolna do kontrolowania upadku, uderzyła głową i straciła przytomność.

Hermiona obudziła się z pulsującym bólem głowy i obrazami Lucjusza Malfoya w prysznicu. Przeszył ją strach, starała się podnieść i oprzeć o coś. Zignorowała zawrót głowy, który pojawił się przy nagłym ruchu. Kiedy jej zdolność widzenia poprawiła się, zmącenie ustąpiło z jej umysłu, zostawiając ją świadomą tego, że jest uwięziona.

Zamrugała szybko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Była w pokoju Aidena. Koń na biegunach szturchał ją pyskiem, jakby przynaglając ją do szybszego obudzenia. Jej uwagę przykuło ciało Severusa leżące na podłodze. Leżał w pozie krzyża pod ścianą i krwawił.

— Severus — wyszeptała, niezdolna wydać głośniejszego dźwięku. — Severus, proszę. — Nagle ogarnęło ją upokorzenie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal jest naga.

Severus wpatrywał się w oczy Hermiony kiedy wzywała go rozpaczliwie. Prawie czuł jej strach. Jak mógł popełnić taki błąd i zaufać Draco? Przeklął siebie za nieodgadnięcie prawdziwych intencji Draco. Desperacko starała się złamać zaklęcie, którym był unieruchomiony.

Pulsowanie w jego głowie nie pozwalało mu się skupić. Gdyby tylko zdołał użyć swojej magii bezróżdżkowej. Gniew przemienił się we wstyd, kiedy patrzył na sztywną postawę Hermiony, pochylającej się nad nim i widział jej nagie piersi. To był ich dom. To powinno być miejsce, w którym miała być bezpieczna.

Hermiona oddychała płytko, widząc szereg emocji przewijający się przez twarz Severusa. Nagła myśl, że on nie był w stanie jej uratować przebiegła przez jej głowę, nakłaniając do dyszenia. Co zatem ona może zrobić, skoro nawet Severus nie był w stanie ich uratować?

Miękkie chichotanie zwróciło jej uwagę i odwróciła się. Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w ulubionym fotelu Severusa, który był otoczony przez Draco i jego przyjaciół: Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Młody Malfoy trzymał Aidena, patrząc na dziecko ze wstrętem.

Wstrząsnęło ją przerażenie, kiedy zobaczyła nieruchomego syna w rękach blondyna. Kiedy malec poruszył się chwilę później, prawie zapłakała z ulgi.

— Proszę, pozwól mi trzymać mojego syna. Nie rań go. Proszę, Draco…

— Zamknij się, ty brudna sukowata szlamo — powiedział Lucjusz. Aiden po usłyszeniu głosu matki zaczął wić się w rękach Draco.

— Proszę, pozwól mi go trzymać. — Łzy zaczęły płynąć po jej twarz z powodu strachu i ulgi, że jej syn wciąż żyje. Modliła się, by Severus wstał i uratował ich.

Lucjusz wstał i podszedł do niej. Chwytając jej podbródek, powiedział: — Zamknij się. — Potem machnął różdżką i uciszył ją zaklęciem. Jego oczy spoczęły na jej nagim biuście. — Takie piersi marnują się na szlamie. — Brutalnie szczypnął jej sutek.

Severus zawył z wściekłości, kiedy patrzył jak Lucjusz poniżył Hermionę. Był pewny, że jego wrzaski ogłuszałyby, gdyby tylko struny głosowe nie były sparaliżowane. Gdyby tyko mógł… tylko… złamać zaklęcie…

Hermiona sprzeciwiła się Lucjuszowi, ale była bezradna. Rzucając ją na podłogę, znów uderzył ją w twarz. Łzy popłynęły po policzkach dziewczyny, kiedy na chwilę ją zamroczyło a przez głowę i ciało przeszedł grom bólu. Wstając, Lucjusz wziął wrzeszczące dziecko od Draco.

— Zabieram ciebie i twojego syna do Czarnego Pana — powiedział, a zły uśmieszek wypłynął na jego usta.

Severus walczył z magicznymi więzami, które wciąż go trzymały. Desperacja i wściekłość popłynęły w jego żyłach, kiedy Lucjusz poderwał Hermionę z podłogi i popchnął ją w kierunku Draco. Prawie czuł ból, który odczuwała Hermiona. Kiedy tylko będzie wolny sprawi, że rodzina Malfoyów słono zapłaci.

Severus walczył z więzami magii. Magia zaczęła się mienić, jego nozdrza zapłonęły dziko, kiedy spojrzał na Hermionę. Jej spojrzenie spotkało jego i jego serce zabiło histerycznie. Pójdzie za nią na koniec świata.

Świstoklik zabrał Hermionę daleko od Severusa, zostawiając go samego. Pod napływem magii, mężczyzna zerwał magiczne kajdany i zatoczył się. Spóźnił się. Hermiona i Aidena odeszli. Nienawiść do Malfoya przepełniła jego serce, kiedy wysłał patronusa.

**.::.**

Draco odczuwał nieznaczne mdłości, kiedy obserwował jak jego ojciec zajął się Granger. Z głuchym łoskotem wylądowali w Malfoy Manor.

— Narcyza — wrzasnął jego ojciec.

Kiedy matka weszła do pokoju, Draco był nawet więcej niż zaskoczony. Co stało się z kobietą, którą znał? Nawet nie zaszczyciła go swoim spojrzeniem, a widzieli się ładne parę tygodni temu. Co było z nią nie tak?

Lucjusz pozbył się płaczącego dziecka, przekazując je Narcyzie i nakazując jej zająć się nim. Pusty wzrok i brak zainteresowania, kiedy wymknęła się z pomieszczenia wprawiło Draco w zakłopotanie.

Ignorując płakanie Hermiony, Lucjusz zwrócił się do Draco.

— Dobra robota, synu. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Draco prawie się nabrał. Rzadko otrzymywał aprobatę od ojca. Powinien być szczęśliwy, ale niepokojące uczucie czające się w jego żołądku powodowało, że był tylko zdezorientowany.

Lucjusz zwrócił się do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. — Jednakże, jestem najbardziej zirytowany z waszego powodu. Zostawiliście siniaki na rękach szlamy. Wyraźnie powiedziałem, że ma pozostać w nienaruszonym stanie, by zaprezentować ją Czarnemu Panu. — Wyciągnął z szaty różdżkę. — _Crucio! Crucio!_

Crabbe i Goyle upadli na podłogę, wijąc się w agonii, a Lucjusz zaśmiał się.

— Ojcze, co robisz? — zapytał w szoku Draco. Co robił jego ojciec? Jego najlepsi przyjaciele byli torturowani a jego matka zachowywała się tak, jakby była… zachowywała się jakby nie miała wolnej woli. Jakby była pod działaniem _Imperiusa_. — Ojcze — krzyknął, desperacko próbując zatrzymać bałagan, który pojawił się w jego świecie.

— _Finite Incantatem_ — powiedział ostrożnie Lucjusz. — Jakiś problem, synu?

Żołądek Draco niebezpiecznie się skurczył. — Co robisz?

— Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, chłopcze. Daję twoim skretyniałym przyjaciołom nauczkę za zeszpecenie szlamy. — Zignorował fakt, że sam spoliczkował Hermionę dwa razy.

— Ale... — Draco zamarł, kiedy oczy jego ojca niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. Ciężko przełknął ślinę. — Jestem pewny, że przyjęli twoją naukę, ojcze.

— W życiu przychodzi taki czas, że musisz się zmierzyć z faktem, iż możesz polegać tylko na sobie. Twoi przyjaciele stali się niepotrzebni. _Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!_ — Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni upadli z łoskotem, nigdy nie zobaczywszy nadejścia śmierci.

Draco dyszał głośno, czując jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła. Upadł na kolana, gapiąc się na ciała swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Łzy potoczyły się po jego policzkach, kiedy oczy jego przyjaciół bez życia wpatrywały się w sufit.

— Wstawaj z podłogi i przestać się mazgaić. Mam syna czy córkę? Czy w ten sposób zamierzasz stanąć przed Czarnym Panem? — Szydzące słowa ojca przebiły się do skołowanego umysłu Draco. — Zabierz dziewczynę i przygotuj ją na wieczorne spotkanie. — Lucjusz wyszedł z pokoju nawet się nie oglądając.

Draco nie był pewny jak długo siedział na podłodze, wpatrując się w swoich przyjaciół. Szmer, w końcu przerodził się w głuchy ryk w jego głowie. Odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony wściekłość wzięła nad nim górę, kiedy spostrzegł, że dziewczyna gapi się na jego kolegów. Hermiona skuliła się a łzy przybrały na sile, kiedy Draco do niej podszedł.

Machając różdżką, Draco powiedział. — _Finite Incantatem_. — Jego głos był spokojny, ale łzy, wciąż płynące po policzkach zdradzały prawdę o wewnętrznej walce chłopaka z ojcem. — Zrobię co mogę, by ci pomóc, ale kiedy to się skończy, oczyścisz moje imię z wszystkich zarzutów.

Hermiona przytaknęła, a nadzieja wypłynęła na jej twarz. — Zrobię wszystko co trzeba, by oczyścić twoje imię.

Zaglądając głęboko w jej oczy, w końcu zdecydował, że ona dotrzyma swojej obietnicy. — Musisz zagrać.

**.::.**

Severus siedział na nagłym spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa, a wściekłość w nim wrzała. Nie był w stanie ochronić Hermiony, mimo że jej to obiecał. Zawiódł rodzinę, kiedy potrzebowali go najbardziej. Rozpaczliwie próbował ignorować strach, który zaciemniał jego umysł. Spoglądając dookoła, zobaczył czerwone twarze Pottera i Weasleya. Ich oczy były podpuchnięte, jakby płakali. Lupin stał w drzwiach, opierając się o framugę i pocierał swój podbródek. Moody i Dumbledore rozmawiali ściszonym głosami. Prawie zapłakał, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Ginny Weasley, opierającej się na ramieniu ojca. Ręce Artura owinęły się wokół córki, miękko gładząc jej włosy. Zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze mógł trzymać w ten sposób swoją rodzinę. Spuścił wzrok na blat stołu przed nim, by nie oglądać już ojca i córki.

Syk wydobył się z jego ust, przerywając gonitwę myśli. Podniósł wzrok, łapiąc się za lewe przedramię. — Zostałem wezwany.

— Nie możesz iść — powiedziała Molly Weasley. — On pewnie już wie, że pracujesz przeciwko niemu. Nie przyprowadziłeś do niego Aidena i Hermiony.

Tygodnie wcześniej, Severus wyjaśnił Zakonowi, że Voldemort pracował nad spożytkowaniem magii użytej przez matkę Harry'ego. Próby był nieudane. Wynikiem porwania zorganizowanego przez Lucjusza było to, że Severus musiał powiedzieć o jego małżeństwie z Hermioną i narodzinach ich syna. Waga sytuacji uchroniła go przez niewygodnymi rozmowami, co było małym pocieszeniem.

— Muszę tam pójść. To może być ostatnia szansa, by ich uratować. Nie mogę pozwolić, by zostali dla niego poświęceni. Nie pozwolę mu zniszczyć mojej rodziny. — Severus zmusił strach do odwrotu, wypowiadając te słowa. Już raz ich zawiódł. Nie mógł zrobić tego po raz kolejny. Ich życie zależało od niego.

— On ma rację, Molly — powiedział Remus. Harry i Ron kiwnęli głowami na znak poparcia. — Severus jest jedyną osobą, która ma szansę dotarcia do nich na czas. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

Severus spojrzał na Lupina, nagle widząc go w innym świetle. Właściwie, może pewnego dnia byłby w stanie uznać go za przyjaciela. Jeżeli przeżyje.

— On idzie na śmierć! Nie możemy od niego oczekiwać, że straci swoje życie w ten sposób. — Łzy popłynęły z oczu Molly.

Wstając, Severus przeszedł przez pokój w jej kierunku.

— Nie zrobiłabyś tego samego dla swojej rodziny?

— Ja… — urwała Molly. — Tak — szepnęła.

Severus odwrócił się od niej, kiedy Dumbledore zbliżył się i nałożył na niego Czar Lokujący.

— Jak dobrze pójdzie, czar nie zostanie odkryty zanim nie wytropimy twojej pozycji. — Przez chwilę, w ciszy wpatrywał się w Snape'a. — Severusie, gdybym wiedział…

— Wiem — powiedział Severus. Potrząsając dłonią Dumbledore'a, Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami i deportował się daleko.

Prawie się rozszczepił, aportując się w tak niestabilnym emocjonalnie stanie. Zmuszony był chwycić się czegoś, kiedy wylądował. Jedyną rzeczą, którą zdążył zarejestrować przed uderzeniem _Cruciatusem_, była trawiasta łąka. Spokojne miejsce zostało zeszpecone przez jego nierówny krzyk bólu. Czuł się tak, jakby jego organy i mięśnie były rozrywane na strzępy. Wijąc się na ziemi, trwał w nieznośnym bólu przez czas, który wydawał się godzinami, zanim klątwa została zdjęta.

— Okłamałeś mnie, Mistrzu Eliksirów! Twoja szlamowata żona wyjawiła wszystkie twoje sekrety, które tak rozpaczliwie przede mną ukrywałeś. Powinieneś był nauczyć ją Oklumencji. — Gniewna mowa przedarła się przez ból wypełniający czaszkę Severusa.

— Mój panie — powiedział, zwalczając chęć zwymiotowania. — Proszę…

— Milcz, zdrajco — wrzasnął we wściekłości Voldemort. — _Crucio!_

**.::.**

Dwie godziny po niespodziewanej zdradzie Draco swojego ojca, Hermiona siedziała ubrana w elegancją, błękitną sukienkę. Włosy zostały zebrane na czubku jej głowy, i teraz loki opadały na jej ramiona. Miała na sobie pasujące szafirowe kolczyki, naszyjnik i bransoletkę. Jasna, radosna sypialnia tylko sprawiła, że czuła się jakby znów została ogłuszona. Miękki dywan mógł być mile widziany przez jej bose stopy, kiedy weszła do pokoju, ale fakt, że znajdował się w domu Lucjusza Malfoya, umniejszył jego elegancję.

Lucjusz dokładnie jej się przyjrzał.

— Doskonale. Nikt nie wziąłby cię za szlamę. Przynajmniej pół krwi — powiedział.

Skrzat domowy pojawił się w drzwiach, trzymając Aidena.

— Daj go szlamie. — Lucjusz leniwie machnął ręką w kierunku Hermiony.

Hermiona wzięła syna, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie była pewna, kiedy znowu go zobaczy. Chociaż Draco zapewnił ją o bezpieczeństwie Aidena, nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć, dopóki go nie zobaczyła.

Hermiona podskoczyła, kiedy Lucjusz chwycił ją boleśnie za ramię, przypominając o swojej obecności i możliwości ponownego zabrania jej dziecka.

— Dostarczysz Czarnemu Panu środków, by wygrał wojnę. Kiedy wchłonie magię wiedźmy i jej pierworodnego syna, zostanie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie.

Serce Hermiony mocnej zabiło i mocnej przycisnęła Aidena do piersi. Narcyza miała rację, Lucjusz zamierzał zabrać ją do Czarnego Pana. Ona i jej syn mieli zostać złożeni w ofierze.

_Severusie, gdzie jesteś?_ Myślała w desperacji.

Draco dołączył do nich, wyjmując pogiętą puszkę z kieszeni. Lucjusz niecierpliwie umieścił jej wiotką rękę na świstokliku i poczuła obrzydliwe szarpnięcie aktywujące. Potknęła się, kiedy wylądowali i mocna dłoń Draco chwyciła jej rękę. Rozejrzała się, Śmierciożercy stojący cicho w tle wydawali się prawie uroczy, kiedy stanęła bezpośrednio przed oczami Voldemorta.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Przepraszam, że to tyle trwało. Myślałam, że ostatnie rozdziały opublikuję znacznie szybciej. Niestety nie udało się. Ale koniec końców dziś oddaję w Wasze ręce ostatnie trzy party tego opowiadania. I jeszcze raz dziękuję, że byliście ze mną podczas mojej podróży w fandomie Pottera. Dzięki :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIX<strong>

Draco poczuł jak Hermiona zesztywniała, kiedy spojrzała w oczy Czarnego Pana. Ciarki przebiegły wzdłuż jej ciała i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na jego ręce. Wzrok Lorda spoczął na Draconie, zmarszczył brwi badawczo przyglądając się dłoni chłopaka na ręce dziewczyny.

W następnej chwili poczuł jak jego ojciec szarpiąc jego szaty, przyciąga go do siebie. Hermiona potknęła się, kiedy jego dłoń została oderwana od jej łokcia.

— Głupi chłopak — szepnął Lucjusz, sycząc jadowicie.

Draco spuścił wzrok na ziemię, próbując ukryć gniew i lęk, pomieszany ze wstydem. Trząsł się ze strachu na myśl, że mógłby podzielić los swoich przyjaciół.

Nozdrza Lucjusza zapłonęły we wściekłości. – _Crucio!_

Draco padł na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu, który falami atakował każdy jego mięsień i nerw. Czuł, jakby jego ciało miało zostać wywrócone na drugą stronę. W końcu, klątwa została zdjęta.

— Wybacz mojemu synowi za bezczelność, mój panie — powiedział Malfoy. — Nie popełni już tego błędu.

Draco nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, głośno dysząc z powodu piekącego bólu wciąż przeszywającego jego mięśnie. Gwałtowna siła przywróciła go do pionu, zaciągając go w stronę kręgu Śmierciożerców.

—

Hermiona w szoku patrzyła na to, jak Draco jest torturowany Cruciatusem przez własnego ojca. Aiden obudził się, płacząc, kiedy młody Malfoy krzyczał w agonii. Była świadoma, że Lucjusz i Voldemort ze sobą rozmawiają, ale nie słyszała ich. Jej oczy były przykute do Draco, który głośno dyszał. Kiedy został pociągnięty w stronę Śmierciożerców, mocne szarpnięcie obróciło ją dookoła.

— Szlamowata przyjaciółka Pottera — powiedział Voldemort.

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Aidenie, a Hermiona wzmocniła uścisk. Usta Lorda wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, a dziewczyna pobladła na ten widok. Wściekłe wrzaski Aidena stawały się głośniejsze, jakby chłopiec wyczuwał zło emanujące od czarodzieja, patrzącego na niego.

— Weź go. — Voldemort zwrócił się w stronę jednego ze Śmierciożerców.

— Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić mojego syna — powiedziała Hermiona i przycisnęła Aidena do piersi w obronnym geście. Zrobiłaby wszystko, by był bezpieczny.

— Liczę na twój opór. — Machnął ręką i grupka Śmierciożerców przybiegła ku niej i chwytając ją za ręce, wyrwała Aidena.

— Nie! — Twarz Aidena zaczerwieniła się i powietrze przeszedł wrzask przepełniony furią i lękiem.

Voldemort zaśmiał się, kiedy Hermiona walczyła z silnym uściskiem Śmierciożerców, którzy ją trzymali. Wskazał na nią różdżką i podszedł bliżej. — Dostarczysz mi informacji, których potrzebuję.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłaby zrobić. Ręce dotknęły jej twarzy i zmusiły do otwarcia oczu. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale była zbyt słaba.

W następnej sekundzie jej umysł została zaatakowany. Próbowała postawić mur, ale nie miała zbyt dużo praktyki w oklumencji i nie miała szans w walce z silnym legilimentą. Jej wspomnienia zaczęły się pojedynczo pojawiać.

Hermiona zapłakała, kiedy Voldemort zobaczył jak pierwszy raz kochała się z Severusem. Był tam, kiedy powiedziała o ciąży Severusowi. Przez jej umysł przemknęła ich trudna relacja, kiedy wróciła do obecnych czasów. Przyjście na świat Aidena i jego drugie narodziny były obserwowane przez nieuczciwego czarodzieja. Ich ślub był zanieczyszczony jego obecnością, tak jak i noc, którą zobaczył. Łamiąc jej nieudany próby walki, zaatakował jej wspomnienia dotyczące Zakonu Feniksa. Próbowała trzymać wiedzę o szpiegostwie Severusa z dala od niego, ale bolesne ukłucie różdżki sprawiło, że jej blokady całkowicie opadły. W końcu, Voldemort wycofał się z jej umysłu.

Dziewczyna zawisła na rękach porywaczy. Walka z Voldemortem, którą stoczyła, by ukryć wspomnienia, wyczerpała ją i opadła z sił. Kolana się pod nią ugięły a w jej biodro trafiła klątwa żądląca. Krzyki Aidena wzmocniły jej, tak jakby dziecko wyczuwało niebezpieczeństwo, któremu jego matka stawia czoła.

— Severus, uratuj nas. Severus, gdzie jesteś? Severus, Severus, Severus — szydzenie Voldemorta przebiło się do jej wystraszonego umysłu.

Chwytając Hermionę za podbródek zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała. Nie była zdolna do walki i po prostu patrzyła w jego oczy. — Zdradziłaś swojego męża. Teraz będziesz obserwować jak on umiera, wiedząc, że to ty przypieczętowałaś jego los.

Voldemort wymamrotał zaklęcie i chwilę później z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się Severus.

— _Crucio!_

Severus upadł, wijąc się i krzycząc z bólu. Jego wrzaski torturowały Hermionę, która zaczęła płakać. Jej ręce opadły z bezsilności, kiedy nie mogła się do niego przybliżyć.

— _Finite Incantatem_. Okłamałeś mnie, Mistrzu Eliksirów — krzyknął Voldemort. — Twoja szlamowata żona wyjawiła wszystkie twoje tajemnice, które tak desperacko przed mną ukrywałeś. Powinieneś był znaleźć czas, by nauczyć ją oklumencji.

— Mój panie — powiedział Severus, pełzając na rękach i kolanach. — Proszę…

— Milcz, zdrajco — wrzasnął we wściekłości Voldemort. – _Crucio!_

Wrzaski przepełnione bólem jeszcze raz przeszyły powietrze. Lucjusz przywołał różdżkę Severusa i przełam ją. Hermiona czuła jak jej cały świat rozpada się, kiedy Severus chwycił się za pierś, jakby chciał wyrwać ból palący jego ciało.

— Nie! Przestań! Proszę! — Udręczony głos dotarł do jej uszu i zrozumiała, że to był jej głos.

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

W końcu, klątwa została zakończona. Severus leżał na ziemi, dysząc ciężko i drgając gwałtownie. Śmierciożercy pociągnęli Hermionę do przodu, popychając ją na ziemię obok Severusa, niedaleko Voldemorta.

Jej wzrok spotkał zaczerwienione oczy jej męża, kiedy doczołgała się do jego boku. Objęła go i kładąc głowę na jego piersi wyszeptała. — Severus.

Mężczyzna położył drżącą dłoń na jej głowie. — Przepraszam.

— Miał na sobie urok namierzający — powiedział Voldemort tuż za nią. Machnął różdżką, błysnęło jasne światło i urok został usunięty.

Śmierciożercy zbiegli się przy Hermionie i Severusie, kiedy Voldemort odszedł, dając znak swoim sługom. Śmierciożercy odciągnęli Hermionę od jej męża.

Rozbrzmiał krzyk, ponieważ Severus nagle pchnął jednego ze Śmierciożerców małym nożem. Odgłos ciała uderzającego o ciało przeszył Hermionę, kiedy Śmierciożercy otoczyli Severusa, blokując go od niej.

Hermiona cofnęła się, kiedy Peter Pettigrew wystąpił na przód, taksując ją spojrzeniem. — Stary dwór Oakford — powiedziała, oblizując usta i gapiąc się na jej piersi.

Nie zrozumiała jego słów, dopóki Śmierciożercy nie zaczęli jej ciągnąć w stronę dużego, białego domu, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Podał jej nazwę, jako Strażnik Tajemnicy, więc mogła teraz udać się ku mrocznemu przeznaczeniu. Kiedy Śmierciożercy wlekli ją przez pokoje, ostatnią rzeczą jaką zauważyła zanim została wepchnięta do małego pomieszczenia był widok Śmierciożercy, trzymającego Aidena. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią i poczuła się jakby mały nóż Severuas dźgnął ją w serce. Załomotała w drzwi, by po chwili osunąć się na kolana płacząc.

—

Remus usłyszał wiązankę przekleństw, wydobywającą się z ust Szalonookiego Moody'ego i wiedział już, że czar namierzający rzucony na Severusa został odkryty. Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort będzie zbyt zajęty, by zauważyć tak znikomy urok. _Dobra, może nie taki znikomy_, pomyślał.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który był śmiertelnie blady, a jego włosy były jeszcze bardziej zwichrzone niż zazwyczaj. Ron miał taki sam wyraz twarzy, ale jego włosy bardziej przylegały niż sterczały. Bladość jego twarzy sprawiała, że włosy wydawały się jeszcze czerwieńsze.

W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie, którego nikt jeszcze nie czuł na Grimmauld Place. Remus potarł oczy ze zmęczeniem. Dopiero zaznajamiał się z dziewczyną, która była mu tak droga w szkole. Chciał pomstować przeciw światu i krzyczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe. Niespodziewanie, wspomnienia o jego matce wdarły się do jego umysłu.

_Upadek sprawił mu ból i pobiegł do domu płacząc. — Mamo! Zraniłem się w kolano._

_Jego matka gotowała obiad, ale natychmiast odłożyła chochlę do zupy i pobiegła w jego kierunku. — Co się stało? — zapytała, prowadząc go na krzesło i kucając przed nim._

— _Chłopcy z końca ulicy przewrócili mnie, krzycząc wyzwiska. – Kilka łez popłynęło po jego policzkach. – Dlaczego oni są tacy złośliwi?_

_Kobieta westchnęła. – Niektórzy ludzie nie są mili, Remusie. Czepiając się słabszych od siebie. Chciałabym, aby było inaczej, ale tak nie jest._

— _Jestem mniejszy od każdego i jestem wilkołakiem – powiedział Remus, głośno pociągając nosem. – To niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego ja?_

_Jego matka machnęła różdżką, czyszcząc i lecząc ranę na kolanie. Podniosła się i usiadł na krześle, biorąc chłopca na kolana. – Remusie, życie nie zawsze jest sprawiedliwe. Niektórzy mają trudniejsze życie niż inni. Tylko pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię kochać, bez względu na wszystko._

Przez lata Remus często myślał o słowach swojej matki. _Życie nie zawsze jest sprawiedliwe_. Modlił się, by Hermiona nadal żyła.

Remus został wyrwany z rozmyślań, kiedy Moody go zawołał.

— Lupin, chodź tu.

—

Godziny, a może tylko minuty później, Hermiona nie była pewna, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do pomieszczenia zostało gwałtownie wrzucone ciało, uderzając twarzą o podłogę. Głośny trzask rozległ się w chwili uderzenia i drzwi zostały zamknięte.

— Severus! Oh, Severus – krzyknęła, kiedy jej mąż wydobył z siebie gardłowy jęk.

Hermiona szybko do niego podeszła. Był ciężko ranny i dziewczyna wiedziała, że bardzo cierpi. Siadając, próbowała oderwać kawałek materiału z jej spodniej garderoby, ale tkanina była mocna i czarownica zapłakała z frustracji.

— Hermiona – szepnął Severus. Jego głos przepełniało cierpienie. – Hermiono, przestań płakać.

Pochyliła się nad nim, wpatrując się w jego oczy i wycierając łzy z policzków. – Severusie, nie mogę oderwać materiału z halki, by zrobić ci opatrunek.

Spróbował parsknąć, ale zakrztusił się krwią. Po odkrztuszeniu zdołał powiedzieć. – Po prostu je zdejmij, głupia kobieto. – Ponownie zakaszlał.

Zmuszając się do przestania płakania, zdjęła niemodną halkę, w którą była ubrana. Najlepiej jak potrafiła, delikatnie oczyściła krew z jego twarzy i pomogła mu się podnieść, zastanawiając się jak właściwie on może się ruszać i położyła go na łóżku pod ścianą. Wiedziała, że jego żebra były połamane i miał częściowo zapadnięte płuco. Zranień prawdopodobnie było jeszcze więcej, a przemieszczanie go z miejsca na miejsce było bardzo niebezpiecznie. Wiedziała jednak, że leżenie na plecach na zimnej posadzce przy krwotoku wewnętrznym wywoływało krztuszenie i tylko przybliżało go do śmierci. Kiedy przykrywała go kocem, po raz setny zapragnęła mieć przy sobie różdżkę.

— Aiden – powiedział Severus, dławiąc się i kaszląc. – Gdzie?

— Nie wiem, Severusie. Zabrali go ode mnie – przełknęła łzy, wiedząc, że jej płacz nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Musiała być dzielna.

— Ja… zawiodłem – wyszeptał Severus, kiedy Hermiona wzięła go za rękę. Jego oczy powędrowały do tyłu, a powieki opadły, zostawiając Hermionę samą z jej strachem. Przez chwilę poczuła gniew na Severusa. Zawiódł ją. Ufała mu, że przy nim będzie bezpieczna. Jednak tak szybko jak gniew się pojawił, równie szybko został zastąpiony przez winę i niepokój. Nienawidziła siebie za swój gniew. Severus może umrzeć, a ona jest nim rozczarowana. Upadając na kolana przy łóżku mężczyzny, położyła głowę na jego ręce, pozwalając łzom jeszcze raz popłynąć po jej twarzy.

Niepokój o Aidena zdominował jej myśli. Płakała dopóki nie miała już na to sił i czekała na Draco, aż przyjdzie tu z Aidenem i za pomocą świstoklika wszyscy stąd uciekną. To było, oczywiście, irracjonalne. Życie nie było takie proste.

Po kilku godzinach rozmyślań, zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Obsesyjnie, co kilka minut, sprawdzała puls Severusa aż w końcu położyła się obok niego na wąskim łóżku, obejmując go ostrożnie i podciągając koc pod brodę. Normalny rytm oddechu Severusa, do którego przywykła przez ostatnie tygodnie, teraz był rzężący i każde zaczerpnięcie powietrza wymagało wiele wysiłku. Czasami zakaszlał i dziewczyna mogła usłyszeć płyn w jego płucach. Zdecydowanie było z nim gorzej. W ten sposób nie przeżyje długo.

— Proszę, pospiesz się – wyszeptała, trzymając się rozpaczliwie fantazji, że Draco ich uratuje.

Następnego ranka, drzwi otworzyły się, budząc Hermionę ze snu. Narcyza wniosła tacę z jedzeniem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Postawiła posiłek na stole i zgarnęła krwawą szmatę, która była halką Hermiony.

— Narcyzo? Pomóż mi. Severus jest ranny – powiedziała Hermiona, wstawiając z łóżka. – Gdzie jest Aiden? – Narcyza kontynuowała sprzątanie, ignorując pytania Hermiony. – Narcyzo! Proszę! Gdzie jest mój syn?

Opanowana przez gniew, Hermiona chwyciła ramię Narcyzy i obróciła ją w swoją stronę. Wciągnęła powietrze w szoku i cofnęła się do tyłu. Oczy Narcyczy były mętne, zdradzając użycie Imperiusa, ale to nie to sprawiło, że Hermiona się cofnęła. Jej żołądek się zbuntował, mimo że nie jadła nic przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, na widok wyrytego na policzku Narcycy napisu – _Zdrajca_. Było oczywiste, że ktoś zrobił to ręcznie.

Hermiona opadła na łóżku, kiedy Narcyza wyszła z pokoju. – Boże – szepnęła. – Draco nie przyjdzie. Umrzemy.

Od dwóch dni piersi Hermiony bolały od mleka, które się w nich znajdowało. Wrzeszczała zachrypniętym głosem przez cały poprzedni dzień i dzisiejszy poranek, domagając się zobaczenia swojego dziecka. Jej głos nie był niczym więcej niż chrypą.

Severus nie odzyskał przytomności i Hermiona zaniepokoiła się, że już nic nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Resztę dna spędziła, chodząc po pokoju.

Trzeci dzień zostawił Hermionę z uczuciem, jakby traciła swoje zmysły. Gorączka dopadła Severusa, a drgawki dziko nim targały, powodując przemieszczanie się jego złamanych żeber. Hermiona wciąż była przy nim, i była przerażona, że jego zdrowe płuco może zostać przebite przez odłamek kości.

W końcu Severus się uspokoił, ale teraz Hermiona była jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż wcześniej. Jego gorączka wzrosła i wyglądało na to, że jego ciało się poddało.

Kiedy nadszedł dzień czwarty, zamiast przeklętej Narcyzy, przez drzwi wszedł Draco z Aidenem na rękach.

— Aiden – zapłakała Hermiona, chwytając syna w ramiona. – Mój mały chłopiec! Moje dziecko! – Zalała ją ulga i usiadła na łóżku, przyciskając syna do piersi.

Aiden zapłakał, czując mleko matki, która zaczęła go karmić, nie zważając na ostre wciągnięcie powietrza przez Draco. Spędzała mleko, ale bez regularnego karmienia teraz czuła się niekomfortowo.

Twarz Draco oblała się szkarłatem i chłopak odwrócił wzrok. – Robię co tylko mogę, by opóźnić rytuał. Wczoraj prawie zostałem schwytany na sabotowaniu eliksiru. Nie mogę dzisiaj ponownie zaryzykować, bo zostały postawione straże. Wasza ofiara jest zaplanowana na jutro. – Jego twarz była blada, a purpurowe siniaki pokrywały prawą stronę jego szczęki.

Hermiona skinęła głową, wiedząc że wiele wycierpiał pomagając jej. – Tobie nie zdarza się mieć przy sobie świstoklika? – zapytała, próbując odepchnąć myśli daleko.

— Przykro mi, Hermiono. Gdybym mógł…

Hermiona podniosła głowę, przerywając mu. Nie była wystarczająco silna, by usłyszeć, że jej fantazja się nie spełni. – Dziękuję ci, Draco. Dziękuję, że przyniosłeś mojego syna.

Draco zignorował jej pochwałę, skupiając się na Severusie. – Czy on wciąż żyje?

Hermiona delikatnie położyła dłoń na piersi Severusa. – Ledwo – szepnęła. – Twoja matka… — przerwała, niezdolna do dokończenia.

Draco przełknął i zbladł. Zmieniając temat bez komentowania, powiedział. – Czarny Pan chce pozwolić ci cierpieć, obserwując jak twój mąż umiera. Jest zmęczony czekaniem. Chciałbym zrobić coś więcej.

Jego zrezygnowane oblicze zniszczyło to, co Hermiona sobie wyobrażała. Słowa były zbędne.

— Możesz wrócić do Hogwartu? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy przysunęła Aidena do drugiej piersi. Uczepiła się ostatniego pomysłu, jakby był kamizelką ratunkową.

Draco potrząsnął głową. – Nie. Mój ojciec powiedział Dumbledore'owi, że moja matka choruje. Zrobił wszystko, by moja przerwa bożonarodzeniowa zaczęła się wcześniej.

Ostatnia nadzieja, że wyśle wiadomość przyjaciołom właśnie legła w gruzach.

— Gdybym mógł… — Draco przełknął, a wstyd przemknął przez jego twarz. – Proszę, uwierz mi…

Hermiona westchnęła. – Wierzę – powiedziała, próbując uspokoić rosnącą panikę.

Głuchy odgłos rozbrzmiał w hallu przed pokojem.

— Daj mi go – powiedział Draco, ponaglającym głosem i wyciągnął ręce. – Pozwolę im myśleć, że szydziłem z ciebie i dręczyłem cię obecnością twojego syna.

Hermiona odsunęła Aidena od piersi i pocałowała go. – Musi odbeknąć, inaczej zwymiotuje na ciebie – powiedziała, przytulając mocno dziecko. Starała się myśleć racjonalnie, ale było to trudne. – Nie pozwól, by ktoś go skrzywdził, proszę. – Wiedziała, że wszystko zaczyna wymykać się z jej rąk. Oddając dziecko pod opiekę Draco, jej ciało wypełnił lęk. Nie wiedziała, kiedy znów zobaczy swojego syna, ale rozumiała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Schowała piersi, kiedy Aiden zaczął znów płakać.

Draco wskazał w nią różdżką. – Przepraszam, Hermiono. Pertificus Totalus.

Drzwi otworzyły się sekundę później. Łzy sączyły się z oczu Hermiony. Dzika myśl, że Severus mógłby się teraz obudzić i uratować ich, przemknęła przez jej umysł.

— Dobra robota, Draco – powiedział Lucjusz, chwaląc syna. – W końcu zaczynasz zachowywać się jak mężczyzna a nie mazgająca się kobieta. Chodź teraz.

Draco zaryzykował smutne spojrzenie ponad jego ramieniem w kierunku Hermiony, kiedy zamknęły się za nim i jej płaczącym synem drzwi.

—

Plan Zakonu był prosty: wysłać Remusa do miejsca, w którym przestał działać urok namierzający i śledzić go dopóki, nie wywęszy zapachu Severusa i Hermiony. Zadanie jednak nie było tak łatwe, jak im się na początku wydawało. Pierwszego dnia, spędził wiele frustrujących godzin szukając, zanim w końcu poddał się i poszedł spać. Noc spędził na przewracaniu się z boku na bok, po czym następnego dnia wstać wcześnie rano z nowym optymizmem do poszukiwań, ale ponownie się rozczarował. Trzeci dzień, również nie wniósł nic nowego.

Kiedy nastał poranek dnia czwartego, zaczął wątpić czy jego przyjaciele nadal żyją. Używając wilkołaczego węchu, powąchał powietrze mając nadzieję, że ich wyczuje.

Nagle, zatrzymał się, wychwytując słaby zapach. Zwracając większą uwagę na to, co robi, opadł na ziemię i zaczął się skradać najciszej jak tylko mógł. Węszył dalej, zdając sobie sprawę, że wreszcie coś znalazł. Czuł Hermionę. Podejmując jeszcze większą ostrożność, skulił się za linią krzewów. Rozgarniając gałęzie, zobaczył polankę, która pachniała Hermioną i dzieckiem. Węsząc ponownie, wyczuł słaby zapach krwi. Z niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, że to była krew Severusa. To musiało być miejsce ukryte pod Fideliusem.

Kiedy się cofał, rozbrzmiał odgłos aportacji. Remus uśmiechnął się, kiedy spetryfikował nic nie podejrzewającego mężczyznę zanim ten go zobaczył.

Rzucił urok rozpraszający na byłego przyjaciela tuż przed deportacją i pojawił się przed wejściem na Grimmauld Place. Rzucając jeszcze jedno ostrożnościowe zaklęcie na Glizdogona, wbiegł do kwatery Zakonu. trzaskając głośno drzwiami, powiedział: — Znalazłem ich!

—

— Cicho teraz. Nie chcemy teraz wyjawić elementu naszej niespodzianki – powiedział Albus Dumbledore, kiedy skradał się do starego dworu przed nim. Harry był blady, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie ostatni raz, kiedy spotkał Voldermorta w mugolskiej rezydencji.

Pettigrew opuściła cała odwaga natychmiast, zanim jeszcze zagrożono mu. Adres ukrytego miejsca miał w swoim umyśle i Zakon zrobił ostrożne plany dotyczące ataku.

Nagle drzwi do dworu otworzyły się i wyszedł przez nie Marcus Flint, gapiąc się na członków Zakonu, skradających się do dworu.

— Atak – wrzasnął, biegnąc z powrotem do domu. – Jesteśmy atakowani!

Z dzikim warknięciem, Remus wpadł do domu. Przygwożdżając Marcusa do podłogi, powiedział: — _Petrificus Totalus_. – Niestety było za późno, by ocalić ich plan ataku z zaskoczenia.

Remus podniósł się ze zesztywniałej formy swojego byłego ucznia. Zielony promień błysnął obok niego i w samą porę uchylił się przed Zabójczą Klątwą. Uroki rzucane były na chybił przez niezorganizowanych Śmierciożerców, którzy usłyszeli wrzaski Marcusa. Harry i Ron dołączyli do Remusa, rzucając uroki i kryjąc plecy pozostałych. Dumbledore zniknął w dymie, spowodowanym Klątwą Wysadzającą, które uderzyło w ścianę dworu. Harry, Ron i Remus w końcu wydostali się z obszaru walki i zaczęli przeszukiwać puste sale.

— Naprawdę ich zaskoczyliśmy – powiedział Ron. – Zawsze myślałem, że oni zaatakują nas w Hogwarcie i każdy będzie przygotowany do bitwy.

— Bitwy rzadko są wygrywane z powodu zaplanowanych środków, Ron – powiedział Remus. – W zasadzie, do większości największych zwycięstw doszło w wyniku środka, jakim jest element zaskoczenia.

— Ciii! – Harry spojrzał na nich. – Nie chcemy zdradzić naszego „elementu zaskoczenia" z powodu waszej pogawędki. Musimy znaleźć Hermionę.

Słusznie upomnieni, Ron i Remus skoncentrowali się na Hermionie. Wyszli zza rogu i znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Lucjusz Malfoy stał obok niego, trzymając ramię swojej żony.

— Harry Potter, znów się spotykamy. – Oczy Voldemorta zaświeciły czerwienią. Bez machnięcia różdżką, zwrócił się ku Ronowi. – _Crucio!_ – wrzasnął, a urok uderzył w pierś chłopaka, który upadł na ziemię, krzycząc w agonii.

Kiedy Ron upadł krzycząc, Lucjusz pchnął Narcyzę i zaatakował Remusa. Zaczęli rzucać w siebie zaklęciami. Lupin zdołał uderzyć w twarz Lucjusza serią tnących uroków i Malfoy wrzasnął: — _**Aufero Sermo! **_

Kiedy Remus skierował swoją różdżkę ponownie w Lucjusza, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może mówić. Proste Zaklęcie Uciszające nie utrzymałoby go w absolutnej ciszy. Czymkolwiek rzucił w Remusa Lucjusz, mężczyzna został całkowicie pozbawiony głosu. Nigdy nie był dobry w zaklęciach niewerbalnych.

Skulił się, kiedy Lucjusz zbliżył się do niego z wycelowaną różdżką. – _Avad…_

Zanim Malfoy zdołał dokończyć zaklęcie, uderzył w niego urok rozbrajający, wytrącając mu z ręki różdżkę i odrzucając go do tyłu. Uderzył głową i już się nie poruszył.

Remus obrócił się w porę, by zobaczyć jak Harry rzuca zaklęcie. Ratując Remusa, odwrócił swoją uwagę od Voldemorta. Ron nadal krzyczał, wijąc się na ziemi, ale ani Remus ani Harry nie byli w stanie zerwać klątwy, bez zabicia siebie. Teraz Remus był niezdolny do rzucania zaklęć, a Harry został osłabiony przez to, że uratował mu życie.

Potter upadł na kolana, ale zdołał zablokować następny urok, który skierowany został w jego stronę. Kiedy zaklęcia się zderzyły, _Priori Incantatem_ złączyło dwie różdżki.

Harry walczył o to, by utrzymać kontrolę, Remus rzucił się na Voldemorta, uderzając w niego z biegu. Zaklęcie łączące różdżki zostało przerwane, a koncentracja Voldemorta złamana. Nie spodziewał się fizycznego ataku ze strony Remusa i upadł pod ciężarem Lupina. Ciało Voldemorta było słabe i Remus poczuł kości łamiące się pod jego ciężarem. Chwycił różdżkę Lorda, kiedy walczyli o dominację. Klątwa Wysadzająca przeleciała przez pokój, ale trzymał połowę różdżki Voldemorta w swojej ręce.

Zanim stracił świadomość, widział jak Harry podniósł swoją różdżkę i chłodno powiedział: — _Avada Kedavra_.

—

Hermiona spała, kiedy obudziły ją wrzaski i krzyki. Usłyszała kroki przebiegające przez pokój, który dzieliła z Severusem. Drzwi otworzyły się i Śmierciożerca wepchnął do jej rąk, płaczącego Aidena. Hermiona zauważyła krew i gorączkowo zaczęła badać Aidena, kiedy śmierciożerca wyszedł zamykając ich z powrotem.

Zakołysała Aidenem i przytuliła go do piersi, uspokojona, że jej syna nie został ranny. Siadając na brzegu łóżka, powiedziała: — Severusie, mam Aidena. Zakon tu jest. Wytrzymaj. Proszę, nie umieraj. – Pochyliła się i złożyła pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny. Gorączka nadal paliła jego ciało, ale jego wargi były zimne jak lód i przeraziła się, że śmierć może nadejść zanim ktoś ich tu znajdzie.

Minęły godziny zanim odgłosy bitwy ucichły. Nienawidziła siedzieć zamknięta w celi, kiedy jej przyjaciele walczyli obok niej. Martwa cisza nie dała jej żadnego znaku, czy drodzy jej ludzie wciąż żyją. Jeśli już, to denerwowała ją jeszcze bardziej niż odgłosy walki.

Na końcu korytarza trzasnęły drzwi, po tym jak pomyślała, że musiała minąć kolejna godzina. Jej oddech przyspieszył. Musiała chronić Aidena i Severusa, jeśli Zakon przegrał. Kładąc Aidena na łóżko między Severusa a ścianę, podniosła dzban wody, który tego ranka zostawiła Narcyza i stanęła obok drzwi, trzymając go mocno. Ktokolwiek miał przejść przez te drzwi, lepiej żeby nie był Śmierciożercą.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy drzwi się wolno otworzyły. Podniosła dzban wyżej, zamierzając uderzyć wchodzącą osobę tak mocno jak tylko mogła. Pojawiła się jedna stopa. Kiedy tylko głowa wchodzącego znalazła się w zasięgu jej wzroku, zamachnęła dzbanem, ale intruz zdołał zasłonić się ręką. Hermiona zapłakała z frustracji i kopnęła, trafiając w goleń osoby, która weszła. Sylwetka zatoczyła się w bólu i Hermiona nagle rozpoznała Remusa.

Upuściła dzban na podłogę, który rozbił się na tysiąc małych części. – Remus. – Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. – Remusie, musimy się pospieszyć. Severus umiera!

—

Hermiona szła obok lewitowanego Sevrusa, trzymając go za rękę i niosąc Aidena. Remus dał jej swoją różdżkę, sygnalizując, że nie może mówić. Spróbowała kilka szybkich zaklęć, ale nie zadziałały, więc na powrót skupiła swoją uwagę na Severusie.

Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, kiedy zobaczyła Rona i Harry'ego na korytarzu. Ron leżał nieprzytomny, a Harry siedział na podłodze, gapiąc się na zwłoki Voldemorta. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy krzyknęła.

— Harry, pomóż Ronowi – powiedziała. Chłopak nie poruszył się nawet kiedy Remus dotknął jego ramienia. Lupin spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami nie wiedząc, co robić.

Dźwięk zwrócił uwagę Hermiony i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Narcyzę szarpiącą się pod zawaloną ścianą. Jej głowa krwawiła i jasne było, że jest nieprzytomna.

Narcyza zamrugała parę razy, rozglądając się dookoła w zakłopotaniu. – Co… Hermiona? Severus? – Wstała i podeszła do nich, pozwalając sobie na krzyk, kiedy zobaczyła ciało Voldemorta. – Co się stało?

Zanim Hermiono mogła odpowiedzieć, krótki śmiech przykuł jej uwagę. _– Avada Kedavra!_

Narcyza upadła na ziemię, a Hermiona zobaczyła Lucjusza, który celował w nią różdżką.

Czas zwolnił. Niewyraźnie usłyszała jak ktoś z boku krzyknął Klątwę Zabijającą, zaraz jak Lucjusz zaintonował swoje. Zielony promień światła wydostał się z jego różdżki i kierował się w jej kierunku, ale ona nie mogła się ruszyć. Tuż przed nią wpadło jakieś ciało i wzięło na siebie klątwę przeznaczoną dla niej. Lucjusz padł sekundę później, kiedy _Avada_ uderzyła w niego ze śmiertelną precyzją.

Wszystko wróciło do normalnej szybkości, kiedy Hermiona spojrzała w szoku na ciało leżące u jej stóp. Draco Malfoy uratował ją, poświęcając własne życie. Upadła na kolana, płacząc nad jego ciałem.

Aiden płakał ze strachu i złości, kiedy ona łkała w niekontrolowany sposób. Była świadoma rąk, które chciała wyszarpać z jej uścisku Aidena. Strumień strachu i gniewu przepływał przez nią po tym, co się stało i nie mogła kontrolować swojej histerii. Niespodziewane uderzenie w policzek przywróciło ją do zmysłów.

— Uderzyłeś ją – powiedział Charlie Weasley, wpatrując się w zdziwieniu w Remusa.

Wciąż bez głosu, Lupin tylko wzruszył ramionami, wskazując na już świadomą wszystkiego Hermionę.

— Severus – powiedziała trzęsącym głosem. – Aiden!

Zanim zdążyła spanikować, Ginny Weasley podeszła do niej i podała jej syna. – Profesor Dumbledore zabrał Severusa do świętego Munga chwilę temu, Hermiono – powiedziała.

Poklepując ją po plecach, Charlie powiedział: — Zrobią dla niego wszystko, co mogą.

— Draco – powiedziała. Jej głos był zachrypnięty. Spojrzała w dół na byłego wroga.

Remus potrząsnął głową, przyciągając ją do siebie.

— Nie odzyskałeś z powrotem swojego głosu? – zapytała Hermiona.

— Trochę – odparł, chrypiąc. – Poprawia się.

— Gdzie Harry i Ron? – zapytała, rozumiejąc, że nigdzie ich nie ma.

— Święty Mungo – powiedział Charlie, z którego twarzy odpłynął kolor.

— Chciałabym iść do szpitala – powiedziała miękko Hermiona, starając się znów nie rozpłakać.

Remus przytaknął i mała grupka ruszyła przez dom. Aiden usnął, wtulony w pierś swojej mamy. Hermiona oddałaby wszystko, żeby być tak nieświadomą jak jej syn w tym momencie.

Foyer zostało zniszczone i ostrożnie poruszali się w ruinach. Na zewnątrz, oszalała bitwa wydała się jeszcze bardziej oczywista. Ciała leżały porozrzucane na ziemi, a smród świeżej krwi przenikał powietrze. Niespodziewany atak Zakonu spowodował, że większość z nich należała do Śmierciożerców.

Remus otoczył ochronnie Hermionę ramieniem, na próżno próbując osłonić ją od widoku poszarpanych zwłok. Zamarł nagle, kiedy zobaczył Tonks, leżącą twarzą w dół na ziemi obok ciała Bellatrix Lastrange.

Podbiegł do niej. – Nimfadora? – zapytał szorstkim głosem. Przewrócił ją na plecy, niezdolny pomylić sztywnego chłodu śmierci, która zabrała Tonks. – Nie! Proszę! – wrzasnął w podobnym do wycia wilka tonem. Trzymał ciało Tonks przy swojej piersi, jakby mógł zwrócić jej życie. Prawie kpiąco, zaczął padać śnieg, jakby Matka Natura próbowała przywrócić porządek na powierzchni.

Ginny podeszła do Hermiony. – Biedny Remus – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

— Trzymaj Aidena. – Ginny wzięła niespokojnie śpiące dziecko bez słowa.

Hermiona podeszła do Remus i klęknęła. Delikatnie pociągnęła pozbawione życia ciało Tonks z jego uścisku. Jego wycie zamieniło się w szloch i Hermiona uważała to za jeszcze bardziej niepokojące niż jego dzikie wrzaski. Objęła go ramionami, trzymając go, kiedy płakał. Remus schował twarz w jej ramieniu a jego ciało trzęsło się z siłą jego lamentowania.

Nie wiedziała jak długo trzymała Remusa, płacząc razem z nim, zanim Charlie Weasley podszedł do nich. Pomógł Hermionie postawić na nogi Remusa i wszyscy skierowali się do punktu aportacyjnego, znikając i kierując się do św. Munga.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział XX**

Hermiona przesiedziała w szpitalu trzy tygodnie. Aiden zdrzemnął się spokojnie na jej rękach, nieświadomy faktu, że jego ojciec może umrzeć w każdej chwil. Severus nie odzyskał przytomności od chwili, kiedy się tu znalazł. Jedno z jego płuc całkowicie się zapadło i cudem było, że po wszystkim co przeszedł, wciąż żył. Miał złamanych siedem żeber, poważnie uszkodzoną czaszkę, złamaną nogę i nadgarstek. Hermiona nie była w stanie słuchać o całej liście zranień jej męża. To było dla niej zbyt bolesne. Uzdrowiciel, który troszczył się o Severusa pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny i powiedział Hermionie, że obrażenia jej Severusa są takie, jakby uderzył go autobus. Uzdrowiciele nie byli pewni, czy Mistrz Eliksirów kiedykolwiek obudzi się ze śpiączki, w którą zapadł. Mogli tylko wyleczyć złamania.

— Hermiono – powiedział Remus, stając w drzwiach. – Musisz wyjść z tej Sali. Wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że Severus kazałby ci się przespać i dbać o siebie, gdyby tylko mógł.

Hermiona westchnęła i zapadła się w sobie. – Po prostu boję się zostawić go. Kiedy ostatnim razem zostawiłam go samego…

— Chodź ze mną. – Remus wziął ją za rękę, nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi. – Potrzebujesz zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Severusa prze dłuższą chwilę, zanim pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie. – Niedługo wrócę, kochanie – szepnęła.

Szli przez korytarze św. Munga i w końcu dotarli na dach budynku. Panowała tu cisza, a hałas dochodzący ze świata mugoli blokowała magia, która również uchroniła ich przed widokiem mugolskiego miasta. Delikatne pochrapywanie Aidena było jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem, poza tym był tylko lekki wietrzyk. Było zimno, więc Hermiona rzuciła na nich Urok Ogrzewający.

— Jak się ma Harry? – zapytała.

Od końca Ostatecznej Bitwy, Harry nie powiedział więcej niż kilka słów. Uzdrowiciele nie znaleźli śladów jakiegoś uroku bądź eliksiru i w końcu zdecydowali, że Potter cierpi na ostrą depresję. Ze względu, że nie troszczył się o siebie, uzdrowiciele zaproponowali, by zatrzymać go na oddziale psychiatrycznym.

— Nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział Remus. – Może pomogłoby mu, gdybyś go odwiedziła.

Hermiona nie była w stanie zmusić siebie, by zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem, który znajdował się w takim stanie od końca wojny. Jej wspomnienia o jego pustym wzroku prześladowały ją w snach.

Przynajmniej jedna osoba dobrze sobie radziła. Ron został wypuszczony ze szpitala dzień wcześniej. Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że nie wydobrzeje po tak silnym Cruciatusie, ale ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Ron wracał do zdrowia zaskakująco szybko. Wciąż lekko drżał, ale wbrew utrzymującym się skutkom ubocznym, był w stanie pójść do domu.

— Remusie, tęsknię za czasami, w których wszyscy byliśmy beztroscy i szczęśliwsi – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy zapatrzyła się na krawędź dachu.

— Czy któreś z nas, kiedykolwiek żyło w czasach takie jak te? – zapytał Remus. – Voldemort rósł w siłę, kiedy chodziłem do szkoły. Zniszczył wszystko i wszystkich, których kochałem, zanim został powstrzymany po raz pierwszy. Straciłem tyle samo za drugim razem – przerwał, oddychając głęboko, a dreszcz przeszył jego ciało.

Hermiona objęła Remusa jedną ręką i lekko się o niego oparła. – Tak mi przykro, Remusie – wyszeptała, wiedząc, że mówił o Tonks, Syriuszu, Jamesie i Lily.

Przełknął ciężko i wyprostował się, osuwając się od Hermiony i Aidena. – Z czasem, wszystko się ułoży – powiedział, zaciskając zęby. – Nie będę żyć przeszłością. Żadne z nich, by tego nie chciało.

—

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką usłyszał Severus po obudzeniu, był głos Ginny Weasley.

— Hermiono, jestem całkowicie zdolna do nakarmienia Aidena. Usiądź, choć raz sama. Poza tym, rozpuścisz go, jeśli będziesz go trzymać cały czas.

— Wiem – powiedziała Hermiona, wzdychając głośno. – Po prostu boję, że znów go stracę.

— Rozumiem, ale jeśli komuś nie zaufasz, nie będziesz mogła się ruszyć. – Ginny brzmiała stanowczo i dużo dojrzalej niż Severus zapamiętał.

Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Próbując otworzyć oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że albo nie może zrobić i tego, albo oślepł. Jeżeli jednak był dolny, warknąłby z frustracji i przeklął. Zmagał się ze swoim ciałem, by słuchało jego rozkazów, kiedy Ginny i Hermiona kontynuowały swoją rozmowę. Hermiona ponownie przemówiła i gniew go wypełnił, kiedy zrozumiał, że musi być w śpiączce lub podobnym do niej stanie. Uzdrowiciele jednakże, nie postawili na swoim, mówiąc że jest w całkowitej śpiączce.

— Ufam ci, Ginny, naprawdę – powiedziała Hermiona.

— Więc pozwól mi nakarmić Aidena, bez twojej obecności obok.

Severus usłyszał głuchy odgłos i założył, że Hermiona w końcu usiadła, pozostawiając syna Ginny.

Niespodziewanie, zarejestrował, że Ginny trzyma i karmi jego syna. To znaczyło, że Aidena i Hermiona byli żywi. To również znaczyło, że Ostateczna Bitwa miała już miejsce. Był w szpitalu, jeśli prawidłowo zidentyfikował zapach i Zakon musiał wygrać. W przeciwnym razie on i jego rodzina powinni już być martwi.

Zastanowił się, czy Lucjusz Malfoy żyje, mając nadzieję, że tak. Chciał przekląć każdą komórkę jego ciała.

—

— Hogwarckie zajęcia zostały zawieszone po Ostatecznej Bitwie. Zbyt dużo nauczycieli zostało włączonych do Zakonu i zranionych, by prowadzić szkołę w normalnym trybie – powiedziała miękko Hermiona, kilka dni, a może tydzień później – nie potrafił tego stwierdzić. – To sprawiło, że łatwiej było mi przynieść z biblioteki te książki. Pani Pince nie było, by nakrzyczeć na mnie, że wynoszę książki ze szkoły. Przecież nie będę tam siedzieć. Nie, kiedy mój mąż i jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół cierpią. W tych księgach, gdzieś musi coś być na temat tego, przez co teraz przechodzisz.

Severus nie był świadomy, ile czasu minęło. Zgubił rachubę, leżąc dzień w dzień w szpitalnym łóżku. Tylko codzienne wizyty Hermiony utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Dźwięk jej głosu przywracał go do rzeczywistości. Zawsze rozmawiała z nim, jak gdyby był w pełni świadom.

— Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień powrotu do Hogwartu po dwóch miesiącach przerwy.

_Dwa miesiące?_ Minęło więcej czasu, niż myślał.

— Minerwa w końcu przekonał mnie, bym wróciła na swoje praktyki. Chciałam pozostać z tobą, ale każdy zgodził się, że chciałbyś, bym zajęła czymś swój umysł. A poza tym, muszę zarobić na życie podczas, kiedy ty tutaj leniuchujesz — zaśmiała się.

Hermiona wzięła jego dłoń, głaszcząc ją delikatnie. Mężczyzna walczył z barierą, trzymającą go z dala od wszystkiego. Desperacko pragnął ścisnąć jej rękę i dać jej znać, że nie jest sama.

— Straciłeś paru swoich Ślizgonów, Severusie – westchnęła. – Czternastu służyło Czarnemu Panu. Ale nie tylko twój dom poniósł straty, dotknęło to także inne.

Severus smucił się w ciszy, kiedy Hermiona delikatnie pociągnęła nosem. Zawiódł swoich uczniów.

— Albus przyjął twoją klasę na resztę semestru – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona. – To on był powodem, dzięki któremu Zakon odniósł sukces. Charlie Weasley powiedział mi, że po tym jak stracili ślad Harry'ego, Rona i Remusa, Albus skumulował całą swoją magię, tworząc gwałtowną reakcję, która pozbawiła Śmierciożerców magii na kilka sekund. To wystarczyło Zakonowi. Spędził dużo czasu z panią Pomfrey, gdyż nie chciał przychodzić do św. Munga. – Hermiona zaśmiała się. – Powiedziała, że Albus jest dużo gorszym pacjentem niż ty.

Zapadła cisza i Severus wyobraził sobie Hermionę, zapatrzoną w przestrzeń przed nią, pogrążoną w myślach.

— Minerwa zatrudniła asystenta – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, zmieniając temat ponownie na Hogwart. – Dostała paskudną klątwą i łatwo się męczyła. Naprawdę nie wiedziałbyś, że walka się odbyła, gdyby nie kilka zmian i kilka brakujących twarzy. To bardzo surrealistyczne.

Severus prawie widział jak jej oczy zaszkliły się na myśl o poległych. Cholerny, cholerny paraliż.

Cichy krzyk rozbrzmiał, kiedy Aiden się obudził. Hermiona nie powiedziała niczego więcej, gdyż zabrała rękę i przystawiła syna do piersi, a dźwięk ssania dotarł do uszu Severusa. Zapadł w sen, słuchając cichych dźwięków swojej rodziny.

—

Kilka dni później Severus usłyszał szelest pergaminów, kiedy Hermiona przysunęła krzesło bliżej jego łóżka. Odwiedzała go codziennie, ale tym razem wyczuł coś innego. – Jestem tak zdenerwowana, Severusie – powiedziała, jak gdyby wiedząc, że on jest świadom jej obecności. – Po raz pierwszy zostawiłam z kimś Aidena – zamilkła i usłyszał szelest papierów oraz drapanie pióra.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest z niej dumny, że w końcu zdecydowała się komuś zaufać. Zwycięstwem dla Czarnego Pana i Lucjusza Malfoya było by, gdyby żyła w strachu i nie miała swojego życia.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uczniowie mi to dają, Severusie. Są okropni, naprawdę.

Severus parsknął w swoim umyśle. Gdyby był w pełni sił, zrobiłby sarkastyczny komentarz tylko po to, by ją rozzłościć. Kontynuowała gawędzenie, opowiadając mu o postępach w leczeniu osób rannych podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy.

— Nie widziałam jeszcze Harry'ego – powiedziała, natychmiast skupiając uwagę Severusa. – Minęły już dwa miesiące, a ja nadal nie mogę zebrać się na odwagę, by go odwiedzić. Nie wiem, co jest ze mną. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Po prostu nie mogę wypędzić obrazu niego patrzącego na ciało Voldemorta z mojego umysłu. Wyglądał na tak zagubionego – przerwała, wzdychając ciężko i poczuł, jak jej dłoń została położona na jego ramieniu. – Chciałabym, żebyś byś świadom wszystkiego i mógł mi powiedzieć, że jestem głupią dziewczyną – szepnęła.

Severus słuchał nieustannego skrobania pióra Hermiony o papier i przestraszył się, kiedy nagle znów przemówiła.

— On wszedł do mojego umysłu, Severusie.

Natychmiast wiedział, że mówiła o Czarnym Panie.

— Każde wspomnienia o nas i Aidenie zostało zanieczyszczone jego obecnością. Zawsze, kiedy przypominam sobie coś szczęśliwego, prawie mogę wyczuć jego czajenie się gdzieś w tle. Nie wiem, jak sobie z tym poradzić, Severusie.

Gnojek! Severus wściekał się wewnątrz swojej głowy. Rozwścieczyło go to, że Hermiona została zmuszona do obnażenia swojego umysłu przed Czarnym Panem. Gdyby tylko zdążył zatrzymać Lucjusza, nie musiałaby nigdy stawać przed tym szaleńcem.

Kolejna długa cisza wypełniła pokój zanim usłyszał cichy świst różdżki Hermiony i szelest papieru. – Muszę już iść, kochanie – powiedziała.

Kiedy poczuł jak jej wargi dotknęły jego, mógł wrzasnąć, życząc sobie by mógł oddać jej pocałunek. Odsunęła się i powiedziała do widzenia.

—

Severus obudził się pewnego ranka, czując się jakby został uderzony w twarz tłuczkiem. Jego oczy przeforsowane były światłem, co sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się czy nie oślepł. Kiedy śpiące zamglenie zniknęło, zostawiając jego umysł jasny, nagle zrozumiał, że jest w świadomy siebie i świadomy swojego ciała. Udało mu się wydostać z tego śpiączko podobnego stanu.

— Hermiona. – To było trochę więcej niż szept, ale usłyszał jak ktoś zaciąga się oddechem w szoku.

Jego mglista wizja przejaśniła się i zobaczył młodszego uzdrowiciela, patrzącego na niego.

— Moja żona – powiedział poważnym głosem. – Teraz. – Uzdrowiciel trzasnął drzwiami, jak gdyby został trafiony jakąś klątwą.

Kilka godzin później, Severus został już opukany, i szturchnięty na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. W końcu od jednego z irytujących uzdrowicieli udało mu się dostać szklankę wody. Było zaskakujące, jak niektórym udało się zostać uzdrowicielami. Wydawało im się zaskakujące, że po kilku miesiącach leżenia w śpiączce mógł mieć suce usta. Gdyby był wyrozumiałym mężczyzną, okazałby im łaskę. Z tego co słyszał, oni myśleli, że on nigdy nie był świadom.

— Żądam widzenia z moją żoną. – W końcu wychrypiał, jakiś czas później. – Dość badań. Przyprowadźcie ją do mnie.

Kilkoro uzdrowicieli było jego uczniami i dobrze znali jego temperament. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się następnym razem, Hermiona weszła do pokoju.

— Hermiona – powiedział, wymuszając na swoim osłabionym organizmie wyciągnięcie ręki w jej kierunku.

— Severus – wykrzyknęła, biegnąc w jego stronę i chwytając go za rękę. – Och, Severus!

—

Severus był w śpiączce trzy miesiące, ale był wystarczająco uparty, by wrócić do domu wciągu miesiąca. Doprowadzał wszystkich uzdrowicieli na skraj ich wytrzymałości, co zaowocowało tym, że byli oni więcej niż szczęśliwi widząc jego plecy znikające za wyjściowymi drzwiami. Severus wciąż poruszał się wolno i łatwo się męczył, ale był pewny, że jego siły wrócą w zaciszu jego domu i uzdrowiciele ustąpili. Severus wyobrażał sobie, że najprawdopodobniej tańczyli z radości, kiedy w końcu opuścił szpital.

— Severusie, zwolnij – powiedziała Hermiona. – Dopiero co zostałeś wypisany. Nie chcę, byś się zranił. – Położyła rękę dookoła jego pasa, by podeprzeć go.

— Wszystko dobrze – odparł. – Po prostu chcę pójść do domu i spędzić czas z moją rodziną.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Hermiona ręką zatrzymała taksówkę. – Nie możesz iść na piechotę na Pokątną – powiedziała, kiedy Severus zaczął się skarżyć.

— Nienawidzę mugolskich taksówek – odparł. – Kierowcy mają życzenie śmierci. Tak jest wszędzie.

— Cóż, nie możemy iść na piechotę, nie możemy się deportować tam, gdzie mugole mogą nas zobaczyć, więc miejmy nadzieję, że ten kierowca ma rodzinę, dla której chce żyć. – Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i popchnęła Severusa do środka, wsiadając zaraz za nim.

— Charing Cross Road – powiedziała. – I mój mąż ma nadzieję, że nie jest pan tak szalony jak większość taksówkarzy.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. – Zawiozę was tam żywych – odparł, spoglądając na nich we wstecznym lusterku.

— Ale będziemy w jednym kawałku? – wymamrotał Severus.

Hermiona szturchnęła go łokciem, kiedy taksówka włączyła się do ruchu a kierowca tylko się zaśmiał.

Kiedy dojechali do Charing Cross Road i kobieta zapłaciła kierowcy, powiedziała: — Mówiłam ci, że będzie dobrze.

— Mieliśmy szczęście – odparł Severus i odwrócił się, by zacząć kuśtykać do Dziurawego Kotła.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Severus wrócił do siebie. Dołączyła do niego i wśliznęła swoją rękę w jego. Kiedy dotarli do Dziurawego Kotła, otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła męża do środka.

Głosy ucichły natychmiast, kiedy ludzie patrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Severus zesztywniał i spoglądał na nich mrocznym spojrzeniem. To była ostatnia rzecz z jaką chciał mieć do czynienia.

W końcu, jakaś kobieta podeszła do niego i zapytała: — To prawda, że stanąłeś przed… _nim_ z aktywnym Urokiem Namierzającym?

— Oczywiście, że to prawda – powiedział korpulentny mężczyzna. – Pisali o tym w Proroku Codziennym.

— Pisali również, że on ma Mroczny Znak – dodała wysoka czarownica. – Otrzymujesz Mroczny Znak jeśli jesteś lojalny.

Nagle, ktoś rozpoznał Hermionę. – Jesteś Hermiona Granger. Wykorzystał cię kiedy byłaś uczennicą?

— Są małżeństwem, oczywiście, że to robił – powiedziała starsza kobieta.

Poziom szeptów rósł z każdą chwilą, kiedy Hermiona zaczęła ciągnąć Severusa przez tłum ludzi. Nagle Severus zatrzymał się.

— Cisza! Zejść mi z drogi – powiedział. Gniew wręcz z niego emanował i tłum natychmiast się rozdzielił. Objął ramieniem Hermionę i przyciągnął ją do siebie, idąc wolno i trzymając wysoko uniesioną głowę.

Tom skinął głową, kiedy przeszli. – Zostawcie go w spokoju – powiedział, kiedy Severus i Hermiona opuścili jego bar, zmierzając do przejścia na ulicę Pokątną.

Nikt nie wyszedł za nimi na zewnątrz, więc mogli w spokoju dostać się na Pokątną. Kiedy tylko przeszli przez bramę, Hermiona deportowała się, trzymając Severusa blisko siebie.

Kiedy aportowali się przy bramie Hogwartu, oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie oczekiwali ciepłego powitania, ale animozje do Severusa pośród tamtych ludzi była nie do opisania.

— Zastanawiam się, co powiedzą – powiedziała Hermiona, cichym głosem. – Od chwili kiedy zaczęła się szkoła, słyszałam parę plotek.

Severus spojrzał w dół na swoją żonę, zacieśniając swój uścisk. – To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział. – Gdyby to, co mówią lub myślą, miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie, już dawno temu opuściłbym Hogwart.

— Chciałabym, żeby i dla mnie było to takie łatwe. – Kręciła swoją obrączką, której nigdy wcześniej nie nosiła tak otwarcie. – Dobrze, poradzimy sobie z tym.

Ruszyli do szkoły w ciszy. Hermiona pomagała Severusowi wejść po schodach przed frontowymi drzwiami. Kiedy weszli do środka, uczniowie wchodzili i wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali. Zapadła cisza i Severus mógł wyczuć na sobie, wzrok każdego ucznia.

— Domyślam się, że teraz jest trochę za późno, by wspomnieć ci o tym, że profesor Dumbledore ogłosił się bohaterem – wyszeptała Hermiona.

Severus spojrzał na nią kontem oka. – Wybrałaś ten moment, by mi o tym powiedzieć, zamiast jakiegoś innego? – Prostując się, Severus przybrał posturę Mistrza Eliksirów. – Na co się wszyscy gapicie? Z drogi!

Uczniowie niechętnie zaczęli kręcić się wokół wejścia, sprawiając wrażenie jakby odchodzili.

— S—s—słyszeliście! Rozejść się! – Nagle przed nimi pojawił się Ron, drgając nieznacznie, ponieważ jego ciało nie uporało się jeszcze ze skutkami Cruciatusa.

Przywrócenia do pionu przez jednego z nich, uczniowie w końcu rozstąpili się, kiedy Ron prowadził Severusa i Hermionę.

Kiedy zostawili wejście za sobą, Hermiona powiedziała: — Dziękuję, Ron. Jak się czujesz?

— L—lepiej – odparł. – T—tylko się j—jąkam, k—kiedy jestem rozgniewany lub z—zaniepokojony.

Kiedy dotarli do lochów, Severus zaskoczył zarówno siebie, jaki i swoją żonę oraz Rona. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Weasley – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń do Rona.

Rudzielec przyjął zaofiarowaną dłoń, potrząsając nią. – T—tak jak pan – odparł.

—

Dwa tygodnie później, Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie są Severus i Aiden. Zazwyczaj siedzieli w salonie, kiedy wracała z zajęć do domu. Słysząc śmiech dochodzący z pokoju Aidena, Hermiona ruszyła korytarzem i zajrzała do środka przez otwarte drzwi.

Severus leżał na plecach na podłodze, trzymając Aidena w powietrzu ponad nim. – Będziesz wielkim graczem w qiudditcha, co? Kim będzie duży chłopiec tatusia?

Aiden, ubrany tylko w pieluszkę, pisnął i chwycił Severusa za nos.

— Próbujesz dostać nos tatusia? – zapytał Severus. Przybliżył brzuszek syna do swoich ust, prychając, co spowodowało, że Aiden zaśmiał się. – Nie może mieć mojego nosa – powiedział mężczyzna udając groźne spojrzenie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy obserwowała zabawę ojca i syna. Stan Severusa poprawił się znacznie, po tym jak wrócił do domu. Uzdrowiciele zdołali uzdrowić jego płuco, ale nie mógł jeszcze się zbytnio forsować. Stosując magię podobną do tej, której używano w sztucznej macicy, zdołali wyleczyć zapadnięte płuco. Co prawda Severus musiał na tydzień wrócić do szpitala, by poddać się temu leczeniu, ale teraz jego stan był znacznie lepszy.

Jednakże, Severus już nigdy nie będzie mógł latać na miotle. Jego płuca nie były w stanie sprostać ekstremalnych, nagłych zmian ciśnienia, a złamane niedawno żebra źle reagowały na zmiany temperatury. W momencie, kiedy trafił do szpitala, żebra zaczęły się już zrastać i uzdrowiciele niewiele mogli zrobić w tamtej chwili. Koniec końców, Severus miał ogromne szczęście. Uzdrowiciele wciąż mówili, że to cud iż przeżył i jeszcze cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem.

Aiden znów pisnął, kiedy Severus podrzucił go do góry. Hermiona czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Nie chcąc przestraszyć Severusa, by nie upuścił Aidena, kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i cichym głosem powiedziała: — On ma tylko pięć miesięcy, Severusie. Powinieneś trzymać go obiema rękami.

Severus poderwał głowę z podłogi. – Hermiona, jesteś wcześniej. – Jego twarz zaczerwieniła się.

— Nie, jestem spóźniona. I nie musisz się czerwienić, bo twoja żona przyłapała cię na zabawie z synem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Miło było to zobaczyć.

Kładąc Aidena na piersi, Severus próbował podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. – Nie rumienię się.

— Chcesz, bym wzięła od ciebie Aidena, byś mógł wstać? – Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Severus spojrzał na nią, kiedy nachyliła się nad nim, biorąc od niego Aidena. – Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, by wstać. Robię to codziennie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, kołysząc synka. – Codziennie leżysz na podłodze?

— Odmawiam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Wzrok Severusa obniżył się. – Twój syn śpi.

Spojrzała w dół, by zobaczyć że Aiden szybko zasnął. – Kiedy przychodzę do domu zawsze jest przygotowany do drzemki. – Zamrugała do Severusa, kiedy pocałowała synka w policzek i położyła go do łóżeczka. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do Sevrusa, przytulając się do niego.

— Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek… — Groźba Severusa zmalała na sile, kiedy Hermiona przejechała dłońmi po brzuchu Severusa.

— Dasz mi szlaban, jeśli to zrobię? – zapytała niskim głosem.

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko, walcząc z utrzymaniem groźnej postawy. – Oczywiście. Musisz dostać nauczkę.

— Och, profesorze – powiedziała, gładząc dłońmi jego tors.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało ich grę.

Hermiona westchnęła, odchodząc od Severusa i otworzyła drzwi. Za nimi stał Ron.

— Ron – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak się masz?

— W porządku – odparł. – Mogę na chwilę wejść? Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Idź sobie, Weasley – powiedział Snape. – Mamy inne plany.

Ron zarumienił się, a Hermiona obrzuciła swojego męża spojrzeniem. – Oczywiście, że możesz wejść – powiedziała.

— Jestem tu z powodu Harry'ego – zaczął Ron. – On ledwo mówi i nadal trzeba go zmuszać do jedzenia. Każdy już u niego był, ale ty, Hermiono… Mieliśmy nadzieję, że z nim porozmawiasz.

— Nie widziałaś się jeszcze z Potterem, Hermiono? – zapytał Severus.

Hermiona zwiesiła głowę. Severus powiedział jej, że słyszał jak rozmawiała z Ginny o Potterze, ale ona zgrabnie omijała ten temat. Teraz, to paliło ją w twarz. – Próbowałam się z nim zobaczyć — powiedziała cicho. – Myślenie o Harrym sprawia, że… byłam pod drzwiami jego pokoju dwa razy, ale nie mogłam tam wejść. – Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. – Tak mi wstyd.

Severus objął ją, gdyż Hermiona trzęsła się z poczucia winy. – Idź z Weasleyem – powiedział. – Idź zobaczyć się z Potterem. – Trzymał ją mocno, gładząc jej włosy, dopóki drżenie nie ustało.

Uniosła dłonie do twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów i przycisnęła jego wargi do jej. – Kocham cię, Severusie Snape.

— Też cię kocham.

Ron stał obok drzwi, wyglądając na niezmiernie zakłopotanego jako świadek wymiany czułości. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Hermiona narzuciła płaszcz i wyszła za drzwi. Spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Snape'a, zanim poszedł za swoją przyjaciółką.

— Cholera. – Severus zmusił się, by nie trzasnąć drzwiami. – Harry Przeklęty Potter. Czy zawsze musisz być wrzodem na tyłku?

—

Ron delikatnie nakłonił Hermionę do wejścia do pokoju Harry'ego. – On cię potrzebuje, Hermiono. Sądzę, że jesteś jego ostatnią szansą. On nie chce rozmawiać z nikim. Nawet z Ginny.

Wchodząc do pokoju, zobaczyła Harry'ego siedzącego przy oknie i wyglądając przez nie. Nawet nie odwrócił się kiedy wraz z Ronem siadła obok niego.

— Harry, spójrz, Hermiona jest tutaj, by się z tobą zobaczyć – powiedział Ron, zbyt radosnym głosem.

Harry'emu nawet nie drgnął mięsień. – Cześć, Hermiona. – Jego głos był płytki, pozbawiony emocji.

— Cześć, Harry. Jak się czujesz? – Potter siedział tak, jakby jej nie usłyszał. – Czy on się kiedykolwiek rusza?

— Nie, nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy Ginny go pocałowała – powiedział Ron ze smutkiem w głosie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółkę cmokającą Harry'ego. Ginny nie należała do subtelnych osób.

— Daj mi kilka minut, sam na sam, proszę – zwróciła się do Rona, poklepując go po ręce.

Rudzielec przytaknął i wyszedł na korytarz. Hermiona siedziała obok Harry'ego nic nie mówiąc przez moment.

— Harry – zaczęła w końcu. – Jesteśmy teraz sami. Porozmawiaj ze mną. – Chłopak wciąć patrzył wprost przed siebie. – Harry, proszę. Też tam byłam tamtego dnia. Pomóż mi zrozumieć, co aż tak bardzo cię zaniepokoiło.

Wypełniła ją frustracja, kiedy Potter nadal nie odpowiadał. Chwyciła go za ręce i wściekle nim potrząsnęła.

— Widziałam jak Narcyza Malfoy została zamordowana przez Lucjusza Malfoya z zimną krwią. Zrobił to jej mąż! Kiedy chciał zabić mnie, Draco mnie osłonił i zginął za mnie! Jeśli radzę sobie, po tym co widziałam, czemu nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?

Harry wolno odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku. – Harmiona – powiedział szorstkim, głębokim głosem.

— Och, Harry. – Hermiona objęła go rękami.

— Voldemort wiedział, że umrze – powiedział Harry, jego twarz spoczywała na ramieniu Hermiony. – Życie mignęło mu przed oczami. Jego dzieciństwo było takie jak moje. Widziałem, co zrobił Snape'owi i co planował zrobić z tobą i Aidenem. Widziałem, jak zabijał moich rodziców! – Jego głos zadrżał gwałtownie. – To mogłem być ja, Hermiono! To mogłem być ja!

— Nie, Harry – odparła Hermiona, trzymając go mocno. – On był zły nawet jako dziecko. Ty jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Jesteś niezdolny do zrobienia plugawych czynów, które on popełnił. – Dziewczyna cierpiała razem z przyjacielem, nagle rozumiejąc jego wybór, by zamknąć się w sobie.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, kiedy masz to wszystko w swojej głowie. Nikt tego nigdy nie zrozumie! Zamykam oczy i widzę twarze ludzi, których torturował i zabijał. – Szloch Harry'ego przybrał na sile, a jego ciało drżało.

— Harry, mogę nie mieć jego wspomnieć, ale on jest wewnątrz mnie. Użył na mnie legilimencji i przeniknął przez moje najcenniejsze wspomnienia. Uwierz mi, wiem jak się czujesz. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie spowodowałeś niczego, co on zrobił. To, że to widziałeś, nie czyni cię za to odpowiedzialnym. – Nie wiedziała, co miałaby jeszcze zrobić, że to nie była jego wina.

— Mogłem go powstrzymać wcześniej – powiedział Harry. Jego głos był cichy i przepełniony bólem.

— Nie, nie mogłeś. Zrobiłeś to, kiedy byłeś w stanie. – Jej dłoni gładziły jego nieposkromione włosy. – Harry, masz tylko siedemnaście lat. Zrobiłeś wszystko najlepiej jak mogłeś. Zrobiłeś to lepiej. On odszedł. I już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzi.

Harry trzymał się jej kurczowo. Siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w ciszy, trwając w swoim uścisku. – Nie wiedziałem, że użył na tobie legilimencji, Hermiono.

Hermiona ścisnęła go delikatnie. – Nikt poza Severusem o tym nie wie – powiedziała łagodnie. Nagle zmieniła temat, by wymazać z umysłu Voldemorta. – Przyniosę myślodsiewnię profesora Dumbledore'a. Włożysz do niej wszystkie wspomnienia Voldemorta i będziesz w stanie ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem. Będziesz w końcu wolny.

Harry zesztywniał. – Wolny – wyszeptał

—

Severus poklepał czule swojego gruchającego syna po plecach, kiedy szli brzegiem jeziora. Tak, było zimno i Hermiona bez żadnych wątpliwości nie pozwoliłaby zabrać Aidena na zewnątrz, ale Severus i Aiden cieszyli się tym wspólnym spacerem. Był w szpitalu przez ferie i przegapił pierwszą Gwiazdkę swojego syna, teraz był zdeterminowany, by nadrobić te zaległości.

Mężczyzna usiadł na ławce obok jeziora i posadził Aidena na swoim kolanie, podrzucając nim delikatnie. Jego syn pisnął śmiechem, kiedy olbrzymia kałamarnica przepłynęła obok nich i jej macki rozbiły powierzchnię wody. Chwilę później zbliżył się do nich Remus.

— Lupin – powiedział Severus, pozdrawiając nowoprzybyłego ze względu, że był on przyjacielem Hermiony. Musiał przyznać, że Remus, mimo poniesionych strat, był przy Hermionie i Aidenie, kiedy on sam leżał w szpitalu. W ten sposób zasłużył sobie na szacunek Severusa.

— Dokąd poszła Hermiona? Gdyby tutaj była, nie byłbyś na dworze z Aidenem. – Remus połaskotał chłopczyka po brzuszku, powodując radosny pisk.

— Poszła do św. Munga z Weasleyem odwiedzić Pottera. Nie ma jej kilka godzin, więc zakładam, że Złote Trio ponownie razem – powiedział Severus, starając się ukryć pogardę w głosie. Wiedział, że byłoby niewdzięcznością wciąż nie lubić Pottera, po tym jak uwolnił wszystkich od Voldemorta, ale nie mógł się zmienić w ciągu jednej nocy.

— Naprawdę? – zapytał Remsu, a uśmiech wkradł się na jego wargi. – To cudownie.

Severus przewrócił oczami. – Uroczo. Mój dom będzie okupowany przez Gryfonów.

Remus zaśmiał się. – Mimo wszystko, poślubiłeś jedną z nich.

— Co sprowadza cię do Hogwartu, Lupin? – Nigdy nie lubił bezowocnych pogawędek.

— Wygląda na to, że Hagrid zdecydował się podążyć za swoją miłością, panią Olimpią Maxime – odparł Remus.

Severus zadrżał na myśl o potomku, który oni mogliby stworzyć. – I co to ma wspólnego z tobą w Hogwarcie?

— Pomagałem usunąć pozostałości po jego grządkach i rozprowadziłem sklątki tylnowybuchowe do nowych domów. Pomyślałem sobie, że powiem Hermionie, że będę pracować jako menadżer w sklepie Freda i George'a Weasleyów w Hogsmead. – Remus ponownie się uśmiechnął, kiedy Severus parsknął głośno, sprawiając, że Aiden się zaśmiał.

— Na pewno nie zapomnę jej powiedzieć, że uczniowie wymiotujący na podłogę podczas jej zajęć to twoja zasługa.

Remus zaśmiał się. – Wiem, że to zrobisz, Severusie. – Wstał. – Dobrze znów cię zobaczyć.

— Dobrze wrócić. – Kiedy Remus zaczął odchodzić, Severus dodał. – Dziękuję, że byłeś tutaj i wspierałeś moją rodzinę.

— Nie ma za co, Severusie. – Remus pomachał ręką, idąc dalej.

—

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do domu, rozejrzała się dookoła. – Gdzie jest Aiden? – zapytała Severusa.

— Gdzie? Śpi, Hermiono. Nie było cię przez sześć godzin. On ma tylko pięć i pół miesiąca. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że nasz syn wciąż łapie dwie drzemki wciągu dnia i zasypia dość wcześnie wieczorem – powiedział Snape.

Hermiona opuściła głowę. – Przepraszam, że nie było mnie przez tyle czasu, Severusie. miałam nadzieję, że spędzimy we trójkę wieczór. Od pewnego czasu nie mieliśmy takiej rodzinnej chwili dla siebie. – Usiadła na kanapie, czując się rozczarowana mimo szczęśliwego czasu jaki spędziła z Harrym i Ronem. W związku z wydarzeniami dotyczącymi narodzin Aidena, ona, Severus i ich syn nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu tylko dla siebie.

Severus usiadł obok niej. – Rzeczy zaczynają wracać do normy – powiedział. – Jeśli to sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej, to wyobraź sobie miny kilku Puchonów, kiedy zobaczyli mnie, niosącego na rękach Aidena, kiedy wracałem do zamku dziś wieczorem. Zabrałem każdemu z nich trzy punkty. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, próbując na swój własny sposób ją rozweselić.

— Wziąłeś Aidena na dwór w środku zimy? – zapytała Hermiona.

Severus westchnął. – Rzuciłem Czar Ogrzewający.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i objęła go ramionami. – Tylko ci dogaduję, Severusie.

— Więc tego nie rób. Nie lubię, kiedy się mnie drażni. Miałem tego wystarczająco dużo w szkole. – Spojrzał na nią zanim zmienił temat. – Och, zanim zapomnę, wilkołak poprosił mnie, bym przekazał ci, że będzie on zarządzał sklepem bliźniaków Weasley w Hogsmead. Za uczniowskie wymiociny na podłodze, możesz mu podziękować.

— On ma na imię Remus – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jestem wstrząśnięta słysząc, że znalazł stałą pracę! I będzie blisko ciebie, byś mógł warzyć mu Eliksir Tojadowy – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Co za radość – wymamrotał Severus. Mówiąc głośniej, powiedział. — Kiedy pierwszy raz zetkniesz się z klientami jego sklepu, zmienisz swoje zdanie.

— Cóż, widziałam, co ty robisz uczniom i wciąż cię kocham – odparła Hermiona, mrugając figlarnie.

Severus zagryzł wargi i Hermiona wiedziała, że ciężko mu powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. W końcu, korciki jego ust lekko się uniosły i mężczyzna przyciągnął swoją żonę do siebie całując ją. – Nie obchodzi mnie ilu Potterów chcesz odwiedzić – powiedział. – Jesteś cała moja w ten weekend.

Severus wstał i wziął ją na ręce, kierując się w stronę sypialni. Kładąc Hermionę na łóżku, nieśpiesznie pozbawiał ją ubrania. Z każdą częścią lądującą na podłodze, dziewczyna czuła ogień wewnątrz duszy, który ją rozpalał. Kochała Severusa bardziej niż kiedykolwiek byłaby mu wstanie to pokazać.

Mężczyzna zaczął zdejmować swoje ubranie tak wolno, jak zdejmował jej. Kiedy stanął przed nią nagi, szepnął: — Hermiona Jane Snape.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, przyciągając go do siebie. Teraz leżał na niej. – Kocham cię – powiedziała.

Kiedy ją pocałował, Hermiona przebiegła dłońmi po jego plecach, ciesząc się uczuciem jego skóry pod jej palcami. Był taki czas, kiedy nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek znów poczuje jego ciało na swoim. Severus schodził pocałunkami na jej szyję, zanim ukąsił jej sutka.

— Doskonała – powiedział, głaszcząc lekko jej piersi.

— Tylko w twoich oczach – szepnęła Hermiona, rumieniąc się.

— I niech tak pozostanie – odparł, patrząc na nią.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, przyciągając go. – Na zawsze tylko dla twoich oczu – powiedziała, całując go. Kiedy kochali się powoli, Hermiona czuła jakby mogła zapłakać ze szczęścia. Każdy stracił dużo w Ostatecznej Bitwie, ale jakoś jej mała rodzina przetrwała.

Kiedy przyjemność wypełniła jej ciało, naprawdę zaczęła płakać. Ogarnęło ją czyste zadowolenie, kiedy czuła w swoich ramionach Severusa, a ich syna spał bezpiecznie w swoim pokoju. Wykrzyknęła imię Severusa, kiedy jej świat zamigotał z błogości w jakiej się znalazła.

Severus warknął głośno, zanim opadł na nią, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu przy jej szyi. Przez kilka minut, ciężko razem oddychali zanim, Severus zszedł z niej, rzucając uroki czyszczące.

Hermiona otarła łzy radości i zadowolenia z twarzy, kiedy Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie. Jej ciało i dusza były usatysfakcjonowane.

Przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej, powiedział: — Głupia kobieta.

— I za to mnie kochasz – odparła, naciągając na nich koc.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilog**

— Dlaczego to zawsze ja muszę naciskać dzwonek? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy aportowali się przed domem jej rodziców.

— Ponieważ to twoi rodzice – powiedział Severus. – To był twój pomysł, by zakomunikować im to osobiście.

— Cóż, nie mogłam napisać do nich tak jak sugerowałeś. To moi rodzice! – Hermiona wpatrywała się w męża. Mężczyzna był w kiepskim nastroju od czasu kiedy Hermiona przypomniała mu, że mają wiele do wyjaśnienia jej mugolskim rodzicom. Oni nie rozumieli zbyt dobrze czarodziejskiego świata i incydent z Hermioną podróżującą w czasie był czymś, co na pewno by ich zdezorientowało.

— Jeśli twój ojciec będzie chciał spróbować mnie zabić, kiedy odkryje, że byłem twoim nauczycielem, nie ręczę za swoje czyny – powiedział Severus, pomagając Hermionie wejść po schodach.

Aiden spał mocno, z główką spoczywającą na ramieniu matki, śliniąc tym samym bluzkę Hermiony, która westchnęła głośno i nacisnęła dzwonek.

— Wygląda na to, że nie ma ich w domu – powiedział Severus, odwracając się i robiąc krok w stronę schodów.

Hermiona złapała krawędź jego koszuli i zawróciła go, kiedy zamek w drzwiach szczęknął.

— Cześć, mamo – przywitała się dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Jej matka wpatrywała się w Aidena, z ustami otwartymi w szoku.

— Zamierza nas pani wpuścić do środka? – zapytał Severus, prawie warcząc w rozdrażnieniu.

Hermiona szturchnęła go bok. – Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić – powiedziała.

—

— Powiedz, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. – Ojciec Hermiony przeczesał drżącą ręką swoje siwe, cienkie włosy. – Zostałaś wysłana, cofnięta w czasie o dziewiętnaście lat. Uwiodłaś swojego przyszłego nauczyciela. Potem, zaszłaś w ciążę.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i spuściła głowę ze wstydem. – Tego było trochę więcej, tato – powiedziała miękko.

— Ale to są główne fakty, tak? – zapytał.

— Tak – szepnęła.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, by się zabezpieczyć? – Jej ojciec zmarszczył brwi rozczarowany. Było oczywiste, że przeżywał ciężkie chwile próbując uwierzyć, że jego córka zapomniała o tak prostej i jakże ważnej rzeczy.

Matka Hermiony nie powiedziała ani słowa od kiedy otworzyła drzwi. To było prawie godzinę temu, a ona wciąż wpatrywała się w Aidena w szoku. Severus, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, czuł się jak dziecko, kiedy ojciec Hermiony zaczął zadawać mu pytania po tym, jak Hermiona pospiesznie wyjaśniła całą sytuację. Hermiona wykonała wspaniałą pracę nad ukrywaniem zawstydzających faktów. I wszystko było dobrze, dopóki jej ojciec nie zapytał o środek antykoncepcyjny.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się, zawstydzona. Severus zdecydował, że nadszedł jego czas, by zainterweniować.

— Nie, proszę pana. Działaliśmy pod wpływem hormonów. Nastolatki często nie myślą o konsekwencjach swoich działań; zwłaszcza tak młoda osoba w tak stresującej sytuacji w jakiej była Hermiona.

Wzrok pana Grangera spoczął na Severusie sprawiając, Snape zapragnął być niewidzialny. Nie żałował swoich słów. Tchórzostwem byłoby pozwolenie Hermionie, wziąć całą odpowiedzialność na siebie.

Oczy pana Grangera zwęziły się niebezpiecznie a twarz nachmurzyła się z gniewu. – Ty! Wykorzystałeś moją małą dziewczynkę!

— Formalnie rzecz biorąc, nie zrobił tego, tato – powiedziała szybko Hermiona, kładąc uspokajające rękę na kolanie Severusa. – Byłam starsza od niego, kiedy cofnęłam się w czasie. On był kimś w rodzaju wyrzutka, a ja skorzystałam z jego samotności.

Severus prawie czuł jak bicie serca Hermiony przyspiesza, kiedy jej ojciec znów na nią spojrzał.

— Muszę powiedzieć, Hermiono – zaczął pan Granger delikatnie – oczekiwałem od ciebie czegoś więcej. Wykorzystanie swojego przyszłego nauczyciela było bardzo nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem.

Hermiona spuściła głowę. Severus wiedział, że to były słowa, których jego żona bardzo bała się usłyszeć. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło coś powiedzieć, pan Granger powrócił do kontynuowania swojej przemowy.

— Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Zrozumieliście swoje błędy i byliście wystarczająco dorośli, by być z nami szczerzy. Pomijając moje rozczarowanie, że byliście tak nieostrożnie, mogę być tylko dumny ze sposobu, w jaki poradziliście sobie z tą delikatną sytuacją.

Hermiona przytuliła się do Severusa, czując ulgę. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem, czując jak kobieta głęboko odetchnęła.

— Mogę go potrzymać? – zapytała nagle matka Hermiony, wpatrując się w Aidena.

— Oczywiście, mamo. Jesteś jego babcią – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając i delikatnie umieszczając Aidena na rękach jej matki.

Aiden obudził się niedługo potem i bardzo szybko skradł serca swoich dziadków.

—

Dwa miesiące później Ministerstwo zorganizowało przyjęcie, by uhonorować tych, którzy mieli znaczny wkład w pokonanie Voldemorta oraz jego Śmierciożerców. Severus nie chciał iść, ale Hermiona uparła się, że to dobrze zrobi jego publicznemu wizerunkowi. Nic, co by powiedział, nie przekonałoby jej, więc w końcu zgodził się pójść, byle tylko jego żona przestała mu trajkotać nad uchem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, otrzymał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Nie oczekiwał żadnej nagrody, a na pewno nic wyższego niż Order Merlina Trzeciej Klasy. On nawet nie był przytomny podczas ostatecznej bitwy.

Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go przyznanie pośmiertnie Orderu Merlina Trzeciej Klasy Draco Malfoywi. Jego serce zaczęło łomotać, a głowa rozbolała. Hermiona odebrała nagrodę przyznaną Draco, mówiąc jak on obrócił się przeciw ojcu po latach emocjonalnego wykorzystywania.

Kilka godzin później, Severus mocno rozmyślał stojąc w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Wciąż nie do końca wybaczył Draco za jego zaangażowanie w porwanie jego rodziny. Hermiona więcej niż raz, mówiła mu, że Draco utrzymywał ją i Aidena przy życiu, dając Zakonowi wystarczająco czasu, na zlokalizowanie dworu, w którym urzędował Voldemort.

Uchwycił uśmiechniętą twarz Hermiony, kiedy Ron niezdarnie okręcił ją w tańcu. Drżenie rudzielca było trwałe, co powodowało, że robienie pełnych wdzięku rzeczy takich jak taniec, było prawie niemożliwe. Jakkolwiek, oczy Rona świeciły się, kiedy tańczył z Hermioną i potykał się o własne stopy. Wiedząc, że Hermiona nie zauważy jego krótkiego zniknięcia, Severus skierował się w stronę wyjścia, wyślizgując się, kiedy była odwrócona do niego plecami.

Wdychając głęboko nocne powietrze, Severus aportował się. Wiedział, gdzie Draco został pochowany – obok swojej matki. Severus odwiedził wcześniej grób Narcyzy, opłakując stratę kobiety, która była przy nim podczas jego burzliwego życia. Nigdy nie zaszczycił grobu Draco spojrzeniem, chociaż Hermiona umieszczała na nim kwiaty i płakała.

Jego kroki rozchodziły się echem, kiedy szedł przez opuszczone cmentarzysko. Gwiazdy migotały na niebie, oświetlając jego drogę. Zatrzymał się przed grobem Narcyzy. Wpatrywał się w oświetlony nagrobek, życząc sobie, by kobieta tam pochowana miała lepsze i dłuższe życie.

W końcu zwrócił się w stronę nagrobka Draco. Jego stopy powędrowały za spojrzeniem i ukucnął przed kamienną płytą. Wyciągając rękę, delikatnie dotknął imienia Draco.

— Wybaczam ci – wyszeptał. – Dziękuję, że ją uratowałeś.

Zamilkł wiedząc, że więcej słów nie potrzeba. Gdzieś tam, Severus wiedział, że Draco ma uśmiech na twarzy.

—

— Idę do Hogsmead – powiedziała Hermiona pięć miesięcy później.

Severus spojrzał na nią ponad obiadem Aidena składającego się z szynki i groszku. Chłopiec miał na sobie większość jedzenia. Pisty próbowała przekonać Severusa, żeby pozwolił jej nakarmić Aidena wiedząc, że zapewne większość obiadu wyląduje na ubraniu niż trafi do buzi chłopca, ale Mistrz Eliksirów odprawił ją. – Po co? – zapytał.

— Zabić Remusa – odparła, zakładając płaszcz.

Zduszony śmiech Severusa podążył za nią, kiedy zamykała drzwi, sprawiając, że jej nastrój tylko się pogorszył. Dwójka wymiotujących dzieciaków opuściła drugoroczną klasę, którą uczyła, w półgodzinnym odstępie czasu. Kilkoro innych uczniów próbowało insynuować, że również mają problemy z żołądkiem, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła nikomu opuścić klasy bez wyraźnych fizycznych objawów choroby.

Kiedy dotarła do sklepu Remusa, otworzyła drzwi i stanęła twarzą w twarz z bliźniakami Weasley zamiast niego.

— Hermiona – powiedział George, ściskając ją mocno, kiedy dziewczyna wywracała oczami.

— Jak się masz, Hermiono? – zapytał Fred, ściskając ją, kiedy George wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć.

— Jak się mam? Przyszłam tu zabić Remusa za sprzedawanie rzeczy powodujących dywersję z zajęć, ale skoro wy dwaj tu jesteście, to nawet dobrze się składa. – Zrobiła krok w stronę Freda, który stał blisko niej.

— Umm… zaraz aportuję się do magazynu i przyprowadzę Remusa – powiedział George, zostawiając brata sam na sam z Hermioną.

Fred wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, kiedy stanął za ladą. – Cóż, Hermiono, nie możesz obarczać całą winą naszej dwójki za to, co się dzieje z twoimi uczniami – powiedział. – Gdyby nie ty, może nie mielibyśmy szansy wprowadzić naszych najlepszych produktów na rynek.

Fred zanurkował pod ladę, kiedy Hermiona rzuciła klątwę w jego kierunku. Zamierzała zmienić kolor jego włosów na fioletowy, ale zamiast tego skończyło się na wywróceniu klatki pełnej puszków pigmejskich.

— Hermiona? Co robisz? – zapytał Remus, kiedy wyszedł z magazynu. George skulił się za nim, używając Lupina jaką ludzką tarczę.

— Wiesz jaki nieprzyjemnie jest patrzeć na niestrawiony lunch? – zapytała Hermiona, wskazując w niego różdżką.

— W rzeczy samej, tak – odparł.

Hermiona posłała mu jadowite spojrzenie. – Powinnam…

— Hermiona! – Szczęśliwy głos za nią, nakłonił ją do odwrócenia się.

— Hagrid – powiedziała zaskoczona. – Nie wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz.

— To niespodzianka dla twojego chłopca, by uczcić jego pierwsze urodziny – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko, zajmując całe wejście do sklepu, kiedy kucnął w drzwiach. – Mam dla małego zwierzątko domowe.

Hermiona bezgłośnie jęknęła. Zastanawiała się co półolbrzym uważał za zwierzątko domowe, adekwatne dla jednorocznego dziecka. – Co za cudowna myśl – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Wyszedłem, by ją nakarmić – powiedział Hagrid – ale zobaczyłem cię i pomyślałem sobie, że się przywitam. W takim razie, do zobaczenia jutro!

— O nie – jęknęła Hermiona, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Hermiono – powiedział Remus, kładą dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Pomogę ci uwolnić to zwierzątko, kiedy Hagrid wyjedzie.

— Dziękuję – odparła, już mniej zdenerwowana na niego niż była wcześniej.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, co by cię rozweseliło – powiedział Remus. – Idź do domu i zapytaj Severusa, dlaczego był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kiedy zjawiłaś się w Hogwarcie w roku 1977. – Puścił jej oko, kiedy odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem do magazynu.

—

Kiedy Hermiona tego wieczora położyła się do łóżka, przypomniała sobie słowa Remusa i odwróciła się w stronę Severusa. – Dlaczego byłeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w nocy, kiedy przybyłam do roku 1977?

Severus, który był w dobrym nastroju z powodu powrotu do nauczania od nowego semestru, groźnie na nią spojrzał. – Lupin powiedział ci, byś mnie zapytała, czyż nie?

Hermiona nie spojrzała na niego. – Dlaczego zawsze obwiniasz Remusa?

Severus parsknął. – Naprawdę chcesz, bym odpowiedział na to pytanie?

— Naprawdę chcę poznać odpowiedź.

Severus odłożył książkę, którą czytał, na kolana. – Ponieważ Lupin zawsze podsuwa ci pomysły, które przeradzają się w pytania odnośnie naszych szkolnych dni…

Hermiona cmoknęła ramię Severusa. – Chcę, byś odpowiedział na moje pytanie dotyczące bycia w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Severusie.

Mężczyzna potarł oczy. – Zostałem przeklęty przez Blacka i Pottera. Twierdzili, że to było przypadkowe zaklęcie, które ominęło ich zamierzony cel.

— Przypadkowe? – zapytała Hermiona, w jej głosie słychać było sceptycyzm. – Co ci zrobili?

— Ja… — Severus westchnął ciężko. – Urósł mi rozwidlony ogon.

— Urósł ci rozwidlony ogon? – Hermiona patrzyła na niego w szoku. – Przeklęli cię, by urósł ci ogon? – Jej wargi zadrżały.

— To nie było śmieszne.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. – Tak mi p—p—p—przykro, Severusie. To jest po prostu…

— Tak, moje upokorzenie też wtedy wszystkich rozbawiło – powiedział, odkładając książkę na nocną szafkę i kładąc się plecami do Hermiony.

— Severusie, wiesz, że nie wyśmiewam się z twojego upokorzenia. – Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej niego, kładą swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. – Rozmawiasz z osobą, która zamieniła się w kota na drugim roku. I sama to sobie zrobiłam. W końcu, to ktoś nakłonił cię do wyhodowania ogona.

Severus odwrócił się, strącając Hermionę z ramienia. – Pamiętam bardzo dobrze ten incydent. I ty też miałaś ogon.

—

Następnego dnia przyjęcie urodzinowe Aidena zostało zorganizowane w salonie, a Severus gderał cały ranek. Nie był w nastroju, aby ludzie zakłócali jego prywatność. A w szczególności nie był w nastroju, by jakakolwiek kreatura, którą miał przyprowadzić Hagrid, znalazła się w jego domu.

— Nie wiem dlaczego odczuwasz potrzebę, by mieć tu tyle ludzi – powiedział, kiedy Hermiona ustawiła stół z talerzykami.

— To pierwsze urodziny Aidena, Severusie. To wyjątkowy dzień! – Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, gdyż podała mu to usprawiedliwienie niecałą godzinę temu.

— Ale on nawet nie wie, że dziś są jego urodziny – powiedział Severus.

— Wiem o tym, Severusie Snape – odparła Hermiona, obdarzając go mrocznym spojrzeniem.

Severus usiadł na kanapie. Jego jedynym zadaniem było trzymanie rąk z daleka od rzeczy, które Hermiona przygotowała. Mimo to stwierdził, że to najtrudniejsze zadanie jakie mógł otrzymać. Kiedy Hermiona zawiesiła pod sufitem balonowego kucyka prawdziwych rozmiarów i zaczarowała go, by zachowywał się jak żywy, Severus pragnął tylko to przekląć. To była najbardziej denerwująca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

W momencie, w którym Hermiona zaczarowała pluszowe misie tak, by śpiewały Happy Birthday za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś koło nich przejdzie, Severus z chęcią pocałowałby ten kucykowaty balon.

Mężczyzna ściągnął brwi na widok jego pokoju dziennego, który został przekształcony w ohydną imitację ZOO. Nienawidził przyjęć i nienawidził ludzi w jego domu. Kombinacja tych dwóch sprawiła, że miał wielką ochotę coś zniszczyć. Sięgał właśnie po pluszowego misia, by pozbawić go głowy, kiedy Hermiona go przyłapała.

— Ani mi się waż dotknąć tego niedźwiadka – powiedziała, celując w niego różdżką. – Polubisz to przyjęcie.

— Dlaczego się ożeniłem? – mruknął, rozsiadając się wygodniej i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Ku konsternacji Severusa Aiden piszczał w zachwycie, kiedy obudził się ze swojej drzemki. Tulił kuca i misie, mówiąc: — Siczne, mama! Siczne! – A kiedy uśmiechał się do wszystkiego, Severus nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że i jemu udzielił się entuzjazm jego syna.

Do czasu przyjścia gości, Severus był prawie w tak dobrym humorze, by się uśmiechnąć. Jego grymas na twarzy nie zmienił się, ale Hermiona i Aiden mogli powiedzieć, że mężczyzna był w całkiem dobrym nastroju.

Podczas gdy dzień postępował, jego głowa zaczęła boleć a jego usposobienie malało. Kiedy Aiden otworzył prezent od Hagrida, którym okazał się być Diricawl, Severus prawie głośno jęknął. Mugolski termin określający Dodo był trafny, ponieważ zwierzę było głupie. Jedyną niezwykłą rzeczą w nim było to, że mógł zniknąć.

Aiden zaśmiał się głośno, ponieważ ptak zniknął przed jego oczami, by pojawić po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Severus zmusił się, by nie trzeć swoich skroni. Przynajmniej będą mogli powiedzieć Hagridowi, że ptak zniknął, kiedy przyjdzie ich odwiedzić.

Kiedy wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Remusa, wyszli, Severus powiedział: — Za rok nie robimy przyjęcia.

— Och, przestań, Severusie – odparł Remus, podnosząc po kolei śpiewające misie. Wszystkie śpiewały entuzjastycznie, każdy w innym momencie piosenki. – Aiden bawił się dobrze.

— Jak cudownie. Nie robimy przyjęcia za rok. – Severus usiadł na kanapie z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Gdyby to nie było dla Hermiony, przekląłby każdego.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, Weasley, Lupin i Hagrid byli radośni, potęgując ból głowy Severusa. Rodzice Hermiony, którzy nadal nie byli zbyt pewni w obecności Severusa, przyszli na przyjęcie, dodając krępującą atmosferę do tego „złego" dnia.

Aiden usnął na godzinę przed końcem przyjęcia, a Urok Wyciszający nałożony na jego pokój ułatwiał mu sen.

Severus wrócił z wędrówki po wspomnieniach dzisiejszego dnia w porę, by usłyszeć jak Lupin mówi: — Hermiono, te Pufki Pigmejskie które tak przeklinałaś sprzedały się wczoraj jak ciepłe bułeczki.

— Idź do domu, Remusie – odparła Hermiona, pokazując drzwi.

Remus śmiał się, zmierzając do drzwi. – Tylko mówię, że możesz przychodzić i przeklinać te Pigmejskie Puszki kiedy tylko będziesz chciała – powiedział.

Oczy Hermiony błysnęły, kiedy zrobiła krok w kierunku Remusa, z wycelowaną różdżką.

Severus przez moment zastanowił się, czy Hermiona go przeklnie. Machnął różdżką parę razy, czyszcząc salon.

— Chciałam zachować parę rzeczy dla Aidena na pamiątkę jego pierwszych urodzin – powiedziała Hermiona, odwracając się do niego.

— Masz tam parę rzeczy, które możesz zachować. – Severus wskazał na przedmioty leżące na stole. – Idę do gabinetu, mam zamiar odzyskać siły po tym dniu.

— Nienawidzę tego gabinetu – wymamrotała Hermiona.

Severus uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz też tam wejść.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, jak gdyby przesłyszała się. – Do twojego gabinetu?

Severus prawie prawie zaśmiał się na widok jej miny. – Tak, do mojego gabinetu – powiedział, potwierdzając zaproszenie.

Hermiona przekroczyła próg, rozglądając się dookoła jakby oczekiwała czegoś niezwykłego. – Tu jest tylko biurko i parę krzeseł – powiedziała, obracając się. Rozczarowanie pojawiło się na jej twarzy. – To jest to, co tak chowasz przede mną? – zapytała.

Severus przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie. – Jest tego trochę więcej. – Otworzył drzwi do małej szafki, ujawniając magiczne zdjęcie Hermiony. Dziewczyna na zdjęciu śmiała się i machała, a za nią widoczne było Hogsmead.

— Skąd to masz? – zapytała. – Nie pamiętam tej fotografii… Kiedy była zrobiona?

— Zostało zrobione przez fotografa Proroka Codziennego w 1977 roku. Robił historię o Hogwarcie. Wyjąłem film z jego torby, kiedy pił w Trzech Miotłach. – Severus zarumienił się, zadziwiając Hermionę. – Byłem zbyt nieśmiały, by poprosić cię o zdjęcie.

— Nieśmiały? – Uczucie niedowierzenia przepłynęło przez jej ciało i uśmiechnęła się. – Uprawialiśmy seks, a ty byłeś zbyt przestraszony, by poprosić mnie o moje zdjęcie?

— Nie powiedziałem, że to było racjonalne uczucie – zaczął bronić się Severus.

— Myślę, że to jest romantyczne – szepnęła Hermiona, unosząc dłoń do swojej szyii. Pociągnęła srebrny łańcuszek i przebiegła palcami po literach umieszczonych na wisiorku. – Dlaczego nie chciałeś, bym o tym wiedziała?

— Nie byłem przygotowany, byś wiedziała, że kochałem cię przez te wszystkie lata. – Jego głos był delikatny. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła jakoś zareagować, dodał: — I jesteś cholernie wścibską kobietą. Gdybym pozwolił ci tu wejść, znalazłabyś w sekundę to zdjęcie przeszukując moje rzeczy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. – Nie przeszukuję rzeczy innych ludzi. – Severus zauważył, że nie skomentowała tej wścibskości. To musiało dużo ją kosztować, by pominąć tę sprawę. – Poza tym, wpuszczałeś tu wcześniej innych. Nie bałeś się, że zobaczą zdjęcie?

— Oni nie grzebaliby w moich rzeczach. Jak myślisz, ile ludzi widziało wnętrze moich kwater? – Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

— Jesteś najbardziej irytującym mężczyzną… — powiedziała Hermiona, leciutką uderzając jego ramię.

— A ty jesteś wścibską kobietą. – Dzielenie jego uczuć z Hermioną nie było takie trudne jak myślał. W bardzo satysfakcjonujący sposób czuł się wolny. – Jakiego uroku użyłaś, by Lupin wyszedł?

— Ja? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego niewinnie. – Remus jest moim przyjacielem. Nigdy bym go nie zraniła.

— Nie powiedziałem, że go zraniłaś. Ale wiem, że coś zrobiłaś.

Błysk w oczach zdradził jej niewinny wygląd. W końcu, jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, kiedy spojrzała prosto w oczy Severusa. Chytrość i sposób w jaki to zrobiła sprawił, że Snape zaczął dziękować, że znajduję się po tej samem stronie barykady co ona.

— Powiedzmy, że podczas pełni zobaczy w lustrze purpurowego wilkołaka.

Severus zaśmiał się głośno. – Nie sądziłem, że taka jesteś.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem. – Wciąż jest parę rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz.

Severus wziął Hermioną na ręce, powodując jej pisk. – Dobrą rzeczą jest to, że nałożyłem na pokój Aidena Urok Wyciszający – powiedziała, śmiejąc się.

— To jest bardzo dobra rzecz – odparł Severus, mrugając kiedy niósł ją do ich sypialni, kopniakiem zamykając za nimi drzwi.

**Koniec**


End file.
